La noble casa Wayne
by Maikyuc
Summary: La casa de Wayne reina sobre Gotham, bajo el mandato del Rey Bruce han sabido salir adelante como País, pero en esta corte nadie esta a salvo de las intrigas, los tropiezos y las trampas que desatan sobre uno los nobles, los países vecinos o en su caso la misma familia, Mucho menos los hijos del Rey Bruce...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no generar lucro.

**CAPITULO 1**

**-LOS TRES HERMANOS-**

Estaba nervioso, el era muy joven niño que a pesar de ser un chiquillo ya bien sabia que significaba que su padre le llamara a su lado, Padre o Papá, eran dos palabras que estaban fuera de su alcance al estar en su presencia, Majestad o Señor, era como podía referirse a él en la corte.

-Amo Richard—Le dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas—Por favor Amo Richard, debe apresurarse los enviados de su padre vendrán por usted—le comentaba lo mas amablemente posible la joven mujer, pero el pequeño estaba inmerso en lo que ocurría afuera en el jardín.

-¡Dick!—le riño una mujer elegantemente vestida al niño—Dick, es hora ya de que estes listo, debemos salir con Rumbo hacia el palacio y tu aun sigues pensando en si ponerte la ropa o no—su nana podía sonar en ocasiones tan amenazadora que en un segundo el joven Dick, ya se encontraba poniéndose la elegante camisa color azul celeste ayudado por otra de sus nanas.

-Estoy listo Sra Tompkins—dijo educadamente el joven Richard, la mujer le tomo la mano y lo saco de la habitación—iremos donde mi padre ¿Verdad?—preguntó con curiosidad.

-Si, hoy es un dia importante—Dijo la dama quien con sus mejores galas esperaba que el carruaje llegara, una vez que llego el coche ambos subieron y se dirigieron al palacio—Tus hermanos menores también irán—

-¡Que Bien!—exclamo con alegría sincera el pequeño, había pasado mucho desde que había visto a sus hermanos y se sentía animado por ello, se preguntaba si Jasón ya era tan alto como el, o si acaso el pequeño Tim ya había dejado de chupar su dedo—espero que esta vez Jasón sepa comportarse—

-El Joven Jason es un claro ejemplo de cómo los Niños no debieran comportarse en la Corte—dijo con rudeza la Sra. Leslie—su padre ha hecho bien en dejarle conmigo, si los otros dos no hubieran sido criados por sus madres no hubieran crecido tan groseros o llorones como lo son ahora—sentencio la dama y el joven Dick hizo una mueca, eran ciertas las palabras de la mujer, pero al pequeño no le gustaba que hablaran así de sus hermanos, es verdad que Jasón podía ser un pesado y Tim un poco llorón pero eran su familia y los quería mucho.

El camino había pasado rápido y ahora Richard vislumbraba la entrada al palacio, le gustaba la imagen de las estatuas de piedra que representaban a sus antepasados al Noble Rey Thomas y su esposa Martha, muertos gracias a un atentado, o al menos eso es lo que le habían contado por su nana. Entraron ambos al recinto elegantemente decorado se veía que su padre se había esmerado en dejar muy elegante el castillo, por lo general lucia más sobrio con unos pocos retratos y unos pocos tapices pero en ese día lucia espectacular.

Les condujeron a una habitación donde pudieran esperar mientras les llamaban de nuevo era una sala cómoda, donde por lo general esperaban a que pudieran ser atendidos. Estaba sentado en un pequeño taburete mientras su Aya se abanicaba para evitar el calor y el tedio de pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron una elegante señora de cabellos rojos vestida con ropas verdes de bordados dorados, tras de ella jalaba la mano de un pequeño de cabello entre pelirrojo y castaño que tenía mala cara.

-¡Jason!—exclamo Dick al ver entrar a su hermano por esa puerta de un salto se bajo del taburete y apresurado dio rápidos pasos hasta quedar frente a las personas—Buen dia Lady Pamela—dijo Dick e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Buen día, jovencito, es un gusto verte—dijo con algo de hipocresía—Has crecido mucho pequeño Richard—le dijo y le puso la mano sobre su cabeza—vamos Jason Saluda a tu hermano mayor—ordeno la mujer al pequeño vestido de un color Rojo escarlata.

-No—dijo el menor e hizo una mueca, al oír eso la nana de Dick solo levanto una ceja y cerro su abanico en señal de desapruebo.

-¿Qué has dicho?—pregunto la mujer con algo de sorpresa pero con mucha costumbre

-Que he dicho que No, no quiero—le espeto el joven a su Madre y viro el rostro para evitar la mirada de su hermano mayor

-No te atrevas a contradecirme pequeño engendro, que bien sabes cómo te ira al volver a casa—le dijo y lo levanto jalándolo del brazo haciendo que el pequeño hiciera un gesto de dolor, cosa que desaprobó Lady Tompkins al otro lado de la sala, y lo demostró emitiendo un sonoro "tosido"—como te decía… Jason ¿Cómo se dice?—dijo fingiendo tolerancia a las insubordinaciones de su hijo.

-Buen día Richard—dijo Burlonamente Jason a su hermano—Es un graaaan placer verte de nuevo—dijo haciendo una reverencia exagerada para acompañar sus palabras burlonas-¿Ya?—pregunto exasperado

-¡Me da Gusto verte hermanito!—le dijo Dick animosamente y lo abrazo de manera efusiva ya que estaba seguro que estos gestos harían que Jason se enojase, cuando quería Dick podía ser un poco fastidioso, muy a su manera.

-Suéltame Dick, eres muy empalagoso—decía Jason mientras forcejeaba con su hermano, pero este lo tenía totalmente rodeado por sus brazos y se negaba a hacerlo-¡Que me sueltes!¡Mama!—grito lamentándose el niño, pero la mujer solo se llevo un dedo a la sienes.

-Supongo que es lo más que puede uno pedirte—dijo Lady Pamela y se dirigió a la silla que estaba a un lado de la Sra. Tompkins. —Lady Leslie—le saludo con un ligero asentimiento de la cabeza.

-Lady Pamela Isley—le dijo contestando la mujer—veo que el Joven Jason sigue tan efusivo como siempre—le dijo con desaprobación la mujer mayor

-efusivo es poco decir, realmente me saca de mis casillas, pero le he conseguido un buen tutor que me ayudara a corregir sus mañas—contestó la pelirroja con fastidio—El Conde de Jokers…-

La sorpresa de Lady Leslie fue bastante al escuchar el nombre de quien esa mujer había elegido para tutor de uno de los hijos del Rey, ni más ni menos que a uno de sus más fervientes opositores.

-anda, anda, suéltame Dick—dijo Jason mientras se zafaba y le daba un fuerte empujón a su hermano—no te acerques o ya verás—le dijo amenazante levantándole la mano.

-un abracito mas hermano—le dijo y corrió tomando a su hermano por la espalda y dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza— ¿Quién quiere a Jason?—decía burlonamente Dick

-¡Ya! ¡Suéltame! ¡Mama!—gritaba Jason sin parar, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su madre, no así de la nana de Richard quien se dirigió a los chicos para separarlos.

-¡suéltalo ya Dickie!—le decía la nana mientras trataba de separarlos

-es que lo extrañé mucho—repetía divertido Richard mientras forcejeaba con su hermano menor; para Richard era divertido jugar con su hermano de esa forma y habría seguido así de no haber sido por que la puerta se abrió de nuevo para dejar entrar dos figuras mas

-Mira pequeño Tim llegamos en buen momento—dijo una mujer que llevaba un largo vestido rojo con grandes diamantes de color negro, era rubia, mas no así el pequeño vestido de color verde esmeralda que tenia entre brazos aunque ya nos e veía como un bebe, para sus hermanos no había dejado de serlo.

-Lady Harley Quiin—le dijo Leslie y la saludo con otro asentimiento de cabeza—

-Mira Tim, aquí están tus hermanos—dijo poniendo al pequeño frente a ella y dándole un empujón para que se aproximase donde los dos aun estaban semi abrazados—salúdales—

El pequeño Timothy salió tambaleante hasta acercarse a Richard el cual al verlo soltó a Jason haciendo que este se precipitara al suelo de la habitación estruendosamente

-Pequeño Tim—le dijo Dick y le estiro los brazos para cargarlo

-¡Auch! Me dolió, Dick se lo diré a Papá—lloriqueaba Jason mientras se levantaba del suelo pesadamente, solo para ver como su hermano ahora abrazaba al más pequeño de la familia con mucho cariño y devoción—¡te estoy hablando Dick!—le grito un tanto celoso

-…ick—salió de la boca del pequeño Tim

-¡wow! ¡Hablaste!—dijo Richard sorprendido—Nana, Timothy ya habla—le dijo a su Niñera y esta solo le sonrió

-Si el pequeño Tim hace poco comenzó a decir sus primeras palabras—dijo Harley y sonrió abiertamente— ¡Querida!—exclamo al ver al otro lado a la madre de Jason—Lady Isley por Dios estás tan callada que no he notado tu presencia—le dijo la rubia y se aproximo a ella

-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo—sonrió forzadamente, solo para ver como la rubia se sentaba animadamente a su lado, seguida de Leslie dejando a los chicos en el otro extremo de la habitación.

-¿Cómo me llamo?—volvió a preguntar Dick a Tim que aun tenía en brazos

-ick—le contesto Tim sonriente

-Ni siquiera sabe hablar bien—dijo Jason e hizo un mohín enojado, pero Dick no le hizo caso en vez de eso se acerco al oído de Tim y le susurro algo, para después acercarse a su gruñón hermanito

-..Ason—le dijo Tim a su hermano

-¿Qué dijiste?—pregunto incrédulo Jason y recibió la misma palabra "ason"-¡puede hablar! Dice mi nombre mejor que el tuyo—le dijo a Dick y este solo entorno sus ojos

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que habían llegado al castillo ahora estaban todos juntos, las tres mujeres y los tres niños, las damas comentaban chismes sin sentido siempre desde el punto de vista un tanto pernicioso de Pamela pero aderezados con el humor exagerado de Harley, en tanto los tres niños se encontraban sobre unos cojines tratando de enseñarles palabras nuevas al pequeño Tim, la espera se estaba haciendo larga y por fin había llegado la hora del almuerzo todos los visitantes fueron llamados para compartir los alimentos con el Rey quien por fin les atendería, caminaron hasta las habitaciones privadas del Rey donde ya estaba preparada la mesa, cada uno tomo su lugar, todo debidamente preparado por el jefe de la casa real, el Conde Alfred, quien se había esmerado en tan exquisita recepción para tan importantes jóvenes.

-¿A que crees que se deba tanto secretismo?—dijo Harley a su compañera vestida de verde

-quien sabe, quizá por fin nos dará la noticia que tanto esperábamos—contesto la mujer.

-Tú crees que…-le dijo Harley Incrédula

-si probablemente ya esté dispuesto a reconocer a nuestros hijos y restituirles los derechos que les corresponden—Dijo Pamela orgullosa.

Del otro lado la Sra. Leslie les escuchaba insegura de ese comentario, no había algo mas, Le conocía, conocía al rey como si ella lo hubiese crecido no se arriesgaría a tanto, no ahora, había algo mas y no podía salir al mundo en ese momento y gritar que tenia 3 hijos con diferentes mujeres y sin estar casado.

-hay algo mas—dejo salir Leslie de su boca y las dos mujeres le miraron con desconfianza—Lo siento pensaba en voz alta—iban a comenzar con una discusión cuando tres golpes en el suelo se oyeron

-Su Majestad el Rey Bruce de Gotham—dijo uno de los sirvientes y todos los asistentes se pusieron de pie, con excepción del pequeño Tim, rodeando la mesa y pasando de lado fue directo hasta su lugar a la cabeza y tomo asiento. Se veía muy elegante con sus ropas negras bordadas en color plata en el pecho llevaba el collar de la orden del murciélago, tomo su lugar y se dispuso a mirar a todos, a su lado se hallaba como siempre el Conde Alfred.

-es un gusto verles—dijo fríamente—pueden sentarse—todos los presentes se sentaron y comenzaron a servir la comida, los platos comenzaron a desfilar frente a ellos y Bruce se dispuso a interrogar a sus hijos—Richard ¿Cómo van los estudios?—le dijo secamente a su hijo mayor y este dio un leve respingo en su silla.

-Bien Señor, mi Nana, perdón, es decir Lady Tompkins me ha enseñado muchas materias en especial lenguas y literatura—contesto con algo de pena

-Me da gusto—dijo y sorbió un poco de vino de la copa que tenia al frente, Bruce continuo—Jason, ¿Como van tus estudios?—

-No me gusta estudiar Papá—le gimió descontento el niño por lo que se gano un pellizco de su madre que estaba al lado de él—pero ya he aprendido a montar Padre—otro pellizco y corrigió su vocabulario—Perdón, señor—

-Pamela, corrige eso, aunque estoy muy orgulloso de su condición física, debe tener conocimiento en la cabeza, de nada nos servirá que sepa montar si no sabe leer como se debe—dijo Bruce y metió un bocado de carne a la boca.

-Tim ya sabe hablar Señor—intervino Dick en favor del pequeño que era alimentado por una de las damas de compañía del Rey—Sabe decir nuestros nombres—

-¿De verdad?—pregunto un tanto incrédulo el Rey—veámoslo entonces, traed a vuestro hermano pequeño Richard—el joven Dick se acerco a su hermanito lo tomo en brazos y lo acerco a su padre se quedo a unos pasos sosteniendo a su hermano menor en brazos.

-Tim ¿Cómo me llamo?—le pregunto Dick al menor, pero este intimidado por la mirada dura de su padre no decía palabra alguna—vamos pequeño Tim ¿Cómo me llamo?—pero el bebe no dijo nada, del otro lado de la mesa Jason lo miraba serio a pesar de que le gustaría reírse, la seriedad del momento le había absorbido pues todos estaban expectantes, ya que el Rey Bruce parecía tener una seria mirada de desaprobación—¿Cómo se llama él?—dijo apuntando a Jason, pero de nuevo nada el pequeño Dick comenzaba a sentir temor y tenía una seria expresión de "trágame tierra"—vamos Tim solo es papá…- de pronto se sintió salvado.

-..apá—se escucho decir del bebe, su padre les miro complacido, y Dick respiro aliviado

-Ese es mi bebe—dijo Bruce y estiro su mano para acariciar el rostro de Tim—Vengan Aquí—les dijo y estiro sus brazos para abrazar a sus dos hijos-¿Tu no vendrás? Ven Aquí Hijo—le dijo a Jason y este en un segundo se encontraba junto a sus hermanos abrazando a su padre.

-Ahora Tim ¿Como se llama él?—pregunto Dick

-…Ason…-dijo El bebe

-y ¿Cómo me llamo yo?—dijo Dick Apuntándose a si mismo

-Ick—le dijo el bebé y sonrió, era una escena bastante tierna tanto que el frio Rey Bruce no se resistió y beso las frentes de sus tres hijos.

-venga a sentarse chicos terminemos de comer—les dijo Alfred y fueron conducidos a sus lugares, después de tan familiar escena que muy pocos afortunados habían visto la comida transcurrió bastante amena, entre pequeñas risas causadas por anécdotas de los chicos. Ya estaban en el postre comiendo frutas y confites cuando el rey Bruce retorno a su cara seria.

-Tengo algo que decirles—dijo irguiéndose en su silla para que todos lo miraran con más respeto.

-Bien saben que han sido tiempos difíciles para el Reino, hemos estado más de una ocasión al borde de verdaderas guerras o peor aun de verdaderas revoluciones—El Rey se aclaro la garganta y siguió hablando—el Reino necesita estabilidad y solo hay una forma de tenerla—

Harley y Pamela lo miraron pensativas, esperaban que hiciera el anuncio que tanto esperaban.

-La Casa de Wayne necesita un heredero—todos le miraron sorprendidos, Pamela y Harley alegres, Leslie pensativa y sus tres hijos un poco asustados al menos Jason y Dick sabían algo de lo que hablaba su padre, pero no estaban muy seguros de que significaba—Los Wayne necesitan un heredero, Gotham necesita un Príncipe y yo necesito una alianza—les miro fijamente y vio sus rostros así que se los dijo de una sola vez para ver sus reacciones—voy a casarme…-

Ninguno en la mesa se espero una frase así, ¿Bruce de Wayne casado?, parecía bastante inverosímil.

Hola a Todos les saluda Maik, espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo de mi primer Fic, me arriesgo a tomar personajes tan complciados como los de Batman por que me encanta el cocepto de familia que se traen entre manos todos los Wayne, si se lo preguntan si, por aqui saldran invitados como la liga, los teen titans y demas miembros y amigos del universo DC, ojala le sguste y por favor dejen reviews!

saludos a todos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**- INVITADOS -**

-No creo haber escuchado bien—dijo Pamela a su compañera un poco irónica, a lo que Harley solo sonrió levemente.

-Has escuchado bien Pamela—le dijo el Rey Bruce en un tono muy serio—Voy a Casarme—sentencio el Rey

-Entonces debo felicitarle Majestad—dijo Leslie—muchas felicidades—dijo Leslie y se puso de pie tomando una copa en la mano—por el Rey Bruce y su futura esposa—dijo levantando la copa, gesto que imitaron los presentes hasta los niños, con excepción de Lady Pamela que se encontraba estática con la copa sin beber y sobre la mesa.

-¿Cómo te atreves?—dijo el Rey Bruce evidentemente molesto-¿No Brindaras a la salud de tu Rey?—

-Brindare por mi Rey, pero no brindare por una mujer que desconozco—dijo mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo.

-Mi futura esposa, Tu Reina—le dijo amenazadoramente—pronto habrán muchos cambios por aquí, la familia crecerá—

-¡No somos familia!—exclamo Pamela haciendo que Harley se llevara una mano a la boca con sorpresa—solo somos mujeres que tuvieron un hijo tuyo, Majestad…-dijo con algo de desprecio

-No has cambiado en nada—le dijo el Rey Bruce con un dejo de suficiencia—sigues siendo la misma mujer arrogante, desgraciadamente eso no te servirá de mucho—

-Como usted mande mi Señor—le dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza

-¿Quién es la afortunada?—pregunto con sincera curiosidad Lady Harley— ¿es local o extranjera?—

-No es de estos rumbos si quieres saberlo—le contesto el hombre con voz sombría—es una princesa de sangre real—

-Claro esta y nosotros no lo somos—comento Pamela por lo bajo pero fue ignorada.

-Es hija del Emperador de Al'Ghul—contesto Bruce sin más preámbulos y las mujeres abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa

-Majestad, no querrá decir que—Comento Leslie aun incrédula

-Así es—Dijo Bruce asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Thalía Al'Ghul, debí suponerlo—Dijo Pamela con todo el desprecio que fue capaz-¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora?—

-Estamos al borde de la Guerra, el imperio de Luthor es tan basto que amenaza nuestras fronteras, la casa de Kent apenas puede con ellos y nosotros solos no podremos tampoco, el matrimonio nos brindara el respaldo del emperador y además…-Bruce fue interrumpido.

-Le dará un Heredero Legítimo—le dijo Harley—Un príncipe—

-Uno que tendrá derecho a Reinar y unir ambas naciones—concluyo el Rey

-Ya tienes un príncipe, tienes 3 reconócelos—le comento lady Pamela en un tono de exigencia que nadie pudo ignorar—Jason, Timothy y Richard, son tus hijos—aguardaba aun la esperanza de hacerlo recapacitar

-No lo he negado—dijo secamente Bruce

-¿Entonces?—pregunto expectante—otórgales sus derechos e instrúyelos en su deber—Pamela se estaba enojando mas y mas

-Conocías la situación, bien lo sabías, mi matrimonio y herederos son cuestión de política, a mis hijos nunca les faltara nada—dijo Bruce y alargo la mano a Alfred para que le trajera una copa, mientras bebía escuchaba una perorata interminable sobre cómo es que Pamela esperaba que Jason fuera reconocido como hijo del Rey-¿Terminaste?—Pamela le miro con furia—veo que no voy a convencerte con mis argumentos pero no me importa, les he mandado a traer después de tanto tiempo porque quiero que estén presentes en la boda, nada más, cuando pasen las fiestas podrán regresar a sus respectivas casas, ahí seguiré como siempre velando por cada uno de mis hijos y sus necesidades, pero por ahora no podrán esperar nada mas—sentencio Bruce y se puso de pie

-No Necesitamos nada de usted Mi Señor—mascullo Pamela con furia cuando se puso de pie para despedir al Rey de Gotham

-No me importa, se quedaran una semana para la ceremonia y fiestas de la corte por mi compromiso, se han dispuesto habitaciones para todos, mis hijos estarán presentes en todo momento y ustedes dos—dijo apuntando a Pamela y Harley—desempeñaran el papel que yo designe, si me disculpan debo retirarme debo preparar todo para recibir a los soberanos de "La Liga"—el Rey se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar seguido de Alfred.

La respiración de la dama de Verde, era entrecortada se había agitado mucho con esa tan desagradable noticia.

-Querida—Le dijo Lady Tompkins a Pamela—Tu ya lo sabías, ambas lo sabían—dijo pasando a su lado y poniendo una mano en su mejilla como si se tratase de una hija—no quiero arruinar tus ilusiones, bien sabes que este es el destino de estos tres pequeños—dijo y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Jason quien aun estaba estupefacto por la pelea entre su padre y su madre, no habían muchas ocasiones para verlos en el mismo sitio, y esa discusión le había causado un gran impacto, si bien su padre no era cariñoso verlo así le había sorprendido un poco—déjalo que se calme, lo conozco no les dejara desamparados—

-Estoy segura que sí, Su Majestad siempre da segundas oportunidades—dijo Harley muy alegre y miro a las otras dos mujeres.

-Pues yo no quiero sus miserias—Dijo Lady Pamela y levanto a su hijo de la silla—con su permiso señoras, me retiro a la recamara que "amablemente" mi señor a preparado—Pamela tomo a Jason del brazo y lo saco casi a rastras de la habitación

Dick vio como su hermano desaparecía tras de la puerta aun sentado se metió un dulce a la boca para tratar de calmarse los nervios.

-Dick, es hora de irnos—le dijo su Aya y le hizo una señal para caminar tras de ella, Dick Rodeo velozmente la mesa y se situó frente a Lady Harley

-Hasta Luego Lady Harley—le dijo y le hizo una reverencia—Adiós Pequeño Tim—le dijo al bebe Tocándole la mejilla.

-Si quieres podrás verlo después de la cena, antes de que vaya a la cama—le dijo Harley sonriente, sabía que la idea le agradaría, Dick Asintió y después salió corriendo tras de su nana.

Las horas habían pasado bastante rápido, ahora su majestad se hallaba en su cámara privada revisando documentos aun seguía vestido elegantemente, parecía como si esperara a alguien muy importante para esa noche, se negaba a descansar como si las emociones del peculiar almuerzo no hubieran sido suficientes en ese día, pretendía seguir de pie.

-Mi Señor—dijo el Jefe de la casa real al entrar en el recinto—¿pretenderá estar despierto toda la noche?—

-No para nada Alfred—dijo y se puso de pie para ir a ver a la ventana—solo hasta que sepa que todo está en orden—

-Si el Señor me lo permite, entonces debo decir que no dormirá nunca—dijo con algo de inconformidad el sirviente—no al menos después de la comida de hoy, no tomando en cuenta los días que se avecinan—

-¿Crees que hice mal? ¿Que todo lo del matrimonio, la alianza y lo demás este errado?—Pregunto al Conde, el había sido su preceptor, su concejero y sin más el Regente durante su minoría de edad, era un buen hombre y no había nadie más en quien pudiera confiar dentro de ese palacio.

-Creo que el señor hace lo correcto para su reino—dijo el hombre con serenidad—creo que Su Majestad hará lo necesario para conservar su reino y la seguridad de su familia y su legado—

-Gracias Alfred—dijo y esbozo una sonrisa—ahora creo que ya va siendo hora de descansar—

-supongo que sí, pero después de recibir a nuestros invitados esta noche—comento Alfred y termino de doblar un papel que otro miembro de la servidumbre le había entregado—ha llegado Señor, como usted lo esperaba—

-Lógico—dijo mientras se retiraba de la ventana—traed mi capa Alfred—dijo mientras hacia un ademan para indicar que le colocaran su capa de terciopelo negro, la cual abrocho con unos broches de plata sobre su traje, después salió de su habitación con rumbo hacia la entrada del palacio, tras de el caminaba Alfred sacudiendo con un cepillo sus ropas, llegaron en un dos por tres hasta las puertas del palacio que se abrieron para dejarle salir.

-¡El Rey de Gotham!—grito un oficial al verlo salir por la puerta, Bruce miro escaleras abajo, ahí estaba vestido con su traje de lino rojo, sobre él una pechera de metal dorada y unas botas a juego, tenía una capa de armiño en tonos pardos que hacían juego con el conjunto, tras de él 20 jinetes montados en majestuosos caballos y uno de ellos cargaba su estandarte que dejaba ver al dios mercurio sobre un fondo Rojo símbolo de su casa—¡Su Alteza Serenísima, El Príncipe de Allen!—el aludido descendió de su caballo y comenzó a subir las escalinatas.

-Te has adelantado amigo—Le Dijo Bruce al tenerlo de frente

-Sabes que me gusta llegar primero, y viajar ligero, esta vez solo 20 jinetes—comento y le extendió los brazos como esperando un abrazo, pero al no ver respuesta bajo los brazos, se había equivocado como si se tratase de otra persona, pero era Bruce—Al parecer no soy el único, vi una gran embarcación al cruzar cerca del puerto supongo que no soy el único que llega hoy—

-Eres el único que llegaría a esta horas de la noche, pero vamos entra—le indico Bruce y se dio la vuelta para entrar a palacio.

-como siempre haces de las bienvenidas las mas cálidas, pero que se puede esperar—dijo con algo de tedio el Príncipe Bartholomew Henry, pero solo recibió un pequeño gruñido

-nadie os obligo a llegar a esta hora, las recepciones oficiales son mañana—Dijo fríamente Bruce mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su palacio

-Lo se, pero debiste hacer una excepción para el Príncipe mas Rápido del continente—dijo y esbozo una sonrisa, ahora un ligero "mmm" gutural le indico que el Rey andaba un poco de malas—está bien invítame a una copa de Brandy y quedara todo saldado—dijo alegremente el Príncipe de Allen y siguió caminando tras de su anfitrión

Pasaba ya de la medianoche, la mayoría de los habitantes del palacio ya descansaban, no así un pequeño de cabellos oscuros que andaba en ropa de dormir por los pasillos del palacio, se le había pasado la hora Jugando con su pequeño hermano y la madre de este, Harley era muy divertida en ocasiones, tenía algo de un humor irracional que solo quizá un niño pudiera comprender; con sumo sigilo abrió la puerta de la habitación donde ya estaban por descansar su hermano pequeño y su madre, salió al pasillo y camino de regreso con todo el cuidado del que pudiera ser objeto.

El pasillo no parecía tan largo cuando emprendió el camino de ida, quizá por que había mas gente, por que había mas luz o por que había menos frio aun asi tenia que recorrerlo para llegar donde su nana le esperaba.

Dick estaba nervioso, ese lúgubre palacio le traía recuerdos de sus pesadillas donde se hallaba solo en medio de la oscuridad donde a veces se sentía en completo abandono lejos de su padre y de su madre que no ha conocido desde que era un bebe, y era esa soledad lo que le causaba algo de temor, de pronto dio un respingo al ver a lo lejos una extraña sombra encapuchada, se tallo los ojos pensando que el cansancio le jugaba una mala pasada; "los fantasmas no existen", comenzó a repetir en sus adentros, pero solo lo veía mas y mas y mas cerca, pego su cuerpo a la pared y vio como esa figura tenebrosa metía su mano dentro de sus ropas sacando lo que parecía ser una daga.

-¿Quie?—dijo en un susurro-¿Quién eres?—repitió para si al verlo aproximarse estaba a menos de 5 pasos de el-¡¿Quién eres?!—grito y la figura paso a su lado empujándole hacia la pared con tal fuerza que hizo que se golpease con la fría roca para luego caer aturdido junto a una vieja armadura, atolondrado pudo escuchar el sonido de algo de vidrio chocar contra el suelo, después pasos rudos.

-¿Quién es este chico?—pregunto uno de los guardias de palacio, Dick Trato de incorporarse mientras sobaba el golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza

-Yo—tartamudeó el niño pero fue tomado del cuello de sus ropas-¿Qué hace?—pregunto confundido

-Seguro que es un nuevo paje—dijo otro de los soldados que le acompañaba—quizá uno que tenía motivos para intentar matar al rey—

-¡¿Qué?!—Exclamo Dick asustado, alguien quería matar a su padre—suéltenme, déjenme ir a mi habitación—

-habitación, querrás decir a las caballerizas que es donde duermen los criaditos como tú, aunque debo admitir que luces muy elegante para ser un simple chicuelo que carga copas—dijo el que lo tenía sostenido por el cuello—dinos que hacías por aquí a estas horas—

-Me perdí buscando mi habitación—trato de explicar el pequeño Richard pero fue sacudido en el aire con fuerza—

-¡Que va! Seguro eres un espía, es muy sospechoso que estés aquí a estas horas y justo en los momentos en que hubo un atentado—le dijo y lo golpeo contra la pared un grito de dolor fue ahogado por el soldado que uso su otra mano-¡Shhh!, no querrás despertar a todos pequeño gañan—

-Suéltenme ahora o…-Dick tenía miedo de decirlo sabía que no debía recurrir a ello pero el miedo le ganaba.

-¿o sino que?—preguntaron burlones los 3 guardias

-Le diré a mi padre—una sonora carcajada le interrumpió-¿Qué no sabes quién Soy? ¡Soy Richard de Grayson hijo del rey Bruce y te exijo que me sueltes!—

-ahora resulta que es un príncipe—mas carcajadas del cuerpo de guardia—pues veremos si es cierto—le dijo su captor y lo arrojo al suelo-¡Anda de pie!—Dick se puso de pie y lo miro con rabia en los ojos—Veamos que tan hijo de Rey eres cuando estés frente a su majestad—Dick no supo cómo reaccionar, sabía que su padre le quería pero tenía miedo que le llamase la atención de malas maneras, ya no sabía que pensar, ahora la oscuridad no parecía tan mala como la compañía de esos tres rufianes con los que el pequeño Dick se había topado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Saludos a todos, ojala les vaya gustando, a los que me dejaron Reviews: eddison414 y Adil mil gracias...

ojala este no les haya parecido muy simplón estamos aprovechando la inspiración, un saludo a todos y como dije antes: Dejen reviews!

Saludos !


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 3**

**-SOBRESALTOS-**

Le habían aprendido como si se tratase de un criminal, ¿su delito?, andar fuera de su habitación en horas indebidas, vaya que sonaba tan inverosímil que Dick no podía creer que le llevasen ante su padre por tres rufianes vestidos de guardias de la corte.

-Suéltenme —repetía Dick Mientras era arrastrado por los pasillos hasta el otro lado del palacio, hacia las habitaciones del Rey, su padre.

-cállate ya mocoso llorón—le decía el guardia que lo arrastraba—ya casi llegamos—

Adentro de la habitación del Rey todo era un hervidero, un grupo de médicos insistía en checarle todos los signos y Alfred le insistía en que se recostase y descansara; del otro extremo sobre una mesa una mujer envuelta en un abrigo seguía moliendo y agregando cosas a una copa de estaño

-¡Basta!—repetía el Rey mientras movía sus brazos con severo enojo—como si no supieran que ningún veneno puede acabar conmigo—

-Has tenido suerte mi Señor—le dijo le mujer y le acerco la copa, era una suerte que ella supiera sobre contravenenos y remedios naturales y medicinales, por eso el Rey confiaba en ella plenamente tanto como para entregarle a uno de los suyos—un poco mas y no hubiera habido boda—

-he dicho que basta, lo que menos quiero son mas regaños Lady Leslie—dijo y tomo un poco del remedio que le había ofrecido—estoy bien, os lo he dicho—

-si pero a punto estuvo de no estarlo, de no haber sido por que el caballo murió apenas diste un trago—Leslie repaso los sucesos—estarías ahora igual de tieso que el—dijo y le hizo una seña con la mano—a prisa bébalo todo—le dijo

-Señor—le dijo Alfred mientras le retiraba la copa ya vacía de las manos—hemos tenido suerte, de no ser porque el Príncipe Allen le dio el contenido de su copa a su caballo antes de que ambos bebieran todo el contenido, no quiero ni pensar—

-Veneno—dijo pensativo e incorporándose—no pensé que fuera tan pronto, ahora le debemos una disculpa a uno de nuestros invitados—

-Un veneno muy potente—le dijo Leslie—hemos tenido suerte mi señor—

-ahora ya no parece tan rara la costumbre del Príncipe Barry de darle de beber a su caballo lo mismo que el bebe—dijo y se acomodo en su silla—estuvimos a punto de ocasionar un incidente internacional—

-He mandado que el Capitán Gordon revise a todos los criados de la casa, encontraremos al culpable Majestad—le dijo Alfred

-Perfecto—dijo y se puso de pie, en ese instante las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar a tres guardias que traían con ellos a un chiquillo-¿Qué sucede aquí?—pregunto desconcertado Bruce

-encontramos a este mocoso rondando por los pasillos del ala este—dijo el guardia y lo arrojó hacia adelante haciéndolo caer de bruces a un metro del Rey—lo hayamos por el pasillo en el que perseguíamos a un sospechoso, creemos que es un espía—

-¡No Lo soy!—dijo el pequeño Dick aguantando las lagrimas de enojo—ya les he dicho quien soy—

-Calla mentiroso—dijo y le dio un ligero punta pie

-¡Basta Ya—dijo Leslie y corrió a levantar al pequeño—Dick, ¿Qué haces aquí?—le dijo abrazándolo de forma maternal

-Me Perdí nana, eso es todo—le comento triste el pequeño

-¡Idiotas!—les Dijo el Rey y se aproximo al guardia del medio al que le propicio un sonoro golpe que lo hizo caer al piso—es mi hijo imbéciles—la cara de los guardias se torno inmediatamente en una expresión de temor—diez azotes a cada uno, y deberían ser mas por haber tratado de esa forma a un hijo del Rey, ahora Todos fuera—les hizo una seña y todos con excepción de Alfred, Leslie y Dick salieron huyendo de los aposentos del Rey

-Tenga amo Dick—le dijo Alfred al pequeño mientras le daba un vaso de agua para calmarlo, Dick se sintió mejor bebió todo el contenido y se sintió aliviado aunque no por mucho, ya que vio que su padre le miraba con rudeza.

-Papa yo…-quiso excusarse el pequeño pero recibió una bofetada de Bruce, Leslie solo pudo cerrar los ojos y Alfred lo miro con algo de desapruebo.

-Tu no volverás a hacerlo, ¿Qué hacías fuera de la cama a estas horas?—le interrogo Bruce

-Volvía a mi dormitorio, estuve jugando con Tim y Lady Harley, no hacía nada malo te lo juro—dijo bajando la cabeza

-no cumplir con lo que se te manda es hacer algo malo—le recriminó—mira lo que paso, pudiste estar en peligro serio alguien trato de matarme hoy, si hubiera ido por ti también y te encontrase fuera de tus habitaciones le hubieras facilitado el trabajo—le dijo exasperado el rey pero se sintió Mareado y fue auxiliado por Alfred.

-Señor, debe descansar—le dijo Alfred y lo dirigió hacia la cama, en tanto que Leslie preparaba otro "menjurje" en una copa diferente.

-Anda Majestad bébelo—le dijo extendiéndole la bebida—este es para el cansancio, le ayudara a recuperar fuerzas, no tiene de que preocuparse, yo me llevare a Dick ahora y estoy segura que Alfred dispondrá que nos acompañen a nuestras habitaciones—

-Siendo Así—Bruce suspiro—váyanse pues…—y apuro el brebaje por su garganta, sin mirar hacia su hijo que lo veía asustado se dio la vuelta para conciliar el sueño.

-Vámonos Dickie—le dijo Lady Tompkins y le tomo de la mano sacándolo de la habitación, la cara de Dick era de sincera tristeza, por varias razones, Leslie no sabía si le había dolido mas el episodio con los guardias, el intento de asesinato a su padre o que este le hubiera regañado tan fríamente—Tranquilo Dick—le dijo mientras caminaban—tu padre estará bien, y sé que te ama mucho—le dijo Leslie sin dejar de caminar pero con la suficiente seguridad para calmar al pequeño, Al oír esto Dick esbozo una sonrisa de tranquilidad, ahora ambos podrían conciliar mejor el sueño.

Los rayos del sol le habían despertado ayudados por su ayuda de cámara, como correspondía a su rango le habían ayudado a arreglarse, lavarse la cara, recortarse la barba, peinarse, etc. Pensaba en el largo día que le esperaba, más porque la noche anterior no había sido fácil.

-El desayuno esta casi por servirse Señor—le dijo su Ayuda de cámara Alfred mientras se acercaba para tomar el camisón blanco que debía usar bajo sus finas ropas.

-¿Cómo está el ánimo de todos?—pregunto con un gran suspiro de verdad quería un desayuno tranquilo, más que la comida del día anterior.

-Todo parece indicar que bien, aunque me imagino que para estas horas…-el Conde Alfred fue interrumpido por una figura que le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio, este le entrego el camisón y siguiendo las instrucciones dejo la habitación llevándose con él al resto de los sirvientes

-Para estas Horas ¿Qué?—pregunto Bruce levantando los brazos para que le colocaran la ropa mientras miraba hacia el cuadro de sus padres—estoy esperando—dijo un poco impaciente, pero en ese instante sintió la suave tela deslizarse por su cuerpo cuando hubo pasado su cabeza sintió un beso en su mejilla-¡Ah! Eres tú… -le dijo no con mucha sorpresa

-¿A quién esperabas Rey Murciélago?—le dijo El Príncipe Barry y lo abrazo con cariño—El Rey Clark aun no llega—le dijo y coloco suavemente su rostro en su cuello abrazándole por la espalda

-Barry…-le dijo meditabundo-¿Qué no tuviste suficiente anoche?—le interrogó y puso su mano sobre la del Príncipe que le abrazaba por la cintura

-¡Que va!—le dijo y se soltó del abrazo—viejo amigo uno no tiene suficientes emociones contigo—dijo soltándolo de su agarre luego se dirigió a un gran platón de frutas que estaba sobre una mesa—me debes una por esa—

-Si, lo sé ¿Quién diría que ir a divertirme contigo a las Caballerizas terminaría en un atentado?—le dijo a su amigo y se amarro las mangas-¿No lo habrás planeado tu verdad?—

-Si Majestad, planee perder mi mejor caballo con tal de verle convaleciente unos minutos, suena tan lógico…-dijo el príncipe con sarcasmo y se llevo unos dátiles a la boca—lo que me recuerda que no tengo como volver a casa, ¿me darás asilo político?—

-Te daré mejor a uno de mis mejores pura sangre—dijo Bruce y se abotono la parte superior del camisón

-Me siento algo herido de que no me pidas permanecer aquí—le dijo mientras se dirigía a una esquina para tomar una elegante camisa azul marino con bordados dorados

-No querrás quedarte, además suficientes problemas tengo desde ayer en el almuerzo—dijo y extendió sus brazos para que Barry le ayudara con la camisa

-cierto, cierto, las mujeres y sus hijos, mas la esposa que viene en camino—le dijo y le coloco la ropa a su amigo—más aun los invitados ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso te gusta complicarte la vida?—

-Es lo que marca el protocolo—dijo y le miro serio—además ya es tiempo de que les vayan conociendo en la corte—

-supongo que sí—dijo Barry y se puso frente a su amigo y comenzó a abrocharle y acomodarle las ropas—ya está listo mi señor—le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente pero solo recibió un gruñido—ahora Majestad, está listo para el desayuno—

-Justo a tiempo…—dijo quedamente Bruce—ven conmigo después de todo conozco de tu apetito insaciable—le hizo una seña para que le siguiera, al salir de su habitación Alfred y los demás sirvientes le esperaban—Señores…-dijo y todos le hicieron una reverencia, luego comenzó a caminar junto con Barry seguido de toda la servidumbre.

Ya estaba situada en su lugar que le habían asignado en la mesa, Lady Pamela podía ser más puntual que cualquiera cuando se lo proponía, junto a ella un inquieto Jason jugaba con los cubiertos que tenia al frente

-Jason deja eso—le reñía su madre mientras observaba todos los detalles de la habitación, uno de los comedores privados del Rey, no era una sala común y estaba en medio de dos recamaras casi a mitad del palacio, lo suficientemente lejos de los aposentos que le habían asignado, Harley y Tim, Leslie y Dick y ella y su hijo estaban en el mismo lado del castillo

-Tengo hambre…-le dijo su hijo y la saco de sus pensamientos

-Comerás cuando sea hora no antes—le riño con molestia

-yo quiero comer ahora—le dijo y se puso de pie en la silla para alcanzar algunas de las uvas que estaban en un plato elegantemente decorado—están ricas—dijo metiéndose varias ala boca

-¡Maldición Jason!—dijo poniéndose de pie de su lugar para tomar a su hijo y bajarlo de la silla con brusquedad—no es el mejor momento para estar con tus cosas de niño pequeño—le dijo y le torció levemente el brazo

-Mama, me lastimas…- le dijo con miedo el pequeño

-Aun no te das cuenta de lo que te puede pasar sino me obedeces, no tienes idea—le dijo amenazadoramente Pamela al pequeño vestido de color verde olivo, las lagrimas estaban por brotar cuando una voz familiar les interrumpió, haciendo que soltara de golpe a su bastago.

-¡Querida!—exclamo Harley al ver a Pamela y esta dio un gran suspiro con fastidio—es un gusto verte de nuevo, pensé que después del altercado de ayer te atreverías a irte del palacio—le dijo mientras se acercaba a la susodicha y le saludaba con un beso en la mejilla—me tenias preocupada—

-¿De verdad?—dijo Incrédula Lady Isley

-No lo dudes querida, después de todo tú y yo somos como hermanas ¿O debiera decir socias?—le dijo y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de la mujer de cabellos rojos

-¡Socias! No faltaba mas—le dijo y le puso una ligera cara de desagrado

-No negaras lo que tenemos en común—le dijo y le dio un vistazo al joven Jason que miraba hacia el suelo sobando su brazo izquierdo-¿Qué le pasa al pequeño Jason?—

-ha hecho una rabieta—dijo la madre del pelirrojo—dice que extraña mucho a sus hermanos y pidió ir a por ellos—

-Que gesto tan dulce Jason, pero descuida, traerán a Tim en un segundo y estoy seguro que tu hermano Dick no tarda en llegar—le contesto Harley mientras le acariciaba su mejilla, después de eso el joven Jason se sentó en su lugar y no dijo nada mas mientras esperaba que llegaran el resto de los comensales.

En pocos momentos el comedor se hallaba si bien no repleto por lo menos con ms gentes, Lady Pamela y su Hijo, Lady Harley con el pequeño Tim y su niñera y el pequeño Dick que se hallaba con cara de soñolencia justo en frente de su hermano Jason, estaba sentado vestido todo de color ocre apoyándose en el respaldo tratando de mantenerse despierto había tenido una noche larga el dia anterior y eso le estaba comenzando a pasar la factura

-No lo vuelvo a hacer—susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos por un momento, justo cuando sintió que algo lo golpeaba en el rostro, abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, pero no vio nada raro solo a su hermano Jason jugando con sus platos, lo dejo de lado mientras bostezaba a la vez que cerraba sus ojos, pero un nuevo golpecito suave le hizo atragantarse-¿pero qué?—dijo y vio la risa de su hermano quien tenía una uva en la mano—Jason deja de hacer eso—

-Yo no hice nada—le dijo y le esbozo una sonrisa cínica, para luego lanzarle otra uva—ahora si—le dijo con sorna

-Jason déjame en paz—le dijo Dick mientras se cubría el rostro y sentía como otra fruta se le estrellaba suavemente en la mejilla—te va a pesar—le dijo y tomo en sus manos una de las uvas que su hermano le había lanzado, comenzando así una pequeña guerra de frutas, nueces y dátiles que volaban de un lado a otro de la mesa, esta pequeña guerra pasaba desapercibida a Lady Pamela y Lady Harley que se hallaban en una esquina del salón absortas en sus propios asuntos—

-¿Homicidio?—dijo Harley al escuchar a Lady Pamela hablar sobre los rumores de que habían intentado envenenar al Rey

-eso es lo que dicen—dijo la dama de verde con mucha calma—que alguien puso veneno en el vino del rey y estuvo a punto de matar a dos soberanos al Rey Bruce y el Príncipe Allen, pero solo el primero bebió—dijo y se acomodo el vestido-casi siento lastima por el criado que se atrevió al atentado

-¿Ya lo han atrapado?—pregunto Harley un tanto nerviosa

-No tardaran y cuando lo hagan, seguro que no quedara mucho de ese traidor—dijo Lady Pamela y miro a Harley amenazadoramente—aunque seguramente si la persona que organizo el atentado se entero del fallo para este momento el traidor debe haber ya sido silenciado—hubieran continuado con su plática de no haber sido por el llanto del pequeño Tim quien se sintió ofendido al ser alcanzado por lo que parecía ser la semilla de un Dátil— Maldición…¡Jason!—le grito su madre justo en el momento en que el chico divertido iba a lanzar otro "proyectil" a su hermano.

-¿Por qué después de ignorarlo le riñes?—le dijo Lady Leslie al entrar y cruzar junto a ella—Jason solo hacia lo que todo niño hace al estar sin supervisión—le comento y paso con paso confiado hasta llegar al lado de Dick—Dickie—le dijo y este se levanto estirando los brazos al frente para mostrar las palmas de las manos, un duro golpe le fue propiciado con el abanico de Lady Tompkins—A veces es bueno un buen corrector a tiempo—dijo Mirando a las mujeres y estas la vieron con severa desconfianza

El ambiente Tenso se había estirado más con la llegada del Rey Bruce al lugar del desayuno, al verlo acompañado todos los habitantes de ese cuarto se sorprendieron un poco.

-Pueden sentarse—les dijo al tomar su lugar—como verán hoy estamos acompañados—comento haciendo una seña al Príncipe Barry mientras comenzaban a servir los alimentos

-¿Esta usted bien señor?—pregunto Harley al Rey con sincera preocupación.

-Interesante pregunta, habría que pensar si me lo preguntas por la compañía o el asunto de ayer—contesto Bruce mientras tomaba sus cubiertos.

-Pregunto por qué me interesa la salud de mi Rey—dijo un poco ofendida

-Ya, ya, que se me olvida que les preocupo a todos—dijo y mordió un poco de su bocado—y tu Pamela ¿No te preocupo?—

-No—todos le miraron sorprendida—Un Gran rey no muere con algo tan pequeño—contestó secamente

-Padre—dijo Jason con algo de preocupación—es decir Señor—corrigió al recibir una mirada desaprobatoria de su madre-¿Qué pasa?—definitivamente el pequeño Jason también era muy inteligente

-Alguien quiso matar al Rey—dijo Dick sin tomar medida de sus palabras y recibiendo por esto un manotazo de su nana.

-Mentiroso—le espeto Jason, no tanto porque lo dijera su hermano sino porque no podía creer que alguien intentase matar a su padre, ¿Que no acaso todos lo amaban y lo respetaban?—eres un mentiroso Richard—

-No lo soy, yo mismo lo vi y lo escuche—le contesto enojado y poniendo mal rostro a su hermano menor, estaba comenzando a cansarse de él; estaba por desatarse una gran pelea entre dos niños cuando un golpe sobre la mesa los silencio.

-¡Basta!—el Rey Bruce había aporreado su puño cerrado sobre la madera—no he tenido una noche fácil, y no estoy dispuesto a perder mi tiempo con discusiones entre ustedes dos, de pie y vengan hacia mi—con gran temor ambos bajaron de sus asientos y caminaron por lados opuestos de la mesa echándose miradas en las que culpaban al otro, el Rey se dio la vuelta con su silla para tenerlos de frente a los dos, ambos niños cerraron los ojos esperando una buena bofetada pero en vez de eso fueron rodeados por los brazos de Bruce—ustedes dos…dejen de pelear no siempre podemos estar juntos todos—les dijo al oído y los niños por instinto le rodearon con sus brazos, inclusive se sorprendieron todos al ver que los niños se abrazaban entre ellos. Leslie sonrió ante tal escena la segunda escena tierna que veía en solo dos días, ella no gustaba de estar en la corte por las intrigas, celos y problemas; pero si su presencia con Dick le daba esos momentos al rey y al pequeño Richard con gusto lo aguantaría—a sentarse chicos—nuestro invitado espera para Comer—les dijo haciendo una seña a Barry quien lo miraba con ojos tiernos

-Quien te viera Majestad—dijo Barry y le guiño un ojo—Permítanme presentarme niños soy el Príncipe Bartholomew Allen, de los Países Centrales—los chicos le miraron y le hicieron una reverencia muy formales—vaya que gesto tan "Wayne"—dijo divertido—mejor vengan y denle un abrazo a su tío Barry, que después de todo soy como de la familia—Bruce solo entorno los ojos y dejo que los chicos hicieran lo que les había sugerido Barry

La comida transcurrió muchísimo más relajada que la del día anterior, era un buen desayuno y tenía muy buen ambiente, el príncipe Barry sabia como mantener el interés de los niños de Harley y hasta de Leslie, solo Lady Pamela le veía con desconfianza, pero al menos estaba callada y no reñía mas con nadie, lo que le daba la oportunidad a Bruce de meterse en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Ea! ¡Majestad!—le dijo Barry para sacarlo de sus pensamientos—podría fingir que está aquí—

-Estoy aquí, pero tengo muchas preocupaciones—le contesto sin ganas Bruce

-Le preguntaba sobre quienes vendrían a la ceremonia—Pregunto con algo de picardez El príncipe—los chicos quieren saber—

-Lo sabéis bien—dijo y suspiro para ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo—El rey Clark de Metrópolis, El Gran Duque Hal Jordán y la Princesa Heredera Diana de Paraíso—

-Importantes visitas majestad—le dijo Pamela a Bruce—con razón esta tan presionado, seguro será un desfile impresionante de lo mejor que nuestro país puede ofrecer—

-En efecto y es por tan memorable ocasión de mi matrimonio—dijo Bruce haciendo énfasis esta ultima frase—que mis hijos estarán presentes durante la recepción de las casas reales y por supuesto durante la boda—

-¿Nosotros?—dijo Pamela con algo de ironía-¿No causaremos un escándalo frente a toda la corte?—dijo llevándose una mano al pecho—Jason y yo no quisiéramos incomodar—

-No hay Nosotros, me refería a mi Hijo Jason—dijo y se puso de pie—nunca un hijo del Rey causaría molestias—comento mientras se ponía a caminar en dirección hacia Pamela y todos se pudieron de pie—pero ya que tanta insistencia pones en ser parte de esto, y para convencerte de que te aprecio como parte de la familia participaras también—dijo y se puso al lado de la aludida—serás una de las damas de honor que acompañaran al altar a mi prometida—Pamela tenso sus puños, era un insulto bastante grande—es mas ambas lo harán—dijo apuntando a Harley

-Com usted ordene…mi Señor—dijo aguantando la furia

-Ahora me retiro—comento el Rey y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Barry—no creo poder soportar más emociones, deben dejarme algo para luego de la recepción de esta noche—dijo y sin más salió de la habitación seguido de su amigo.

-eres un hombre muy rudo con esas mujeres—dijo Barry mientras caminaba al lado de su amigo

-soy como debo ser Alteza, ni menos ni mas—le contesto Bruce—tuvieron su momento—

-vaya pecado que cometieron, enamorarse del Rey Bruce—dijo Barry echando un suspiro, casi como si supiese de que estaba hablando.

-Señor—le salió al paso el conde Alfred—debe venir, encontrara esto interesante—le dijo al hacer la reverencia.

El lago era un lugar muy apacible y hermoso, había sido mandado a construir por la Madre del Rey cuando esta aun vivía, se había convertido en su lugar favorito, pero ese día no se veía apacible rodeado de guardias y caballeros que veían algo muy impactados, entre ellos cuchicheaban y emitían comentarios, todos cesaron cuando vieron llegar al Rey

-Lo encontramos flotando esta mañan señor—dijo el capitán Gordon jefe de la guardia real

-¿Quien era?—pregunto interesado

-un sirviente, todo parece indicar que es el responsable del veneno de anoche—explico el Ca—como supone no dijo nada le encontramos muerto, y tampoco podemos identificarlo—explico

-¿Por qué?—pregunto Bruce

-Por que le han arrancado el rostro—dijo el capitán mientras daba vuelta al cadáver que yacía boca abajo sobre el césped

Cercano al lugar tras de un arbusto, una mano ahogo un grito, no deseaba haber visto tanto, maldita curiosidad que les había llevado hasta ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saludos a todos aqui les dejo un capitulo mas, ojala les guste, me ha quedado un poco largo, saludos y por favor dejen Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**********Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 4**

**- DIA AGITADO -**

-Venga Alcánzame—le gritaba un jovencito vestido de color ocre a otro vestido de color verde olivo-¡Eres muy lento!—le decía con algo de burla, su hermano le había retado a una carrera y ahora le llevaba una ventaja de un cuerpo.

-¡eres un tramposo Dick!—le decía Jason mientras trataba de alcanzarlo

-y tu eres un mal perdedor—le dijo mientras empezaba a bajar corriendo por una pequeña hondonada del jardín que llevaba al lago—tu comenzaste—le decía Dick mientras le sacaba la lengua

-ya veras—dijo para sí y apresuro el paso solamente para tropezar y comenzar a rodar, llevándose consigo a su hermano que iba unos pasos delante de él, la caída continuó unas vueltas mas hasta parar en un gran arbusto que estaba cerca de la orilla del lago

-Pedazo de cabrón, me has hecho daño—le dijo Dick a su hermano menos mientras se sobaba y se sacaba el pasto y las pequeñas hojas del rostro-¿Qué?—pregunto al ver que su hermano le miraba divertido

-has Dicho "cabrón"—le dijo burlón—has insultado—comento Jason sonriente

-Cállate ya o sino—le dijo pero se detuvo al oír pasos acercándose al lugar-¿escuchaste eso?—

-No cambies de tema pesado—le dijo Jason a modo de regaño, pero vio que su hermano se ponía serio y le hacia una señal de guardar silencio, así que se dispuso a escuchar también, el ruido era constante pasos y sonidos metálicos el que hacen las medallas al chocar sobre los botones, y como si algo estuviese saliendo del agua. Se adentraron mas al arbusto y se abrieron paso entre las hojas que les dejaban lo suficientemente cubiertos, podían ver entre las piernas de varios hombres como hacían esfuerzo para sacar algo del agua—Dick, ¿Qué hacen?—le dijo en un susurro el pequeño Jason y su hermano le volvió a callar

-Parece que sacan algo del lago—Dick observo con detenimiento lo que pasaba y reconoció gente de la guardia real, lo que le hizo recordar con un leve escalofrío el evento de la noche anterior-¡Quédate quieto!—exclamo bajamente al ver que su hermanito quería salir a ver qué pasaba, segundos después, unos pasos más y una voz conocida

-Es Papa—dijo Jason, pero luego corrigió—digo el Rey—y fue sancionado nuevamente por Dick que le pidió callarse de nuevo—eres un cobarde—le dijo por lo bajo y se adelanto un poco para ver mejor, casi sacaba la cabeza por entre los arbustos, podian escuchar claramente lo que decian todos lo que estaban alrededor de un bulto, lo que parecia una persona, Jason Miro interesado, mas sin embargo su curiosidad se convirtio en espanto cuando vio que el sujeto no tenia la piel del rostro y dejaba al aire la carne roja y un poco podrida, quiso gritar, pero una mano le tapo la boca y lo arrastro hacia dentro del arbusto, era Dick que igual de palido que Jason es esforzaba por seguir guardando silencio.

-calla hermanito—le dijo al oido—si papa nos descubre estaremos en problemas, creeme lo se—le dijo mientras recordaba la bofetada del dia anterior, Jason tenia los ojos como platos y se habia puesto frio, instintivamente se aferro a su hermano—shhh—le susurraba Dick al oido, se mantuvieron lo mas callados posibles hasta que oyeron que todos comenzaron a alejarse.

-son demasiados problemas que se ha tomado alguien—dijo El capitán Gordon al rey

-sin dudas, a alguien no le caigo muy en gracia—dijo el Rey Bruce y frunció el seño viendo como se llevaban el cadáver y alejándose del lugar

-¿Tu hacerle gracia a alguien?—le dijo Barry con sarcasmo pero siendo ignorado por su amigo—bueno Majestad al menos como dije antes uno no se aburre con usted—

-Si me lo permite señor, debo decir que esto no ha terminado—dijo el capitán Gordon a bruce y este lo miro pensativo—el Criado no llego muy lejos, si lo hubiésemos encontrado en las afueras del pueblo sabriamos que quien le pago para verter el veneno estaba fuera del palacio, pero haberlo encontrado aquí…-

-significa que el traidor esta en palacio, con todos los invitados que han venido a las fiestas no me sorprende—dijo Bruce e hizo una pausa—que registren a todos en el palacio, busquen algo sospechoso, lo que sea—dijo el Rey Bruce y tomo direccion contraria al capitan Gordon seguido del Principe Barry y Alfred

-¿El Señor no ira con el Capitan?—pregunto Alfred

-No por el momento antes debo pagar una deuda—dijo Bruce y le hizo una seña a Barry—ven amigo te debo algo—le dijo y fue seguido por el aludido.

Estaban caminando de regreso a donde su Nana les esperaba, iban muy silenciosos ambos, despues de tanta alegria el impacto de aquel cadaver aun seguia fresco en sus mentes; Dick andaba muy de cerca con su Hermano Jason.

-Richard—le dijo Jason casi inaudible y este le miro-¿ese es el hombre que quizo matar ayer a papa?—

-debe ser—Le dijo Dick sin dejar de caminar

-Tu lo viste, me dijiste que lo viste—dijo Jason y se detuvo, Dick le miro pensativo-¿Por qué crees que alguien quiera matar a Papa?—dijo conmocionado Jason seguro por la imagen tan cruda, no podia articular bien sus pensamientos.

-Pues…-le dijo Dick, queria explicarle todo lo que el habia escuchado por sus criados y lo que habia oido detrás de las puertas, sobre intrigas, traiciones y deseos de venganza, pero se limito a decir lo obvio—por que alguien mas quiere ser rey—

-Mi madre dice que si algo le pasa a papa, yo podria ser rey—dijo Jason un tanto inocente

-supongo que si—le dijo Dick, aunque sabia quien era su papa su nana nunca le decia algo como eso—pero aun eres muy enano para ser rey, asi que me tocaria a mi por que soy mas alto que tu—le dijo y le revolvio su pelo—ahora—le dijo Dick y miro su cara de enojo de Jason—ahora un abrazo de hermanos—comento y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

-¡Que me sueltes!—le dijo Jason a Dick Mientras forcejeaba con el—le dire a Lady Leslie que me has estado molestando—le repetia sin cesar

-Te suelto pero admite que soy tu hermano mayor y me quieres—le decia burlonamente Dick

-¡Nunca!—le grito Jason, seguia el forcejeo entre ambos chicos cuando calleron al pasto y comenzaron a rodar, poco a poco Jason estaba transformando la broma en una verdadera pelea, pero unas pisadas fuertes los detuvieron

-vaya, pero ¿Qué pasa aquí?—pregunto el principe Barry que montaba sobre un impresionante corcel negro, los dos chicos se soltaron y se pusieron de pie tan rapido como pudieron para hacer una reverencia con la cabeza—estos pequeños Wayne y sus formulismos—dijo para si y bajo del caballo-¿Se divierten?—

-No es nada Señor—dijo Dick y se irguio sobre si mismo—solo Jugabamos

-Dick me estaba molestando Señor—le acuso Jason un poco enojado

-Calla, que estabamos Jugando—le espetó su hermano mayor

-Calma, calma—Dijo Barry a los niños y pensó la bendicion que era el no tener niños en casa—¿por que no dejamos de lado esta pequeña discusion y les llevo a dar un paseo?—les dijo y les mostro el caballo negro que montaba—Vengan estrenaremos el caballo que amablemente me regalo su Padre—Jason se torno emocionado le encantaba montar y ya casi lo dominaba por completo.

-Yo no creo que deba—dijo Dick un tanto inseguro, mientras veia como montaba Barry ya comodaba al Jason delante suyo

-eres un llorón—le dijo Jason—¿no que muy mi hermano mayor?—le retó Jason y Dick se sonrojo

-No te preocupes Dick, estas conmigo el tio Barry, no te pasará nada—le dijo y le extendio la mano para ayudarle a subir y acomodarlo detrás de el, Dick se sujeto a la espalda del Principe Barry y aguardó—listos o no , nos vamos… ¡Arre!—dijo y espoleo a su caballo para salir a todo galope por los terrenos del palacio.

-jeje, ¿que les parece niños?—Gritaba Barry mientras conducia al caballo por entre el bosque que conformaban los terrenos de caza del palacio, pasando entre arboles frondosos, piedras y troncos

-¡Si!—gritaba emocionado Jason—¡Mas Rapido!—exclamo mientras se soltaba un momento del pomo de la silla y extendia sus brazos, no asi Dick que se sujetaba con fuerza a la espalda del Principe.

-esta bien, a peticion del publico—dijo pero sintio como el caballo pisaba algo extraño, luego un ruido e instintivamente Barry Agacho la cabeza pudo sentir como una flecha pasaba por encima de su craneo rozando su cabello, miro hacia a tras solo para confirmar su sospecha, pudo ver como una flecha se clavaba en un arbol-¡Rayos!—dijo y comenzo a preocuparse, decidio acelerar el paso, sintio como ahora una pasaba sobre su hombro y rozaba muy de cerca la cabeza de Jason, haciendo que este lo notase

-Alteza ¿Qué pasa?—le dijo Dick preocupado pues pudo ver como dejaban a tras otra flecha clavada en un arbol

-No es nada, tranquilos—dijo e hizo que el caballo brincara un viejo tronco, pero luego sintio como otras flechas fueron hacia ellos-¡demonios!—dijo mientras trataba de hallar la fuente de la agresion—no veo nada—dijo y se detuvo un segundo—¡Sal de donde estes cobarde!—grito al llegar a un pequeño claro, pero esta vez las flechas se clavaron en el suelo callendo cerca de las patas del caballo, espantando al animal haciendo que se parara en dos patas y logrando que los chicos gritaran-¡tranquilos!—exclamo Barry exasperado—nos vamos de aquí—dijo y apresuro el paso del corcel para regresar al palacio, podia sentir los disparos tras de ellos-¡Sujetense bien chicos!¡EA!—apresuro un poco mas al caballo—Jason abajo, Dick ¿Estas bien?—barry sintio como el pequeño Dick asentia poniendo su cabeza en su espalda.

Corrieron aprisa, ya no sentian las flechas y ahora estaba por atrevezar entre dos arboles cuando sintio moverse algo entre las hojas del suelo, dio la vuelta a las riendas y vio como una gran red se levantaba frente a ellos casi atrapandolos, despues un gran tronco paso junto a ellos—Vamos Dick—le dijo al niño pasandolo en un lugar entre su hermano y el-¡Arre!—arrio el caballo una vez mas y sintio como una flecha pasaba por su hombro y le rompia las ropas lastimandole la piel-¡Demonios!—pensaba en lo complcado que resultaba escapar, debia ser por el peso de los chicos, pero no podia ser vencido era el Principe mas rapido del continente e iba a demostrarlo, espoleo a su caballo una vez mas y este emprendio una carrera frenetica para salir del bosque de caza—abajo chicos lo mas que puedan—los dos niños quedaron casi pegados a la cabeza del caballo y Barry se encorvo mas para tratar de dar mayor estabilidad, cuando vio la salida del bosque se sintio aliviado, pero arrecio mas el paso del caballo, cinco, tres, un metro, la salvacion; por instinto siguio cabalgando mientras mas lejos mejor, los chicos delante suyo iban con los ojos cerrados; voltio su cabeza para ver hacia el bosque que raro fue todo, instantes despues el caballo se frenaba solo, estaban cercanos a una de las fuentes del palacio; Barry jalo las riendas y el caballo dio la vuelta y se puso de nuevo en dos patas arrojandolos a la fuente.

-¡Mierda!—dijo levantandose del agua el Principe Barry-¡So!—le grito al animal haciendole señas mientras salia de la fuente, tomo las riendas y jalo al caballo calmandolo un poco; unos segundos despues sirvientes suyos y de la casa real de Gotham llegaron en su auxilio-¿estan bien?—dijo ayudando a los pequeños a ponerse en pie.

Con dificultad ambos chicos se levantaron del suelo ayudados por Barry quien los saco del agua—vengan chicos—les dijo mientras unos sirvientes les ponian unas frasadas a ambos niños, asi empapado Barry tomo a Jason envuelto en una manta y lo cargo mientras tomaba la mano de Dick que le seguia mientras trataba de sostener la manta con la que intentenaban calentarlo-¡Llamen al rey Bruce!—grito el principe Barry y se dirigio a su habitacion.

Corrio por los pasillos o al menos camino lo mas rapido que pudo hacia los aposentos de su invitado, en el camino ya se habia enterado de lo ocurrido, Alfred le habia puesto al tanto; la puerta se abrio de un solo Golpe y dejo ver a los dos chicos sentados junto a la chimenea envueltos en sus mantas aun con la ropa aun mojada.

-¿estan bien?—dijo friamente al verlos ahí—ustedes contestenme ¿Qué hacian en el bosque? ¿Qué rayos hacian?—

-dejalos ya majestad—le dijo una voz que salia tras de una mampara, el Principe Barry salio sin la ropa de la parte superior aun escurriendo unas gotas de agua—Yo los lleve de paseo cuando nos atacaron, fue mi culpa no de ellos—dijo un poco enojado, ¡dios! Como Bruce podia ser tan frio

-debi suponerlo—dijo Bruce y le miro molesto—debi suponer que algo asi seria tu culpa, tu irrsponsabilidad, tu ligereza, ¿Qué no pensaste que luego de lo de anoche?—

-¡No, no lo pense!¡El asesino estaba muerto y todos estabamos seguros dentro de los terrnos del Rey Bruce!—le grito sin paciencia Barry comenzaba a enojarse, hizo una seña para que todos los sirvientes salieran del cuarto—nos atacaron con flechas y trampas, y a si lo olvidaba caimos en la fuente, pero descuide Señor, sus hijos y yo estamos bien—le dijo con todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz; Bruce acomodo su mirada

-Me alegra que estes bien—Dijo el Rey y le puso una mano sobre el hombro—estas herido—le dijo al ver el raspon que causo la flecha.

-No, no es nada—dijo Barry sonrojandose, sabia que en el fondo esa era la forma en que el Señor de Wayne se disculpaba

-Papá—le dijo Jason al rey Bruce captando su atencion—quiero ir con mi madre—

-Si Jason, descuida—le dijo y le dio una seña a Alfred para que se llevara a los chicos del lugar—y tu—le dijo apuntando a Barry—se acerco a el mientras tomaba de una mesa un pedazo de limon que estaba en el lugar, lo tomo con su gran mano y le exprimio todo el jugo sobre la herida del hombro

-Hijo de p…-dejo ahogar el principe

-No seas lloron Alteza—le dijo Bruce—

-Hablas igual que Jason—Bruce enarco una ceja—si lo que quieres preguntar es si vi algo, la respuesta es no—

-¿ni siquiera las ropas de tu atacante?—Prgeunto serio Bruce mientras dejaba caer las ultimas gotas sobre la herida

-deja de preguntarme ¿quieres? Se que en estos momentos tus hombres peinan el lugar buscando al atacante—Le reclamo Barry—deberias estar preocupado Majestad—Bruce le miro intrigado—por que no estoy seguro si iban por mi o…-Bruce se puso aun mas serio esperando la nueva frase—o por tus hijos…-

Definitivamente el Rey reforzaria toda la seguridad, no podia seguirse arriesgando.

Caia la tarde cuando le despertaron los sirvientes del palacio, depsues de tan agitado dia habia tomado el almuerzo en compañía de su madre y luego se habia acostado a dormir una siesta, ahora estaba bien arreglado para la recepcion de esa noche, Jason lucia realmente como to do un principe en su traje café con borados de oro, su madre llevaba un sobrio traje negro que tenia en el pecho incrustaciones de perlas

-esperame afuera—le ordeno su madre mientras terminaba de acomodar la tiara de oro que tenia sobre su cabeza, Jason estab cansado asi que sin mas se levanto de la silla y se dirigio al pasillo, con el salieron dos sirvientas mas las cuales se alejaron con calma. Estaba esperando afuera tarareando una cancion cuando vio que por el pasillo venian los guardias de su padre, al parecer seguian investigando habitacion por habitacion, justo como su padre lo habia ordenao, los vio entrar en la puerta que estaba mas cercana a la de su cuarto cuando sintio un extraño olor que salia de su habitacion, pensando que pudiera ser algo malo, entro de nuevo a ver si su madre estaba bien.

-¿mama?—dijo Jason quedamente, mientras sostenia el pomo de la puerta miraba con interes como su madre sacaba algo de una pequeña bolsa de cuero, una extraña plasta color sangre y barro, la tomo entre sus manos y la arrojo al fuego sin miramientos, las llamas comenzaron a consumirlo de inmediato y un espeso hedor invadio la habitacion, olor a carne quemada-¿Madre?—le pregunto a Lady Isley y esta reacciono mirandole con enojo

-Te he dicho que me esperaras afuera—le dijo y se aproximo a un cofresillo del que tomo un frasco de vidrio pequeño, de color verde opaco el cual destapo y arrojo el contenido en las llamas—te has vuelto muy desobediente—cuando el liquido toco el fuego un aroma mas agradable, como a rosas invadio la habitacion—vamos ya Jason no querras enfadar al Rey—le dijo y le tomo la mano, Jason le miro curioso

-Con su permiso Señora—le dijo un guardia al salir de la habitacion—por orden de su Majestad es nuestro deber revisar las habitaciones del palacio—

-entiendo—dijo y les abrio la puerta—cumplan pues, espero que atrapen al desalmado que intento matar al Rey y a mi hijo—dijo y comenzo a caminar de la mano de su pequeño mientras dejaba atrás a los sujetos revisando.

Se habia dormido de mas, igual que su hermano menor le habian cambiado la ropa, le dieron de comer en su habitacion y le recomendaron descanzar, pero por alguna razon cuando desperto Lady Leslie ya no estaba y los sirvientes le apresuraon a vestirse por que la recepcion estaba por comenzar y el Rey le esperaba ya en la sala de audiencias, a tods prisa Dick fue ayudado por lso sirvientes, le vistieron de azul marino con negro, un traje que su nana habia mandado hacerles para esa ocasión; salio disparado de su habitacion y a duras penas pudo llegar a tiempo a la entrada de la sala de audiencias que estaba a reventar de nobles, intento pasar y pedir permiso, pero en un lugar donde los niños nunca estaban presentes su prescencia no fue ni mucho menos notoria, definitivamente era niño muerto.

-Ven yo te ayudo—le Dijo una voz conocida, un principe vestido de Rojo y dorado cuando se situo en la entrada del salon basto con aclararse la garganta para que el mar de gente se abriera en dos—ser principe tiene sus ventajas—le dijo Barry a Dick y le tomo su mano—lo veras algun dia—continuo y las trompetas sonaron marcando el compas del himno de los paises centrales, al compas de la musica Barry camino con paso firme hacia adentro del inmeso salon, hasta llegar al Trono donde le esperaba el rey Bruce—Majestad—le dijo e inclino la cabeza, Bruce le devolvio el saludo

-Alteza—le dijo Bruce—veo que encontro al joven Richard de nuevo ¿Sin flechas esta vez?—pregunto friamente

-Le pedi que me esperase, me perdi—dijo y se situo al lado isquierdo del trono mientras que Dick Tomaba su lugar junto a sus hermanos al lado derecho donde estaban tambien su nana y las madres de sus hermanos—y si, sin flechas—Barry dejo escapar una sonrisa

-¡El Rey de Metropolis!—anuncio el heraldo y una comtiva de 10 pesonas entro por el salon, al final de ella, un hombre vestido de colores rojo y azul, usaba una tiara de oro sobre la cabeza, de musica de fondo la marcha de Kripton.

-Majestad—dijo al estar frente a Bruce

-El principe de Kent—dijo Bruce con un dejo de suficiencia—ahora Rey de Metropolis, es un honor—

-el honor es nuestro de haber sido invitados a tan esplendida ocasión—le dijo y le hizo una ligera reverencia, misma que fue contestada con asentimiento de cabeza

-¿La duquesa de Lane no os acompaña?—pregunto Bruce inquisitivo

-Se encuentra indispuesta por el nuevo embarazo, esta proxima a dar a luz—se excuso el Rey de metropolis

-esperemos que todo salga bien, la pondremos en uestras oraciones—comento Bruce y le hizo una seña de que situase junto a Barry, el cual solo inclino un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-¡El Gran Duque Hall Jordan!—un hombre elgatmente vestido de color verde entro en la sala, el Duque Hall, Gran Duque de las Costas, anque no era muy amigo del Rey Bruce es una pieza vital de su alianza razon por la cual habia decidido invitarle

-Alteza—le dijo dejando guardar su desason al verle, ya que el Gran Duque no venia solo, otro hombre y un joven de la edad de Dick le acompañaban—Excelencia—le dijo arrastrando las palabras, y recibio una reverencia por parte de los tres invitados.

-Un placer verle Majestad—le comento el Duque Hall y regreso a su postura habitual—espero que no sea mucho inconveniente traer compañía—comento haciendo una seña hacia el Duque Oliver, de la casa de Arrow, una de las personas que Bruce toleraba muy poco.

-Majestad, es un honor—comento cermeoniosamente Oliver—y un privilegio poder estar presente en la corte de Gotham—

-Vaya que si Señor, no lo dude—le dijo apretando los puños—me da gusto ver que ahora son una familia feliz—le dijo con sarcasmo—inclusive ya tienen hijos—dijo señalando al joven pelirojo que estaba con ellos

-Como siempre su Majestad con particular humor—dijo Hall al rey Bruce e hizo una leve mueca

-Es mi hijo, se llama Roy—dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del aludido—es bueno ver que no es el unico niño por aquí—dijo mirando a los tres hijos del Rey y este hizo una mueca

-En fin Majestad, un gusto estar con usted—dijo y le hicieron una seña para que tomara su lugar al lado del Rey Clark.

-Majestad—le Dijo Hall al pararse junto a el

-Alteza, veo que le sigue gustando causarle disgustos al Rey De Gotham—le comento el soberano Metropolita

-Idea de Oliver—comento Hall mientras veia como el aludido pasaba a su lado para situarse un paso tras de el

-Como Dijo Bruce—dijo interrumpiendo Barry—hacen un bonito cuadro familiar, ¿A mi no me saludan?—inquirio Barry y recibio una señal con la cabeza

-no tientes mucho a la suerte Hall, necesitamos a Bruce—dijo Clark

-No estoy seguro de eso, mas bien creo que Bruce nos necesita a nosotros—respondio el Gran Duque y pusieron atencion.

El ultimo invitado no habia aparecido aun por las puertas todos miraban expectantes de a cuerdo a la lista que habìa mencionado el Principe Barry solo faltaba una persona, una Mujer. Observaban todos con sumo interes, tanto que nadie noto el momento en que Alfred le entrego un pequeño bueque de flores al pequeño Dick

-Le sera util en unos momentos—le dijo al pequeño y este no entendio mucho, Leslie le miro un poco inquieta pero comprensiva

-¡Su Alteza Real la Princesa Heredera Diana de Paraiso!—anunciaron en la sala y un sequito de mujeres elgantemente vestidas se abrieron paso por el centro del salon, tras de llas una hermosa dama de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros iba con un talante serio y muy regio, vestia con los colores de su emblema rojo y azul y en su cabeza una tiara de oro con diamentes que formaban una estrella, Bruce le miro y no pudo evitar dedicarle una media sonrisa

-Bienvenida a Gotham su majestad—le dijo al tenerla frente a su Trono

-Es un honor—le contesto y le hizo una pronunciada reverencia, gesto que imitaron sus damas de compañía—depsues de tanto tiempo Majestad, es un gusto ver que luzca tan bien—

-Como siepre sus cumplidos son una buena medicina para aliviar momentos amargos—comento Bruce y hecho una mirada a Oliver y Hall

La princesa sonrio ligeramente—veo que si, espero que eso no arruine tan felices ocasiones como su compromiso y boda—dijo La princesa y Bruce se torno serio, se estaba hartando de escuchar esa frase de "tan feliz ocasión" iba a casarse, eso era todo politica no felicidad.

-Nada puede arruinar tan bonito momento—dijo con Sarcasmo y se puso de pie, haciendo que todos los presentes le hicieran una reverencia, Bruce hizo una seña a Dick, pero este no le miraba por estar perdido en la belleza de la nueva visitante, de no haber sido por su nana que le dio un ligero empujon no habria reaccionado.

Con pasos un poco inseguros se acerco al lado de su padre—Saluda Dick—le dijo y le hizo un gesto para que le entregara las flores a la dama, Dick solo extendio con pena su brazo entregando las flores

-¡Vaya!—dijo viendo las flores-¿son para mi?—Dick asintio sonrojado, una de las damas de compañía se disponia a tomar las flores pero Diana le detuvo—son preciosas—dijo y tomo el ramo entre sus manos-¿Dick?—pregunto a Bruce y este le miro con suavidad

-Richard…-le dijo a la princesa

-Muchas gracias pequeño Richard—le dijo y se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla, Bruce Retiro a Dick de entre el y Diana y le extendio su brazo, esta lo tomo.

-Bueno es hora de cenar—dijo secamente y se dispuso a salir del salon, tras de él y Diana, Clark y Barry seguidos por Hall y su amigo Oliver, todo siguiendo un protocolo muy estricto del orden de presedencia; Dick seguia aun perdido en sus pensamientos y el calido beso cuando sintio que una mano le jalaba para hacerlo caminar

-Muevete tonto—le dijo un pelirrojo que era uno scentimetros mas alto que el, su traje rojo contrastaba con el suyo

-Me llamo Dick, y no soy un tonto—le dijo al niño mientras se encaminaba y notaba como su hermano Jason y su madre les seguian—¿tu quien eres?—

-Me llamo Roy—le dijo con algo de pesadez—soy hijo del Duque Oliver y soy Conde De Harper—le dijo un poco presumido sin dejar de caminar.

-Un gusto…supongo—respiro Dick y penso que esa seria una larga cena, lo unico que le faltaba era tener en el palacio un "Jason" de su edad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola de nuevo ! aqui estamos dando la continuacion de estos "Royals" tan peculiares como lo pueden ser los Wayne, espero que este les vaya gustando, me disculpo por el atraso aunque intento tener un ritmo de un capitulo diario las ocupaciones a veces se ponen en mi contra!, por cierto muchas gracias por sus Reviews! creanme que los leo para dare animos, espero seguir sabiendo sus opiniones...y para los que se preguntan se habran mas invitados especiales...creanme que si, estos "principes" apenas comienzan su historia!

saludos nos leemos pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

**************Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 5**

**- TREGUA - **

Estaba a un día, a un día de contraer matrimonio sabía que su futura novia y su futuro suegro llegarían al día siguiente, que ya se encontraban en camino y viajaban bastante rápido, como si tuviera prisa de casarse con Bruce Wayne, lo sabía y eso lo ponía mas intranquilo; por esa razón decidió divertirse y organizar una partida de caza, serie divertido tomando en cuenta que habían visitas importantes en el palacio, gente que pudiera darle batalla. Se acomodo los guantes de caza color marrón y se miro en el espejo, lucia muy apuesto según su propia perspectiva, quería lucir así, quería dejar impresionado a más de uno.

-odio esta cosa—decía Oliver mientras se acomodaba por tercera ocasión el cordón que sujetaba su capa—me estorba solamente—dijo un poco molesto

-deja eso ya—le dijo Hall y se acerco a él para entregarle las riendas de los caballos que montarían para ir de casa con Bruce, le entrego las cuerdas de ambos animales y se acerco a su amigo—mira así se hace, le dijo mientras le acomodaba la ropa sobre los hombros.

-Rayos Hall, deja eso ya—le decía un poco incomodo, pero este no le hizo caso

-Que va, debes lucir bien ante Bruce, se que no se llevan bien pero trata de ser amable ¿Si?—le dijo lo mas serenamente posible

-No prometo nada—le dijo e hizo un mohín, cuando vio que su amigo se reia un poco y comenzaba a anudarle el cordón -¿Qué?—

-No, nada, nada—le dijo y termino el nudo—estás listo—

-Demasiados trabajos para algo que en unos segundos arrojare al piso, sabes que me impide tirar bien—le espeto Oliver

-Lo sé, lo sé—le dijo resignado—pero vale la pena verte lucir así aunque sea unos momentos, comento pasando una mano por su pecho y jugando con los cordones que había amarrado—además, este impedimento le dará algo de ventaja a Bruce antes de que acabes con el—

-¡Ea!—grito Bruce al llegar en un hermoso caballo marrón de cabello blanco-¿Interrumpo?—le dijo con sorna a sus camaradas

-¡Que va!—le dijo Hall y se despego de su Oliver—ayudaba con sus ropas al Duque—le dijo y le dio un golpe amistoso en la frente

-si bueno, me imagino que "ayudarle con sus ropas" es una tarea que disfrutas—le dijo mañosamente el Rey de Gotham, haciendo que ambos hombres vestidos de verde se sonrojasen—y usted Excelencia—no pensé que fuera tan descoordinado como para no poder vestirse solo—

-Majestad, tendrá una prueba de mi coordinación apenas entremos en el bosque—le contesto Oliver, Hall se sintió un poco incomodo veía venir una de esas nuevas discusiones famosas entre ambos nobles, pero se vio salvado por las pisadas de caballos que venían a toda velocidad

-¡Yaho!—exclamo Barry al llegar junto a sus amigos y frenar de golpe al maravilloso corcel negro que montaba-¡Jaja Gané!—grito de alegría cuando llego el Rey de Metrópolis al punto donde estaban sus amigos—sigo siendo el Príncipe más rápido del continente, que digo del continente ¡Del mundo!—

-También el más modesto—dijo Clark con un dejo de enojo por haber perdido la carrera—además el caballo hace la mayoría del trabajo—

-Brillante animal—comento Oliver al ver al equino negro que montaba Barry—aunque no va mucho con tu personalidad—le dijo y observo al rey Bruce que definitivamente se veía extraño montando un caballo que no fuese negro

-ese es tu caballo ¿verdad?—le dijo Clark a Bruce y este miro en otra dirección

-Lo era—añadió Barry

-Vaya, quien diría que el Rey de Gotham se pone esplendido con los regalos—dijo incisivamente Oliver—seguro que el Príncipe Barry debe ser muy especial para el Rey Bruce—Oliver le devolvía los comentarios a Bruce con toda la saña de lo que era capaz, Bruce apretó las riendas que llevaba en sus manos

-Pagué una deuda, eso es todo—le contesto Bruce, haciendo que el sonrojo de Barry desapareciera tan rápido como había llegado, tornando un tanto triste su mirada

-Creo que es hora de irnos, deben estarnos esperando—comento Clark atinadamente, sin duda sabia como aliviar momentos tensos era un verdadero político.

Llegaron cabalgando a donde les esperaba Alfred con todo el equipo que iría con ellos de cacería, en su mayoría hombres, pero había una persona más que aparentemente no estaba en la lista, una mujer que lucia un traje de caza modificado para ser usado por alguien de tan singular belleza.

-Princesa Diana—le dijeron al verla y esta les saludo con un asentimiento de la cabeza

-Les esperábamos caballeros, ¿que no saben que no deben de hacer esperar a una mujer?—les dijo la princesa en tono de broma

-No sabíamos que vendría—le comento secamente Bruce

-Majestad, cualquiera diría que no se alegra de verme—dijo Diana y se puso en línea mirando la entrada al bosque de cacería

-Claro que si se alegra, pero es el rey Bruce mi Señora, no lo tome personal—le dijo Barry situándose a su lado y poniéndole una gran sonrisa

-¿cabalgara a mi lado?—le dijo a Barry y le guiño un ojo

-Tanto como pueda—le comento Barry

-No será mucho tiempo, por alguna razón le gusta competir conmigo—le dijo Clark situándose junto a Barry

-¿entonces usted majestad?—pregunto a Bruce, este no le respondió más que con un sonido gutural—que expresivo… ¿ya asigno puntaje a las presas?—pregunto ahora a Oliver

-cincuenta los jabalíes, cien el venado, las aves de presa valen tan solo veinte—dijo sonriendo de lado, no podía evitar competir con Bruce.

-Yo ire a su lado—le dijo Hall y cabalgo hasta quedar al otro lado de Diana—será un placer poder conversar con usted mientras cabalgamos—

-claro—dijo Diana y sonrió con algo de malicia—eso si logran alcanzarme ¡JEA!—grito y espoleo a su caballo haciendo que este saliera disparado rumbo al bosque dejando a todos un poco sorprendidos por al menos tres segundos momentos que pasaron para que todos a su respectivo grito salieran tras de ella seguidos de un impresionante sequito de soldados y sirvientes igual a caballo.

-¿y por que?—preguntaba un enojadizo chico a su madre—no quiero estar encerrado—

-estarás donde yo diga que este Jason, ni menos ni mas—le contesto su madre que leía un libro sentada en una cómoda silla junto a la ventana

-pero estoy aburrido—dijo y se dejo caer en la cama—hoy ni siquiera salimos a desayunar

-El Rey no nos llamó, así que nos quedamos aquí—dijo y cambio de página, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le alerto de algo

-Lady Pamela—escucho alegremente, su rubia "amiga" entro en la habitación-¿Cómo amaneció?—

-Normal—le dijo Pamela sin mirarla siquiera— ¿a qué debo el honor?—

-nada en especial querida—dijo mientras caminaba hacia la susodicha, mientras veía con la mirada todo a su alrededor—solo quería saber cómo estabas, han sido unos días muy agitados no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar—dijo Harley y se dirigió hacia una mesita donde algo llamo su atención, un pequeño cofre.

-no es que seamos muy amigas ¿o si?—le dijo con malicia Pamela

-lo fuimos,¿ ya no recuerdas cuando éramos más jóvenes y ambas éramos damas de la reina Martha?—dijo Mientras habría el cofre

-Fueron Otros tiempos—le dijo y con un golpe seco cerro el cofre casi majando los dedos de la madre de Tim—discúlpame no quise ofenderte—no se dio cuenta en que momento Pamela se había levantado hacia ella y caminado con tanta prisa

-Es de mala educación esculcar las cosas de los demás—le dijo a modo de regaño y muy enojada—ahora si me disculpas—

-si te entiendo, es de mala educación espiar las cosas de los demás—le dijo Harley y busco entre sus ropas—así como salir de sus habitaciones a media noche—le dijo y saco de entre sus ropas un pequeño frasco de vidrio color verde—los ojos de Pamela se abrieron como platos al ver el frasco

-Jason retírate—le dijo su madre y este le miro desconcertado

-dijiste que debía quedarme aquí—le espeto Jason

-¡Que te vayas te digo!—Le levanto la voz a su hijo haciendo que este cierre los ojos

-Cariño las mujeres deben hablar, llévate a Tim contigo—ordeno la muchacha mientras le hacia una seña a la dama que cargaba al pequeño Tim, Jason salió de la habitación seguido de la mujer que cargaba a su hermano

-Vamos Tim, busquemos a Dick, tal vez el tenga algo interesante que hacer—dijo pesadamente y tomo a su hermano de la mano para ir por el pasillo seguido de cerca por la nana de Tim

-¿Dónde encontraste eso?—pregunto Lady Isley tratando de arrebatarle el frasco a Harley

-no, no, no querida ni lo intentes—le dijo sacando el frasco de su alcance

-que me lo des o sino—le dijo amenazante

-o si no ¿que?—le dijo retadoramente la rubia— ¿me envenenaras?—

-No—le dijo y la rodeo para arrancar una pluma roja del tocado que llevaba la rubia en el pelo, después se dirigió a su librero de dónde saco otro libro el cual tenía algo entre sus páginas—te disparare una flecha—le dijo mientras mostraba la parte de atrás de una flecha que tenía una pluma idéntica a la de su tocado

-¡¿Cómo?!—Exclamo Harley asustada— ¡eres una maldita!—

-¡Al menos no soy una estúpida infanticida!—le contesto Pamela

-¡eres una golfa y una traidora!—le grito enojada mientras se acercaba hasta quedar de frente con su "amiga"—¡Intentaste matar al Rey!—

-¡Y tu quisiste matar a mi hijo!—le dijo gritando Pamela

-No seas tonta él no era el objetivo—trato de excusarse Harley—cuando escuche del veneno sabia que eras tú, tus viejas mañas nunca cedieron, siempre fuiste una maldita ortiga, venenos que huelen a perfume y perfumes que son venenos, solo alguien tan soporífera y aburrida como tu podría intentar algo así—

-al menos no soy tan predecible, ¿Flechas?, por favor—le dijo y le hizo una mueca— ¿acaso creíste que atinarías con una de esas flechas? ¿Qué pretendías exactamente?—

-Acabar con Barry—le dijo muy seria la rubia—quería lastimarlo, que sufriera por tanta humillación que nos ha hecho pasar…-le dijo con rabia en los ojos.

Pamela se sentó en una pequeña mesa y Harley le siguió intrigada—tu y yo somos muy parecidas, tenemos más en común que el padre de nuestros hijos—dijo y asentó sobre la mesa la flecha y la pluma-¿Tregua?—

Harley le miro insegura—Tregua…-dijo y asentó el frasco, nada más extraño que dos "amigas-rivales" hablando de negocios…

Había jurado que era bastante petulante cuando le vio l anoche anterior, lo podía sentir en su forma de hablar de comportarse, en todo… lo más triste fue que tuvo razón, llevaba un par de horas de haberlo conocido y sentía que comenzaba a caerle pesado.

-Y así es como se tira ¿vez?—l e dijo mientras lanzaba una flecha justo a un blanco que habían improvisado en uno de los arboles del jardín, Roy era muy buen arquero, pero pésimo maestro, había parecido buena idea al principio cuando su nana le dijo "ve y hazte amigo de ese chico, te servirá", pero ya no estaba tan seguro

-Falle de nuevo—comento Dick mientras veía como su flecha no solo fallaba al blanco sino que además casi no llega al árbol.

-es cuestión de concentrarse, es mas cambiemos de blanco—dijo mientras observaba—ah ya se—dijo y apunto su arco—un blanco móvil—dijo para si el pequeño Roy y apunto hacia unas figuras que se aproximaban a ellos

-¡¿Qué haces?!—dijo Dick asustado al ver que apuntaba hacia Jason y Tim

-calla me desconcentras—dijo y lanzo una flecha, misma que cayó un paso antes del pie de Jason

-¡pedazo de idiota!—le dijo Dick y le tomo por el cuello de su ropa—Son mis hermanos, ¡Casi matas a mis hermanos!—le dijo enojado mientras los acudía sin cesar

-Es estuvo bueno ¿Cómo lo haces?—pregunto Jason que ya había llegado hasta ellos

-es cuestión de practica—dijo Roy y le sonrió a Jason— ¿Me sueltas?—dijo tomando la mano de Dick y este lo dejo en paz—si quieres te enseño—Jason asintió emocionado

-No puedo c reerlo—dijo para si Dick, solo a Jason se le puede ocurrir casi tener una flecha en el pie y pedir que le enseñen a dispararlas—ven pequeño Tim mejor salgamos de su camino o te agarraran de blanco—le dijo y lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo a otro lugar del jardín a jugar pelota.

-Ya casi lo tienes—le decía Roy mientras le ayudaba a acomodar su postura de tiro—sostenlo ahí, ahora suéltalo—dijo Roy y una flecha salió disparada dando no muy cerca en el blanco

-Falle—dijo decepcionado Jason

-No, para nada, te ha salido mejor que a tu hermano—le dijo Roy al pequeño que lo miro emocionado—te enseño de nuevo, desde el principio—Dick pateaba la pelota para Tim a la vez que veía como Roy rodeaba a su hermano menor, le tomaba del brazo, le sujetaba la mano, todo hasta ponerse de espaldas a el y casi abrazarlo, 3, 2, 1 una pelota le dio en la mejilla

-¡Tim!—le grito dick y Tim se rio, acompañado de las risas de Jason y Roy—no es gracioso—dijo sonrojado

-si lo es, si lo es—repetía Jason

-el chico tiene talento—dijo Roy y se agachaba para hacerle cosquillas a Timy—ambos—comento apuntando a Jason—lo bueno que la mala puntería no es de familia—Dick solo gruño ante este comentario

-¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunto enojado Dick

-que no tienes talento para ser arquero—dijo Jason y le saco la lengua—y que eres un llorón—

-Yo no dije eso ultimo, aunque quizás—dijo Roy un tanto burlón

-¿Qué insinúas?—dijo Dick, se estaba cansando de ser la burla de su hermano y de ese invasor, no le conocían y no tenían por qué decir eso de él, nadie sabía nada de él, ni siquiera sus hermanos que veía una vez cada año, era hora de demostrarles a todos

-Yo nada—dijo Roy y entorno los ojos

-Pues ya verán—Dick se acerco a uno de los sirvientes que les habían estado vigilando, uo que cuidaba las flechas que Roy el hijo de Oliver había estado lanzando, Dick le hizo una seña y el sirviente se inclino para escucharle, este se fue y regreso cargando con el dos varas de una altura similar a la de Dick, Dickie las tomo en sus manos y se dirigió a Roy—te reto—le dijo lanzándole una vara, que el pelirrojo tomo con algo de sorpresa—Jason sujeta esto—le dijo a su hermano para que agarrer la suya, se quito la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se quedo en una especie de camisón de algodón , Roy al ver esto hizo lo mismo—¿Listo?—le dijo confiado a su oponente

-Cuando gustes—Roy sentía confianza, ¿qué tan bueno pudiera ser Richard?, pero no había terminado de hacerse la pregunta cuando se encontraba evitando difícilmente los golpes propinados por su rival, Dick se habi alanzado con un golpe certero que Roy apenas pudo evitar poniendo la vara sobre su cabeza, levanto la vista y vio a un Richard muy decidido a darle una lección, pero el no era de los que se acobardan tan rápido—vaya sorpresa quién lo diría—dijo y emprendió un ataque, pero Dick pudo evitarlo con facilidad, bloqueo el golpe y logro propinarle uno en las costillas, eso había dolido.-¡Ya verás!—

-ahora yo te daré una lección—le dijo y le lanzo varios golpes que Roy podía evitar dificultosamente, ese tipo de combate no era su estilo, Dick comenzó a confiarse y le costó un poco caro cuando sintió como algo golpeaba sus piernas no pudo evitar el golpe y perdió el equilibrio, pero se recupero apoyándose en ambas manos y dando una voltereta sobre el suelo, la lucha era bastante entretenida y muy singular para niños de esa edad; Jason solo podía ver como su hermano se esmeraba en parecer aguerrido, Jason por primera vez admiro esa actitud de Dick

-Maldito—dijo para sí Roy cuando sintió como perdía el equilibrio y caía sobre su espalda, sintió como una vara le apuntaba en el cuello—está bien me rindo—Dick sonrió de medio lado y se retiro a la vez que le extendía la mano—me tomaste por sorpresa, tal vez no seas un tonto después de todo—

-Ni tu un engreído—le contesto Richard y ambos comenzaron a reír, Jason solo los miro intrigado ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-¿Tu qué dices Tim?—le pregunto al bebe y este solo dijo "Ick"—si eso pensé, tu sí que eres un bebe—comento echando un bufido.

Estaban riendo bastante divertidos, el mal humor se había disipado, era bueno para Dick tener a alguien de su edad con el aunque fuera un poco presumido

-Creo que tu y yo podremos llegar a ser socios, quien sabe—le dijo y paso un brazo por sobre sus hombros—seremos mejor que nuestros padres—dijo y lo acerco más a él—estos príncipes dominaran el mundo algún día—

-Yo no soy príncipe—dijo Dick tartamudeando, casi no hablaba de ese tema

-¿Cómo no? si eres hijo del Rey—le dijo agitando una mano

-es que es complicado, bueno eso me dicen—explico Dick y sintió como Roy se ponía frente suyo y lo tomaba por los hombros

-Solo un príncipe podría darme una paliza asi—le dijo y junto la frente con la de su nuevo amigo, de momento Dick sintió un calor extraño en sus mejillas y después una colisión

-jaja—rio Jason al estar encima de su hermano—Yo soy Mejor que tu—le dijo sentándose encima de ambos chicos

-eso está por verse—le dijo Dick y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al chico, los tres comenzaron a rodar por el pasto en una incesante lucha de cosquillas que era vista de cerca por el pequeño Tim, a lo lejos unas figuras les veían enternecidos

-creo que al ver esto puedo decir que hay esperanza—comento Barry que ya había llegado con su caballo

-si al verlos tan entretenidos juntos uno duda de quienes son sus padres—comento el Rey Clark—creo que debí traer a Kon-el conmigo, ese pequeño se ve algo solitario—dijo señalando con la mirada a Tim que se hallaba sentado en el pasto.

-Quizá—comento Barry y se encogió de hombros-¿Crees que los demás tarden mucho en alcanzarnos?—

-Hola señores—dijo Diana aproximándose al lugar donde estaban los soberanos— ¿que observan con tanta benevolencia?—le hicieron una señal, Diana vio como los tres niños jugaban en el pasto como si nada mas en el mundo existiese, sintió algo dentro suyo que se contraía—es… una bonita escena—sonrió con melancolía.

-¡hey chicos!—les interrumpió Barry al ver la ligera tristeza de Diana-¿Quién quiere dar un paseo?—les hizo una seña y los cuatro se acercaron corriendo

-¿ya olvidaste lo que paso en el ultimo paseo?—le dijo Clark a Barry y este le sonrió

-será diferente ahora—le contestó el aludido

-¿Por qué?—pregunto diana intrigada, pues no sabía del episodio del ataque a Barry

-por que el rey Bruce esta en el bosque, y tiene armas con el—dijo Barry a la vez que subía a Tim Con el

-es verdad nadie en su sano juicio haría enojar al soberano de Gotham mientras tenga una lanza en la mano—dijo Diana y ayudo a Dick a subir a Tim y a el mismo, en tanto que Roy se montaba con el rey Clark

-entonces que así sea—dijo y movió las riendas para ir al encuentro del resto del equipo de casa.

El día pasó sin más sobresaltos para el soberano, la cena transcurrió tranquila en el salón principal, ahora estaba comenzando sus últimas horas como soltero, su día de "solitario Bruce" estaba por acabar.

- es necesario que el Señor intente descansar—le dijo Alfred al Rey Bruce mientras le servía una infusión de hiervas—mañana será un día agitado—

-sabes Alfred estoy un poco cansado, más de escuchar esa frase de "un día agitado" y "ocasión especial" que de todo este compromiso en si—le Contesto Bruce

-sin embargo Alfred tiene razón mi Señor—le dijo una voz femenina que se hallaba de pie en la puerta—debe tratar de descansar—le comento Diana

-déjanos Alfred—le dijo y le hizo una seña a su mayordomo—es una sorpresa verte aquí Princesa—le dijo Bruce haciéndole una seña de que se situasen una silla que estaba frente a la suya

-no luces muy sorprendido Bruce—le dijo y tomo asiento—luces si es posible más serio de lo normal—

-has llegado a conocerme mucho Diana—dijo Bruce y tomo una copa que estaba cerca suyo—desde aquellos días que pasaste con nosotros, solo mírate ya toda una princesa heredera de Paraiso—

-y tu todo un Rey, ya nada queda de la inexperiencia que tenias cuando asisti a tu coronación—le dijo Diana y le retiro la copa de Bruce cambiándola por la infusión que Alfred había preparado—venga Bruce no estés tan distante—le dijo Diana y le beso la frente, Bruce cerro los ojos como recordando.

-¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Darás el si?—pregunto Diana

-no tengo muchas opciones mi prometida está a las afueras de la ciudad acampando con su padre, traen un impresionante sequito militar—dijo Bruce resignado y Diana suspiro

-pagaras un precio muy alto por la tranquilidad de Gotham—le Dijo Diana y le acaricio el rostro

-supongo que si, pero jure sobre la tumba de mis padres que no dejaría que nada dañase a Gotham—comento pesadamente—es lo mejor para todos para mí y para…-

-¿para tus hijos?—pregunto la Princesa

-¿Qué con ellos?-`pregunto Bruce poniéndose de pie-han crecido mucho—

-demasiado diría yo—comento Diana—en especial Richard—

-el pequeño Dick, sin duda ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo viste—le dijo Bruce a manera de regaño

-bien sabes que no pude quedarme más tiempo en aquella ocasión—le dijo Diana y se abrazó de Bruce—¿qué harás con él?—

-pasando las fiestas mis tres hijos regresaran a sus respectivas casas en el campo, cada quien con su madre—dijo Bruce cortante

-¿y Dick?—dijo Diana expectante—el no tiene a su madre—

-lo se, ¿me vendrás a dar lecciones sobre mi propia familia?—dijo Bruce un poco enojado y le dio un beso rudo en la mejilla

-debes buscarle, a Richard, a todos tus hijos una buena posición y un buen matrimonio—le dijo Diana y beso Bruce en los labios

-lo hare en su momento—dijo Bruce—ahora por favor si me permites- le dijo tomándola de la cintura y dándole un gran besos en los labios

-bastaba que lo dijeras—comento la princesa aun en sus brazos y logrando zafarse del agarre—claro que te lo permito mi querido Bruce—se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios—te permitiré descansar—Bruce le puso una mala cara

-tan difícil como siempre—le dijo Bruce Resignado

-debo dejarte descanzar, el dia será largo mañana y la noche no se perfila corta tampoco—dijo Diana y tomo un candelabro en sus manos—entiende Wayne, sabes bien que hay cola tras de tu puerta para darte la despedida—la puerta principal se cerro tras de ella, Bruce se dispuso a meterse en la cama se quito las ropas quedándose solo en el clásico camisón que usaba pajo las pesadas ropas, se había metido bajo las sabanas cuando le oyo llegar

-¡hey!—ñe dijo una voz a sus espaldas casi en un susurro—¿tienes lugar para mi?—

-sabes que eres bienvenido—contesto sin mirar—adelante el príncipe mas veloz del continente se esta portando lento—

-te encanta usar las frases de los demás en su contra ¿cierto?—contesto dedicándole una sonrisa que Bruce no pudo observar, se metio bajo las sabanas colocándose al lado de Bruce, dándole la espalda—buenas noches majestad…-le dijo en un susurro, no recibió respuesta

-…Buenas noches…-se escucho de la voz grave del Rey de Gotham quien se había dado vuelta y se hallaba abrazándole—descansa Barry—sello esta frase con un beso en la mejilla, seguro esa noche dormiría tranquilo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saludos, ya de regreso, una quinte entrega, se acerca lo bueno, ya estan todos reunidos en el palacio de Gotham, esperando lo inevitibale (sera?) espero que les haya gustado este nuevo episodio, les prometo que el siguiente tendremos un poco mas de accion e intriga jeje, por cierto gracias por los Reviews, Adil creo que en este conteste algunas de tus preguntas, pero si quieres ver respuestas mas claras, te prometo que no tendras que esperar mucho, nos leemos pronto cuando nos toque ver al "Rey Murcielago" decir "Si"

saludos y dejen reviews! ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

******************Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 6**

**-CAMPANAS DE BODA -**

El día siguiente trajo muchas agitaciones, estaba bastante brillante la mañana y le pegaba con todo su esplendor directo en la cara haciendo que hiciera gestos, pesadamente se decidió a abrir los ojos, no quería despertar sabía lo que le esperaba ser echado de las habitaciones para que el Rey pudiese vestirse a solas; se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos al no encontrarlo.

-Buenos días Alteza—le dijo Alfred al ver que el invitado del Rey había abierto los ojos

-Buenos días—contesto pesadamente Barry-¿el rey se ha ido?—

-El amo Bruce ha salido más temprano de lo habitual, tenía un asunto pendiente en las afueras de la ciudad—le excuso Alfred

-Si es cierto, debió haberme despertado—Dijo Barry y se incorporo en la cama

-Su Majestad creyó que no sería necesario, debía salir muy temprano para ir al encuentro de su prometida—dijo Alfred sin medir sus palabras

-Entiendo—Dijo el príncipe poniéndose de pie—creo que será mejor que me vaya—dijo mientras se levantaba

-tal vez debería comer algo antes de irse—le dijo Alfred y le mostro lo que había en la mesa, Barry no le habría prestado mucha atención de no ser por la nota que había sobre uno de los platos. Con mucha curiosidad Barry se acerco tomando el papel y lo desdoblo para leerlo

_"Tu y yo sabemos lo que significa ser Príncipe viejo amigo, buenos días, te veré en la ceremonia. Bruce"_

No podía ser una carta más fría, pero el Príncipe lo entendía con pocas palabras, era Bruce y no había mucho que hacer—creo que si tomare el desayuno—dijo con una leve sonrisa, resignación, pensó.

-¡Viva el Rey!—

Gritaban al verlo pasar sobre su caballo por las calles de Gotham iba cabalgando muy lentamente, ya estaba de regreso del lugar donde había pasado la noche su prometida e iba acompañado ahora por su suegro quien iba sobriamente vestido de negro, si bien Bruce no era el mas comunicativo su futuro suegro la llevaba la delantera en eso, pues difícilmente le había dirigido el saludo cuando llego a verle esa mañana.

-¿Qué le parece Majestad?—pregunto Bruce tratando de impresionar a su suegro

-Muy bonito—dijo sin mirar a su interlocutor—sin duda se nota el esfuerzo—

-Hemos organizado justas y festejos para la ocasión, espero que a la Princesa Thalía le agraden—dijo Bruce en tono serio

-Yo también, sinceramente ella es la más entusiasmada con esta unión—Bruce enarco una ceja, ¿acaso el emperador Ra's no estaba de agrado con la idea?

-de ser así, no lo demuestra demasiado—dijo mirando hacia a la carroza que iba tras de ellos—no ha dicho gran cosa, aunque no nos unimos para tener brillantes conversaciones—

-efectivamente—comento Ra's—aunque le considero un buen partido para mi hija, no estaba muy seguro de esta unión—dijo con un dejo de desprecio—unión que aun no ha quedado sellada—

-seguro—dijo Bruce arrastrando las palabras—cuando estemos en palacio podremos discutir con más calma sobre esto—

-eso espero—dijo Su suegro y siguió su camino junto con el Rey de Gotham

Alfred recibió a su Señor en palacio, había preparado las habitaciones que ocuparía toda la comitiva imperial se hospedase en el palacio en el ala sur del palacio, justo del otro lado de la que se encontraba el rey Bruce, ahora se hallaba esperando a que este llegara para darle instrucciones.

-Alfred—le dijo entrando al salón donde este le esperaba

-Señor—le dijo Alfred y le hizo una inclinación—todo está como lo pidió—

-sabia que podía contar contigo—le dijo y le entrego sus guantes—ahora por favor prepara la sala de juntas y reúne al consejo del reino—

-pero señor, con los preparativos y los toques finales—trato de excusarse Alfred pero fue interrumpido

-si, si , si ya lo sé—dijo y comenzó a caminar apresurado—pero el emperador no quiere realizar nada hasta que hayamos firmado el contrato matrimonial—dijo enojado, comenzaba a pensar si era buena idea el emparentar con esas personas tan temperamentales, aunque a estas alturas ya no tenía muchas opciones.

-pueden sentarse—les dijo a los que se habían puesto de pie al verlo entrar al salón de juntas, a la cabeza de la larga mesa estaba su lugar, El Rey Bruce tomo su lugar-¿y bien?—pregunto tomando asiento mientras miraba a su suegro al otro lado de la mesa.

-Su Majestad Imperial quiere discutir los términos del matrimonio del Rey Bruce con su Hija Thalia—dijo un noble que acompañaba al Emperador Ra's

-Los términos fueron entregados en su momento, han tenido oportunidad de leerlos y si están aquí es porque decidieron aceptarlos, no entiendo que quieren modificarles—dijo Mientras se dejaba caer en el respaldo de su silla

-El emperador desea que esto sea añadido a las clausulas del contrato matrimonial—Una hoja se le hizo llegar a Bruce

-Déjeme explicarle Majestad—intervino el Emperador al ver la cara ligeramente descompuesta del rey Bruce—solo es para asegurar el futuro de mi hija—

-está pidiendo que sea parte del consejo del Reino cuando tenga un varón, y que en mi ausencia sea nombrada regente y gobernante—dijo Bruce Molesto-¿Acaso planea que yo me ausente?—

-No más de lo que planee el Rey—contesto el emperador

-Y que debe ser coronada Reina a mas tardar una semana después de la coronación, que en caso de divorcio debe conservar sus títulos, joyas y rentas—continuo Bruce

-medidas de seguridad—sonrió de medio lado el emperador

-el matrimonio es un vinculo indisoluble—dijo Bruce muy serio—concedido por dios—

-pero los contrayentes son humanos, sujetos a errores—dijo el suegro del Rey de Gotham

-tengo dudas en eso, pero esta ultima de recibir damas y ayuda de cámara me parece razonable, es mas ya he asignado como jefa de servidumbre a una mujer de mi mas entera confianza.—comento Bruce recordando y sonriendo plenamente con algo de picardía al recordar a quien había designado—está bien, firmaremos, pero esperemos que todo sea una precaución solamente—concluyó Bruce Tomando una pluma para firmar el documento.

El pasillo del ala sur era muy diferente a la que les hospedaba, era más elegante, se notaba que el Rey se había esmerado al remodelarla para poder alojar a su nueva novia, ambas mujeres caminaban con bastante entretenimiento mientras platicaban muy animadas, al parecer no sería tan mala idea el ser designadas damas de la Reina al menos para la ceremonia.

-seguro será una estirada igual que Bruce—rio divertida Harley mientras agitaba su abanico y caminaba al lado de su nueva "vieja amiga" Pamela Isley

-Si, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, seguro la escogió a ciegas—contesto Pamela haciendo una mueca—imagínate que se ha presentado frente al rey usando un espeso velo que cubría su rostro—

-Seguro tiene ojos viscos y los dientes saltados—comento Harley haciendo gestos con su cara, y logrando que se soltaran las risas entre ambas chicas, definitivamente no había nada más desconcertante que esas dos como amigas

-El rey nunca ha sabido escoger compañeras sentimentales ni amantes—dijo Pamela muy incisiva, y un silencio se dio entre ellas, para continuar después con una sonora carcajada, que fue interrumpida por una especia de tos forzada que vino de una mujer cabellos oscuros entre castaño y negro que las miraba reprobatoriamente

-Ya era hora señoras—les dijo la mujer y ambas señoras le hicieron una reverencia-¿Alguna explicación?—

-solo una—dijo Harley y miro cómplice a su amiga—nos perdimos—dijo y trato de aguantar la risa

-no es pretexto suficiente señoritas—les dijo cortantemente

-Por favor Lady Selina, perdónenos no lo volveremos a hacer—comento Pamela tratando de aguantar también las risas

-estoy segura de eso—dijo y abrieron la puerta de la habitación para dejarle pasar

-Como dije amiga mía, el Rey Bruce no sabe elegir a sus mujeres—dijo Pamela señalando a la mujer que acababa de entrar

-Alteza—le dijo Selina a la princesa que estaba de espaldas a la puerta—han llegado sus damas asignadas por el Rey Bruce—le dijo Selina e hizo una reverencia, las aludidas entraron fingiendo seriedad.

-lady Pamela de Isley—dijo la dama vestida de verde e hizo una reverencia

-Lady Harley Quiin—comento la muchacha vestida de Rojo

-Alteza—dijeron ambas haciendo una pronunciada reverencia

-Un gusto señoras—les dijo sin mirarlas—ustedes estarán a mi servicio, el Rey bruce les envía y estoy muy agradecido con el—se dio la vuelta dejando ver su rostro que mostraba una belleza exótica, digna de los países de oriente

-el gusto es nuestro—dijeron desde su pose la señora Pamela, se había sentido un poco enojada sin duda su dialogo anterior había sido arrojado al suelo, la mujer era realmente bella y eso tenía que admitirlo

-señoras—les dijo haciéndoles una seña para que estas se reincorporaran—lady Selina me ha dicho que ustedes son de las mejores damas de la corte—

-favor que nos hacen con tal halago—comento Harley

-necesitare su ayuda—dijo haciendo una seña para que se acercaran a ayudarle con sus ropas—debo comenzar a arreglarme para la ceremonia—dijo y extendió sus brazos por lo que Harley y Pamela se acercaron a ayudarle con sus ropas—Lady Selina, decidme si ya está todo listo—

-en efecto Alteza, su comitiva estará conformada por nosotras tres y dos pajes mas—le dijo Lady Selina y tomo las ropas que le pasaban las mujeres

-¿Todas son mujeres?—inquirio la Princesa

-en efecto dos niñas mas—Le dijo selina

-Confío en que halláis verificado los detalles—le dijo mientras se sacaba la parte de abajo del vestido

-con sumo cuidado como lo mando el rey—dijo confiadamente—usaremos las ropas que llevan los colores de la casa de Al' Ghul—

-Tomad la caja de ahí—le dijo la Princesa y Selina se acerco a verla—es costumbre de mi país entregar algo a las doncellas que acompañan a la novia, tomad por favor este obsequio—Selina Kyle abrió la caja y miro que dentro habían tres gargantillas de oro, de las cuales colgaba un opalo—esto servirá para que aumentéis su valor ante los ojos de cualquier hombre—dijo y les hizo una seña—quiero que después de esto ustedes también puedan casarse con buenos hombres—

Las tres mujeres hicieron una reverencia, se sentían extrañas por alguna razón se sentían ligeramente insultadas con la frase de "aumentar su valor", ellas no valían menos que aquella princesa ¿o sí?

Cual evento esperado, las campanas de la catedral estaban repicando, las trompetas les saludaron al bajar del carruaje que les habían asignado, los 4 caballeros elegantemente vestidos con sus respectivos colores se hallaban en la entrada saludando a la gente

-Detesto esta parte de las ceremonias—dijo Hall saludando discretamente

-vamos, esto es lo más divertido, desatestare cuando pasemos horas dentro del templo esperando a que Bruce diga "Acepto"—comento Barry mientras saludaba animosamente

-sin duda habrá que sacarle al "Rey Murcielago" el sí a golpes—dijo hiriente Oliver y Clark le miro con rudeza

-Si claro y estoy seguro de que tú con gusto te encargarías de eso—dijo en sarcásticamente el Rey de Metrópolis

-sin dudarlo, pago con la mitad de mis tierras con tal de ver atado al "caballero de la noche"—dijo Oliver y los demás suspiraron, esa rivalidad parecía que no cedería nunca

-papa, ¿entraremos ya?—dijo el joven Roy sacando a todos de su entretenida charla, el ya estaba aburrido desde el momento en que le pusieron las ropas de fiesta

-si creo que si ya va siendo hora, aunque no veo por ningún lado a la Princesa Diana—comento Oliver

-Me parece que llegara a lo último, ya saben que las mujeres son un poco mas tardadas en eso de arreglarse—dijo El Rey de Metrópolis

-Si definitivamente, no es de sorprenderse—dijo Hall y se enfilo hacia la entrada del templo seguido por Oliver y su hijo Roy

-Creo que tendremos una que otra sorpresa por parte de Diana este día—dijo Clark y siguió a sus camaradas

-¿Algo que compartir majestad?—inquirió Barry, pero no obtuvo respuesta por lo que se adentro igual que sus compañeros

-no pude verle—dijo Bruce a su acompañante mientras viajaban en la carroza, esto respondiendo a la pregunta de si su novia lucia Bonita—ya sabes cosas de sus costumbres, tuvo que bastarme el cuadro que me enviaron para darme una idea—

-Ya veo, no todos tienen la suerte de conocer a sus futuras esposas—dijo La mujer que iba enfrente de el—supongo que en su momento tuvimos suerte ¿no crees?—

-si aunque no sé si fue buena o mala suerte—le contesto Bruce

-por cierto gracias por dejarme viajar contigo—le comentó la dama

-Merecías este último recorrido juntos—le dijo bruce pensativo

-pensé que Leslie te acompañaría –le dijo Diana

-ella viene pero esta con mis hijos y Alfred—explico Bruce

-vaya sorpresa, los chicos estarán presentes en el enlace—dijo Diana fingiendo

-por eso los hice venir—dijo Bruce

-podrías ofender a tu nueva familia política—dijo Diana y se puso un poco seria-¿Crees que se tomen muy a bien que estén presentes tus hijos?—Diana trago saliva—digo considerando que son…-

-Bastardos, Diana Puedes decirlo—Comento el Rey escupiendo las palabras haciendo que la Princesa frunciera el ceño—la corte la sabe, el reino lo sabe, mis socios, tu, y hasta ellos mismos lo saben—Bruce se acomodo en su lugar no era un tema que fuera cómodo para los dos soberanos—pero son mis hijos y quiero que estén presentes, al final será su madrastra ¿no?—Diana se encogió de hombros—deben empezar a dejarse ver más seguido—

Se bajaron del carro, primero Bruce y luego la Princesa Diana, lucían radiantes ambos, el con un serio traje negro con adornos color gris y una gran capa oscura, ella con un traje en tonos rojos, cualquiera hubiera dicho que ellos eran los novios, al verles aparecer los súbditos del Rey arreciaron en vivas para su señor

-Majestad—le dijo el Capitán Gordon al aproximarse a el, lucia su mejor uniforme de gala—todo está listo, los invitados están adentro esperándole—

-¿Mi familia?—pregunto a Gordon y este le hizo una seña hacia un lado donde estaban Alfred elegantemente vestido junto con Leslie, delante de ellos, tres pequeños Pajes vestidos iguales, un blusón de color rojo con bordados dorados, el pantalón era verde olivo, los tres llevaban una capa negra con la orilla dorada y un cinturón de oro que hacia juego con la capa.

-Interesantes ropas—les dijo Diana al verlos, pero Bruce no dijo nada

-Capitán, ¿La novia?—pregunto Bruce y recibió una seña de que se aproximaba—espero que Bárbara se halla acomodado con ella—

-Por demás señor, es un gran honor para mi familia que mi hija pudiera acompañar a la futura reina de Gotham—le dijo e hizo una reverencia

-Bien—Bruce hizo una seña a sus hijos y estos se acercaron, los mayores le hicieron una reverencia-¿están listos?—

-seguro Padre, digo señor—corrigió Jason, Diana rio levemente, sin duda no podían dejar de pasar como hijos de Bruce

-Colóquense delante mío—dijo Bruce y les hizo una seña—Dick tu en medio Jason a la derecha y pongan a Tim a la izquierda, Tómense de las manos—

-Pero no Quiero—refuto Jason—prefiero tomar la mano de Tim que la de Dick, el aludido entorno los ojos

-¡sin discusiones!—le Riño bruce

-Señor—le dijo suavemente Dick—con todo respeto Jason tiene razón Tim debería ir en medio es más pequeño y estará más a salvo de caerse si lo tomamos entre los dos—

-de ninguna manera—dijo Bruce y Dick puso una cara de niño vencido—tu eres el mayor, tu vas en medio, tu posición lo amerita—Dick sonrió, era la primera vez que su padre le decía algo como eso—ahora hagan lo que les digo y comiencen a caminar—

Cuando el himno de Gotham resonó por las paredes los nobles quedaron boquiabiertos, no sabían que les parecía más sorprendente, la elegancia del cortejo, el que los hijos bastardos del rey fueran delante suyo o que este entre del brazo de la Princesa Heredera de Paraíso, los rumores y cuchicheos solo cesaron cuando el rey tomo su lugar frente al altar, enseguida una marcha clásica se toco en el órgano, la novia había llegado, entro en la catedral del brazo de su padre el emperador, iban precedidas de dos niñas una pelirroja y una morena, Jason las observó una era Barbara la hija del capitán Gordon, la conocía, la otra nunca la había visto, tras de la novia y su padre, Pamela, Harley y Lady Selina, las dos primeras tenían el semblante mas serio de todos los presentes; el Rey Bruce sonrió hacia sus adentros con suficiencia, todas sus mujeres juntas y sin poder atacarse una a la otra, por cosas así valía la pena ser Rey.

-es mas bella de lo que pensé—dijo Oliver hiriente al ver a la novia—siempre pensé que Bruce tendría pesimos gustos—dijo Oliver y un golpe le hizo reaccionar

-Silencio señor—Diana podía ser muy mandona cuando quería

-Yo no dudo de sus gustos—dijo Barry—dudo de sus decisiones, mira que meterse con la casa de Al'Ghul, eso es tener agallas—nuevamente recibió un regaño

-sabes lo misterioso que es el Rey de Gotham, habrá hecho esto por algún motivo especial, no es muy su estilo—dijo Clark

-seguro que al fin enloqueció—dijo Hall y recibió un pellizco de Diana que se hallaba de pie en medio de esos 4 habladores

-si seguro el vernos a todos juntos le ha desquiciado, pero en nuestra defensa diré que ya había tomado la decisión antes de que nos invitase—dijo Barry y sintió como Diana tomaba su mano para luego estrujársela con fuerza, el príncipe tuvo que contener el grito

-Tal vez ustedes no lo enloquecieron pero me están desquiciando a mi señores—dijo Diana y los miro a los 4 enojo—ahora ¿Guardareis silencio?—los aludidos al ver la expresión de dolor de Barry prefirieron hacerle caso, si que había que tener cuidado con las chicas de paraíso.

-y tu Rey Bruce, Rey de Gotham aceptas a Thalia Al'Ghul como tu legitima esposa…-el momento había llegado, el momento del sí o el no, no es que Bruce tuviera muchas opciones, pero si le daban ganas de hacerle un poco a la emoción, tanto que ya habían pasado unos momentos y Bruce no había emitido sonido alguno, todos le miraban nerviosos y su suegro un poco enojado, de un lado de los invitados Oliver se fotos los puños y se trono los dedos.

-"Acepto"—se escucho casi inaudible, tanto que el oficiante tuvo que inclinarse para poder escuchar mejor la repetición de esa palabra, eso bastaba el Rey de Gotham había sellado su destino, mientras eso pasaba unas monedas cambiaban de mano pasando de las de Hall a las de Diana

-supongo que no siempre se puede tener razón—dijo Hall e hizo una mueca

-no a menos que seas mujer—Dijo Diana sonriente y puso las monedas en su escote

-creo que debí de haber apostado igual—dijo Barry y le guiño un ojo a la princesa, esta le sonrió—en todo caso ¿Me prestaría unas monedas?—dijo Barry y recibió de nuevo un gran pellizco

-Bien merecido—dijo Clark y siguió con detenimiento la ceremonia

Salida, desfile por las calles, brindis, recepción y una primera pieza, sin duda todo muy bien organizado Alfred se había esmerado en que todo saliera a la perfección, y quitando el titubeo planeado del Rey Bruce no hubo mayo contratiempo con todo y todo la novia se había desenvuelto muy bien, era toda una Reina y no cabía dudas de ello, ahora se preparaba para el momento más esperado, la consumación. Estaba ya en las habitaciones que compartiría con el Rey, eran grandes del tamaño de un salón entero, sin duda para que habitasen cómodamente ambos esposos y que nadie les molestara, no se oía ni siquiera el ruido de lo que sucedía afuera, mientras las damas iban y venían dos mujeres conocidas le ayudaban con sus ropas

-¿Su alteza se siente cómoda?—pregunto Harley a la nueva esposa de Bruce

-Bastante, he de decir que el rey es más guapo de lo que recordaba—dijo y extendió sus brazos—digo por retrato claro está—

-su Majestad puede contar con nosotras si requiere ayuda—le dijo Quiin con un tono de picardía

-No necesito más ayuda de la que me habéis proporcionado—dijo con un tono de altivez, sin duda era hija de la casa Al'ghul

-pero nos referimos a algo más que retirar sus ropas mi señora—le dijo Pamela arrastrando las palabras—

-¿Acaso hablan de contrición carnal?—comento Thalia expectante

-No osaríamos a tal atrevimiento majestad—dijo Harley fingiendo sorpresa

-pero si su majestad deseara hablar podríamos darle consejos para tratar con el Rey bruce—dijo Pamela y la puso la bata con la que dormiría

-¡Basta!—dijo Thalia haciendo una seña—se como satisfacer a un hombre y estoy consciente de mis deberes, si en algún momento necesito que ustedes me enseñen como mantener relaciones con mi esposo se los hare saber—dijo y las miro con algo de altivez—se por buena fuente que ustedes podrían asesorarme en estos menesteres—dijo y ambas se pusieron a la defensiva ¿Acaso sabia de sus respectivos amoríos con Bruce?—ahora retiraos, debo esperar a mi esposo—Pamela y Harley se retiraron de la habitación igual que todas las demás sirvientes

-Con permiso—dijo Alfred abriéndose paso entre las personas que se hallaban en la cámara del rey estaba terminando de alistarse—señor—le dijo dándole una loción

-Cuanta cosa—dijo Bruce no muy convencido

-No es para menos es tu noche de bodas—le dijo Clark que estaba en esos momentos en su habitación junto con otros de los invitados

-así es majestad más vale que nos de una buena función—dijo el Príncipe Barry frotándose las manos

-esto no es los países centrales, aquí no hay testigos para el acto—reclamo Bruce a su amigo

-costumbre retrograda sin duda—dijo Hall

-necesaria en algunos casos—le contesto enojado Barry—no sé si me explico—le dijo mirando a Oliver

-Como sea, ahora debo terminar de prepararme—dijo Bruce y les pidió que se retirasen, Barry le dedico una última sonrisa

-Feliz noche viejo amigo—le dijo y salió cerrando la puerta, Bruce no dijo nada.

-Alfred, que vengan—dijo a su mayordomo quien dejo entrar por una puerta lateral a Lady Leslie que venía con sus tres hijos que estaban ya listos para dormir—vengan acá—les dijo haciéndoles una seña los mayores corrieron a sus a abrazarlo y Leslie le acerco al pequeño Tim a quien coloco en su regazo—y ¿Bien? ¿Qué les pareció la fiesta?—

-Aburrida—dijeron Jason y Dick al unisonó, el rey sonrió

-No me gusto la comida—dijo Jason sacando la lengua

-y pasamos mucho tiempo de pie—dijo Dick a modo de queja

-Bien, bien lo tomare en cuenta para la siguiente ocasión—dijo Bruce un tanto sonriente-¿Qué les parece la esposa de papa?—

-es muy bonita dijo Dick—recordando como lucia la princesa Thalia esa tarde

-Pero no es más bonita que mi Madre—riño Jasón y Bruce sintió algo raro, sin duda ese chico tenia sin dudas la misma personalidad de Pamela—no me agrada mucho—

-vale chicos—dijo y le hizo unas cosquillas al pequeño tim—ahora ella es la reina, deberán acostumbrarse y darle una oportunidad—

-papa, es decir Majestad—le dijo dick y obtuvo la atención de Bruce—si la princesa Thalia es su esposa y usted es mi padre entonces…-bruce le miro curioso-¿ella es como mi Madre?—la pregunta dejo a todos con la boca abierta, incluso el pequeño Tim parecía mirarle incrédulo—No me vean así…-dijo agachando la cabeza con pena—es que yo, yo nunca—repetía Dick

-es algo así—le dijo Bruce Poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza—quizá algún día puedas llamarle así, pero deberás esforzarte por tratarle bien, ahora… a la cama—le dijo y les dio un beso en la frente a todos sus hijos que fueron retirados por Leslie. Bruce se resigno debía ir a donde le esperaba su novia, debía consumar su matrimonio

-majestad…-una voz suave que arrastraba dulcemente las palabras le alerto, esperaba que no fuera ella

-sigilosa, como siempre—le dijo cuando se dio la vuelta y le vio parada—lady Selina ¿A que debo el honor?—

-Vine a desearle éxito en su noche de bodas—le dijo y se acerco peligrosamente al Rey

-¿Acaso la necesite antes?—le dijo mientras quedaba frente a ella

-Por supuesto que no, pero nunca está de más—comentó la mujer mientras acariciaba su rostro y se acercaba para darle un beso en los labios, que peligrosa era esa mujer, mas toxica de Pamela y mas sorpresiva que Harley, igual de seductora que Thalia, era sin duda una "fem fatale", y le había hecho caer nuevamente, quería separarse del beso, de las caricias, pero su cuerpo no respondía, debía ir con su esposa, pero no podía; los momentos pasaron y acabo resignado, su noche de bodas esperaría un poco más, nadie podría reprocharle nada, después de todo el era el rey.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lista la sexta entrega, Uf! William y Kate mueranse de la envidia, que la boda del Rey Bruce me robado mucho mas la atencion... espero les haya gustado este capitulo, segun parece no hay tantas intrigas ( o si?) pero seguimos en pie captando los momentos de esta familia real que no le envidia mucho al mundo cortezano real, pero vale veremos que mas pasa con los Wayne, por cierto gracias por sus comentarios, los leo todo y tomo sus sugerencias en cuenta, que trato que esto os guste, un saludo a todos en especial a eddison414, chihine y en especial a Adil :)... y les dejo mi misma petición de siempre dejen reviews!

see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**********************Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 7**

**-LIGERO CONTRATIEMPO-**

Le pareció raro, pero de algún modo no sorpresivo verlo ahí durmiendo tan plácidamente le hacía recordar a cuando era más pequeño y no tenía ninguna preocupación, ahora era capaza de tomar sus propias decisiones y había decidido según parece permanecer en su habitación de soltero al menos un anoche mas.

Con cuidado recorrió las cortinas, tenía pensado pasar esa mañana todos los objetos personales del amo Bruce a sus nuevas habitaciones matrimoniales, pero no pensó que tendría que pasar al amo Bruce a la nueva habitación.

-Buenos días Alfred—le dijo detrás de las cortinas de la cama que le ayudaban a cubrir se del reflejo de la luz

-Buenos días Amo Bruce—le contesto Alfred mientras dejaba entrar más luz por las ventanas— ¿el señor tomara el desayuno solo?—

-aun no lo se fue una noche difícil la de ayer—dijo Bruce y se puso de pie

-lo imagino que ha sido tan difícil que inclusive su Majestad no supo cómo llegar a la habitación que compartirá con su nueva esposa—le dijo un poco en tono de regaño

-Algo asi—le dijo pensativo—pero no tienes que reñirme—

-con todo respeto al señor no fue educado para cometer ese tipo de faltas para con su nueva esposa, en especial si solo habían pasado un par de horas de su enlace—si, era cierto, Bruce estaba siendo regañado por el Conde Alfred, hasta cierto punto era normal, pues él le había criado.

-Está bien lo remediare—dijo el Rey como un niño regañado e hizo una señal para vestirse—no quiero problemas con el imperio—

-en ese caso señor, preparare todo para que sea trasladado a la habitación conyugal—dijo Alfred y toco una campana para que entraran mas sirvientes

-Por si acaso Alfred—dijo Bruce meditabundo—no dejes muy vacía esta habitación, uno nunca sabe—Bruce sintió como le retiraban las ropas y le proporcionaban agua para asearse— ¿por cierto ya se ha levantado?—

-aun no estoy muy seguro señor—dijo Alfred un poco avergonzado—vera la mujer que actualmente manda sobre la casa de la reina es muy discreta y sigilosa—dijo Alfred no le agradaba mucho no tener el control total sobre lo que se había en palacio, pero bien sabía que muchas cosas cambiarían; el Rey solo sonrió mientras se secaba la cara, si, la mujer al frente de la casa de la Reina era muy sigilosa, demasiado.

-¡Hay querida esto es demasiado!—decía Harley mientras trasladaba de un lado a otro una gran vasija con agua tibia—es levantase demasiado temprano—dijo lanzo un pequeño bostezo

-ni me lo digas y no estoy tampoco muy acostumbrada a este trabajo—murmuro por lo bajo Pamela mientras recogía una ropas que cayeron al piso, no muy lejos una mujer que amarraba un camisón a su señora les veía con desapruebo, la reina le miro un tanto intrigada y con esos ojos que indican esa frase típica "¿qué pasa aquí?"

-perdona Señora, es que ellas no están acostumbradas, han dejado mucho tiempo este trabajo—le dijo excusándolas lady Selina—pero no niegan que servirle sea un gran honor—Thalía le miro satisfecha— ¿Puedo preguntar si su majestad tuvo una buena noche?—

-Podéis preguntar—Dijo Thalía y extendió sus brazos para que le acomodaran las mangas, Pamela y Harley se acercaron—si he pasado bonita noche—le contesto tranquila—no ha sido ni muy calurosa ni muy fría, perfecta primera noche—nadie se atrevió a preguntar sobre la noche de bodas, pues bien sabían que el Rey no había dormido en esas habitaciones

-¿El Rey ha sido bueno con usted?—pregunto Isley osadamente sabia la respuesta pero no podía resistirse a preguntar quería oírlo de sus propios labios, sin embargo la respuesta no llego enseguida, un leve suspiro y una mueca ¿Quién se creen estas para estar haciendo preguntas a su reina? penso Thalía, aun asi se decidió a contestar

-El Rey es muy amable conmigo, me a dado estas habitaciones y estas joyas—Dijo Thalía y le hizo una señal a Selina quien tomo una caja de madera—me ha dicho antes de dejarme en estas habitaciones "buenas noches amor mío"—dijo y le colocaron una Tiara de plata y perlas sobre la cabeza, hacia juego con sus ropas azules y blancas—es todo un caballero—

-Sin duda lo es—Dijo Selina y se retiró dejando espacio a su Reina para que esta pudiera moverse ya una vez vestida—señora sus alimentos están listos—le dijo Lady Selina a la mujer y esta camino hacia la mesa donde los meseros ya le esperaban. Comió con cuidado y muy poco, se notaba que le gustaba cuidar su figura y su estomago también porque no estaba acostumbrada a la comida de Gotham; le estaban retirando los platos cuando le anunciaron que tenia visitas así que dio la orden de dejar pasar al invitado, ni más ni menos que el Rey de Gotham, de un salto se puso de pie y realizo una gran reverencia al estar frente a él, gesto que imitaron todos en el salón.

-Majestad—le dijo Thalía aun haciendo la reverencia

-de pie Señora—le dijo el rey y le extendió una mano-¿Ha pasado buena noche?—

-Por demás Majestad aunque hubiera podido ser mejor—dijo con un dejo de rencor sin duda haciendo referencia a que el Rey no había asistido a su cama la noche anterior—me siento honrado con su visita—

-No tienes que ser tan formal señora—le dijo Bruce y se acerco a ella para tomarle la mejilla, era lo indicado ahora ella era su esposa—ahora somos marido y mujer—claramente Bruce pudo observar cómo le miraban con rabia, algunas de las doncellas de la Reina, unas que el ya conocía

-es verdad—dijo la Reina—debemos ser más cordiales en nuestro trato, si mi señor así lo aprueba—Bruce entorno un poco los ojos y le hizo una señal a las compañías de cámara para que se retirasen, las tres mujeres pasaron a un lado del rey haciéndole una reverencia, dos le miraron reclamándole con la mirada, y una solo le sonrió con complicidad al verle

-necesito hablar con usted—le dijo el rey y le tomo la mano llevándole hasta una pequeña sala donde había una mesita y un par de sillas situadas una frente a la otra, ambos tomaron asiento—quiero saber si usted se siente enojada—le dijo Bruce él no se disculpaba, pero quería saber si había algo de enojo en su esposa

-¿Debiera estarlo?—dijo la Reina un poco cortante haciendo que el Rey Bruce suspirase, pero era muy pronto para ceder en ese matrimonio

-por supuesto que no –le Dijo Bruce—comprenderá su majestad que después de tanta emoción a veces es necesario descansar—

-comprendo que con tantos pendientes el Rey de Gotham pueda verse un poco "afectado por el Estress"—contesto hiriente Thalía, sin duda haciendo referencia a su hombría—espero solamente que no sea muy a menudo—

-No lo es, nunca ocurre, es solo fatiga y tedio, no falta de virilidad—Respondió Bruce Altamente ofendido

-entiendo, ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir?—dijo y se puso de pie—su majestad es la imagen de la hombría y la virilidad de Gotham—dijo y le acaricio la mejilla

-No lo dude—contesto el monarca presuntuoso—debo retirarme por el momento—se puso de pie y la reina le hizo una reverencia—me esperan para discutir sobre problemas diplomáticos, le veré cerca del medio día, le presentare a la corte y tendremos un baile de gala esta noche—

-esperare con ansias el momento de estar en la presencia de mi esposo—le contesto Thalía

-siéntete libre de pasear por todos los territorios del palacio—Bruce le dio la espalda y se dispuso a salir de la habitación—después de todo ahora este es tu hogar—cuando El rey salió las damas regresaron a la habitación, el rey tenía muchos pendientes aun por atender, sus invitados principales aun no se iban todavía.

-señoras—dijo la Reina al verlas entrar—es hora de que me mostréis mi nueva casa—dijo y todas salieron a explorar los rincones de palacio

Estaban los tres "encerrados" con sumo cuidado analizo lady Leslie donde debía ponerlos lejos de las miradas curiosas, con tanta gente paseando por el palacio, tantos nobles de visita y tanto mal intencionado era peligroso para los chicos, no por querer dañarlos físicamente sino por querer usarlos para dañar la imagen del rey o la de los chicos en sí, se había imaginado algo similar a lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos cuando se entero de que Pamela y Harley fueron asignadas como compañía para la Reina—si claro—dijo para sí mientras repasaba como había pasado de niñera de uno a niñera de tres, pues con sus respectivas nuevas obligaciones de las mujeres, no podían atender y vigilar a sus vástagos, así que ahora cuidaba de Dick, Jason y Tim, dos no daban mayor problema pero sin duda Jason era una pequeña bomba de tiempo.

-me duele mi mano—decía un pelirrojo mientras movía su pequeño puño—no quiero seguir con esto, se cruzo de brazos—

-No es que tengas muchas opciones—le dijo Lady Leslie mientras mecía en una cuna al pequeño Tim, Dick levanto la vista de su hoja y le miro haciéndole una seña con los ojos esas que dicen sin palabras "cállate tonto"

-Si que la tengo—dijo el pequeño y solto la pluma que llevaba en la mano—quiero ir con mi madre—

-está ocupada—le contesto la nana de Dick

-no me importa—le contesto Jason—no quiero estar aquí encerrado—

-Jason, calla—le dijo Dick en un susurro

-¿Qué? ¡No te oigo!—Dick mejor bajo la cabeza y siguió escribiendo—tsk, llorón—susurro Jason a su hermano, distrayendo su vista unos segundos, lo suficiente para que una mujer se acercara lo suficiente a su oreja

-Sin insultos—le dijeron directo al oído y con un dolor punzante—deben respetarse entre hermanos—le dijo Leslie mientras tiraba un poco de su oreja

-¡Au!—grito el niño—me duele, me duele—dijo Jason e instintivamente tomo su lugar, haciendo que Leslie lo soltara

-está mejor—comento Lady Tompkis, Jason dejaba escurrir una pequeña lagrima por su mejilla

-te lo dije—le dijo Dick Levantando la vista y emitiendo instantáneamente un "Auch"

-sin burlas también—dijo Leslie que le había jalado la oreja también a Dick, Jason sonrió ligeramente, al menos ahora estaban iguales—está bien si acaban pronto podremos ir a dar un paseo afuera del castillo—ella era estricta peor no era un ogro, sabía que los chicos querrían estar afuera y el aire fresco les haría bien a todos.

Iban caminando por uno de los pasillos, Leslie, Tim, Dick y Jason; Jason parloteaba algo sobre perseguir a las aves del jardín y Dick trataba de recordar las notas de una canción que no sabía donde había escuchado.

-La Reina—dijo alguien y los 4 se pegaron a la pared, junto a ellos paso la comitiva de la Reina al pasar junto a ellos pudieron ver que iba muy seria, le hicieron una reverencia, pero esta no los miro si quiera de reojo, por lo que Harley aprovecho para acariciar por unos breves instantes la cabeza de su hijo.

-Lady Harley—dijo la Reina y la mencionada se acerco a ella-¿Quién era ese niño?—

-Mi hijo Timothy su Majestad—se excuso la mujer

-No es común ver niños en la corte—dijo y siguió caminando—pero me imagino que Gotham no es como las demás—dijo secamente, Harley no entendió si se trataba de un regaño, las mujeres siguieron su camino.

Dick no podía quitarle la vista a esa mujer, le parecía muy bella y seria, sentía curiosidad, le sacaron de sus pensamientos por su nana quien los echo a andar de nuevo

-Lady Leslie—escucho la aludida a sus espaldas, una mujer de cabello negro con ropas azules la intercepto—le he estado buscando por todas partes—le dijo al saludarla

-lady Renee ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?—

-he sido enviada para conduciros por orden del rey a una habitación del primer piso en el ala oeste de palacio—Lady Renee no se andaba con rodeos.

-¿ocurre algo?—pregunto Leslie intrigada

-Nada señora, pero el conde Alfred no considera prudente que los chicos estén afuera de palacio—Leslie le miro intrigada—la Reina está dando un paseo—recibió por respuesta y Lady Tompkins asintió, era mejor ser discretos, si bien no era orden del Rey Bruce sin duda Alfred le había ganado en sus pensamientos.

-está bien pues le seguimos—cometo Leslie y se pusieron en marcha la cara de decepción de los chicos no pudo ser más notoria; caminaron por pasillos que eran más bien angostos sin duda alejados de los pasillos principales, llegaron hasta una habitación en la que había bastante espacio y unos grande ventanales, en una esquina un clavecín y varios instrumentos de música, en otra unas sillas alfombras y colchones, sin duda era bastante espaciosa y se notaba que las mesas de juego habían sido retiradas, era donde el rey preparaba sus veladas de diversión.

-¿Roy?—dijo Dick al ver a su nuevo amigo sentado en una de las sillas a su nuevo amigo acompañado de dos niñas mas—creo que a esas las conozco—dijo Dick y puso una cara interrogante

-Una es Bárbara—dijo Jason y la otra no sé quién es, mientras los chicos se acercaban a los otros niños Leslie miro con desconfianza a Lady Montoya

-el señor Alfred pensó que sería más disimulado así—le dijo la observada

-si bueno, ser niñera no es tan malo—suspiró Resignada Leslie.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso en esa estancia muy a su pesar con ya no tres sino con 6 chicos, por suerte se habían portado bastante bien, Dick aprovecho para practicar con clavecín unas piezas que le había enseñado y Bárbara aprovecho para practicar unos pasos de baile que recordaba de la noche anterior, Casandra había entretenido a Tim era una bendición que la chica no hablase mucho y parecía saber exactamente qué era lo que el bebe quería decir y Roy y Jason…seguían siendo Roy y Jason treparon por las cortinas, dieron un par de vueltas de carro y unos volantines, retándose el uno al otro, eso los había mantenido entretenidos. Ahora se hallaban todos esperando a que el rey Bruce y su esposa entraran al salón junto con sus invitados para dar inicio al gran baile de gala

-¡El Rey y la Reina de Gotham—dijo el heraldo y todos abrieron paso atravesaron el salón tomados del brazo, lucían perfectos el vestido de color marrón y ella de color negro, era una imagen soberbia la que se ofrecía a los invitados, les vieron caminar hasta sus lugares al frente del salón hacia los dos tronos ubicados en la parte principal, tras de ellos desfilaron los aun invitados del rey Bruce: Clarck Y Diana, el Príncipe Barry y Hall y Oliver, todos llegaron e hicieron una reverencia a sus majestades, todos los saludos fueron respondidos amablemente con excepción del saludo de Oliver a quien la Reina le dirigió una mueca, no tanto al Duque como a su hijo que estaba con él.

-Les saludo a todos—dijo El rey Bruce al ponerse de pie—sean bienvenidos a este Baile en honor de la nueva Reina de Gotham, a la que le damos la bienvenida—el Rey sonaba frio, le dio la mano a la mujer y esta se puso de pie—en cuanto usted guste podrá inaugurar este baile en su honor—sin duda un honor muy pocas veces concedido a alguien que no fuera el rey.

-Entonces que comiencen las celebraciones—dijo La reina e hizo una inclinación de cabeza, todos aplaudieron y comenzó la música el rey tomo la mano de su esposa y se coloco en medio de la pista para abrir el baile, reverencias y vueltas dieron inicio al baile de Bruce y Thalía esta se movía con gracia y el con una seriedad férrea, les siguieron Diana y Clark y Barry que había sacado a bailar a una cortesana, Oliver y Hall hicieron lo mismo en un momento la mayoría del salón se hallaba bailando, cambiando parejas dando vueltas y girando en círculos, en algún momento Thalía quedo de frente a Oliver y en vez de hacer una reverencia como lo marcaba la música solo le entorno el rostro, Oliver no supo qué hacer siguió bailando como si nada pasase.

-si me disculpa—le dijo Thalía y se retiro de la pieza a tomar su lugar, Bruce le siguió

-cualquiera diría que la aversión viene con el matrimonio—dijo Barry a Oliver en son de broma mientras elevaba por la cintura a su compañera de baile

-después de todo es su esposa, no podía ser tan diferente—comento Oliver enojado

-¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto Bruce enojado—acabas de insultar a uno de nuestros invitados—

-yo no insulte a nadie señor—recrimino Thalía

-no me obligues señora a castigaros, recuerda que además de tu esposo soy tu rey—le dije Bruce mientras saludaba con gestes regios a quienes pasaban frente a ellos

-para ser esposo necesitas consumar tu matrimonio majestad—le dijo Thalía y Bruce no respondió—pero como dije yo no insulte a nadie, no más de lo que su invitado—dijo haciendo énfasis en el "Su"—le insulto a usted al traer a ese niño—Dijo Thalía

-los chicos son algo normal en la corte de Gotham—dijo Bruce mirando como Jason y Roy se divertían en una de las esquinas-¿Cómo piensas ser reina y darme hijos sino toleras a los niños?—

-los tolero en efecto, conozco mis responsabilidades como reina—dijo Thalía muy fría—puedo tolerar a los niños pero el caso del Duque y su"hijo" es diferente—Bruce entendió el problema, quizá la palabra le parecía de muy poca clase pero el sabia a que se refería, "el Hijo Bastardo" de Oliver le incomodaba a Thalía, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando noto una pequeña figura junto a ellos del lado de la Reina

-¿sí?—le dijo Muy fría Thalía al chico que estaba de pie junto a ella-¿Son para mí?—pregunto un poco sorprendida al ver al chico vestido de rojo que le extendía un ramillete de flores, Bruce trago saliva y le miro expectante, Dios…

Estaba de pie frente a la reina le daba un pequeño ramillete de flores, era una buena idea, le había prometido a su padre que lo intentaría, que le daría una oportunidad a la reina y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo era su oportunidad, recordando que un regalo similar había puesto de buen humor a la Princesa Diana decidió hacer lo mismo con la Reina.

-son para usted Majestad—dijo Dick extendiéndole el regalo

-Gracias—dijo fríamente la reina y lo tomo, todos los que habían visto el gesto comenzaron a aplaudir, pero la mujer solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, definitivamente costaría mucho ganarse a esa mujer

Bruce se puso serio y miro al frente del salón, mientras veía como Thalía le dirigía una mirada extraña, primero a él, luego a Dick, al parecer estaba por descubrir lo mejor del matrimonio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey saludos a todos aqui de nuevo con una entrega mas, uf! me ha costado trabajo este capitulo, me quiso dar un bloqueo de escritor! damage no! por que debemos saber que pasa con este naciente matrimonio...¿pondra mas disfuncional a la familia Wayne?, por cierto les deje una sorpresa cambiamos la portada del fic, por algo mas "adoc" a la epoca es mas o menos como me imagino a los bati-hijos jeje... saludos a todos como siempre gracias por sus comentarios Chihine y Adil, muchas gracias, saludos y como siempre dejen Reviews!

See ya!

atte. Maik


	8. Chapter 8

**********************Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 8**

**-JUEGOS DE NAIPES-**

Había sido todo muy incomodo, de un golpe la Reina se levanto y se retiro de la salón, fingió cansancio, lo que si es que las emociones habían sido demasiadas, estaba bastante enojada, se retiro y con ella salió Lady Selina quien ordeno a las demás damas que se quedaran en la fiesta, la excesiva compañía era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos, sobre todo si se trataba de Harley y Pamela.

-Maldición— decía entre bufidos y un ataque de algo muy similar a la ira—no puedo, no puedo creerlo—

-¿Esta bien su majestad?—pregunto Selina— ¿desea que sea llevada a sus habitaciones?—

-estaré Bien Lady Selina—dijo recuperando la compostura—lo estaré—dijo mientras se reincorporaba y volvía a su pose de dama seria nuevamente—solo he tenido suficiente por hoy—

Selina comprendió y le acompañó hasta su habitación, era el preludio a un pequeño drama, de eso estaba segura.

En el gran salón todo seguía como si nada los cortesanos aun bailaban y los cuchicheos eran más notorios ahora que la Reina se había retirado, desde su trono el rey Bruce se notaba molesto, no podía creer que por una simple conversación su esposa se hubiera enojado, y es que por hacerle platica a una hermosa mujer joven de la corte la nueva Reina de Gotham le había puesto mala cara y se había retirado sin dar más excusas que un aparente cansancio, pero bien le daba igual, le daría una lección.

-señora—dijo el rey Bruce al hacerle una reverencia a la princesa Diana-¿Bailaría conmigo?—Diana dejo a Clark haciéndole una reverencia, este no quedo muy contento

-vaya pues, ¿de cuando acá el rey murciélago nos resulta aficionado a la danza?—pregunto Clark a Hall poniéndose a su lado y dejando la pista

-pues supongo que desde que tiene Esposa—dijo Hall muy serio—supongo que las dos frases suenan igual de inverosímiles ¿verdad?—

-sin dudarlo—Clark tomo una copa que le ofrecía uno de los sirvientes—al parecer Thalia es más impredecible de lo que Bruce pensó—

-Mira que dos desplantes en una sola noche—dijo Hall mientras veía como Bruce y Diana ejecutaban la danza frente a los ojos de todos

-¿podrá domar a su nueva esposa?—pregunto Clark

-créeme amigo hay mujeres que no pueden ser acostumbradas a uno—dijo Hall aun más serio de ser posible

-¿experiencia propia?—inquirió el soberano de Metrópolis

-algo así, recuerda que no todos tuvimos suerte majestad—concluyo Hall y siguieron viendo el pequeño espectáculo

-no estoy muy segura de ser usada como objeto para una venganza—conversaba Diana y hacia unos movimientos con sus manos

-nadie se está vengando de nadie—dijo Bruce muy serio y rodeo a diana hasta quedar a sus espaldas

-o si eso es seguro majestad—le dijo la heredera de Paraíso—por eso tan de repente se ha vuelto en un aficionado del baile—

-me apeteció eso es todo—dijo tomándola de la cintura y levantándola para darle una vuelta en el Aire—además debo llamar la atención para distraer a todos del pequeño desplante de mi esposa—

-claro, claro—dijo Diana y se dio la vuelta al quedar en el piso—solo soy una distracción—comento en broma Diana fingiéndose ofendida

-yo no quise—continuo Bruce y siguió Bailando

-seguro que no—dijo Diana e hizo una reverencia

-seguro que no—escucho una voz tras de el—el Rey no es tan descortés como su esposa—Oliver estaba comentándole venenosamente mientras no dejaba de bailar con una hermosa mujer—bueno eso espero—

-no creo haberle dado razones para pensar lo contrario ¿o sí?—dijo Bruce enojado, Oliver solo hizo un ademan con los hombros

-venga chicos esto es un baile—dijo el príncipe Barry—así que pongan a Bailar a la dama—dijo al llegar dando una vuelta con una mujer ya conocida—señora, ya conoce al Rey Bruce, entreténgale un poco—dijo y se llevo a Diana para seguir bailando

-Señor—le dijo al estar frente a él, Bruce le hizo una caravana y comenzaron a bailar-¿está todo bien?—

-como debiera estarlo Lady Pamela—le dijo a la pelirroja-¿Cómo va todo con la Reina? ¿Ya te has acostumbrado?—

-aun no, después de todo no llevo más de un día a su servicio—dijo y dio una vuelta en su lugar—pero no quiero acostumbrarme realmente, espero que no pase mucho tiempo a su servicio—

-pensé que le agradaría permanecer en la corte y tener un puesto importante, muchas chicas desearían tener ese lugar al lado de la Reina—le dijo bruce sarcástico

-yo no soy como muchas, yo debo preocuparme por otras cosas—el rey le miro intrigado—por mi hijo y su educación, claro está, no será príncipe pero pretendo que sea educado de la mejor manera posible—

-sin duda lo será—le dijo Bruce y continuo bailando o por lo menos haciendo como que bailaba.

Desde una esquina del salón entre las personas unos ojos miraban a la pareja esperanzados, mientras otros tantos les veían con desconfianza y algunos de ellos hasta con odio, pero no lo notaba solo sabía que veía a su Madre bailando con su Padre y eso le ponía de un inexplicable buen humor

-Dick—le pregunto a su hermano que estaba de pie junto a él-¿Crees que mi padre se quiera quedar con mi madre?—

Dick le miro desconcertado, sin duda como todo niño de padres separados el quería ver a sus padres juntos, no entendía mucho de ser no reconocido, de no venir de matrimonio o que su papa se hubiera vuelto a casar, al final era un niño—es posible, pero yo no lo pensaría mucho si fuera tu—le contesto suavemente el mayor

-¿Por qué?—inquirió Jason

-Lady Leslie me dice que es complicado ni yo estoy muy seguro ciertamente—contestó Dick tratando de sonar más maduro que Jason

-bueno…-dijo tratando de zanjar la conversación—Dick—Jason llamo la atención de su hermano de nuevo-¿Cómo es tu madre?—

-no lo sé—Dick trato de fingir una sonrisa—no lo sé Jason—Jason comprendió que había metido un poco la pata, mejor deicidio guardar silencio y seguir viendo bailar a su madre.

Tras de los muros y cortinas que dividían en dos a la habitación conyugal le escuchó llegar, sabía que su ayuda de cámara re ayudaba a desvestirse y ella hacía lo mismo, se quito la pechera, la falda, la blusa y los tocados, todo ayudado por sus damas, le pusieron la bata de dormir y se quedo de pie mirando hacia donde debía de aparecer.

-señora—dijo el rey Bruce al entrar en la misma cámara listo para dormir

-Buenas noches majestad—le dijo Thalía

-déjennos solos—Bruce hizo que toda la ayuda de cámara de ambos se retirara—usted y yo señora tenemos mucho que platicar—

-como usted ordene—dijo y se dirigió a una silla, se sentó y tomo un mazo de cartas que estaba cerca-¿Juega?—Bruce suspiro no muy convencido pero supuso que era mejor así, se sento frente a Thalía y espero a que le repartiera unas cartas

-su comportamiento no fue el adecuado esta noche—dijo Bruce y miro sus naipes

-No se a que se refiere—le comento la Reina—paso—

-Eso no funciona conmigo, sabes a lo que me refiero—dijo y tomo una carta mas-¿Por qué saliste huyendo del baile?—

-Yo no hui, alguien de mi posición nunca huye majestad—dijo Thalía y tomo una carta mas—yo solo me he sentido indispuesta y Salí de ahí—

-le ha faltado el respeto la corte, a mi y lo que es peor a uno de mis invitados—Dijo Bruce y tomo un naipe mas

-mentira—dijo un poco molesta Thalía—Una reina nunca falta el respeto a nadie y mucho menos a alguien de rango inferior, en todo caso es a ella a quien le faltan el respeto, en mi país…-fue interrumpida por Bruce

-No estás en tu país, esta es Gotham, dónde mando yo y si yo te digo que me has insultado es porque lo hiciste—Refuto Bruce

-insultos, no más que los que tuve que soportar yo—reclamo Thalía enojada—mi padre no permitiría…-

-¡tu padre ya no esta señora!—exclamo bruce perdiendo ligeramente los estribos—se ha ido desde esta mañana y ni siquiera se despidió de ti, ahora eres mi esposa, yo soy toda tu familia—

-Esposa—Mascullo Thalía y le miro enojada—aun no lo soy por completo—dijo poniéndose de pie y haciendo referencia a la falta del acto de consumación—estoy esperando desde ayer en la noche—

-me temo señora que con esa actitud, ¡deberá esperar más!—sentencio el rey y dejo las cartas sobre la mesa—con su permiso me retiro a dormir—dijo encaminándose a la cama—esta noche compartiremos el lecho, pero me temo que no pasara lo que espera, buenas noches—sentencio el Rey y dejo a Thalía de pie mirándole, esta no pudo hacer nada más que tirar con enojo las cartas que tenía en su mano ¿Qué se creía ese hombre?

Una semana paso desde el matrimonio del rey bruce, finalmente las fiestas, bailes y justas habían pasado, ahora había llegado el momento del adiós, desde la bahía veía alejarse la nave en la que viajaban los integrantes de la comitiva de Hall Jordan y su amigo Oliver Queen, le acompañaban el rey Clark y el Príncipe Barry

-Dios creo que extrañare a esos dos—dijo Barry y Clark y Bruce le miraron extrañados-¿Qué? Vamos admitan que fue divertido estar todos juntos, hace un buen rato que no nos reuníamos para otra cosa que no fueran las guerras—

-en eso tienes razón Alteza—dijo muy Serio Clark—pero nada es para siempre, mucho menos la paz—dijo Clark

-eso es cierto sino pregúntale al recién casado—dijo Barry y Bruce le fulminó con la mirada

-Sera mejor que yo me retire también—dijo Clark y—ha sido un honor Majestad—le dijo Clark a Bruce

-Nos volveremos a ver—dijo Bruce y le estrecho la mano

-eso sin duda es cierto—Dijo Clark y le retiro el saludo—hasta pronto chicos—le dijo a los niños que estaban con Bruce Jason y Dick habían ido a despedir a su amigo Roy y a sus "tíos"—espero algún día poder velos en Metrópolis, estoy seguro que se llevarían bien con mis hijos—los dos chicos hicieron una reverencia

-son unos Wayne sin duda—dijo Barry y Clark esbozo una sonrisa, Bruce solo emitió un gruñido, después de esto Clark subió a su barco , como lo hiciesen con el barco del Gran Duque Hall, cuando se puso en marcha la nave los cañones de Gotham dispararon saludándole—cuanta cosa—dijo Barry y se dio la vuelta seguido por Bruce y sus comitivas, los caballos ya les esperaban—yo prefiero algo más sencillo y rápido—dijo mientras le acercaban el corcel regalo de Bruce-¿Me extrañaras?—

-no mas que a todos—dijo Bruce secamente, era Bruce

-supongo que eso está bien, ustedes dos un último abrazo para tío Barry—dijo alegre haciéndole ademanes a Jason y Dick para que se acercasen, este los estrecho en sus brazos—cuiden a su "viejo" de mi parte ¿sí?—les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno—y tu enano—dijo acercándose a Tim que estaba en brazos de Alfred—también te extrañare—le dio un beso la frente y Tim sonrió para después decir algo muy similar a "io arry" lo que Barry interpreto como un "Tio barry" haciendo que lo cargase y le diera vueltas en el aire—este es el más tierno Wayne de todos—exclamo emocionado—te llevaría conmigo, pero seria romper mi política de no bebes en casa, mientras tanto—dijo quitándose de las ropas un broche en forma de centella de su traje—toma un recuerdo—dijo colgándolo en sus ropas haciendo que sus hermanos miraran al bebe un poco envidiosos—Hora de marcharse Majestad—hizo una reverencia a bruce y todos le contestaron con el mismo ademan, seguidamente se subió a su caballo y espoleándolo se retiro del lugar seguido por sus hombres.

Una más, regreso al palacio porque aun faltaba despedir una visita mas. Llego a tiempo aunque no pudiera irse sin decirle adiós de todas formas él no quería retrasarle.

-está todo listo—le Dijo a la Princesa cuando la vio en el vestíbulo Principal

-Gracias por su hospitalidad Majestad—le dijo haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza, era toda una princesa sin duda.

-Yo debo agradecer por su grata compañía—dijo bruce y le extendió el brazo, mismo que fue tomado por Diana, ambos salieron al patio donde les esperaba el carruaje de la princesa—espero que tenga un buen viaje—

-Así será sin duda—dijo Diana y miro las nubes—no parece avecinarse nada en el cielo, creo que la tormenta se queda en vuestra casa Señor—dijo Diana y Bruce suspiro incomodo

-Por cierto—dijo Bruce deteniéndose en el ultimo escalón antes de llegar al camino—alguien quiere despedirse—dijo Señalando a sus chicos, los cuales aparecieron detrás de él, Diana sonrió y les dio a cada uno un abrazo

-Gracias por las flores—le dijo Diana al abrazar a Dick y este se sonrojo, le pareció increíble que le recordara—Majestad—dijo con una última reverencia antes de subir a su carroza, con un sonido de riendas se puso en marcha, Bruce suspiro entre aliviado y resignado mientras veía como diana se alejaba no pudo observar como unos ojos derramaban una lagrima silenciosa desde su carruaje, mientras que otros miraban por una ventana del segundo piso con algo de enojo. Le miraba con enojo, porque ya llevaba una semana siendo casi ignorada, no era que no le dieran su lugar, estaba con él en la recepciones y las audiencias y como lo marcaba el protocolo comían juntos en los lugares reservados para el Rey y la reina, pero había algo más que no le dejaba vivir tranquila en ese palacio.

-la reina ha salido a montar—dijo Harley a Pamela cuando se dirigía de regreso a sus habitaciones

-se fue sin avisarnos—dijo Pamela sarcástica—que grosera—

-sabes que Selina va con ella, no nos necesitara de mas—dijo Harley—he preparado algo para ti querida—Pamela le miro intrigada—hemos estado trabajando mucho merecemos relajarnos, vamos a uno de los salones por un juego de cartas—

-no seas ridícula, ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero jugar cartas en este momento?—le recriminó Lady Isley

-créeme querida, este juego te conviene, ven serán solo unas rondas rápidas—dijo Y la tomo del brazo arrastrándola casi de inmediato por los pasillos de palacio, hasta uno de los salones donde los cortesanos se divertían, al entrar la dirigió hacia una de las mesas donde habían un par de hombres sentados ya esperándolas, Harley llego exclamando algo muy similar a un "Taran" y dejando ver a sus invitados.

-vaya, vaya—Dijo Pamela al verlos-¿no se ponen de pie frente a una dama?—dijo Pamela fingiéndose ofendida

-Lo hare cuando la vea—contesto un hombre de piel pálida y cabello negro verdoso—pero ya que solo estas tu—dijo y se puso de pie

-un placer verle Conde de Joker's—dijo e inclino la cabeza—también a usted Sir Edmund Dorrence—le dijo al otro caballero que estaba en la mesa

-Tomen asiento señoras, estábamos por comenzar un pequeño juego de naipes, en honor al Rey Bruce y su distinguida esposa—dijo sonriente el Conde y todos se miraron cómplices—después de todo querida tu y yo pronto seremos socios—Pamela Tomo su lugar

-veo que has aceptado mi propuesta de ser preceptor de mi hijo—Dijo Pamela tomando unas cartas igual que Harley

-habrá que apostar algo—dijo sir Edmund a los presentes

-Hay cariño nosotras ya hemos apostado—dijo Harley y puso unas fichas al centro de la mesa—y no nos fue también—

-entonces es momento de ir pensando en doblar las apuestas—comento el conde y puso más fichas al centro

-siento que ya todos los movimientos están hechos—dijo Pamela y tomo una carta mas

-no todos hasta el momento—dijo mientras mostraban su juego—como siempre para que el juego comience de verdad no basta solo con tener un Rey una Reina—dijo Jokers y esbozo una sonrisa

-mas si tienes un as bajo la manga—comento Sir Edmund y miro a Harley

-creí tener uno, hasta hace no mucho tiempo—comento Pamela

-yo igual—dijo Harley y suspiro decepcionada

-nenas, nenas, señoras mías—dijo el conde y tomo una carta mas—saben que en ocasiones para ganar hace falta también una "J" dijo y mostro en su mano una corrida mayor, llevándose todo el juego, los 4 rieron al unísono.

A toda prisa se escuchaban los cascos del caballo como si se tratase de una carrera de relevos o de un mensajero que llevara un asunto importante para su señor, pero no solo era una mujer que montaba solo para despejar su mente, se había enamorado de él, le había dado una buena suma de dinero, había insistido a su padre, había dejado su hogar, su familia y sus derechos para poder casarse con el ¿y cómo le pagaba? Ignorándole toda una semana dedicándole más tiempo a hombres enemigos de su padre y mujeres desconocidas que si bien no se acostaban con él al menos le distraían de sus atenciones, una semana y aún seguía siendo virgen (y lo era porque en su país el no llegar virgen al matrimonio se castiga con la muerte), y todo le indicaba que seguiría asi mucho tiempo.

-¡Jia!—arrió las riendas del caballo y aceleró un poco más, pero se detuvo un poco más adelante, los sirvientes le alcanzaron

-Majestad—le dijo Selina—se pone el sol, debemos volver—le dijo la mujer preocupada

-no me apetece todavía—dijo La reina

-Mi señora con todo respeto, no estamos listos para una cacería nocturna y usted debe descansar y volver al palacio con el Rey—le Dijo Selina tratando de sonar lo mas condescendiente posible

-eso no—dijo Thalía y le hizo una seña a su dama de compañía para que se acercara hasta quedar junto a ella—estoy cansada sí, pero no pienso regresar al castillo esta noche—le dijo muy seria—da igual que vuelva o no es seguro que el Rey no ira esta noche a mi cama—

-pero señora—insistió Selina

-¡Dejad de insistir!—Selina hizo un gesto de resignación

-el pabellón de caza real se encuentra lo bastante cerca, no será el castillo Wayne pero es acogedor para pasar la noche—dijo Señalando la distancia hacia donde se ponía el sol—mandare a que lo preparen—Selina les hizo unas señas a los demás jinetes que les acompañaban, si que habría mucho movimiento en el palacio esa noche.

-¡¿Dónde rayos esta?!—dijo Bruce al cruzar las puertas de la cámara nupcial al verle entrar las mujeres que estaban a dentro le hicieron una reverencia, ninguna se atrevió a hablar

-¡Alfred!—el conde apareció detrás de el—Búsquenla y tráiganla, no sé dónde rayos se ha metido pero no puede desaparecer a si nada mas—Alfred Asintió pero antes de salir de la habitación una voz llamo su atención

-La reina un sigue de paseo por el bosque—dijo una chillona voz perteneciente a una rubia—se fue desde el mediodía y no ha regresado, Bruce hizo un gesto de desapruebo

-¿Y que no deberían estar ustedes con ella?—le dijo a la rubia

-Lady Selina esta con ella, nos pidió a las demás que nos quedáramos—Harley se puso un poco nerviosa seguro que cuando el Rey no estaba de humor se ponía más difícil—seguro esta por volver—

-ella no regresara esta noche—dijo Pamela que acababa de entrar a la habitación—acabo de mandar unas cosas de ella con rumbo al pabellón de caza real—Pamela se situó junto al rey y le hizo una reverencia—mi señor—

-¡Fuera todos!—a la orden del rey las ayudad de cámara salieron a toda prisa con excepción de Alfred y de una mujer pelirroja que fue detenida por el brazo del Rey—usted madame me dirá todo lo que sabe—, Harley les siguió de largo y miro a Pamela un tanto cómplice-¿Cómo es eso de que la Reina no volverá?—

-mi "señora" ha decidido permanecer en el pabellón de caza según parece se le hizo muy noche estando en el bosque seguro porque no concia las extensiones de los territorios de su majestad—le dijo Pamela y Bruce se sentó en una silla

-su lugar es aquí, más si es de noche—dijo Bruce—Alfred toma unos hombres y sirvientes que vayan a traerla de inmediato

-si el señor me lo permite no considero que sea lo adecuado—dijo Alfred y Bruce enarco una ceja—seguramente hay una razón por la que la Reina dese no volver a casa el día de hoy—Bruce lanzo un bufido

-la conoces, ¿qué opinas tú?—pregunto Bruce a Pamela

-sé que esa enojada—le dijo Pamela

-lo más probable es que mañana regrese por la mañana sabe que debe estar presente en el día de las oraciones—dijo el Conde muy serio

-más le vale, Alfred, déjanos—le dijo Bruce y este asintió para dejar la habitación no muy convencido-¿es por la falta de relaciones?—

-seguramente—le dijo Pamela y se arrodillo junto a Bruce—señor ¿Qué mujer no desearía tenerle en su cama?—le dijo acariciando la pierna del rey muy lascivamente— ¿puedo preguntar una cosa?—

-adelante—dijo Bruce cerrando sus ojos ante la caricia—pregunta lo que quieras—

-¿Por qué te has negado a estar con ella?—le dijo pamela y siguió acariciando al Rey de Gotham

-es cuestión de estado, cuestión de salud—Pamela no entendió mucho—las relaciones con la Reina son cuestión de estado y de salud por que todos las siguen, el objetivo de estas es que se procree un heredero—

-ya veo, pero nadie dudaría de la virilidad del rey—dijo poniendo su mano sobre el miembro de bruce—no después de tener tres hermosos hijos—

-no, nadie lo duda, pero debo ser preciso, esperar el momento adecuado en que podamos procrear un hijo—Dijo Bruce y se removió en su silla—es una tonta—Pamela le miro intrigada—esta noche era su noche, pero en vista de su ausencia—Dijo y tomo a Pamela del Brazo—tendremos que tomar acciones al respecto—comentó Bruce con lujuria en sus ojos y levantando a Pamela—con su permiso—dijo besándola en la boca, el Rey de Gotham quería acción esa noche y la tendría, con o sin la Reina en sus habitaciones esa noche; no importando que unos ojos le mirasen desde las sombras.

-¡el Rey está en sus oraciones!—gritaron al pueblo mientras dentro del templo Bruce se hallaba en el servicio religioso, se encontraba solo arrodillado frente al altar, se levantó muy temprano, despidió a su compañía de la noche anterior y se preparó para recibir a la Reina, pero esta no llego temprano, sabía que al acto debían de ir los dos soberanos, pero no le importó y eso no lo dejaría pasar por alto tampoco, al menos pudo tener cerca a alguien de su familia, disimuladamente hacia señas para que sus hijos se aproximasen a él, por lo menos los dos más grandes, no estando la Reina deicidio que sería lo más prudente llevarlos con él.

Junto a él se pararon Dick y Jason, el pequeño Tim estaba en brazos de su madre, tenía aun dos años y era el más inquieto, sentía algo de paz al verlos, aunque dudaba un poco de su futuro había asuntos sobre ellos que no sabía cómo resolver.

Cuando salieron del Templo el Rey se notaba un poco más tranquilo ¿Quién diría que un poco de oración calmaría su ímpetu?, tras de él sus hijos y Harley, Leslie y Alfred, Una carroza paro frente a el y se dispuso a abordarla, una vez arriba le hizo una seña a Harley de que le entregara a su hijo, seguidamente los dos mayores subieron también, un paseo familiar con su padre no les haría mal.

-¿Aburridos?—pregunto mientras saludaba a la gente a través de las ventanillas

-Un poco—le contesto Dick

-Demasiado—le dijo Jasón haciendo una mueca—Señor, ¿dónde está mi madre?—inquirió el pequeño pelirrojo

-Pues veras—Bruce se revolvió un poco incómodo en su lugar—esta indispuesta, es todo—

-ya veo, por eso tampoco vino por mí en la mañana—dijo un poco triste Jason

-sí, pero recuerda que además ella tiene que servir a la Reina y tenía que hacer ciertas cosas para ella—le explico Bruce calmadamente

-Majestad—Dick llamo la atención de su padre—el, el día del baile—Bruce enarco una ceja—el día del baile ¿hice que se enoje la reina?—sin duda Dick tenía muy buena memoria

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?—inquirió Bruce

-bueno, es que después de darle las flores al poco rato se enojó—Bruce hizo un gesto como recordando ese momento desagradable—y, bueno después de eso no me dejan salir de las habitaciones del palacio—

-nos, no nos dejan Dick y es por tu culpa—le dijo Jason enojado recordando la orden

-y también escuche hablar a unos sirvientes diciendo que la reina estaba muy enojada ¿es por eso papa? Digo señor… ¿la reina está enojada conmigo y nos castigó?—Pregunto Dick temeroso Bruce no dijo nada solo le miraba expectante ¿Cómo decirle a los niños que no les dejaban salir por que la reina no sabía aun que eran los hijos del rey?—Padre… si es necesario me disculpare, tampoco quiero que castiguen a mis hermanos por mi culpa—dijo agachando la cabeza

-Dick—Bruce suavizo su mirada y sus gestos—levanta la cabeza hijo y mírame cuando te hable—Dick hizo lo que le ordeno su papa "si está molesta" pensó el pequeño al oír esas instrucciones—tú no has hecho nada malo, ninguno, ¿Cómo podría la reina enojarse con alguien de tan buen corazón como tú?—le dijo y lo llamo a su lado de la banca donde estaba con Tim, al sentarse ahí lo abrazo con cariño—si se quedan en sus habitaciones es por qué es lo más adecuado, y la reina no está enojada contigo eso te lo puedo asegurar—le dijo El Rey, levanto una ceja al ver como Jason frente a el hacia una ligera mueca-¿A ti que te pasa?—pregunto bruce

-Nada—dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-está bien—le dijo y Dick le abrió un lugar entre él y su padre—ven aquí—le dijo y lo abrazo también

Siguieron el camino de regreso al palacio entre risas y comentarios sobre lo mal que lo pasaba Jason estudiando con Leslie y como por causa de este ambos chicos recibían regaños, asi paso más rápido el camino de regreso, cuando abrieron la puerta del carruaje ya estaban en la entrada del palacio, los dos chicos bajaron a toda prisa seguidos de su padre quien entrego a Tim a Alfred, los niños le hicieron una reverencia para despedirse de él, esperaba que su esposa ya hubiese regresado, pero no se percató de que esta ya le observaba desde el segundo piso, el rey Bruce debería comenzar a considerar clausurar esas ventanas que estaban sobre la entrada principal de palacio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

ahora si listo el capitulo 8! milagrosamente la inspiracion volvio a mi y decidi jugarme un par de cartas para poder subir esta antes de que pase el fin de semana!...bueno que os pareció? ya me esta dando miedo el matrimonio...cof cof cof tim/kon? tim es un bebe! jajaja paciencia que faltan muchas sorpresas desgraciadamente este capi nos toco decir a Adios a algunos miembros del circulo cercano de bruce, pero nada es para siempre ya verán jeje que bueno que les vaya gustando... y pues veremos si se le arma a bruce o no...nos leemos pronto y como siempre un saludo a todos los lectores, les dejo la suplica de siempre ... dejen reviews...believeme son tomadisimos en cuenta!

saludos...see ya!

PD. me pueden llamar Maik, digo eso de escritor es mas largo de escribir jeje saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

**************************Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 9**

**-PROBLEMAS EN CASA-**

-Mierda—murmuro para sí al caminar por el pasillo, se quitaba los guantes y entregaba su sombrero a sus ayudas de cámara—así que ya regreso—dijo enojado dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su reina, a su paso los nobles y sirvientes se retiraban, sabían que era mejor no ponerse en el camino del Rey Bruce-¡me va a conocer!—grito al atravesar uno de los salones, estaba bastante enojado, y ese enojo no ceso cuando se la encontró en el pasillo que llevaba a la recamara nupcial, una sonrisa de suficiencia se dejaba ver en el rostro de Thalía

-Majestad—se inclino ante el, aun llevaba su ropa para montar y lucia bastante desalineada

-usted señora tiene mucho que explicar—le dijo el Rey mientras se acercaba a ella

-No hay mucho que decir, señor tuve un contratiempo—le contesto la Mujer—si me disculpa—dijo intentando darse la vuelta para entrar en su cuarto

-No, de ninguna manera—le dijo Bruce y la tomo del hombro, pero algo le tomo por sorpresa un golpe sordo y un ligero dolor en la mejilla, una bofetada de su esposa—Tu…-dijo Bruce enojado, los ayudas de cámara no tuvieron que decir ni esperar orden alguna, Alfred se apresuro a correr a todos y retirarse y Selina hizo lo mismo con las mujeres

-no, yo quiero ver—dijo Harley mientras se retiraba a empujones

-¡Como te atreves!—le dijo y la tomo del brazo causándole daño, abrió las puertas de un solo golpe y se adentro aporreándolas tras de ellos, con lujo de violencia la sacudió dejándola frente suyo—espero mi disculpa—

-¿Queréis una silla?—le dijo Thalía y hecho hacia atrás su cabello—no tengo de que disculparme—sentencio muy digna la mujer

-si que lo tienes, faltaste a una ceremonia importante, abandonaste el palacio sin mi permiso y lo que es peor dejaste el lecho del Rey sin su consentimiento—Le Dijo Bruce muy enojado

-No es que hiciera falta en alguno de esos lugares—le contradijo Thalía

-es tu obligación estar en donde yo diga, eres reina de Gotham y más aun mi esposa es tu deber obedecerme—el rey estaba bastante enojado

-entonces trátame como tal, soy más bien una compañía más—dijo y se cruzo de brazos—déjame entrar al consejo del Reino—

-si me das un varón podrás hacerlo—Thalía comenzó a reír a carcajadas—tendrías que tocarme primero, ya ha pasado un tiempo y aun sigo siendo virgen—

-Si hubieras venido a mi cama la noche de ayer—le reclamo Bruce

-No te hubiera hecho falta, sé que soy una almohada mas, deben ser más divertidas tus amantes…-recriminó la Reina

-Tú no tienes que recriminarme nada—

-¡claro que sí!—exclamo enojada Thalía-¿No que soy tu esposa? ¿No que soy tu Reina?—

Bruce le miro con detenimiento no había visto esa faceta de su esposa, realmente no había visto ninguna más que de la princesa presuntuosa, era muy difícil llevar un matrimonio por conveniencia sino existían acuerdos por lo menos, le miro con cuidado, si era bella, era salvaje, pero le gustaban los retos, ser Rey de Gotham supuso siempre un reto y no despreciaría este, no lo haría lo aceptaría. Con paso firme se planto frente a su esposa y la tomó con fuerza de ambos hombros dándole un apasionado beso, era mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Thalía no se resistió después de todo eso era lo que había estado esperando desde hacía días, desde meses atrás cuando el retrato de su prometido llego a su hogar, y realmente era todo un hombre, con fuerza y energía Bruce la arrojó en la cama, estaba decidido a consumar su matrimonio, quería satisfacer su deseo no le importaba ya en ese momento si concebirían o no, solo quería satisfacer esa lujuria que su esposa le había despertado. Con gran pasión retiró las ropas de su esposa y las suyas propias, cada caricia le iba adentrando en un mundo de desenfreno sin medida, ya no iba a esperar hasta la noche, la tomaría en ese momento y nada podría impedirlo.

Maldita sea, había sido todo muy bueno, lo había disfrutado con cada envestida, con cada caricia y con cada gemido sabía que había elegido adecuadamente, sin duda era digno de haberse ganado su admiración y más aun su corazón; después de tan arduo ejercicio yacían ahora ambos descansando en el lecho nupcial como debió ser desde días atrás.

-¿A dónde vas?—dijo Thalía, al ver que su marido se incorporaba en la cama

-hay asuntos que atender señora—le dijo Bruce tratando de ponerse de pie, pero fue detenido por su mujer

-¿no podrían esperar un poco más?—pregunto Thalía esperanzada

-he perdido mucho tiempo, no planee esto—dijo Bruce

-no ha perdido más tiempo del que ambos perdimos en este naciente matrimonio—Bruce hecho un suspiro ante la expresión de su esposa en cierta forma tenía razón—pero no es nada que no se pueda recuperar—

-es posible—dijo regresando a su posición horizontal—solo un rato mas—Bruce se resigno después de todo no había sido tan malo, pero podría mejorarse con practica—tengo cartas que leer—le dijo Bruce situándose sobre su esposa

-podrían esperar—dijo Thalía

-supongo que cualquiera puede esperar por el Rey—dijo Bruce besando a su esposa

-cualquiera, excepto la Reina—dijo Thalía y volvió a perderse en el acto con el rey Bruce.

Habían pasado las horas en su palacio, se sentía como un leon enjaulado sin lugar a donde ir, paseaba de un lado a otro con sus mejores ropas, miraba por la ventana, estaba acorralado y no le gustaba esa sensación.

-¡carajo!—exclamo enojado al ver como unos sirvientes trasladaban un reclinatorio pasando frente a sus ojos

-¿Dónde estás?—es escucho una voz un poco débil que le llamaba desde la cama—ven a mi lado—le dijo y obedeció se arrodillo junto a la cama del moribundo

-Padre—le dijo en un susurro Barry—tranquilo debes guardar tus fuerzas—

-Ya no hay nada que guardar hijo mío—le dijo en una voz entrecortada, era increíble como había empeorado la salud del Príncipe Jay soberano de los países centrales, en cuestión de días, desde que Barry regreso de Gotham lo encontró en una cama con fiebre no parecía nada grave, pero de repente se había puesto peor-¿está todo listo?—

-si—Barry agacho la cabeza para que su padre no viera la cara de enojo que estaba poniendo

-es tu deber, es necesario—le explicaba el hombre a su hijo

-no quiero, no lo necesito, yo podré solo—le decía Barry insistente

-No—le sentenció su padre y Barry hizo una mueca aun moribundo le seguía respetando demasiado—debes de hacerlo este reino no es como otros, sin estabilidad los nobles se levantaran en contra tuya—dijo y tosió fuertemente

-puedo con ellos, puedo con todos, la alianza, la liga me ayudará si lo necesito—se excusó Barry—el rey Bruce firmo el tratado—

-¡calla!—exclamo enojado el enfermo—nunca un Príncipe de mi casa ha pedido ayuda a ningún extranjero, estoy harto de oír de Gotham—Barry hizo una mueca—te casaras y punto—

-lo haré cuando me plazca—dijo Barry y soltó la mano de su padre, se puso de pie

-lo harás cuando yo diga—dijo el enfermo y le señalo enérgico, tanto como pudo—te casaras o no gobernarás sobre mis dominios a mi muerte—una comitiva de personas se acerco a ellos

-Señor, esta todo en su lugar—le dijo uno de los mayordomos, Barry cerró los ojos y apretó los puños

-Traigan a la Duquesa Iris—dijo e hizo una seña con la mano

-Alteza, por favor no me obligue a hacerlo—Dijo Barry en un tono de suplica

-Hijo estoy muriendo, y es mi deber asegurarme que este reino y mi casa permanecerán a mi muerte—dijo y comenzó a toser, los sirvientes le auxiliaron—seré testigo de tu boda, como siempre lo planee así tenga que hacerla en mis propias habitaciones—

-esto es inaudito—exclamo enojado, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo con tantos nobles presentes, no podía negarse, sabía que su padre lo desheredaría y el testimonio de tantas personas bastaría para convertirlo en un don nadie dentro de su propio reino

-La señora Iris—dijo uno de los sirvientes y presentó a una mujer vestida de rojo que iba cubierta con un ligero velo negro

-Perfecto—El enfermo se incorporo para mirar a donde habían improvisado todo para la ceremonia, dos reclinatorios y una pequeña mesa que serviría de altar, el confesor del Príncipe Gobernante les hizo una seña, la mujer Y Barry se acercaron , este último no muy convencido.

Con cada oración con cada gesto Barry sentía que se quebraba su voluntad, lo que es peor su corazón, llegado el momento decisivo se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos

-¿Señor?—le interrumpió el sacerdote, Barry lo miro confundido-¿Acepta a la duquesa Iris como su esposa?-¡Maldición no!, pensó el aludido, pero miro a su padre como lo marcaba el protocolo, pedir autorización del Rey antes de aceptar, le miro, le hizo una reverencia preguntando silenciosamente.

-dime que no, por piedad, ¡dime que no!—dijo Barry para sí, pero recibió un afirmativo con la cabeza, Barry ahogo una lagrima, ahora era una orden de su padre dada ante testigos—Acepto—dijo y con las manos temblorosas y las lagrimas ahogadas intercambiaron anillos, cuando todo hubo acabado nadie prorrumpió en aplausos, nunca se imagino una boda para él, y menos una así, mas obligado que Bruce—perdóname—le dijo a la mujer y esta le miro intrigado—discúlpame…-dijo casi inaudible se separo de su ahora esposa, todo había concluido, su padre lucia satisfecho—perdón—repitió y se dio la vuelta salió a toda prisa de la habitación—perdóname …—dijo dejando salir un par de lagrimas y corriendo por los pasillos de su palacio

Corrió tanto como pudo y hasta donde pudo corrió dejando caer su brillante capa de satén rojo, arrojo su sombrero y se quito el sable del cinto, solo quería salir corriendo, salió por una de las entradas del palacio y camino veloz y corrió sin pensar y llego a las caballerizas sin quererlo, se acerco a su caballo, el que le habían regalado.

-hola muchacho—le dijo al estar frente a él, le acaricio las crines y junto su cabeza con la del animal, lloró dejo salir sus lágrimas de frustración y enojo—demonios, demonios—repetía sin cesar, unas risas lo sacaron de su soliloquio, unos jóvenes venían hacia los caballos

-Perdón señor, no sabíamos que estaba aquí—dijo uno de ellos al reconocer a Barry

-No importa—dijo pensativo y limpiándose las lágrimas—ya me iba—dijo pero se quedo inmóvil al ver a uno de los jóvenes-¡tú!—exclamo enérgico—te envié con una carta urgente, te pedí que no regresaras sin respuesta ¿Dónde está?—el joven se puso nervioso, es verdad llevó una carta urgente, pero no fue recibido por el Rey, pues estaba indispuesto y se decidió a regresar

-Yo señor—Trato de excusarse pero fue interrumpido por Barry quien rápidamente lo tomo del cuello de las ropas

-¡¿Dónde está mi puta respuesta señor?!—grito y lo levanto en el aire

-Yo no, no pude, no me recibieron—

-¡¿y me lo dices así nada mas?!—Barry perdió los estribos y le propino un sonoro golpe que lo arrojó al piso solo para que lo siguiera golpeando-¡Tú, idiota!—repetía sin dejar de golpearlo, los demás sirvientes se abalanzaron sobre el Príncipe-¡idiota! ¡Arruinaste mi vida!—dijo Barry mientras lo contenían los sirvientes

-Tranquilo Alteza, señor por favor—le decían mientras lo sostenían—no vale la pena—

-¡No, maldición!—grito y se soltó del agarre—ya nada vale la pena…—dijo furioso para sí y salió del lugar tan rápido como había llegado.

El día era bello en realidad pero no podía gozar de él, se hallaba en su despacho consultando asuntos de estado, documentos, papeles sin fin, problemas y soluciones todo pasaba por sus manos. Estaba metido en su mundo de diplomacia cuando sintió que unas manitas jalaban sus ropas

-Hey…¿Qué haces tu aquí?—Le dijo al pequeño que estaba de pie junto a el—ven aquí—le dijo y lo subió a su regazo

-amo Conner—dijo una mujer que llego tras el-¡Oh dios!—dijo la mujer al verlo con el Rey de metrópolis—mil perdones mi señor, pero el joven príncipe se escabullo—

-No lo dudo, es un maestro del escape—dijo y revolvió el cabello de su hijo-¿verdad que lo eres?—dijo levantándolo en el aire

-Mil perdones—decía la nana del pequeño—no volver a ocurrir—

-no se preocupe señora—dijo el rey—es bueno tenerlo por aquí, me ayuda a distraerme—estaba jugando con Conner, haciéndole cosquillas con la ayuda de una pluma cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió intempestivamente dejando entrar a cuatro hombres vestidos sobriamente de negro

-¡majestad!—dijo uno de ellos al rey de Metropolis, Clark le miro intrigado

-¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto Clark Poniéndose de pie aun con su hijo en brazos

-es hora majestad, la reina Lois está en labor de parto—dijo el hombre

-Por Kripton, pero si eso lo esperábamos desde hace días—dijo y camino hacia ellos—avisen a lso consejeros, iré donde mi esposa, envíen heraldos a las villas y que venga mi madre—

-La reina Madre ya está con la reina mi señor—dijo uno de los pajes

-excelente ¿Qué esperamos entonces?—dijo y se encamino rumbo hacia la puerta—vamos Conner, es hora de recibir a tu hermanito—le dijo al pequeño, camino por los pasillos hacia la cámara de la reina había estado muy delicada, sus últimas semanas de embarazo las había pasado en cama, por eso no asistió al enlace con Bruce, al llegar a la sala de espera que llevaba a donde la reina reposaba fue recibido por su madre.

-Majestad—le dijo al verle acercarse con su nieto en brazos

-madre—le saludo con un beso en la mejilla-¿está todo bien?—Clark sonaba tan confiado que la negativa de su madre le tomo por sorpresa-¿Qué ocurre?—

-es un parto difícil—un grito le interrumpió y el rey se puso nervioso—será mejor que esperes aquí hijo—

-Debo estar con mi esposa—dijo el Rey y entrego a su Hijo a los brazos de una de las damas

-entiendo tu ímpetu hijo mío, pero no es el momento, la reina necesita a una comadrona no a su rey—explico la Mujer y se adentró en la habitación de la reina.

Gritos y entrada y salida de mujeres servidoras de la reina, habían pasado las horas, y no escuchaba los llantos del recién nacido, escucho un grito que le pareció desgarrador, al escuchar esto el pequeño Conner comenzó a llorar y el Rey pidió que fuera llevado a sus habitaciones, uno de los médicos de la corte salió con las ropas ensangrentadas, tras de esto el Rey no aguanto mas e intempestivamente se adentró en la habitación-

-apartaos madre—le dijo a la Reina Martha y esta se retiró de la cabecera de la cama de la Reina Lois

-Mi señor—le dijo la reina al verle—

-silencio—le dijo tiernamente mientras tomaba su mano—aquí estoy—

-majestad, por favor jura que estarás a mi lado—dijo la mujer con sumo trabajo

-lo juro, bien lo sabes—le contesto el rey Clark y tomo su mano con fuerza

-entonces todo ira bien—dijo La reina y sintió un dolor terrible

-nada—dijo una de las parteras—no hay mejoría—le dijo a uno de los médicos—habrá que preparar el instrumental—con su excelente oído el Rey pudo escuchar cada palabra

-¿de que están hablando?—pregunto el Rey un poco atonito y asustado

-Majestad el bebe no nace, la reina lleva horas en labor de parto, y se esta acabando el tiempo—explico uno de los médicos—si el bebe no nace ambos morirán—el rey se quedó pasmado ante tal noticia

-¿entonces?—pregunto el rey

-su majestad debe elegir entre la madre o el bebe—dijo fríamente uno de los médicos

-señor, haz lo que consideres necesario, salva a nuestro un segundo el rey Clark dudo, no era de acero y le pesaba tomar tal decisión, de repente Clark sintió como su mano era apretada con mas fuerza, un dolor punzante recorrió todo el cuerpo de la Reina.

-un poco más majestad—dijo una de las parteras-empujad con todas sus fuerzas majestad—un esfuerzo más de la reina, y finalmente un bebe más de la casa de Kent llego al mundo, pero no lloro hubo que limpiarle rápidamente el rostro a la criatura y darle una nalgada para que reaccionase e hiciera lo que todo bebe debe hacer al llegar al mundo.

-¡Es una niña!—exclamo alegre uno de los médicos

-alabado sea, una niña—dijo la Reina Martha con suma alegría, la reina postrada solo esbozo una sonrisa y después se desvaneció.

-¡Majestad!—exclamo Clark asustado—¡Lois!—le dijo desesperado-¿Qué sucede?—los médicos no le dieron respuesta, uno de los médicos tomo el cuchillo para hacer incisiones, y rápidamente le hizo un corte en el talón, la sangre dela reina salió a chorros, la reina recupero el color y volvió en si, Clark respiro aliviado—abran las ventanas—él bebe estaba bien, la reina salvada y el rey Clark satisfecho sin duda.

La mujer entro en las habitaciones del pequeño y pidió que se lo entregaran, era la abuela del pequeño, la madre del rei y sin ocultarlo la cabeza de la familia—entregadme a mi nieto—dijo la anciana mujer a las nanas que rodeaban

-¡abuela!—exclamo el pequeño Conner al ver a Lady Martha

-Cariño—le dijo al tenerlo abrazando sus piernas—ven pequeño es hora de conocer a tu hermana menor—le dijo la mujer y tomo su pequeña mano, cainaron por los pasillos hasta la alcoba d ela Reina, ahí un cuadro muy familiar tenia lugar la Reina visiblemente compuesta y sentada en la cama, sosteniendo a su nueva bebe, a la cabeza el Rey Clark les miraba con gran satisfacción

-¡ahí están!—exclamo al verles Clark, la Reina Madre le hizo una reverencia

-Majestad, me tome la libertad de ir por el pequeño Príncipe—dijo la Madre del Rey dijo señalando al pequeño elegantemente vestido

-Ven Conner acércate a conocer a tu nueva hermana—le dijo Lois y destapo el envoltorio de pañales que llevaba consigo—mira ella es tu nueva hermana—le dij al pequeño que se subia a la cama—se llama Kara—

-¿Kara?—pregunto la Reina Martha no pudo evitar que el nombre le sonase raro

-Princesa Kara Condesa De Zor-el—explico Clark-¿no te gusta madre?—

-es un nombre hermoso—explico La reina Martha y se sentó al lado de la cama, sin duda era una imagen d elo mas familiar

-hola bebe—le dijo Conner y le dio un beso en la frente, todos incluyendo a los sirvientes sonrieron.

-Majestad—dijo un hombre elegantemente vestido que ingreso a la habitación—mis felicitaciones Señor, Señora—dijo haciendo una reverencia

-¡a mi!—dijo Conner emocionado y todos rieron un poco

-por su puesto su alteza, felicidades por su nueva hermanita Príncipe Conner—exclamo el hombre

-Lars, acércate ven a conocer a tu sobrina—le dijo Clark haciéndole una seña

-Mi señor lamento interrumpirle en este tan feliz momento—la forma en la que el su primo habría la conversación no le agradaba

-bueno, supongo que esto podrá esperar un poco—dijo el soberano levantándose del lecho de su esposa, beso la frente de su esposa y de su hija y revolvió el cabello de Conner para ir a donde su primo le indicase, ambos salieron de la habitación.-¿Y bien? Más vale que sea importante Lars—

-lo es primo, no adivinaras el ejército de quien a cruzado tus fronteras—le dijo muy misterioso Lars, el Rey se quedó sin habla, un ejército entrando a sus dominios, sin duda era una buena forma de arruinar tan bello día.

Sin dudas la corte del Gran Duque Hall era muy diferente a las otras, si bien la de Bruno no era la más cálida y divertida del continente al menos reinaba la paz durante la mayoría del tiempo, esto debido al férreo carácter del rey Bruce sin embargo este no era el caso de la corte del Gran Duque Hal Jordan, por enésima vez una nueva discusión se fraguaba tras los muros del palacio Ducal.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro caminaba a toda prisa por el pasillo sus amplios ropajes hacían olas gracias al viento que levantaba sus prisas, sin esperar a ser anunciada se adentró en una de las habitaciones donde se hallaba su esposo sentado junto a una ventana escuchando música que provenía de un violín que con algo de dificultad hacía sonar un niño.

-no puedo creerlo, con que aquí estabas—le dijo la Mujer

-¿me buscabas?—le pregunto Hal un poco irónico—de haberlo sabido me hubiera escondido mejor, no dejes de tocar Kyle—le dijo al chico

-añadire un insulto mas a la lista—le dijo la Mujer

-señora ya debes de estar acostumbrada entonces—dijo Hal y pidió le acercaran una copa

-no me ignores, maldito cobarde—le exigió la mujer y el Rey solo empino su copa-¡Deja de tocar esa cosa!—le grito a Kyle y este por temor dejo de hacerlo.

-¡con un demonio mujer!—dijo Hal y se puso de pie de un salto—puedes venir a gritarme a mi pero deja en paz a nuestro hijo—dijo y se aproximó a Kyle—venga hijo sigue con lo tuyo yo me llevare a esta loca de aquí—

-No me digas que hacer alteza, ese niño no es mi hijo, ni siquiera lo es tuyo—dijo la gran duquesa e hizo una mueca, Hal se enojó y tomo del brazo a su "mujer" sacándola de la habitación—te guste o no Hal es mi heredero, le he nombrado mi hijo y por lo tanto tuyo también, te guste o no—

-hijo—la mujer dijo sarcástica—mira que forma de decirlo casi hast aparece que no me insultas—

-no mas d elo que me insultas a mi todo el tiempo—reclamo Hal y se puso en marcha por el pasillo

-¿Insultarte yo?—dijo la mujer

-Si Carol no puedo estar ni una hora en el palacio sin que tenga que escuchar tus maldito reclamos—le reclamo Hal cruzando una puerta mas

-¿y que esperabas tu? Nuevamente me traes a ese hombre a mi casa—Reclamo Carol enojada haciendo énfasis a la compañía con la que regreso del enlace del Rey Bruce—bien lo sabes, sabes lo que todos dicen, solo me ha faltado verificarlo con mis propios ojos, la verdad sobre esa "amistad"—

-deja de hacerte ideas mujer—le dijo Hal y se sentó detrás de su escritorio tratando de poner distancia entre ellos

-no me hago ideas, lo paseas en mis narices a el y a su hijo y más aun le das una habitación al lado de la tuya, cuando yo estoy del otro lado del palacio—

-¿y que esperabas? A ti a duras penas te soporto—le dijo Hal—además asi tienes más tiempo para tus amantes—

-lo mismo digo—le escupió Carol viviblemente molesta—¿es cierto lo que me he enterado?—Hal le mir intrigado y hecho un suspiro—dime que no es cierto, que no lo hiciste—

-no entiendo de que me hablas—dijo y siguió escribiendo sobre sus documentos tratando de ignorarle

-si te refieres a la unión a la Santa Liga, si lo firme—Carol le miro enojada-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que solo fuera a comer y bailar a la corte de Gotham?—

-son nuestros enemigos—dijo Carol enojada

-enemigos tuyos, de tu familia no de la mía—le reprocho Hal

-familia, tú no tienes familia—le dijo sarcásticamente la Duquesa—y no la tendrás asi como vas—

-tengo ahora un hijo y heredero a Kyle—Hal fue interrumpido

-tienes dos, me he enterado—dijo Carol y le extendió una copia de un documento que el rey reconoció—te atreviste, no puedo creer que me sigas insultando de esa forma—Carol se mordió los labios-¡no puedo creer que pongas a Roy de la casa de Arrow como segundo en la línea de sucesión!—Carol hiperventilaba por la furia—¿no piensas tener un hijo conmigo?—

-por su puesto que no…-sentencio Hal y se puso de pie—te guste o no mi decisión está tomada, mis acuerdos firmados y en estos momentos los ratifican las cortes del reino, eres libre señora haz con tu vida lo que quieras, puedes tener amantes pero no hijos, porque he anunciado que ninguno sera reconocido como hijo mío—Carol abrió los ojos con incredulidad—no dejaras de ser Gran Duquesa mientras yo viva, pero no eres mi esposa—Hal salió de la habitación dejando a una mujer temblando de rabia, le daría una lección, sin duda pagaría por cada firma que había estampado para humillarla ante el mundo, probaría de lo que es capaz una mujer con deseos de venganza…

Cuando las cosas volvieron a al normalidad habían pasado ya varias días, el Rey Bruce y la Reina Thalía habían hecho las paces y ahora precian un matrimonio sino feliz por lo menos muy cordial, comían juntos, paseaban juntos y atendían las ceremonias mas no los asuntos de estado, tanto que a Bruce comenzaban a acumulársele los documentos en el despacho y la habitación conyugal, cartas y documentos que Thalía hábilmente había escondido para que su reciente luna de miel durara un poco mas

-¿Aún hay más?—pregunto Bruce a su esposa que le había entregado un nuevo sobre de cartas y peticiones que leía mientras estaba en la cama

-algunas quedaron atrasadas mi señor—le dijo Thalía y le paso unos sobres más, Bruce reconoció el sello en una de las cartas y dejo de lado las demás, ante la mirada atónita de Thalía abrió con brusquedad y rapidez la carta el contenido le dejo boquiabierto después de leerla, la reina no pudo leer nada; el rey se tornó serio, la luna de miel se terminó y después de haber leído el documento estaba pensando en terminar también su matrimonio…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Vale pues hemos vuelto me he tardado mas pero que os parece la clase de politica internacional? o mas bien de conflictos hogareños? para mala suerte esta vez no hubo Dick y Jason pero otros personajes se dejan ver por ahi, espero que les haya gustado nos veremos pronto tenganlo por seguro... por que esta por armarse una grande creanme!

por cierto gracias a Chihine y Adil por sus reviews...y si soy varón jejeje saludos a todos los lectores y me despido siempre con la misma frase: dejen reviews plis!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 10**

**-HIJOS DE REYES-**

Se levanto con pesadez, se sentía extraña miro a su lado y no pudo ver a su esposo, seguramente había salido temprano para resolver asuntos del reino, pero le pareció raro que no le avisara.

-Majestad—dijo Lady selina al verla levantarse, le acerco una bata

-¿El Rey?—pregunto la mujer aun con pesadez en las palabras

-Su majestad ha salido temprano, se ha retirado, pidió que le disculpase—explico Lady Kile

-Entiendo—dijo la Reina e hizo señas para que la acercaran las cosas para asearse—Lady Harley ¿Dónde está Pamela?—le dijo a la rubia que sostenía una vasija con agua tibia y una toalla

-la señora nos otorgo permiso de pasar el día hoy con nuestros hijos—dijo La rubia y le acerco la toalla

-es verdad—dijo pensativa la reina y ordeno le quitaran la bata-¿tu porque no estás con el tuyo?—

-Mi hijo partió junto con su padre esta mañana—se excuso la rubia, se sentía realmente incomoda hablando de esto con la reina, pues esta aun no sospechaba que tenia a las ex amantes de su marido como damas de compañía, ese castigo para Pamela y Harley había ya durado demasiado, dos meses.

-supongo que es bueno que el chico pase tiempo con su padre—concluyo la reina mientras le seguían colocando la ropa, Harley solo asintió y continuo con sus labores—entonces tomemos el desayuno, hoy tengo cátedra de religión y después daremos todas un paseo por los jardines—concluyo la mujer y continuo vistiéndose

-madre estoy harto—se quejaba por enésima vez un niño pelirrojo que se hallaba sentado sobre la mesa escribiendo sin cesar

-calla Jason será mejor que continúes—le dijo su madre, le habían dado permiso de pasar el día con su hijo y aunque lo quería no extrañaba para nada el tener que aguantar sus quejas y lloriqueos—termina con eso—le ordeno a su hijo

-¿Por qué no he podido ir con mis hermanos?—pregunto quejoso

-¿desde cuándo tantas ganas de pasar tiempo con ellos?—pregunto Pamela un tanto entre risas—pensé que no te llevabas bien con Dick—

-Es mi hermano y lo quiero—sentencio el pequeño

-¡Oh! ¡Qué gesto tan tierno!—dejo escapar una voz chillona e irritable, la del conde de Jokers que igual se hallaba en la habitación, Pamela sonrió ante el comentario tan irónico—sabes no es momento para ternuras, mejor acaba tus deberes jovencito—

-Pero madre—le dijo el pequeño—quiero ir donde mi padre—

-No, no, no—dijo haciendo una seña con el dedo—tu padre está muy ocupado, el viaje que ha hecho con tus hermanos le llevara varios días—Jason torno su cara en un gesto enojado y asombrado—pero descuida, seguro tu madre tuvo un motivo importante para no dejarte ir—dijo con toda la saña de la que era capaz el conde, Jason se puso furioso y miro a su madre

-¡¿es verdad?!—Su madre asintió-¡No me dejaste ir con mi padre!—le reclamo moviéndose en su lugar y dejando caer el tintero al suelo-¡te odio!—una sonora bofetada lo trajo a la realidad

-Cállate ya Jason—le dijo Pamela que había golpeado a su hijo—si no te deje ir es porque es castigo para el rey no para ti, no merece nuestra compañía después de cómo nos ha tratado—jason tenia lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas—ahora limpia este tiradero—le dijo señalando la tinta que estaba por el suelo

-¡NO lo hare!—grito enojado el niño, su madre le miro indignada—no lo hare, soy hijo de reyes, no limpiare esto—Pamela estaba a punto de perder los estribos cuando una mano le agarro la mano

-tranquila querida—le dijo el conde en un tono suave—déjame a mi—el conde se aproximo a Jason y lo miro a los ojos—mira pequeño tienes razón—el conde hizo un gesto pensativo y sarcástico—eres hijo de rey, pero ¿sabes qué?—le acaricio el cabello y Jason se estremeció-¡nadie lo sabe mocoso! Así que eres poco más que un niño malcriado—le dijo tirándole del pelo , luego Jason recibió un golpe en las rodillas que lo hizo caer arrodillado sobre el desastre que se había formado a sus pies-¡ahora a limpiar mocoso—una vara se estrello en su espalda haciendo que el niño gritara de dolor-¿Algo que agregar señora?—

-Nada—dijo Pamela y se dio la vuelta mientras tomaba un libro—solo que es una pena arruinar con tinta tan buena ropa—Pamela tomo asiento y abrió el libro, mientras en su habitación lagrimas se mezclaban con tinta derramada.

Caminaba por los jardines la tarde caía, estaba algo enojada se había enterado que el rey Bruce se había marchado de improvisto a un viaje a los países centrales, es cierto no sería largo, pero no le agradaba que no le hubiera dicho nada, Trataba de relajarse así que paseaba observando todos los detalles del jardín su fallecida suegra había tenido buen gusto, y es que los rosales, las plantas y los árboles frutales eran realmente bellos, gozaba de la brisa fresca, al fin comenzaba a sentirse como en su hogar.

-Lady Selina—llamo a su dama de compañía y esta se acerco hasta quedar a la par-¿Quién es ese?—dijo apuntando en dirección a un pequeño pelirrojo que parecía estar luchando a muerte con un gran abeto

-no lo distingo—dijo mintiendo Selina, sin duda reconocía al joven Jason, la reina sintió curiosidad y camino hacia donde estaba el niño con una daga en la mano apuñalando la madera y mascullando cosas

-No creo que el árbol os haya hecho algo—dijo la dama y el chico no le hizo caso—Os ordeno que te detengas—Jason paro y se dio la vuelta, la reconoció de inmediato le hizo une reverencia-¿Qué haces con mi jardín?—

-nada—dijo Jason y bajo la cabeza—es jardín del rey—dijo bajamente pero fue escuchado

-también mío ¿no sabéis quien soy?—le interrogo la mujer

-es la reina de Gotham—dijo Jason aun sin levantar la vista

-dime por que estas tan enojado—le dijo la Reina al niño

-Mi madre me ha hecho enojar—se excuso el joven—no me ha dejado ir con mi padre—la reina le miro intrigada y dos mujeres tras de ella se quedaron heladas

-ya veo—dijo seria la mujer—sus razones habrá tenido creo yo—dijo la reina se estaba portando más comprensiva de lo que se esperaba-¿A dónde ha ido?—

-Salió de Viaje con mis hermanos—explico ante la mirada perspicaz de la mujer

-decidme joven ¿Cómo se llama tu padre?—le dijo la reina y gotas de sudor frio rodaron por su frente

-no puedo—dijo el joven—me han ordenado que nunca diga su nombre-dijo Jason y dio unos pasos alejándose

-pues yo te ordeno que me lo digas, soy la reina de este reino—su porte intimidó a Jason, mas cuando se acerco a él y le quito la daga que el pequeño había tomado sin permiso y con la que lo había sorprendido dañando el árbol—así que me dirás el nombre de tu padre o tendrías graves consecuencias—Jason apretó los puños y negó con la cabeza, sintió como el filo pasaba por su mejilla-¿no me lo dirás?—

-Br…-el Niño cedió ante el miedo

-¡Por dios no!—pensó para si Harley, Selina no sabía cómo resolver ese problema, porque rayos Jason no era mudo, pensó en ese momento

-¿Cómo? No pude oírte—le dijo la mujer

-Br..uce—le dijo el Niño y la reina le vio interrogado mas por no oír que por lo que había dicho Jason

-¡sigo sin escucharte!—le grito la Reina

-¡Bruce!—grito Jason-¡Mi padre se llama Bruce!—el grito resonó en los oídos de la mujer apretó con fuerza el arma que tenía en la mano, Selina cerró los ojos con fuerza

-¡Majestad!—dijo selina a la reina

-¡Callaos!—dijo y le miro con rabia luego se dirigió a Jason—venid pequeño tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar—le dijo y lo llevo con él.

Era ya muy noche cuando llego al palacio del principado, lucia lúgubre, mas de lo normal y no correspondía a lo que antaño recordaba, estaba en una de las salas secundarias junto con sus hijos el bebe estaba más que dormido y el mayor estaba luchando contra el cansancio había sido un camino bastante largo.

-Con su permiso majestad—le dijo un sirviente de la casa de Allen—el amo me ha enviado para que los lleve a sus aposentos donde pasaran esta noche—

-Gracias, pero no—dijo Bruce un poco ofendido—he pedido hablar con su Alteza y no me retirare hasta que le vea—Bruce parpadeo un momento y miro a sus hijos—sin embargo necesito que mis hijos sean llevados a descansar—el sirviente asintió y le indico al mayor por donde debía ir, Dick le siguió como zombi; Bruce Tomo asiento, el igual estaba cansado, pero debía de aclarar ese asunto con Barry, espero un poco mas sintió que pasaron las horas y no hubo respuesta. Decidido salió de la habitación y camino buscando a su amigo

-Señor—le dijo un sirviente que le salió al paso

-debo ver al Príncipe—le dijo Bruce al hombre que le salió al paso

-el amo Barry no desea ser molestado, os lo ruego majestad esperar hasta mañana—bruce se enojo aun mas, ¿Qué acaso cuando Barry llegaba no se presentaba sin siquiera anunciarse?, sino supiera como es el no le perdonaría tales desplantes, pero bruce Había viajado un día entero a caballo estaba exhausto y aun así quería ver a su amigo.

Siguió avanzando con y sin sirvientes a su paso-¡déjenme en paz! ¿Qué no saben quién soy?—tras de la puerta casi en la penumbra solo alumbrado por las velas un acongojado Barry escuchaba el revuelo, se hallaba cansado ojeroso, exhausto y no quería más sorpresas, con pesar se seco las lagrimas y se levanto del reclinatorio

-Maldito Bruce—murmuro para sí y se dispuso a salir, pero en ese instante las puertas se abrieron, Bruce se quedo pasmado al ver el estado de su amigo, todo vestido de negro y ojeroso, había llegado sin pensarlo a la capilla del palacio, en medio de esta se hallaba un cuerpo sin vida—Bienvenido Majestad—le dijo enojado a Bruce

-Alteza—fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Bruce, miro el cuerpo y luego a su amigo su enojo se había ido y se convirtió paulatinamente en algo parecido a la vergüenza—Alteza yo…-pero fue interrumpido un golpe en el estomago y luego unos brazos rodeando al rey de Gotham

-Mi padre murió viejo amigo—le dijo al oído y dejando salir su tristeza, el Rey de Gotham no hizo nada, se quedó helado

-Lo merezco—fue todo lo que dijo el Rey y se separo de Barry—no sabía que velabas el cuerpo de tu padre pero eso explicaría muchas cosas—dijo Bruce y cayó en cuenta de por qué todos en palacio lucían colores oscuros—debiste avisar—

-no hubo tiempo—se excuso el Príncipe y se dirigió al cuerpo inerte de su padre

-fue un buen Príncipe—dijo Bruce y se puso al lado de su amigo

-el mejor de todos—dijo Barry—me quedare aquí toda la noche, mañana lo enterraremos en la catedral—

-Ni hablar, debes descansar—le dijo Bruce enérgicamente—te hare compañía un rato en tus oraciones, después ambos iremos a descansar—Barry no discutió sabía que no debía contradecir al Rey de Gotham, Bruce no tenía esa costumbre pero paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Barry este reclino su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, ahora se sentía mejor.

-escucha Bruce esto no es necesario—le dijo Barry mientras era casi obligado a descansar

-luces terrible, seguramente has pasado demasiado tiempo despierto—le dijo mientras lo arropaba. Aun llevaba todo el traje puesto—en este estado hasta Oliver podría ganarte en una carrera—le dijo Bruce y Barry sonrió con cuidado

-pensé que no vendrías—le dijo Barry y lanzo un bostezo

-leí tarde tu carta—se excusó el Rey

-¿dos meses después?—le recrimino un poco ofendido el Príncipe—vaya que eres lento para leer, no pensé que fueras ligeramente analfabeta—

-en vista de su dolor alteza, dejare pasar ese comentario—Bruce se dio la vuelta para abandonar la habitación—buenas noches Alteza—

-buenas noches—le dijo Barry y se dio la vuelta, Bruce se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de Barry, en otras circunstancias el habría hecho el intento de pedirle permanecer en su habitación, pero esta vez no hubo insistencia, Bruce entendió que aún estaba enojado o demasiado triste.

A la mañana siguiente los levanto e hizo que los vistieran sobriamente, de negro a ambos el hizo lo mismo, tomo a su hijo menor en brazos y salió de la habitación

-majestad ¿ocurre algo?—pregunto Dick mientras caminaba al lado de su padre-¿Qué ha pasado?¿veremos al tío Barry?—

-Dick, escúchame bien, hoy necesitare que te comportes muy serio—dijo Bruce—no creo que su Alteza este de humor ha tenido una gran pérdida—Dick puso una cara interrogante—el padre del Príncipe Barry murió—Dick se puso serio se imaginaba lo que debía estar pasando el príncipe pues él no podía imaginar que sería de él si su padre muriese.

-Señor—le dijo Barry al verlo llegar—veo que no viniste solo—dijo señalando a sus hijos-¿no me saludas Dick?—el pequeño le hizo una reverencia—no me saludes a lo "Wayne"—le exigió el príncipe y le extendió los brazos, Dick corrió a saludarle—eso está mejor, cuanto les extrañe—dijo dejando correr una lagrima

-lo, yo lo siento Alteza—dijo Dick—siento lo de su padre—era realmente tierno como el pequeño Dick se esforzaba por tratar de confortar a Barry

-gracias—le dijo Barry y se puso de pie—ven aquí pequeño—le dijo A Tim que estaba en brazos de su padre—vengan quiero presentarle a alguien majestad—les hizo una seña y caminaron todos juntos, llegaron al vestíbulo donde les esperaban unas damas ambas vestidas de negro, una de ellas más joven y de cabellos castaños se acercó al Príncipe

-Señor—le dijo al verle—estamos listos—

-Majestad, le presento a mi esposa, La Princesa Iris—le dijo a Bruce y este le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza—y sus hijos, Richard y el pequeño Timothy—le dijo muy ceremonioso

-Un honor Alteza—dijo Bruce

-el honor es todo mío—respondió la mujer—señor nuestra hermana Mary a llegado—dijo indicando a otra mujer que iba acompañada de un chico de la edad de Dick

-Señora—le dijo Barry y le tomo las manos—dentro del dolor es un placer verle aquí, a ambos-dijo y miro al chico que estaba a su lado

-Alteza estamos juntos en esto—dijo la mujer—mi familia agradece su generosidad al hacerse cargo del hijo de su hermano, ¿no hay nada que quieras decir hijo?—

-gracias alteza—le dijo e inclino la cabeza, el chico pelirrojo y de piel clara lucia bastante nervioso

-no hay nada que agradecer hijo—dijo y puso una mano sobre su cabeza—ven te presentare a alguien—dijo acercándose a Bruce—El es mi amigo Bruce y sus hijos Tim y Richard—dijo haciendo una seña

-Un gusto Majestad—contesto cortésmente el joven

-yo soy Richard, es un placer—dijo extendiendo la mano al pelirrojo

-mi nombre es Wallace—le dijo el chico a Dick

-bueno, supongo que es suficiente de presentaciones, vayamos a despedir al viejo—dijo Barry tratando de sonar lo más relajado posible, dio la señal y las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar el féretro donde yacían los restos mortales del Príncipe Jay Garrik de Allen, el padre de Barry. Con suma pompa y ceremonial se desarrolló toda la ceremonia, Bruce no se separó ni un segundo de su amigo y ahora estaba con el departiendo un poco de comida una cena ligera de solo 7 platos considerando el gran apetito de Barry eso era casi nada.

-asi que ¿cómo va la vida de casado?—interrogo Barry mientras metía unos vegetales a su boca

-iba yo a preguntar lo mismo—dijo Bruce mientras bebía de su copa—si yo tengo un par de meses tu al menos tienes uno

-no me lo recuerdes—dijo Barry y trago un poco más de comida—por cierto que debo darte las gracias por eso—

-ya sabía que no lo dejarías pasar—dijo El rey de Gotham y corto su carne—adelante comienza—

-bueno si insistes, ¿Qué tanto te puedes tardar en leer una carta?—le dijo Barry y levanto su copa—digo por algo el mensajero decía que era urgente—

-yo no recibí a ningún mensajero—le dijo Bruce—me encontraba ocupado—

-si eso intentó explicarme mientras lo golpeaba una y otra vez…que recuerdos—dijo y asentó su copa en la mesa-¡Demonios dos meses!—le dijo

-te estabas tardando—le dijo Bruce y comió un poco mas

-era sencillo sabes, solo tenías que enviar una carta, decir que me había comprometido con una noble de Gotham enviar a alguien de tu confianza a Montoya, a Selina por Dios ¡hubiera aceptado hasta a Leslie!—dijo y se puso de pie enojado, Bruce no se intimido—con eso me hubieras salvado—

-hablas como si el matrimonio fuera una trampa mortal—dijo Bruce y bebió de su copa

-disculpa pero hasta hace no mucho pensabas de esa forma—dijo Barry se sentó—déjame adivinar, lo estás pasando bien—Bruce no respondió se limitó a beber-¡Maldición!¡me dejaste a mi suerte porque te la pasabas cogiendo con tu nueva esposa, vaya buena me la hiciste—se quejó Barry, conocía bien a su amigo

-basta ya—dijo con su usual tono serio Bruce—sabes que era tu deber, tenias que hacerlo tarde o temprano—le regaño Bruce

-tu sabes lo que deseo—le dijo y le miro colocando su mano sobre la de Bruce—no me mal interpretes Iris no es mala mujer es una buena amiga, pero es eso nada mas—

-suena como si lo sufrieras—dijo Bruce

-escucha sabes que aquí todo es diferente, esto no es gotham, ¿sabes que me case en las habitaciones de mi padre? ¿Qué me obligan a hacerlo con ella (y frente a testigos) cada mes hasta que tengamos un heredero?—Barry sonaba realmente frustrado.

-¿Qué harás?—le cuestionaron

-Mande a traer a mi sobrino Wally, será educado como mi heredero—dijo y se relajó sobre la silla—espero ya no tener que verme obligado a sostener relaciones sin mi consentimiento-¿tu que harás?

-vine solo de paso, voy rumbo a metrópolis—dijo Bruce a Barry—Clark me ha nombrado padrino de su hija y voy al bautizo—

-ya veo—dijo Barry— ¿y los chicos?—

-Clark me ha pedido que lleve a Dick, es su ahijado y Tim…pensé que te agradaría verlo y aminoraría tu molestia hacia a mi—dijo Bruce y sonrió

-que considerado el pensar en mi—dijo Barry y esbozo una sonrisa—comenzare a pensar que te importo—

-en fin, yo no sacaría conclusiones apresuradas… ¿vienes a metrópolis?—le interrogó Bruce

-Gracias pero hay asuntos que atender en el reino ¿recuerdas? Digo ahora que mi viejo ya no está—una leve mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro—quédate a la juramentación majestad—le dijo a Bruce y ambos se pusieron de pie—no tardaremos mucho y además serán mis invitados de honor—

-es una magnífica idea—dijo Bruce y vio como Barry se acercaba a él para abrazarlo

-gracias—le dijo Barry—a pesar de que eres medio lento al leer eres el más rápido en hacerme sentir mejor—Bruce sonrió sin que Barry lo viera, le devolvió el abrazo, merecía ser reconfortado por su perdida, el también sabía lo que era quedar huérfano.

-Hola—le dijo al día siguiente al pelirrojo, le habían levantado temprano nuevamente algo sobre una ceremonia, el sabia solamente que aun tenia sueño, Dick Bostezó

-Noche difícil ¿Verdad?—le dijo el pelirrojo que estaba junto a él—te llamas Richard ¿cierto?—el aludido asintió

-Si pero me dicen Dick, tu eres Wallace, el sobrino del Príncipe Barry—Dijo Dick muy calmado

-exacto, pero los amigos me dicen Wally, así que más vale que me llames así—dijo y le puso una mano en el hombro-¿dime amigo eres hijo del rey Bruce?—pregunto alegre y Dick Asintió-¡Wow! Y dime ¿qué se siente ser príncipe? ¿Te dan lo que quieras? ¿Trabajas mucho? ¿Las damas se acercan a ti?—Wally parecía bastante alegre

Dick se rió por las preguntas y las caras del niño, luego le contesto—se ve que estas emocionado por esto—

-¡Sí! Ni lo dudes, mi madre dice que es lo mejor que me pudo pasar, cuando murió papa perdimos muchas cosas y el venir a este gran palacio y tener todo, es decir ¡Wow!—Dijo Wally sin tomar Aire y Dick soltó una carcajada

-vale, si te entiendo pero no puedo responder a tus preguntas—Wally puso una cara de decepción—no no me mal interpretes no es pesadez, es solo que yo no vivo como príncipe, digo no me falta nada, pero no vivo en palacio—dijo Dick mientras recordaba que en realidad su casa era en el campo al lado de Lady Leslie y no junto a su padre en el palacio.

-no entiendo, pero si eres hijo del Rey—le dijo Wally, era lo que su lógica le marcaba

-bueno…es complicado—dijo Dick rascando su cabeza

-aun así… promete que me llevaras un día a conocer tu país—le pidió Wally y le tomo de las manos—vamos amigo y yo te llevare a recorrer el mío ¿Si?—Dick no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir con la cabeza

-veo que ya están listos—dijo Bruce al llegar y verlos aun tomados de las manos; Bruce sonrió algunas cosas no cambian en los países centrales-¿Todo bien?—Wally soltó a Dick y realizo una reverencia—traje a alguien conmigo—dijo el Rey y puso en el suelo al pequeño Tim

-¡Woa! ¡Hola bebe!—le dijo Wally y se agacho para jugar con el bebe-¿es tu hermano?—Dick Asintió, Wally se olvido de la presencia de Bruce y tomo al niño en brazos—¡yupi!—gritaba mientras le daba vueltas al pequeño y lo lanzaba al aire

-¡No, que haces!—Decía Dick un poco temeroso al ver como su hermanito se elevaba—bájalo—le decía pero el pequeño Tim solo reía sin parar, increíblemente el rey Bruce esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bueno veo que están listos—dijo una voz tras de ellos, Barry iba a acompañado de su esposa Iris— ¿esta lista madame?—interrogó Barry, la mujer le hizo una reverencia—pues entremos—le tomo del brazo y delante de los se colocaron Bruce sus hijos y Wally, comenzó la solemne procesión y ceremonia tras la cual Barry se convertiría en gobernante de los países centrales.

Cuando hubo pasado toda la emoción el rey Bruce decidió que era hora de marcharse no podía quedarse mas aunque así lo quisiera, tomo a sus hijos y su servidumbre y salió de la capital de los países centrales. Llego a Metrópolis mas rápido de lo que pensó y es que tenía que apresurar el paso por que no debió quedarse tanto en los países centrales, pues el Rey de metrópolis le esperaba para el bautizo de su hija.

-por poco y no llegas—le dijo Clark al estar de pie junto a Bruce en el interior de la capilla de la familia real—te has tardando—

-solo un poco—se excuso Bruce

-me supongo que consolar a Barry te habría tomado tu tiempo—dijo un poco jocoso el rey de Metropolis

-como dije… solo un poco—dijo Bruce y se adentro en la capilla con su socio

-veo que has traído a tus hijos contigo—dijo Clark suspicaz-¿Dónde está Jason?—

-Se ha quedado en Gotham con su madre—Dijo Bruce resignado—esa mujer me ha dado muchso problemas últimamente—

-sin duda—le secundo Clark—¿crees que haya sido prudente traerlos contigo?—es decir eso seria un guiño mas a sus origines reales, cuando tu esposa se entere…-

-yo no le diré nada—dijo cortante Bruce—al menos no por ahora—

-¿y cuándo será el día?—pregunto Clark quien siempre había sido un seguidor y partidario de decir siempre la verdad—no te enredes mas amigo mío, que los nudos pueden llegar a ahorcar—

-l ose—concluyo El rey de Gotham y dieron paso a la ceremonia. Todos lucían elegantes con sus trajes más deslumbrantes, la pequeña Kara iba toda arropada de blanco y dio un respingo cuando el agua toco sus sienes, El Rey Bruce la sostuvo con mucho cuidado y con bastante cariño—es hermosa—no pudo evitar comentarlo

-claro que lo es—dijo Clark quien estaba al lado de su esposa-¿La consideraras?—dijo Clark e hizo una seña que apuntaba a Tim

-todo es posible—dijo Bruce y devolvió a la niña a su madre

-¡Que Dios bendiga a la Princesa Kara de Kent!—grito el sacerdote al terminar el sacramento y todos contestaron un sonoro "Dios bendiga a la Princesa Kara", seguidamente las cosas comenzaron a ser retiradas, la Reina Lois se dirigió con su hija a donde estaba su suegra con su hijo y los hijos de Bruce, Bruce quiso seguirle pero Clark le detuvo

-Quédate aquí lo que sigue será interesante—dijo Clark e hizo una seña, seguidamente el órgano comenzó a entonar una canción bastante seria que sonaba a una marcha, mientras los ayudas de cámara ayudaban a revestir a Clark con el manto rojo del rey le colocaban al cuello el emblema real, también se coloco el cinturón que tenia "la espada de la justicia"; cuando se ciño la corona todos los presentes le hicieron una reverencia.

-Nobles caballeros, señoras, agradezco su presencia en esta ocasión para festejar el nacimiento de mi Hija Kara y por tan hermosa ocasión y para hacer más memorable el día he decidido hacer un anuncio—uno de sus sirvientes le acerco un documento que el Rey leyó solemnemente—Nos Rey Clark de la casa de Kent, Rey y soberano de los territorios de Metropolis, habiendo sido bendecido en estos días con la salud de mi familia y el nacimiento de mi nueva hija, hemos decido compartir esta alegría otorgando a mi ahijado Richard de Grayson, grado de caballero de Kandhor y el titulo de Par del reino, siendo que a partir del día de hoy pasa a formar parte como miembro de la casa real, que sea conocido y festejado en todo el Reino, Asi sea—Bruce no cabía del asombro, su hijo había sido nombrado Par del reino de metrópolis, Clark tenía unas formas muy raras de darle lecciones

-acercaos Richard—el pequeño Dick no cabía en su asombro no entendía realmente que estaba pasando, solo reacciono al ver que fue flanqueado por dos caballeros que lo condujeron a donde estaba el Rey Clark—la presea representa un collar con unas alas de color azul, símbolo de la grandeza que se debe esperar de todos los hijos de Metropolis—le explico y coloco la cadena sobre los hombros del niño—Richard de Grayson ¿juras guardar los preceptos de la orden y conducirte de manera propia todos los días por el resto de tu vida?-

-s…-Dick miro a su padre lucia un poco molesto, pero le indico que asintiera—Si, Juro—dijo el chico y vio como el rey Clark sacaba su espada, el chico tembló y sintió como dos leves golpes del sable eran dado sobre sus hombros, sin duda todo había sido una sorpresa.

-no debiste hacerlo—le recriminó Bruce a Clark al quedarse a solas—no sin haberme consultado—

-es mi ahijado, ya era hora que lo supiera—dijo Clark y Bruce hizo una queja con la boca

-no es lo es por elección mía, bien lo sabes—contesto Bruce

-ella estaría de acuerdo si estuviera aquí—le dijo Clark

-tal vez pero no se encuentra presente—continuo reclamando Bruce—le has colgado una pesada carga al cuello—

-quizá, pero es mi ahijado, debe comenzar a ser consciente de lo que es—Cocluyo Clark y se acerco a Bruce—debes poner en orden las cosas—

-No es tan sencillo—Dijo Bruce y le mostro los dientes—mírate a ti, gracias a tus decisiones impetuosas estas peleando nuevamente en tus fronteras, ¿Qué eso no te preocupa?—

-Lars es un hombre muy capaz, se crio conmigo y con mi hermano, se que puede hacer—dijo Clark

-un día de estos tu exceso de confianza te meterá en problemas—le Dijo Bruno—no deberías de confiar mucho ni siquiera en mi—le dijo Bruce y sonrió de medio lado

-confiaba en que no armarías ningún escándalo en presencia de tantos nobles—El soberano de Gotham hizo una mueca—ahora ¿Me dejaras pasar algún tiempo con mi sobrino?—

-haz lo que te plazca, es tu reino—Dijo bruce y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a sus habitaciones—no te olvides que debemos de sentarnos a hablar de negocios majestad—

-estoy seguro que no me dejarías olvidarlo tan fácil—habiendo dicho esto el Rey Murciélago se perdió por los pasillos.

El rey Clark se dirigió hacia la estancia donde estaba su hijo con sus niñeras, al entrar pudo ver al Pequeño Conner jugando en el suelo con sus soldados, el joven Tim le hacía compañía, al entrar las niñeras le hicieron una reverencia, le vio sentado junto a la ventana, llevaba en sus manos el collar que le había colocado y lo miraba como si fuera el tesoro mas grande de la tierra

-Hola Dick—le dijo el Rey y el aludido como resorte se puso de pie para saludarle como se debe—tranquilo, solo he venido a preguntarte si te ha gustado tu sorpresa—

-Mucho majestad—le contesto tímido el niño—me siento un poco confundido, usted es mi padrino ¿Cierto?—Clark asintió-¿Por qué mi padre, digo el Rey nunca me dijo nada?—

-habría tenido sus motivos—explico Clark y pidió que le acercaran una silla que fue colocada frente al jovencito

-creo que es demasiado para mí—dijo Dick un poco sonrojado—nunca espere nada de esto—

-No digas tonterías—clark se removió en su silla—mira eres perfecto para el titulo, es una de las ordenes más antiguas de mi país y su historia se ha convertido en leyenda—Dick miro el collar y luego a Clark se asombro mas-¿Quieres oír la historia?—el pequeño Dick asintió muy sonriente. Con cada palabra dick se perdía en un mundo de fantasía y heroísmo inigualable, el rey Clark era muy bueno contando historias y mientras más escuchaba más contento se sentía de pertenecer a una orden de caballería de gente tan noble, estaba en una de las mejores partes del relato, cuando la puerta se abrió intempestivamente, un hombre pálido entro en la habitación

-Dick nos vamos—dijo y ordeno que una de las niñeras cargara a su hijo, dick se asusto, no pensaba que su padre estuviera tan enojado con el

-¿Qué te ocurre Bruce?—pregunto irritado Clark, pero Bruce no le contestó se limito a aproximarse a su hijo y tomarlo de la mano para sacarlo del lugar

-debo regresar de inmediato a Gotham—dijo Bruce y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos

-Vamos Bruce no es para tanto—Clark no pensó que el Murciélago se enojara tanto con lo que había hecho con Dick

-No todo gira a su alrededor majestad—le dijo Clark que lo seguía acompañado de la niñera que llevaba a Tim—Dick—le dijo al ponerse a la altura de su hijo—lo que paso aquí, lo que te dieron no lo comentaras con nadie, es una orden—sentencio a su hijo; Clark se sintió un poco ofendido.

-escucha…-le dijo pero fue interrumpido por un papel que Bruce le extendía—Clark lo leyó y cambio su cara, dio una orden y dos pajes se acercaron a el—preparen el carruaje del Rey Bruce a toda prisa y pongan caballos de refresco suficientes—Clark ahora estaba igual de preocupado—deberías dejarlos aquí—

-No, su lugar es con su padre—le dijo a Clark—tú tienes tus propios problemas, escucha si necesitas ayuda házmelo saber y te enviare algunos hombres—le dijo bruce y se puso de pie para seguir caminando—las negociaciones tendrán que esperar un poco mas—

-estoy de acuerdo, quizá aun sea muy pronto—dijo Clark mientras ambos llegaba a las habitaciones de la familia Wayne donde todo estaba ya listo, un sirviente se acerco a Clark—todo está listo Bruce, vamos yo veré que esto te lo envíen de regreso—dijo y los dirigió hacia la salida

-Gracias—le dijo Bruce al llegar a donde el carruaje ya le esperaba, subió y le dieron a Tim, Clark Tomo a Dick en Brazos y lo estrecho contra el

-se valiente hijo, recuerda que ahora eres un caballero de la orden Metropolita de Kandor—le dijo y le beso la mejilla, Dick no sabía que pensar todo había sido tan repentino que le daba miedo hasta preguntar qué ocurría, el rey de metrópolis puso a su ahijado en el carro y cerró la puerta, se pusieron en marcha, cayó en cuenta de que se había quedado con la carta en la mano todo el tiempo, una carta firmada con las iniciales "S.K"—Selina Kyle—murmuro el rey, esperaba que todo estuviera bien…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rayos! creo que me sobrepase esta vez, bueno no se quizás sean demasiadas emociones para un solo capitulo, pero ...Taran! aquí esta la aparición de Wally y el regreso de los chicos Wayne, Pobre Jason, creo que los golpes le dolieron bastante, Barry necesita consuelo y Clark...esta en guerra?, Dick no eres muy joven para ser "caballero"? Tim ya por favor aprende a hablar...pero bueno lo pasó divertido con Conner de eso estoy seguro... espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, si me he tardado mucho lo se pero es semana laboral! denme oportunidad que pronto les ire mostrando mas de lo que ocurre con esta particular familia, saludos a todos y como siempre os pido... dejen reviews! saludos!

see ya!


	11. Chapter 11

******Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 11**

**-NOTICIAS-**

La mujer estaba bastante preocupada, daba paseos por toda su habitación, había pasado ya una semana desde que no le había visto

-Maldito mocoso—exclamo la pelirroja, no podía creer lo que había hecho su hijo

-calma cariño—le dijo una voz chillona tras de ella—después de todo no fue enteramente su culpa—le dijo burlonamente

-tienes razón en gran parte fue culpa tuya—le dijo Lady Pamela

-vamos Pam, tu tampoco hiciste gran cosa para evitar que saliera corriendo—le dijo el Conde de Jokers—ahora está en un lugar mejor—

-está secuestrado—dijo Pamela—esa mujer lo tiene apresado en sus habitaciones—dijo un poco enojada—el pobre debe estarlo pasando bastante mal—

-no estamos seguro de eso—dijo y tomo asiento—que tal que lo este pasando mejor que nunca-dijo el hombre muy cínico—eso sí aun vive—dijo y hecho una carcajada macabra, Pamela sintió que algo frio le recorría toda su piel.

-Buen dia—dijo una rubia al entrar por la puerta lucia bastante cansada

-¿Cómo esta?¿Pudiste verlo?—preguntó intempestiva Pamela a Harley

-yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar—le dijo Harley un poco ofendida—no, no he podido verlo, según parece el joven Jason sigue a merced de la Reina, para atenderla no deja que pasemos a la cámara privada, todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotras lo trata en el recibidor—dijo Harley—y desde que te retiro del servicio se enseña con nosotras—

-Vamos Harley un poco de trabajo de no hace mal a nadie—le dijo el Conde

-¡No me digas eso!—exclamo enojada—no estoy haciendo un poco de trabajo, ¡estoy haciendo el doble por que el hijo de esta mustia metió la pata!—le grito y la señalo acusatoria con el dedo

-solo acelero lo inevitable—le contesto Pamela lo mas serenamente que pudo

-tu y tu hijo son unos estúpidos… ahora estamos en peligro, no solo en nuestra posición en la corte—Harley hizo una pausa—sino también nuestra vida—

-estas exagerando—dijo Pamela tratando de convencerse

-piensa lo que quieras, mi único consuelo es que si todos nos iremos al abismo tu y tu hijo serán arrojados primero—le Dijo Harley severamente

-Damas, señoras—intervino el conde Jokers—lo que paso no cambia nada, podremos sacar alguna ventaja de esto solo hay que ser inteligentes—el conde sonrió maliciosamente

-majestad—le llamaba a la puerta Selina, llevaba días encerrada en sus habitaciones y no dejaba entrar a nadie inclusive para ser vestida y arreglada salía al vestíbulo—Majestad he traído su comida—le dijo al llamar a la puerta

-dejadlo en el suelo y retiraos—le ordeno, la mujer no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le ordenaban y no muy convencida se dio la vuelta; segundos después ella misma se hallaba, la reina de Gotham, se encontraba cargando la bandeja con sus alimentos, si su padre le viera seguro le reprendería hasta la muerte, sonrió al recordarlo—ha llegado el almuerzo joven Jason—le dijo Thalía al niño que jugaba con unos soldados sobre el suelo

-que bien—dijo corriendo hacia la mesa donde habían asentado la comida—tengo mucha hambre señora—

-lo imagino, yo me siento igual—dijo en un tono bastante serio y destapando la comida—no es digno de una reina pero bastara—dijo y se dispuso a comer, Jason se acerco sentándose a su lado

-Majestad—la reina le miro interrogante—¿Hasta cuándo estaré aquí?—pregunto Jason desde que lo sorprendieron en el Jardín no había podido regresar con su madre

-¿No te gusta estar aquí?—le pregunto la reina muy seria—pensé que os divertías—

-si me divierto señora, pero extraño a mi madre y a mis hermanos—explico Jason mientras se metía un gran bocado a la boca

-pero ahora yo soy como tu mama ¿Verdad?—dijo la reina y bebió de su copa—bueno eso les dijo su padre—

-si lo dijo—asintió Jason inocentemente

-no te preocupes saldrás de aquí en cuento llegue tu padre—le explico y le toco la barbilla—tengo mucho que hablar con él, solo me aseguro que no te pase nada en su ausencia, es peligroso que el hijo del rey camine solo por ahí ¿no crees?—Jason se sintió raro al ver la mujer tomo la daga que le había quitado y la puso sobre la mesa

-vale, después de comer ¿podre seguir jugando?—Jason pregunto esperanzado tratando de zanjar el tema

-por supuesto—dijo Thalía y siguió comiendo—podrás jugar lo que quieras siempre y cuando yo lo permita—le dijo la reina y ambos continuaron con su almuerzo

-Majestad—le decían todos a su paso, caminaba enojado abriéndose camino entre los sirvientes y nobles, llego hasta sus aposentos, trato de abrir

-cerrado—dijo para sí-¡Abre la maldita puerta!—le grito a su esposa y aporreo sus puños contra la madera—derríbenla—dijo a sus sirvientes, con esfuerzo pudieron abrir la puerta y el rey se presento en las habitaciones que mantenía con su conyugue

-Señor—le dijo Thalía al verle entrar y le hizo una reverencia, no lucia molesta, eso asusto un poco a bruce—es bueno ver que está de regreso—Bruce se quedo sin habla al ver la habitación lucia revuelta con platos sucios por varios lugares y las camas sin hacer, habían unos juguetes en el piso, Bruce reparo que no estaba bien algo

-¿Dónde está?—pregunto acercándose amenazador

-¿Mi señor?—pregunto Thalía como quien no quiere la cosa—no entiendo—

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?—dijo preocupado

-entonces lo admites—dijo Thalía y se alejo—vaya que es un primer paso—

-No estés jugando mujer, devuélveme a mi hijo—exigió Bruce—o sino—

-¿sino qué?—dijo Thalía y se acerco a el Bruce la sujeto de los brazos con fuerza y le hablo enseñándole los dientes

-no me provoquéis, no estoy de humor—

-yo tampoco lo estoy—le dijo Y Bruce sintió una punta filosa en su estomago, se alejo para ver como la reina le apuntaba con una daga—créame señor, aquí la ofendida soy yo—le dijo la mujer

-¿Qué rayos quieres?—le pregunto Bruce sin mucha paciencia

-que hablemos y que me presentes al resto de la familia—dijo la mujer y se sentó en una de las sillas—ve a cambiarte querido, luces terrible—

-en una hora, en mi cámara privada—le dijo Bruce a la mujer—te lo advierto, si dañas a mi hijo—

-ahorraos las advertencias, yo no dañaría a mi hijastro—dijo la mujer con saña—por más que su madre y su padre lo merecieran—concluyó y Bruce salió aun mas furioso de la habitación, llevaba con el todo su enojo y frustración.

-¡Jason!—grito la mujer y un pequeño salió de uno de los armarios de entre muchas cosas—el juego termino—le dijo la mujer y Jason no comprendió nada—debemos arreglarnos tu padre volvió a casa—Jason Sonrió alegre, su padre había vuelto, sin embargo Thalía puso una mueca le costaba mucho decir esa frase.

-¿podré ver a mi padre?—pregunto con alegría el niño la reina no le respondió

-si podrás hacerlo—le contesto después de unos momentos tensos—pero borra de tus rostro esa estúpida sonrisa—le dijo enojada y el chico se decepciono un poco.

-¿pero que se ha creído esa mujer?—dijo Bruce Mientras se removía incomodo en su silla-¿Qué se han creído todos al permitirle actuar asi?—Alfred quien le estaba sirviendo en ese momento no dijo nada, se limitó a sus labores—tu tampoco dices nada—

-con todo respeto majestad ¿espera que diga algo en particular?—pregunto el Conde Alfred un poco sarcástico

-la mujer mantuvo a mi hijo poco más que secuestrado—dijo enojado Bruce, pero Alfred no se amedrento

-el señor nos ordenó que obedeciéramos a la señora como lo que es, la Reina de Gotham—se excusó el sirviente y Bruce se enojó mas—pero sobre todo la esposa del señor, la señora de la casa—

Bruce lanzo un suspiro muy hondo—si asi lo hace siendo apenas mi esposa, imagina lo que hará el día que tenga un varón—Alfred puso unas frutas sobre la mesa

-la señora ya tiene tres hijos señor—le dijo retador el conde-¿no es eso lo que viene la señora a discutir?—Bruce sonrió ante tal escena, como le encantaba cuando Alfred le ponía en su lugar de manera tan sutil.

-Alfred—dijo Bruce pensativo—será mejor traer a los chicos, que vengan Dick y Tim, antes de que su nueva "mami" los tome por prisioneros también—dicho esto el Conde se retiró de la habitación en busca de sus jóvenes amos

Cuando la señora Thalia llego a la habitación privada del rey se hallaba sobriamente vestida de negro, solo le acompañaba Selina quien sujetaba a Jason, este a su vez llevaba sujetando un pequeño cofre de madera.

-ya iba siendo tiempo señora—le dijo Bruce mientras estaba cómodamente sentado en una de las sillas de la habitación-¿y bien?—

-es un honor estar en su presencia señor—le dijo burlonamente y haciendo una reverencia

-señora no traigo mucha paciencia—le dijo Bruce y se puso de pie—el viaje ha sido largo—

-si me hubierais llevado no lo hubiera sido tanto—contesto la Reina

-Señora os lo ordeno, mostrar lo que me has debido traer—le exigió el Hombre y la reina le sonrió de medio lado

-¡Lady Selina!—llamo de golpe a la mujer y esta se presentó cruzando la puerta y llevando consigo al pequeño Jason—como dije su majestad, no había nada de qué preocuparos—

-déjenos—le dijo a Alfred que estaba a sus espaldas y a Selina que estaba de frente, esta le hizo una reverencia y le movio los labios murmurando un "lo siento" que Bruce claramente distinguió ante la mirada suspicaz de la Reina—ven aquí hijo—le dijo a Jason y le extendió los brazos, el pequeño corrió directo hacia su padre y lo abrazo con ganas

-te extrañe padre—le dijo al oído y Bruce sonrió, logrando que Thalia hiciera una verdadera mueca de desprecio ante tal escena—señor ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto?—

-cosas de adultos pequeño—le explico el Rey y lo soltó de su agarre—espero que te hayas portado bien con la reina—

-señor no sé si con la pregunta ofendéis a tan buen chico o me ofendéis a mí—dijo Thalia en un tono de ofendida que no fue del todo claro—señor como os he dicho no podría yo hacer nada en contra de alguno de vuestros hijos—

-asi lo espero—dijo el ey Bruce y acaricio la cabeza de Jason

-ahora si el señor me lo permite—dijo y se acercó a el—¿me dejareis conocer a los otros chicos? Ya que como les dijiste en nuestra noche de bodas…ahora ellos y yo somos como familia…-siseo Thalia

-Chicos vengan aquí—dijo Bruce y de detrás de las cortinas dos figuras infantiles salieron Dick y Tim quienes se acercaron a su padre—saluden –

-buenas noches majestad—le dijo Dick y le hizo una reverencia, mientras trataba de que Tim hiciera lo mismo

-el niño de las flores…-dijo para si misma mientras miraba a Dick, ya recordaba les había visto en la corte varias veces, en la boda, en el baile, pensó muchas veces que podría tratarse de los hijos de alguna persona noble, pero ahora corroboraba sus temores—¿esta vez no hay flores pequeño?...como te llamabas ¿Richard verdad Jason?—el pelirrojo asintió.

-lo, lo siento señora, no pude…yo no pensé...—dijo nerviosamente Dick

-ellos son Richard y Timothy—dijo Bruce muy serio—chicos será mejor que se retiren, Jason, Dick lleven a Tim con ustedes—le dijo y les indico que salieran

-Señor dejad que los chicos pasen un tiempo a solas juntos en prescencia de su padre—dijo la reina y le hizo una seña a los niños—anda Jason muestra a tus hermanos lo que tienes en el cofre—Jason tomo la no de Dick y lo llevo a un rincón

-Mira Dick, todo esto me lo a regalado la reina—dijo mientras habría el cofre y comenzaba a sacar varias figuras de soldados y caballos igual que cañones

-son muy bonitos—dijo Dick con un poco de celos

-¿ves?—le dijo Jason una vez que había sacado varios juguetes—mientras tu estabas en un aburrido viaje con el Rey la Reina me regalo todos estos juguetes—dijo sacándole un poco la lengua; Dick hizo un mohín quería decirle a su ligeramente presumido hermano lo que el rey Clark le había regalado, lo que tenía bajo las ropas, pero había prometido no decir nada.

-son muy bonitos—dijo Dick—mira Tim…no no espera no son para comer—le decía al pequeño mientras trataba de quitarle los soldados de las manos

El Rey le hizo una seña a su esposa y se dirigieron a la mesa donde Alfred había acomodado unas frutas y dulces

-¿todo el tiempo son asi de ruidosos?—dijo Thalia mientras tomaba asiento

-si no soportas el ruido no entiendo por que secuestraste a mi hijo…-le dijo Bruce a modo de regaño

-situaciones sin explicación sin duda, como el porque me abandonasteis aquí para ir de gira por los países vecinos—dijo Thalia era sin duda el inicio de una pelea

-fue una situación de emergencia—contestó secamente Bruce

-si entiendo—dijo Thalia—más bien creo que no me avisasteis por que fuiste acompañado por tus pequeños bastardos, pero quién diría que uno de ellos te delataría ¿cuánto tiempo más pensabas ocultármelo señor?—escupió furiosa

-tu no puedes llamarles de esa forma, te referirás a ellos con respeto—dijo Bruce—ellos te respetan casi como respetan a su madre—

-su madre—Thalia Trago aire-¡¿Quiénes demonios son sus madres?!—pregunto enojada la Reina y Bruce hizo una mueca-¡tengo derecho a saber!—exigió

-pensé que Jason ya te había contado todo lo necesario—dijo Bruce confiado y tomo una fruta

-ese mocoso le teme más a su madre que a mí—dijo Thalia cruzándose de brazos—eso es por que seguramente aun no me conoce—dijo amenazadoramente

-guárdate tus amenazas mujer—le dijo Bruce mientras aporreaba su puño sobre la mesa—tu no harás nada en contra de mis hijos, porque si algo malo les pasa te hare directamente responsable—

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuánta humillación más tendré que soportar?—pregunto bastante airada—me dirás igual que tengo que educarlos y amantarlos—

-por última vez deja de decir ridiculeces—dijo Bruce y se incorporó en su asiento para ponerse mas serio—ellos volverán a casa con sus madres, se irán al campo y ahí concluirán con su educación—

-¿Quiénes son sus madres?—pregunto Thalia entre dientes

-ya las conoces—dijo bruce y Thalia hizo una mueca tratando de recordar, recordó al niño pequeño, donde mas lo había visto en el pasillo—Harley…Lady Isley—dijo suavemente y apretó los puños sobre sus ropas, el pelirrojo era notoriamente impulsivo y muy parecido a –Pamela Isley—se retiró enojada de la mesa dejando caer la silla-¡Las pusiste a mi servicio, mes restregaste a tus amantes en la cara! ¡Me humillaste!—Grito exasperada y los niños le miraros asustados

-¡cierra la boca!—le orden Bruce—yo tuve mis motivos y no están a discusión—

-las retirare de mis servicios—dijo enojada la mujer

-haz lo que quieras pero no te atrevas a tocar a mis hijos y a sus madres, quizá ya no las ame, pero son parte de la vida de esos pequeños y tú no la arruinaras—dijo Muy serio el Rey—se irán pronto de todas formas—

-de acuerdo, los respetare porque me lo ordenas, solo eso, no esperes nada mas de mi—dijo y se dio la vuelta no quiero volver a verlos en mi camino—dijo y le hizo una reverencia—Majestad—la reina se retiró enojada.

Salió airada del lugar, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo-¡Selina!—grito molesta-¡Lady Selina!—

-¿Si majestad?—se le acerco a toda prisa su dama de compañía

-que vengan Harley y Pamela a mis aposentos ahora—le ordeno la Reina y la mujer se retiró dando la vuelta en la primera esquina

-vamos chicos a dormir—le dijo su padre a los tres niños y estos se pusieron de pie pesadamente—creo que todos hemos tenido un día muy pesado—dijo Bruce y llamo a Alfred usando una campana, beso a sus tres hijos y se dispuso a descansar

De vuelta en sus habitaciones (ya perfectamente ordenadas) se hallaba bastante enojada, se sentía burlada, traicionada, las ex amantes del rey como sirvientas de su casa, le parecía inaudito, se acercó a la chimenea y pidió que le acercaran una copa ella no era de beber pero la situación lo ameritaba

-llamadlas—dijo a Lady selina—llamadlas y que vengan todas—le dijo señalando a la puerta.

Llegaron ante ella todas sus damas de compañía 6 en total, entre ellas Pamela y Harley

-escuchen y escuchen bien, ante todo les he exigido obediencia y lealtad—las mujeres asintieron—pero no la he obtenido de todas, Lady Harley, Lady Pamela ¡Acercaos!—

-majestad—dijeron a coro haciendo una reverencia

-vaya, vaya… las putas del Rey—les dijo insultantemente al tenerlas de frente—¿que hice yo para tenerlas dentro de mi casa y laborando a mis espaldas?—

-debería preguntar que hicimos nosotras para acabar como parte de su sequito—dijo Pamela casi en el mismo tono—nosotras no elegimos estas tareas—

Harley intervino un poco nerviosa—nosotras no elegimos estas tareas ciertamente mi señora, pero las hemos desempeñado con honor y orgullo—trato de sonar lo más suplicante posible.

-debieron hablar desde el principio, debieron decirme cuales eran sus sucios orígenes—dijo la reina

-somos de noble cuna—dijo Pamela—damas respetadas en la corte desde mucho antes que llegar su majestad—

-teníamos prohibido hablar de eso señora—dijo Harley

-Damas…respetadas…-dijo Thalia mientras se paseaba delante de ellas-¿Quién no respetaría a las mujerzuelas del rey?—

-somos madres de dos de sus hijos—le dijo enojada Pamela

-si, lo sé y eso no lo puedo cambiar—dijo Thalia al quedar frente a Pamela y Harley—eso es parte del pasado del Rey, ahora yo soy su futuro, ustedes no han generado más que bastardos pero yo le engendrare un heredero digno de este y otros reinos—les propino una sonora bofetada a ambas—eso es solo por mentirme, orden del Rey o no primero deben de obedecer a su reina—se acercó a ellas y tomo los dijes que les dio el primer día tiro de un jalón lastimando los cuellos de ambas mujeres—mis perras llevan mis collares, ¡Que nadie lo olvide!—exclamo triunfante—ahora váyanse regresen a sus casas en el campo con sus pequeños bastardos, ya no son bienvenidas en mi casa—les hizo una seña con la mano y las dos mujeres se retiraron haciendo una reverencia.

Una vez que ambas madres se fueron hizo una seña para que comenzaran a desvestirle—Lady Selina—la susodicha se acercó—os encargo busquéis a dos reemplazos, y una vez que los tengas consultarme a mi antes que al rey, no quiero más sorpresas—

-¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto el Rey desde su cama al oírla entrar—vine a ponerle al tanto de lo que ha pasado—comento la mujer

-la reina ha mandado de regreso al campo a Pamela y a Harley ¿lo permitirá?—pregunto la mujer mientras se aceraba a la cama del rey

-no lo sé, de todas formas no creo que ellas se vayan por las buenas y sin hablar conmigo—explico el Rey y le hizo un lado en la cama, la mujer se adentró—ahora suficiente de charla, prefiero mostrarte parte de lo que hice durante mi viaje—le dijo mientras le plantaba un apasionado beso, la noche del Rey de Gotham estaba comenzando a ponerse al día en algunos de sus deberes.

Las mañanas siguieron sucesivas la reina y los demás miembros de la corte siguieron con su vida "normal" los chicos del rey siguieron con sus lecciones, todas las mañanas cada uno desayunaban en sus habitaciones con sus respectivas madres luego eran llevados donde Lady Leslie quien les daba algunas clases, después del almuerzo un pequeño paseo por el Jardín, claro está verificando que la reina no estuviese cerca, por otro lado Bruce se hallaba distanciado de la reina, había visitado su cama solo un par de noches, le atraía su esposa no podía negarlo y disfrutaba de estar con ella, pero aun no le perdonaba el pequeño escandalo ocasionado.

-Mi Lady—le dijo un paje al entrar en la habitación de Lady Leslie—su majestad desea ver a los chicos—dijo el hombre, apresuradamente la dama los conmino a levantarse y tomo a Tim en brazos—no madame, su majestad a pedido verlos a solas—le dijo mientras tomaba al niño

-yo lo llevo Nana—le dijo Dick y tomo en brazos a su hermano menor, para salir siguiendo al hombre, iban entre contentos y nerviosos después del encuentro con la reina no habían visto a su padre más que de lejos y que ahora los llamara los ponía de buen humor.

Llegaron a la cámara donde dormían ambos reyes, y les dejaron pasar, cuando entraron pudieron reconocer a un hombre que salía de la habitación, uno de los médicos del Rey

-¿Estarán todos bien?—pregunto Dick a Jason por lo bajo

-no lo sé...tal vez la reina está muriendo—dijo el menor pero fue reprendido por Dick, entraron en la habitacion y cuando cruzaron las puertas las suposiciones de Jason se desvanecieron, adentro había una gran fiesta, la música de laud, flauta y violin sonaba por todo el lugar y alegres bailaban todas las mujeres dentro del cuarto, más se sorprendieron los chicos al ver que la que bailaba con mas ganas no era otra que la misma Reina.

-Majestad—les dijo el paje—estan aquí—dijo y mostro a los chicos

-¡Oh excelente!—dijo sonriente la mujer—vengan muchachos, vengan—se veía realmente extraña alegre pero de una manera un tanto rara, tanto que Dick no se fiaba por completo—venid chicos bailemos—dijo mientras tomaba a Jason y a Tim de las manos para formar un circulo

-¿Señora? ¿Dónde está el Rey?—pregunto Dick desconfiado

-no seáis tan desconfiado, vuestro padre llegara pronto a nuestra celebración—dijo Thalia

-¿Qué celebramos?—inquirió Jason

-una gran noticia…¿escuchan eso?—oyeron como las campanas de la capilla real comenzaron a repicar—festejamos que pronto ustedes regresaran a sus casas en el campo-

-¡Su majestad el Rey!—anuncio uno de los pajes, Bruce vio esa escena tan desconcertante, Thalia agarrando a sus hijos y enseñándoles a bailar mientras estos en hacían gestos de un poco de desagrado, al verles Thalia los soltó-¿Qué significa todo esto?—

-Estamos de fiesta—dijo la Reina y se acercó a su esposo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro—felicidades Majestad, va a ser padre, estoy embrazada—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

woa! mil perdones amigos y amigas me ha tomado de mas el publicar un nuevo capitulo, en fin aqui estamos de regreso con excelentes noticias no? el cuarto Wayne esta en camino, como reaccionaran los chicos? como reaccionara Thalia? y los extranjeros?... después de tanto pleito terminamos con una buena noticia, que les pareció? ojala les haya gustado, les prometo que tendremos pronto la continuacion, habran muchos cambios en la corte creanme, mientras tanto mi peticion de siempre...dejen reviews...plis que siempre son muy bien recibidos y agradecidos :) Adil Chinine muchas gracias por sus comentarios... he sacado un par de ideas que creo que les gustaran pero deberan estar pendientes jejeje

saludos y que tangan excelente semana!


	12. Chapter 12

**********Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 12**

**-CELEBRACIÓN INTERRUMPIDA-**

-¿Qué has dicho?—pregunto el rey incrédulo—si este es un truco más…-

-Majestad—interrumpió Selina—es verdad, el médico de la corte lo ha confirmado, la reina no ha sangrado desde hace varios días—

-Quería daros la sorpresa—dijo Thalía muy confiada poniendo las manos en la cintura—majestad, tengo un mes de embarazo—dijo y tomo su mano para ponerla sobre su vientre

-eso es maravilloso—dijo Bruce un poco inexpresivo, pero abrazándola

-ahora majestad podéis deshaceros de estos pequeños bastardos—dijo Thalía con malicia al oído de Bruce, sin embargo no conto con que alguien le había escuchado, o más bien haciéndolo con esa intención fue que lo dijo

-¡NO!—Grito el pequeño Jason y salió corriendo de la habitación, Bruce lo miro un poco asustado por la reacción

-¡Jason Vuelve!—le llamo su hermano—Majestad—llamo la atención de su padre y de la reina—¿podemos retirarnos?—pregunto el joven agachando la cabeza

-adelante, como dije ya no es necesaria su presencia—dejo escapar Thalía con malicia

-¡Silencio!—le dijo Bruce mientras separaba de su esposa—adelante Dick puedes retirarte y lleva a tu hermano contigo—le explico Dick se acercó a Tim y tomo su mano para salir del lugar.

-eres una desgraciada—le dijo Bruce a Thalía mientras veía como sus hijos se alejaban—lo has planeado todo—

-solo quería daros la buen noticia, majestad—dijo Thalía y camino hacia la chimenea—pensé que os pondría contento—

-no me mal intérpretes, me encanta la idea de tener otro hijo—dijo Bruce lo más inexpresivo que pudo—pero no asi la idea de humillar a los que ya tengo—

-no los necesitaras pronto, te daré muchos hijos, tantos que te olvidaras de los que tuviste antes con esas mujerzuelas—dijo Thalía sonriente

-me sorprende que aun tengas ánimos de convertir esto en una competencia—dijo Bruce—además has hecho un anuncio sin consultarme ahora todo el reino está enterado—

-Asi debe ser—dijo Thalía—su Príncipe está en camino—

-o Princesa—dijo Bruce—espero solamente que sea un bebe sano, y para asegurarnos de eso, te exento de los actos oficiales y recepciones, solo asistirás a las ceremonias religiosas, empezando con una al medio día, debemos dar gracias—dijo y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación; Thalía sonreía triunfante no esperaba que el rey lo tomara tan bien, seguramente ya estaba cayendo en cuenta de que sus amantes e ilegítimos no le llevarían muy lejos.

Un pequeño torbellino rojo entro en su habitación, casi no le reconoció hasta que se postro sobre su regazo sollozando

-Madre—repetía sin cesar el niño, Pamela se preocupo

-Jason ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto un poco alarmada la mujer

-la reina, mama, es la reina—le dijo su hijo sin levantar la cara de entre las ropas de su madre

-¿Qué has dicho?¿que ha pasado?—le pregunto tomando el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos—te ha hecho daño?—

-no madre—dijo y dejo caer unas lágrimas—madre la reina va a tener un bebe, dijo que nos alejaría de mi padre que nos sacaría de aquí—explico llorando

-no, eso no es posible—dijo helada la pelirroja

-si madre, lo ha dicho, nos echará, no quiero irme de aquí—dijo inconsolable y pamela le abrazo con cariño

-sh…tranquilo hijo todo irá bien—ahora sí que se sentía perdida

-toc toc—dijo una voz ligeramente fastidiosa-¿interrumpo?—pregunto Harley

-¿qué tengo que hacer para tener un poco de privacidad?—gimió Pamela enojada, la rubia se introdujo junto con su hijo en la habitación de Pamela

-la tendrás pronto cuando todos nos vayamos lejos de aquí—dijo la Rubia y bajo a su hijo, el pequeño camino despacio hacia su hermano y le toco, Jason estaba tan triste que en un impulso de verdadero amor fraternal tomo a Tim y lo estrecho entre sus brazos.

-hasta ellos saben lo que nos espera—dijo la Rubia y Pamela Asintió

-bueno será mejor empezar a empacar—dijo Pamela y se puso de pie

-a menos que—dijo la Rubia mientras indicaba una caja que estaba sobre uno de los muebles

-supongo que deberé ofrecerte una taza de té—dijo Pamela y se sentó a la mesa—habrá que hacer planes por el futuro de nuestros hijos—concluyo

Cuando Leslie regreso de haber ido por Dick, le sorprendió un poco verle sobre la cama con la cara—aquí estabas, te he estado buscando—le dijo Leslie mientras se acercaba a él-¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre?—

-nada—respondió sin ganas Dick, Leslie lo conocía sabia de la noticia, todo el reino lo sabía por las campanas y los rumores que ya viajaban por la corte—solo que—dijo el niño—no, no es nada—

-vamos Dickie, creo que ya sé que es lo que tienes—dijo Leslie y puso una mano sobre su espalda

-¿ya lo sabes?—dijo el niño dándose la vuelta y sentándose en la cama

-todo el reino debe saberlo para este momento, la reina no fue muy disimulada con su nueva noticia—dijo Leslie— ¿no te agrada la idea de tener otro hermano?—

-no, digo sí, pero es que—trataba de explicar el niño

-creí que te agradaba ser el hermano mayor—le dijo la mujer y le abrazo por los hombros— ¿porque estas triste entonces?—

-si me gusta ser el hermano mayor, pero Lady Leslie ¿que pasara con nosotros?—dijo Dick—la reina me dijo que regresaremos al campo—

-pero te gusta estar ahí—le dijo su nana

-si pero no quiero separarme de todos, de mi padre, de Tim hasta de Jason—dijo y comenzó a dejar salir las lágrimas de sus ojos—además si nos vamos no podre conocer al bebe nuevo y están mis amigos Roy, Wally, si me voy de la corte no volveré a ver a nadie—dijo a su nana—ni siquiera a mi padre—su niñera le abrazo, sabía que las palabras de Dick eran sinceras, sin duda tenía un gran corazón y además sus sospechas no eran infundadas.

Los días avanzaron después de tan maravillosa noticia ara los reyes se enviaron mensajeros a todas las villas del reino, todos debían de compartir la buena nueva, en el palacio todo era un hervidero , ya se estaban disponiendo las nuevas habitaciones para el heredero y hasta buscando los ayudas de cámara, por otro lado la Reina estaba que no cabía de felicidad no paraba de repetir que ahora el Rey tendría un hijo de verdad, lo mencionaba cada que podía en especial si había alguien que pudiera repetirlo a las madres de los demás hijos del Rey o a los mismos niños, todo por que trataba de cansarlos para forzarlos a salir de palacio.

-vamos, vamos todo debe de quedar listo en breve es una ocasión importante—dijo la reina a todos los sirvientes que ponían en orden el salón que habia pedido al Rey

-Majestad—le dijo Selina al Aparecer a su lado—todos están ya avisados de la cena—dijo la mujer

-excelente—Dijo la reina y se froto un poco las manos—será doblemente especial—dijo con malicia

-con todo respeto mi señora ¿será lo adecuado?—pregunto un tanto preocupada la mujer—tomando en consideración su estado—le dijo

-Basta—le dijo la reina—me conozco a mi cuerpo y a mi estado de ánimo y esto es lo mejor, el Rey no se ha acercado a mi desde que le di la noticia, se la pasa lejos de todos incluyendo a esos mocosos, esta será una buena ocasión para poder reconciliar a toda "la familia"—dijo con un poco de sarcasmo—vamos lady selina debemos alistarnos—dijo y le hizo una señal su dama de compañía solo le siguió de cerca

Cuando quedo lista y elegantemente vestida se dispuso a esperar a su esposo, el rey Bruce lucia igual muy elegante, le habían insistido en que era una ocasión especial

-Majestad—le dijo al tenerlo de frente

-supongo que ya esta lista señora—le dijo Bruce un tanto serio—me han dicho que tiene una sorpresa para mí—

-está en lo correcto mi señor ¿me acompaña?—le dijo y lo tomo del brazo llevándolo fuera de la habitación—espero que le agrade—le comento cuando las puertas se abrieron ante ellos, una gran mesa elegantemente decorada, músicos y exquisita comida sobre la mesa, pero lo más sorprendente eran los comensales: Pamela; Harley, Leslie y sus tres hijos, incluso Alfred y Selina se hallaban en la mesa, junto con algunas presencias desagradables, el conde Jokers, Sir Edmund Dorrence y hasta Harvey Dent

-tienes un modo muy extraño de intentar agradar al Rey—le dijo Bruce a su esposa—señores—dijo el Rey y todos se pusieron de pie.

-hoy si tenemos a la familia completa—le dijo la Reina al Rey—comencemos pues, que no todos los días se dan ocasiones como esta—dijo un tanto cínica la mujer y fue llevada hasta su sitio por el Rey luego él se puso a la cabeza de la mesa

Sin más preámbulos la cena comenzó era verdaderamente un ambiente entre festivo y tenso parecía que en cualquier momento alguno saltaría sobre el otro solo para que los demás pudieran tener tema de conversación.

-señora—interrumpió Harley—¿cómo va vuestro embarazo?—pregunto la rubia

-discretamente bien, el pequeño príncipe no da muchas molestias—dijo con sorna

-deberéis esperar a que crezca majestad—le dijo Pamela—algunos no dan tregua cuando comienzan a hablar—dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo

-habrá que ver—dijo la reina y soltó sus tenedores—espero en Dios que saque el físico de su padre pero la templanza del mío, no estoy dispuesta a tener que sobre llevar sobresaltos de mas—dijo y Tomo sus cubiertos—aunque de todas formas los hijos del rey son buenos chicos…despues de haber pasado tanto tiempo con vuestro hijo me he dado cuenta de eso—dijo sonriéndole con malicia

-los chicos solo necesitan mano dura—intervino el conde de Jokers—deben ser llevados férreamente—dijo y rio un poco, Jason tembló

-sin dudarlo—intervino Harvey—si se les deja andar demasiado libres por ahí acabaran cometiendo actos indebidos—bebió de su copa

-supongo que su experiencia tratando criminales le capacita para hacer esa aseveración—dijo Leslie—digo tomando en cuenta que no tiene hijos—

-tomando en cuenta que tampoco usted, diré que si—Leslie se ofendió, ella había crecido a Dick y a bruce no necesitaba que alguien de la calaña del señor Dent le hiciera Burla

-Lady Leslie ha hecho un buen trabajo—intervino el Rey zanjando la conversación—sino mira a su lado, dijo señalando a Dick

-sin dudarlo—dijo Harvey y continúo con su comida

-Propongo un Brindis—dijo el conde y les acercaron varias copas con vino, todos se pusieron de pie excepto el rey y la reina—por la familia real—dijo el conde y todos levantaron sus copas para después beber el contenido

-¿Por qué?—pregunto la reina enojada-¿Por qué esos mocosos no brindan?—dijo señalando a los hijos del Rey

-son unos niños—dijo Harley—no toman vino—

-y mas aun—dijo Pamela poniendo su copa sobre la mesa—¡son miembros de la familia real!—

-¡eso es una infamia!—exclamo enojada la Reina—no hay mas miembros de la familia real que mi esposo yo y mi hijo—dijo verdaderamente enojada

-¡suficiente!—grito Molesto Bruce—aquí todos son lo que yo diga que son, ahora fuera, la cena termino—dijo y todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación dejando solos a los soberanos.

-sigues permitiendo que me falten al respeto—le reclamo a solas

-tu organizaste esta comida ¿pretendías que algo así no pasase?—dijo El Rey

-pensé que serias capaz de defender mi posición y la de mi hijo—reclamo Thalía

-nadie la amenaza—le dijo Bruce

-la amenazan esas pestes y sus vástagos—dijo la Mujer y comenzó a caminar por el salón muy enojada—pretendes que yo me quede así tranquila cuando veo que unos sin cuna amenacen a un hijo miembro de la Casa de Wayne y la Casa de Al'Ghul, ¡mi hijo tiene sangre real!—

-los míos igual—sentencio el rey Murciélago

-los quiero fuera de aquí—dijo entre dientes la mujer

-se irán cuando yo diga no cuando tú quieras—dijo el Rey—te recuerdo que aquí se hace lo que yo digo—

-entiendo—dijo resignada y furica—majestad—le dijo, hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación

-si sigues a ese paso te enviaran a un convento—le dijo Harley a Pamela últimamente visitaba mucho sus habitaciones

-guarda silencio, pasaran muchas cosas antes de que me arrastren a un lugar como ese—contestó Pamela

-crucemos los dedos—dijo el conde de Jokers—de que su última carta funcione damas—

No había podido conciliar el sueño estaba intranquila sola en sus habitaciones, después de la pelea con Bruce hasta había sentido ganas de vomitar y había tenido cólicos y dolor de estomago-¡Maldito!—dijo por enésima vez a la noche recordando los disgustos de la cena-¡Maldito!—grito junto con grito desgarrador de dolor-¡Maldición! ¿Qué pasa?—dijo la mujer y se retorció en su cama-¡Ahh!—Grito de dolor y las ayudas de cámara entraron, fueron recibidos entre gritos de dolor y gemidos

-avisen al médico—dijo una de las muchachas-¡esta en labor de parto!—

-Majestad—le despertaron quedamente y el Rey Bruce hizo un gruñido en señal de desaprobación—debe venir majestad—la reina ha sufrido un percance—los ojos de bruce se abrieron con sorpresa y se puso de pie de un salto, le colocaron la bata y salió a toda prisa al encuentro de su mujer.

Cuando llego ya le esperaban los médicos y las damas de la Reina, selina llevaba en sus manos un envoltorio de trapos blancos manchados de sangre, Bruce no se atrevió a mirar.

-ha sido una tragedia señor—le dijo selina—la reina tuvo un aborto espontaneo—

-¿ella está bien?—pregunto Bruce a los médicos

-está débil ha perdido mucha sangre—dijo uno de los galenos

-¿Podrá…?—Bruce no buscaba como hacer la pregunta

-si la reina no ha sufrido daños permanentes, podrá seguir engendrado—Le explico el médico y Bruce respiro aliviado

—Quiero verla—dijo a los que la atendían y le dejaron pasar para acercarse a su lecho

-Majestad—dijo con dificultad—lo siento mucho—le dijo dejando caer una lagrima

-no señora yo lo siento—le dijo y tomo su mano—es una trajedia sin duda, pero al menos vos estas bien—dijo Bruce y acaricio su rostro, Tahlia respiro tranquila

-los médicos han dicho que sufrí una gran impresión y eso me hizo entrar en labor de parto—dijo dificultosa—el bebe no estaba listo, perdóneme—

-yo soy quien debe pedirte perdón querida—Bruce respiro con pesar

-quiero descansar—dijo la mujer y Bruce hizo la seña de retirar su mano de la de Thalía—no majestad, sabe a qué me refiero, quiero descanso—le dijo insistente Bruce cerró los ojos, sabía que era lo que le estaban pidiendo hacer.

-ha sido una tragedia—comento un hombre rubio a uno de sus sirvientes-¿La reina esta bien?—pregunto el Príncipe

-hasta donde sabemos si, pero los médicos le recomendaron reposo—dijo el hombre vestido de Negro

-¿Y Bruce?—preguntó Barry

-se halla bastante abatido, por que ha perdido mucho—dijo El embajador de los países centrales

-supongo que no ha tenido buena fortuna—dijo dando la vuelta a una silla donde una mujer con prominente vientre se hallaba sentada—este pequeño sigue creciendo—le dijo a su esposa

-pobre de la Reina Thalía—comento Iris—no me imagino cómo debe sentirse—

-Bruce no ha de estar en su mejor momento, no lo aparenta pero en el fondo es muy aprensivo y seguro se culpara de todo—dijo Barry—me gustaría poder ir y estar a su lado—iris bajo la cabeza un poco triste

-el rey bien lo agradecería, ya que ha perdido de un solo golpe a todos sus hijos—Barry abrió los ojos incrédulo—no me mal interpretes Alteza, me refiero a que para evitar más disgustos a la Reina el rey Bruce ordeno la partida de sus otros tres hijos fuera del palacio—

-rayos—dijo para sí—esa bruja lo consiguió, sin duda sabe jugar sus cartas, ha logrado lo que quería—dijo Barry—pobres chicos no creo que los veamos en mucho tiempo—

-tío—le llamo una voz desde una mesa cercana a ellos—tío ¿Por qué dices que no volveremos a ver a mis amigos?—

-es complicado Wally—le dijo al niño y revolvió sus cabellos

-eso fue lo mismo que me dijo Dick—Barry se quedo pensativo—quizá haya algo que podamos hacer—dijo en voz alta—muchas gracias por todo excelencia—dijo despidiendo al embajador y llamando con la mano a uno de sus sirvientes—que venga mi secretario—

Estaban todos presentes los niños y sus madres, también Leslie todos de pie frente al Rey—les he asignado una renta anual bastante generosa no deberían tener problemas—les dijo a las mujeres—cada una ira a sus respectivas casas crecerán a mis hijos y yo iré de visita cuando tenga ocasión—

-en ese caso no hay nada más que decir—dijo Pamela con rencor—mejor comencemos de una vez con este "destierro"—dijo sarcástica

-todos pueden partir de inmediato si lo desean, excepto Leslie, se quedara a cuidar de mi esposa—Dick puso una cara de nerviosismo ante la orden

-señor ¿Quién se quedara conmigo?—pregunto el niño nervioso

-Alfred te acompañara hasta que Leslie pueda regresar a casa contigo—dijo Bruce y se puso de pie—ahora creo que es hora de que se marchen—con un último gesto de amor paternal se agacho hasta la altura de sus hijos los cuales corrieron a abrazarle con más vehemencia que nunca, tanto que casi fueron arrancados por los sirvientes que les indicaban que era hora de partir.

Las mujeres subieron a sus respectivos carruajes, ellas y sus hijos, cada carro con sentimientos diferentes, en el de Harley el tedio y el cansancio, rencor en el de Pamela, por parte de ella y su hijo, y una profunda tristeza llenaba a Dick que iba acompañado por Alfred, cuando todos se perdieron en el horizonte con rumbo a la salida Bruce sonrió con pesar

-¿Crees que hice bien?—dijo Bruce a la nana de Dick

-¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte? ¿Cuándo me has preguntado parecer alguno?—sin duda habían reclamos en la voz de Leslie.

-¿averiguaras si fue un accidente?—pregunto Bruce a la aya de su hijo

-puedo averiguar si fue causado o no, pero quien asesino a tu hijo nonato eso no podre decírtelo—le dijo a la mujer

-me tendrá que bastar con lo primero—dijo Bruce—y después comenzaremos con lo segundo—dicho esto ambos entraron al palacio tenían mucho por hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

que pena! ha habido una muerte en la familia, pero no os desesperéis que no es quien creen no todo esta dicho, esto solo ha sido el cierre de una pequeña gran parte de la vida de la familia Wayne, los mejores y mas memorables momentos están por venir...se los prometo..disculpen se ha parecido muy dramático, pero es una partida de todos... como mas debiera ser el capitulo?

sigan dejando reviews! son la energía que uno necesita para seguir generando capitulos :) saludos a todos y nos leemos pronto

see ya!


	13. Chapter 13

**************Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 13**

**-EMOCIONES FUERTES-**

-¡Mierda!—exclamo el joven que abrochaba solo los botones dorados de su Traje—desearía que estos broches no fueran metálicos—dijo mientras se ajustaba el chaquetón azul

-te he dicho miles de veces que moderes tu vocabulario—le dijo una mujer mayor—a veces pienso que no es tan buena idea dejarte pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa—le dijo la mujer y le ayudo con las ropas

-pero tú has dicho que viajar me hace bien—le dijo sonriente

-no si te hace hablar de esa forma, dirán que te he mal educado—le reprendió—hoy debes comportarte mejor que nunca, ya que al fin nos permiten volver aunque sea por unos días—

-lo se nana, me emociona mucho—dijo sincero—aunque aún recuerdo lo que paso la ultima vez, espero que hoy todo vaya mejor—dijo el joven

-yo igual Dick, yo igual—le dijo Lady Leslie y le invito a salir de la habitación

-nana ¿crees que mi padre se alegre de verme?—pregunto esperanzado el joven, tenía ya catorce años y seguía manteniendo algunos rasgos de su inocencia infantil

-estoy seguro que si, como lo hace las veces que viene—dijo su nana

-no es que sean muchas realmente—dijo con algo de decepción, mientras subía al carruaje

-tu padre es el rey, es un hombre ocupado—dijo mientras se sentaba frente al que era casi su hijo

-ocupado…será dominado—dijo Dick e hizo una mueca

-¡No hables así!—le reprendió y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su abanico—debes respetar a su majestad-

-siempre lo hago—dijo y el carruaje se puso en marcha—no puedo esperar a ver a mis hermanos—dijo Dick—en especial al más joven, ya quiero conocerlo—

-no lo dudo, pero debes andar con cuidado—dijo Leslie pensativa—no creo que la reina se haya vuelto más abierta con estos años—

-sin duda, sigue siendo la misma perra de siempre—dejo salir Dick y nuevamente fue golpeado con el abanico

-¡te he dicho que sin insultos!—le dijo Leslie añadiendo un pellizco a la orden, logrando que el chico se retorciera con algo de dolor

Nuevamente se habían abierto para ellos las rejas del palacio, entraron pausadamente desde las ventanas del coche, Dick observaba todo con detenimiento, sin duda la Reina le habia impreso su propio estilo a muchas cosas, algunos árboles, unas estatuas, y juraba que la fuente que veía a lo lejos no había estado en ese lugar antes.

-llegamos—le dijo su nana mientras habrían la puertezuela—sin duda todo luce diferente—dijo adivinando lo que Dick Pensaba, Dick solo asintió

-señorito, Lady Leslie—les dijo Alfred al verles llegar

-Al menos hay cosas que no cambian—dijo Dick y saludo a Alfred con un abrazo tomándolo por sorpresa

-Les esperábamos con ansia—dijo el Conde recuperando la compostura—vengan conmigo—les dijo haciéndoles una seña

Les condujeron por los pasillos, mucho había cambiado sin duda, Alfred los guiaba hasta una estancia elegantemente decorada, donde les esperaba una sorpresa

-¡Dick!—exclamo una voz infantil al verlo y corrió hacia él, un pequeño de cabello oscuro se aproximo rápidamente abrazando sus piernas-¡te extrañe mucho!—dijo apretándole con tanta fuerza que el joven Richard se esforzó por mantener el equilibrio

-tranquilo Tim, enano suéltame—le decía mientras se tambaleaba—me vas a tirar—le dijo

-Cariño suéltalo ya, no se irá a ningún lado—le dijo su madre—al menos no tan pronto—le dijo la rubia a Dick—caballero—le dijo haciéndole una reverencia

-Lady Harley—le contesto haciendo una reverencia

-has crecido mucho—le dijo la mujer—Lady Leslie es un placer verle—

-lo mismo digo—le contesto la mujer mayor— ¿no han llegado los Isley?—dijo la nana dirigiéndose hacia una pequeña sala de estar donde Harley le siguió

-no se si vendrán—Dijo Harley pensativa—Pamela ha estado muy recelosa y enojada, supe que por sus desplantes le han recortado la pensión—

-sin duda la testarudez no lleva a ningún lado—dijo Lady Leslie y acomodo sus ropas

-Dick ¿conoceremos al bebé?—preguntaba emocionado Tim

-pues si, digo para eso padre nos ha mandado a llamar—dijo Dick

-espero que papá se acuerde de mi, hace mucho que no lo veo—dijo Tim esperanzado, Dick recordó que de los tres donde pasaba menos tiempo su padre era en la casa de Tim, por alguna razón era el menos visitado, por eso Dick se esforzaba en hacerle compañía cada vez que pudiera.

-no digas tonterías claro que lo hará—dijo Dick y acerco su cara a la de su hermano menor—nadie puede olvidar tan fácil a un enano molestoso como tu—le dijo de broma y Tim inflo sus mejillas y se arrojo sobre su hermano

-¡ya veraz!—le decía mientras forcejeaba con el mayor, Dick solo reía ya que el cuerpo de su hermano le provocaba cosquillas

-No Timi, bájate —decía entre risas, de no haber sido por que el ruido de la puerta los interrumpió no se hubieran puesto de pie, un par de personas algo serios ingresaron

-señora—dijo Dick y Tim le imito en la reverencia

-tan cortés como siempre joven Richard—le dijo la pelirroja—joven Tim ha crecido—

-es un gusto verle Lady Pamela—le dijo Dick—hola Jason—le dijo al chico de doce años que estaba de pie junto a su madre, pero este no le respondió

-saluda—le ordenó su madre mientras le presionaba en la espalda con la mano

-Hola—dijo bajamente el pelirrojo

-hola hermano—le dijo Alegre el menor de los tres, pero Jason esquivo su mirada

-con un demonio—le dijo su madre y le metió un leve golpe en la cabeza, Leslie lo desaprobó

-es un gusto verlos—dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo-¿contenta?—Pamela suspiro y se alejo de ellos, Dick miró a Tim cómplice y le hizo una seña con los ojos, Jason no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta estaba siendo sujetado por Dick del cuello mientras Tim se abrazaba a sus piernas-¡Maldición! ¡Suéltenme necios!—gritaba

-anda, Jayjay, es solo un abracito de hermanos—le dijo Burlón Dick

-si un abracito—repetía Tim divertido

-¡Que no quiero! ¡Mierda que me suelten!—gemía el muchacho

-veo que el Joven Jason tiene un lenguaje mucho más florido—dijo Leslie suspicaz

-si, es algo difícil de corregir—dijo y abrió su abanico—a pesar de los golpes sigue comportándose así—el ambiente se puso serio entre las tres, pero una risa de una rubia les saco de esa atmosfera de tensión

-¡oh querida!—le dijo mientras le daba un golpe de broma con la mano—que bromista eres—las tres respiraron más relajadas

-¡Auch!—exclamo Dick mientras se llevaba sus manos al estomago—me hiciste daño—dijo tratando de tomar aire

-bien merecido por empalagoso—dijo Jason y sonrió victorioso—así que… ¿Timi quieres uno tu también?—el menor negó con la cabeza—mejor así—dijo y le extendió la mano a Dick para ayudarlo a levantarse, este lo miro sorprendido—que seas empalagoso no quiere decir que te odie…demasiado—Dick sonrió

Pasaron sin más sobresaltos, estaban listos para todo, la amarga experiencia de la ultima vez había calado hondo en sus memorias tanto de las damas como de los chicos, aunque bien es cierto que el pequeño Tim no recordaba mucho, les cambiaron de lugar les enviaron a una de las salas de audiencias que usaba el Rey para recibir a sus secretarios, iban con cierto temor pero alegres por ver a su padre nuevamente.

-supongo que el hacer que demos vueltas es parte del entretenimiento—dijo Pamela inconforme

-es posible—dijo Harley que le había escuchado—bien sabes que todo lo planeado por el Rey bien puede salirse de la norma—

-como siempre—dijo Pamela y continuo su camino hasta el salón donde serian recibidos por el Rey.

-¡Hey Muchachos!—les dijo una voz conocida al verles, un hombre de cabello rubio y vestimentas elegantes—cuanto tiempo—el semblante del menor de los ilegítimos se animo sobremanera

-¡alteza!-exclamo emocionado y corrió hacia donde el Príncipe Barry estaba de pie, llego y le hizo una reverencia—tío Barry—le dijo y se lanzo en efusivo abrazo

-que alegría verte pequeño—le dijo el rubio—mira no he venido solo—comento y mostro que tras el estaba un pequeño pelirrojo de un notorio parecido

-hola Tim—le dijo con algo de pena

-¡Bart!—exclamo y se lanzo para tomarlo de las manos y comenzara dar vueltas-¡has venido!—dijo muy contento—un hermano nuevo y un viejo amigo en un solo día—decía mientras daba vueltas—

-Vamos Timothy compórtate—le dijo su madre y el chico medio recupero su compostura todos excepto Jason y su madre trataban de ocultar la sonrisa que la reacción del pequeño les había causado.

-alteza—le dijo Dick y le hizo una reverencia-¿Ha venido Wally con usted?—pregunto serio el muchacho

-no por desgracia no, los nobles no lo dejan salir de nuestras tierras cuando yo salgo de ahí—explico—pero mira no he sido el único que vino—dijo indicando la puerta por la que entraba el Rey de Metrópolis.

-Caballeros, Damas—les dijo el hombre al entrar en la habitación—es un gusto verles de nuevo, Jason has crecido mucho, Dick luces mas alto—les dijo a los jóvenes

-Gracias Majestad—dijo dick Haciéndole una reverencia, Jasón solo inclinó la cabeza

-¿están listos para conocer a su nuevo hermano?—pregunto Clark y Jason hizo una mueca

-no es que tenga muchas opciones—dejo salir con rencor y dick le dio un ligero codazo—¡con que lo hagas de nuevo me conocerás!—reclamo

-¡El Rey de Gotham!—dijo uno de los pajes, Bruce entro con toda la seriedad que el caracterizaba, se abrió paso entre los presentes hasta llegar a su sitio en el Trono

-Bienvenidos—dijo inexpresivo como era su costumbre—es un gusto verles—

-es raro escuchar eso—dejo escapar una pelirroja

-el gusto es nuestro majestad, agradecemos la invitación y el honor que nos brinda—le dijo Barry ceremoniosamente

-merecido es sin duda—dijo Bruce—Majestad—dijo mirando a Clark—este le hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza—sé que sus problemas no han cesado todavía, así que agradezco de mas vuestra presencia—

-tan noble causa le ameritaba, y como dijo el Príncipe Barry me siento sumamente honrado—Explico Clark

-Acérquense—ordeno a sus tres vástagos y los chicos se colocaron frente a él en perfecto orden de nacimiento

-Dick—le dijo a su hijo mayor—has crecido mucho y se por buena fuente que tu intelecto también se ha desarrollado bastante—el aludido le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza—Jason, tu ímpetu sigue como siempre según puedo ver, pero no me sorprende, se que eres muy bueno en habilidades físicas, me da mucho gusto, serás un gran soldado algún día—le comento el Mediano Sonrió de medio lado—Tim, luces muy alegre pequeño, sin duda las visitas te hacen mucho bien—dijo mirando a Barry y su hijo Bart—oí que te gusta mucho la música y las artes, eres el indicado para esas tareas—concluyo poniéndose de pie-¿a qué esperan? Aproxímense a darle un abrazo a su padre—les dijo y les extendió los brazos, los chicos acudieron a él, Tim fue el primero en llegar sin embargo Dick y Jason prefirieron guardar su distancia y simular solamente la acción.

-la Reina de Gotham—esa fue la señal para soltar a su padre y dar unos pasos hacia atrás—el Príncipe Damian—anunciaron también, la Reina Thalia atravesó la sala cargando a su hijo quien le viera diría que era una madre dedicada, pero como siempre lo hacía para demostrar solamente a sus rivales que después de todo había ganado.

-Majestad—le dijo al estar frente a Bruce con el pequeño de un año en brazos, Bruce le miro receloso—señores, damas—dijo dándose la vuelta—les presento a Su Alteza Real, el Príncipe Damian Wayne Al Ghul—dijo colocando a su hijo frente a todos, los presentes no tuvieron más opción que hacerle una reverencia, como lo marcaba el rango del bebe

-de pie—les indico Bruce y camino hacia su hijo más pequeño tomándolo y llevándolo hacia sus hermanos—chicos les presento a su nuevo hermano—se agacho para sujetar al bebe mientras los otros tres lo veian con detenimiento

-Hola bebe—le dijo Tim e intento acariciarle la cabeza, pero sorpresivamente él bebe le retiro su mano y le hizo una mueca

-esta entrenado, que novedad—dijo Jason con malicia acompañado de un "Jum"

-calla Jason, no nos conoce es lo más normal del mundo—Dijo Dick y tomo su mano—es un gusto Alteza, Hermanito—le dijo y Bruce Sonrió, tomo a su hijo en Brazos y se puso de pie

-de acuerdo a los arreglos a los que llegamos todos se quedaran en el palacio, nos acompañaran al sacramental de inicio del pequeño Damián—les dijo a sus hijos y sus respectivos tutores—Majestad, Alteza—les dijo a Clark y Barry—espero que sigan pensando en ser padrinos de este pequeño—

-como dijimos antes será un honor—dijo Clark

-ya me tocaba apadrinar un Wayne—dijo Barry y esbozo una sonrisa

-que así sea—dijo y devolvió a Damian a una de sus niñeras—mañana saldré de cacería—les dijo a sus amigos, espero me acompañen antes de que llevemos a cabo la ceremonia en un par de días—dijo y se dirigió a Thalia a quien tomó del brazo—por ahora me retiro, les llevaran a sus habitaciones—

-¿en palacio?—dijo Pamela con rabia-¿Cuánto más pasaremos aquí antes de que esa perra quiera destruirnos?—dijo bajamente Pamela pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Harley le callara quedamente

-silencio querida, ten cuidado con lo que dices—dijo la rubia—vamos Tim, busquemos nuestros aposentos, antes de que la Reina te quiera tomar por prisionero—Jason Hizo una mueca al oir esto

-Dick, nos vamos también—le dijo Leslie y el chico se encamino tras de su nana, sabía que estar acompañada de Isley no era tan bueno como parecía

-madre ¿Pasaremos mucho tiempo aquí?—pregunto Jason entre esperanzado y molesto

-no más del necesario—le dijo Pamela—pero deberás comportarte en tanto estemos aquí, no quiero más sorpresas, recuerda lo que te paso la última vez debido a tus impulsos—le dijo mientras comenzó a caminar—si lo que tu tutor planeo sale como se debe, no volveremos a ver estos problemas nunca más—

Al día siguiente se hallaba en su habitación de compras, Le pasaban telas frente a ella, le mostraban los estampados las texturas, todo, deseaba mandarse a hacer un vestido con el que dejara impactado a todo el mundo

-¿Qué os parece lady Selina?—pregunto la reina a una de sus damas

-sin duda digno de una reina—le comento su dama

-Buen día—le dijo el Rey de bastante buen humor al entrar a las habitaciones de la Reina

-luces radiante majestad—le dijo La reina-¿Qué os parece?—le dijo mostrándole una tela de color verde oscuro con bordados en color dorado

-sin duda elegante—le dijo y le acaricio la barbilla—te permitiré comprar un par de ellas, te lo mereces por lo bien que te has portado el día de ayer—

-majestad vos sabéis que me encuentro de muy buen humor desde que el pequeño Damian ha llegado a nuestras vidas, vuestro príncipe—le dijo

-mi cuarto hijo—le dijo y Thalia le hizo una ligera mueca

-como vos digáis mi señor—dijo y sonrió un poco forzada, me mandare a hacer unas buenas ropas para tan esplendida ocasión mira que a mi hijo lo apadrinan dos Príncipes Soberanos, sin duda de acuerdo a su noble cuna—explico contenta

-Amigos míos—le dijo Bruce—por cierto todo está listo para recibir a tu padre, que será el tercer padrino de Damian—

-gracias Majestad, pero mi padre no será padrino de Damian, su religión no se lo permite, así que he elegido a otro noble, espero que no os moleste—explico Thalia y Bruce le miro un poco intrigado—llegara más tarde este día, seguro te agradara verle…al Duque Oliver—

-Como gustes—dijo Bruce e hizo una ligera mueca, sin duda su mujer sabia como ponerle un poco de agrio a los momentos—la próxima vez pregúntame antes de cambiar tan intempestivamente de decisión—le dijo y se dispuso a salir del lugar—ahora si me disculpas me iré de cacería, volveré hasta el día de mañana—le dijo después de salir de la habitación

Thalia, sonrió para sí, todo iba viento en popa—Lady Selina, le dijo a la mujer, llamad al conde y que traigan a mi hijo—dijo la Reina y su dama apresuró el paso.

-no me siento muy bien de haber dejado que vayan lejos de nosotros—dijo Pamela a Harley mientras tomaba entre sus manos una taza de té—recuerda lo que paso la última vez—

-no te preocupes querida—le dijo Harley—además fue idea del Rey que pasaran algo de tiempo como hermanos, hace mucho tiempo que no se ven los tres en el mismo sitio—

-me impresiona tu optimismo—le dijo Pamela a su amiga

-descuida cariño, el señor Conde de Jokers está con nosotros—dijo y bebió de su taza—siempre tiene un as bajo la manda—dijo confianzuda

-efectivamente querida, siempre hay que tener una carta secreta—le dijo el hombre que acababa de entrar en la habitación, se acercó a Harley y le dio un Beso en los labios—ya casi es hora de que comience el juego— dijo y se situó al lado de la rubia

-no entiendo cómo te has ganado tan rápido la confianza de la reina cuando su marido te odia—dijo Pamela con sorna

-vamos, vamos no seas tan dura conmigo, que no vez que ganarme tu confianza tampoco fue tan difícil, solo tuve que poner mis hombres y riquezas a tu disposición—dijo el conde y sonrió con burla

-no te olvides que yo he puesto algo más valioso—le dijo Pamela

-vamos, vamos cariño de no haber sido por mi tú y tu pequeño habrían muerto de hambre hace mucho tiempo, bien lo sabes—le dijo el conde muy burlonamente

-no me lo tienes que recordar, las afrentas del rey no son fáciles de olvidar—dijo Pamela con algo de ira

-pero cariño si fuiste tú quien lo hizo enojar—la rubia se ganó una mirada no muy agradable

-pero bueno, señoras me debo ir, pase a una visita rápida antes de ir a la alcoba de su majestad—dijo el conde e hizo una seña obscena frotándose la entrepierna, Harley rio—algún mensaje… ¿Algo que quieran decirle?—Pamela se puso de pie y camino hacia su equipaje, si tenía un mensaje.

-vamos amargado ven a jugar—le dijo una voz al pelirrojo que se hallaba junto a la ventana miraba hacia el horizonte como quien no quiere la cosa mientras veía como un grupo de niñas y sus hermanos jugaban divertidos en el suelo

-no gracias—gruño el joven Jason

-como gustes, vamos Barbara te toca arrojar los palillos al suelo—dijo mientras le entregaba unas varas muy delgadas de diferentes tamaños a una pelirroja que tenía su edad

-claro que si ya verán—dijo y los dejo caer en el suelo—veamos qué tan hábiles son

-Tu primero—le dijo a Dick y este intento tomar uno de los palillos sin mover los demás, pero no lo consiguió

-rayos—dijo para sí mientras se retiraba del juego—tú sigues pequeño Tim—le dijo a su hermano y este se arrojó al piso para tratar de ser más preciso, pero no pudo ni siquiera intentar jalar uno—jeje perdiste—dijo burlándose un poco de su hermano menor haciendo que pusiera una mueca

-venga Tim no pongas malas caras—le dijo una rubia—dejen que yo lo intente—dijo y se arrodillo frente a los palillos, pudiendo tomar varios de ellos de un solo golpe

-sin duda la princesa Kara, es muy habilidosa—dijo Dick y comenzó a aplaudir igual que Bárbara, Tim volteo el rostro

-por cosas como esas prefiero a Conner para jugar—dijo Timothy poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia donde estaba Jason

-siempre es un mal perdedor—dijo Bart resignado-¡Mi turno!—exclamo emocionado y se dispuso a comenzar

-Jason—se acercó Tim a su hermano

-¿Qué quieres?—le pregunto cortante el aludido

-¿Juegas conmigo?—le pregunto lo más tierno que pudo pero el pelirrojo no se suavizo

-no…-le respondió aún más cortante que antes

-anda no seas malo—dijo jalándole las ropas pero Jason no le hacía caso-¡Ojala que Damian crezca Pronto!—exclamo el pequeño y todos le miraron—bueno si, para que él juegue conmigo y yo sea su hermano mayor…será mejor que tú Jason—dijo y le saco la lengua mientras le tiraba de la chaqueta

-mira mocoso—le dijo Jason y tomo las manos de su hermano—no se en que mundo vives, pero no deberías pensar que tendrás siquiera oportunidad de acercarte al nuevo hijo del Rey—dijo Jason enojado

-Jason, basta—le dijo Dick al comenzar a ver la discusión

-¿o sino que? ¿Me acusaras con papa?—le dijo Jason burlón—será mejor que se dé cuenta de una vez—le dijo Jason muy enojado

-te he dicho que cierres la boca—le dijo Dick y tomo a su hermano del cuello de la ropa

-¡No peleen!—dijo Tim, los demás invitados no podían hacer nada más que ver la escena un poco incrédulos

-Sin duda sigues siendo un pesado—se oyó decir de una voz femenina que se acercó a Jason para tomarlo de la oreja-¿me extrañaste?—le pregunto la rubia de cabellos lacios, era una de su misma edad y tenía una fuerza muy parecida a la suya

-Mia… suéltame—dijo Jason a la chica mientras trataba de zafarse

-Dick—le pregunto Tim en un susurro mientras trataba de acercarse al oído de su hermano-¿Quién es esa niña?—pregunto el menor

-Mia Dearden, la hermana menor de Roy, es hija del Duque Oliver—dijo Dick, no sabía que los Arrow estuvieran en Gotham—Señorita Mia—interrumpió Dick—si suelta a mi hermano puede jugar con nosotros—le explico y le hizo una seña

-si claro será divertido—dijo soltando a Jason que comenzó a sobar su oreja enérgicamente

-¡Auch!—exclamo llorón Jason—por eso prefiero a Roy para jugar—dijo Jason haciendo que todos rieran al unísono.

Cuando cayó la noche, había suficiente paz en el palacio de Gotham por alguna extraña razón todos se habían quedado quietos y muy tranquilos en uno de los pasillos un joven de 13 años se hallaba deambulando con algo en sus manos, le traía tantos recuerdos, la última vez que había caminado por esos pasillos era más pequeño y muy noche y unos guardias le habían hecho prisionero, toco a una puerta y su hermano menor salió llevando con él un trozo de papel pintado

-esto es lo que he hecho—dijo alegre el pequeño Tim—espero que le guste—

-seguro que si—dijo Dick—vayamos por Jason—ambos siguieron caminando iban muy animados hacia la habitación de su hermano mal humorado, pero grande fue su sipresa al verlo ya esperándoles en el pasillo y que llevaba entre sus manos un envoltorio de tela

-les estaba esperando—dijo su hermano con una sonrisa en la cara, Dick se sorprendió un poco pero no lo hallo raro

-entonces vayamos, esperemos que todo esté bien—dijo Dick

-descuida hermano, no es tan mala como dice ser—dijo Jason mientras recordaba cierta ocasión un poco incómoda para su madre. Caminaron por todo el palacio pues estaban del otro lado de donde se ubicaba la habitación de su destino cercana a una de las torres, llegaron y tocaron a la puerta

-¿Quién es?—pregunto la mujer un poco indignada por la interrupción, pero se sonrio cuando vio quienes eran

-mil perdones majestad, pero hemos venido a desearle buenas noches a nuestro hermano, perdón al príncipe Damian—se excusó Dick, Thalia se relamió era una oportunidad perfecta

-adelante muchachos—dijo con fingida amabilidad, les dijo mientras dejaba ver a su pequeño que aún no estaba listo para dormir, sus hermanos le hicieron una reverencia—¿que es eso que traen con ustedes?—

-bueno son unos pequeños detalles—dijo Dick—queríamos regalar algo a nuestro her…digo Príncipe—se corrigió Dick al ver que la reina quería poner una mueca de desapruebo

-¿y qué es?—pregunto la reina y Dick empujo a Tim quien dio unos pasos hacia adelante

-es un dibujo—explico Tim mientras extendía el papel que llevaba en sus manos—yo lo he hecho, es mi casa en el campo, para que recuerde que siempre será bienvenido si desea ir a jugar conmigo—

-es muy bonito—dijo Thalia—tienes mucho talento, tu padre tenía razón—Tim sonrió ante el halago

-yo le hice esto—Dijo Dick sacando algo de uno de sus bolsillos—es una peonza, la gira para hacerla bailar…yo mismo la talle—dijo orgulloso, mientras la ponía a girar a los pies de Damian, el pequeño se agacho y la tomo en su pequeña mano—creo que le gusto—dijo orgulloso

-sin duda-dijo Thalia—trajiste algo tu igual ¿cierto?—Jason asintió y saco el envoltorio que traía a sus espaldas

-aquí esta—dijo mientras lo desenvolvía dejando ver una daga—fue un regalo hace mucho tiempo, supongo que algún día la necesitara—concluyo el pelirrojo y Thalia le acaricio los cabellos tomando el regalo

-sin duda tienes muy buena memoria—le dijo Thalia—de los tres eres el menos molesto—le dijo al oído y Jason sonrió con suficiencia—bueno chicos os lo agradezco y estoy seguro que su alteza igual lo agradece—los tres pusieron caras de contentos, sin duda la reina había cambiado desde que había sido madre—tengo una idea, ustedes y yo le haremos un regalo a su padre antes de que vuelva—les dijo y los mando por sus mejores ropas.

Momentos después del encargo de la reina se hallaban de regreso en la habitación de Damian, vestidos muy elegantes, Dick de Negro con Azul, Jason de color marrón con negro y Tim de Negro y rojo, al bebe le habían colocado unas ropas verdes con rojo y una pequeña capa negra de forro amarillo

-Dick tu detrás pon tu mano sobre la cuna, jason tu del otro lado—decía dando instrucciones la mujer, los acomodaba para que les pintaran un retrato—Tim tú en medio lo más cercano que puedas a donde está apoyado Jason—la última instrucción y su hijo fue colocado entre sus hermanos, la idea era mandara pintar un cuadro para recordar el bautizo de su hijo, pero esta era una oportunidad de oro y no iba a desaprovecharla—ahora quietos chicos no os mováis demasiado que el señor pintor necesita trabajar—dijo y despidió a todos los ayudas el genio del arte necesitaba trabajar

-Esto es muy aburrido—suspiro Tim y perdió su postura, haciendo que el pintor le llamase la atención

-lo se, pero no te muevas—le dijo Dick

-por primera vez apoyo al enano esto esta somnífero, mira que hasta el pequeño demonio ya se durmió—siseo Jason y dick miro como Damian se había dormido sentado en la posición que le habían dejado

-lo se… pero háganlo por papa esto significara mucho para el—concluyo Dick.

-se que es cansado pero aguantad tanto como podáis—dijo La reina y se puso de pie solo ella y el pintos habían permanecido en la habitación—quedara muy bien se los prometo—dijo y tomo una copa de vino que estaba en una mesa cercana a la ventana, bebio todo el contenido y los miro, lo que tenia que hacer por complacer a su esposo—un poco mas—dijo y sintió un ligero mareo

-señora—dijo Dick al verla tambalearse

-no es nada solo no he comido, no os mováis, llamare a mi ayuda de cámara para que traiga la cena—dijo e hizo sonar una campana varias veces pero no hubo respuesta, no ha si del pintor quien le miro enfadado—artistas—dijo Thalia exasperada y se dirigió a la puerta para buscar a su servicio, abrió ella misma y hallo a dos guardias en vez de dos pajes—abrid el paso—pero no obtuvo respuesta—abrid el paso—dijo la mujer-¡¿No escucháis?! ¡Abrid paso a la Reina!—grito la reina pero no obtuvo respuesta de los guardias más si del interior de la cámara donde un grito desgarrador había sonado, Thalia volvió corriendo

-¡Majestad!—grito Tim mientras su hermano Jason trataba de apagar unas llamas con una tela muy gruesa

Thalia miro hacia todos lados, el pinto atravesado por una flecha en llamas que golpeo el vino el cual comenzó a incendiar el cuarto

-¡salid de ahí!—les grito tratando de cruzar por el lugar donde el fuego no había alcanzado todavía, pero mas flechas en llamas se clavaron en el suelo prendiendo de inmediato la alfombra y los tapices-¡no!—dijo y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta—entrad y ayudad ¡Salvad a los chicos! ¡Traed ayuda idiotas!—los guardias no contestaron, Thalia se sintió mareada nuevamente tomo de entre sus ropas el regalo de Jason y sin piedad lo clavo varias veces en el costado de un guardia, logrando pasar entre ellos-¡Fuego!—alcanzo a gritar antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¡Maldición!—exclamo Jason que seguía con lo mismo sin éxito—Dick ¿Qué haremos Dick?—dijo Desesperado

-cállate—dijo y tomo a Damian que había despertado por el ruido de las cosas quebrándose—agáchense y síganme—dijo y comenzó a moverse a raz del suelo le seguían de cerca Tim y Jason

-Dick Tengo miedo—dijo Tim llorando

-calla no hables—le dijo Dick y siguió su camino—llegaron a una puerta de madera que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación—¡por Aquí!—exclamo y se metió llevando al pequeño Damián y seguido de sus hermanos, los chicos cerraron la puerta.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?—pregunto Jason—aquí solo hay escaleras—dijo el chico pelirrojo—lindo lugar para morir— Tim comenzó a llorar igual que Damian—no, espera, no moriremos—dijo Jason y abrazo a su hermano sabia que sentía mucho temor ya que el se sentía igual—Dick—susurro poniéndose al lado de su hermano

-¿si?—le interrogo el mayor

-no moriremos ¿verdad?—pregunto Jason

-espero que no Jayjay—le dijo y paso una mano por sobre su hombre, sin duda esa pose de lso cuatro Wayne abrazados buscando reconfortarse era mejor para un cuadro, pero no había nadie que pudiera captarla para el futuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

aqui les dejo el trece dde la suerte uf! que calor, todo quedo cosiendose a fuego lento, espero me disculpen por tardar tanto con esta subida de capitulo pero sali de viaje d etrabajo y m,e hasido cais imposible actializar, adil y chihine gracias por sus comentarios... por cierto escenas especiales? mi no tender...no es cierto... si entiendo pero mmmm mejor esperad si?...les dejo este capitulo ojala les gust y como siempre mi suplica... dejen reviews!

saludos

seeya!


	14. Chapter 14

******************Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 14**

**-TRAGEDIAS FAMILIARES-**

Corrieron al oír el grito, el capitán Gordon iba al frente y tras de él las damas de la Reina, al verla en el suelo desmayada la desesperación se apodero de ellas, corrió hacia las llamas, sabía que los hijos del Rey estaban ahí dentro, cruzo junto al guardia que aún quedaba de pie y le clavo la espada hiriéndolo de gravedad

-¡Muchachos!—gritabas sin cesar el capitán Gordon abriéndose paso entre el fuego

-Majestad—le repetía Selina a la mujer que yacía en el suelo, le dio la vuelta y sostuvo su cabeza—traigan a Lady Leslie, ¡pronto!—ordeno y una mujer más joven salió corriendo en su búsqueda

-¿Qué pasa aquí?—pregunto un hombre vestido de verde, el Duque Oliver estaba hospedado no muy lejos de ese lugar

-señor, un incendio—dijo Selina llorando—los hijos del Rey siguen Adentro—

-¡¿Qué?!—Oliver se dirigió hacia las llamas en donde se encontró con el capitán Gordon-¿los encontró?—

-no, aun no –dijo el capitán mientras tocía

-¡Muchachos!—grito Oliver con todas su fuerzas, esperando recibir respuesta

-¿Oíste eso?—dijo Jason detrás de la puerta de madera que les mantenía a salvo

-si—dijo Dick-¡Aquí estamos!—grito con todas su fuerzas, logrando que los oyeran, Oliver cubrió su boca y su nariz y le hizo una seña al capitán Gordon.

Oliver señalo la puerta que comenzaba a incendiarse, le hizo una indicación a Gordon y Entre ambos pudieron abrir un hueco en la madera.

-Dick , hacia atrás—le indico Oliver a los chicos y dieron unos pasos en la escaleras, la puerta cedió ante los dos hombres, las llamas arreciaban

—Vamos chicos—dijo el capitán Gordon y les hizo una seña

Oliver extendió la mano para ayudar a Tim, quien se disponía a travesar la puerta, pero cuando estaba por salir el techo cedió arrojando una gran viga que golpeo el brazo de Oliver, lo que hizo que Jason quitara a Tim para evitar que muriera aplastado por la viga en llamas

-¡Maldición!—dijo Oliver mientras sobaba su mano-¿A dónde llevan las escaleras?—

-a la torre—dijo Gordon y tosió varias veces—hacia arriba chicos, vayan hacia arriba—les dijo a los niños—debemos salir de aquí—dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Oliver al cual le indico que debían salir de ahí—tranquilo tengo una idea—le dijo mientras veía la cara no muy de acuerdo del Duque Oliver, salieron ambos de la habitación mientras veían como los hombres del Capitán comenzaban a apagar las llamas, la Reina ya no estaba tendida en el piso.

-¿Estás bien enano?—le dijo Jason a Tim que veía las llamas frente a el

-Vamos Jason, debemos subir—dijo Dick mientras acomodaba a Damián en sus brazos—Tim, vamos—dijo Pero el pequeño no se movió

-enano, vamos—le dijo Jason, pero al ver que Tim no se movía, lo abrazo y lo coloco en su espalda

-Por aquí de prisa—le dijo Dick a Jason que le seguía muy de cerca—apresúrate Jason—le ordeno Richard

-eso es fácil para ti decirlo, para ser pequeño, Tim pesa bastante—se quejó entre bufidos Jason—Rayos, avisa al detenerte—le dijo cuándo choco con las espalda de su hermano mayor

-es que ya no se por donde debemos ir—dijo al estar frente a una encrucijada que indicaba dos caminos

-elige uno, pero ya, porque voy sintiendo más calor—dijo Jason, pero Dick no se decidía—bueno elijo yo… ¡Por aquí!—dijo y se fue hacia la izquierda seguido de Dick y Damián

-¡Wow!—exclamo Dick al ver que habían salido por una de las almenas de la torre-¿Dónde rayos nos trajiste?—

-era mejor que esperar a que el fuego nos alcance—le contesto Jason Molesto-¿Ahora qué genio?—

-no lo sé—dijo Dick temeroso, sin duda estaban metidos en un buen aprieto

-¡chicos!—escucharon una voz llamarles desde al frente de donde estaban parados, separados por un gran espacio vacío en la almena de enfrente el capitán Gordon les hacía señas con las manos-¿Cómo rayos los sacamos de ahí?—pregunto a las personas que estaban tras de él.

-será mejor pensar en algo pronto—dijo uno de los soldados -sino no solo ellos serán los muertos—

-venga, háganse a un lado—dijo Oliver que se abría paso entre ellos-¡chicos! ¡sujeten esto!—dijo Oliver y apunto con su arco una flecha a donde estaban los chicos, la disparo con fuerza, llevaba amarrada una soga—¡Atenla!—

Dick recogió la flecha—hay que asegurarla en algun lado—le dijo a Jason

-espera—dijo mientras bajaba a Tim de sus hombros y comenzaba a anudarla en una saliente-¿y luego?—

-¡pues tu qué crees so-idiota!—le grito Dick a su hermano y Damian comenzó a llorar

-debes estar bromeando—le dijo Jason Mirando a la gente de enfrente que les hacía señas—no cruzare por ahí-

-entonces te regresas a las llamas, anda deja de perder el tiempo—le ordeno a su hermano pero Jason no se movió ni un poco

-¡que no!—le grito Jason enojado

Dick bufo con enojo y le entrego a Tim al pequeño Damián—deja la terquedad por una vez en tu vida Jason, sino cruzamos por ahí moriremos—

-No quiero ir… porque—Jason tartamudeo—porque tengo miedo—dijo y comenzó a dejar salir sus lágrimas

-Yo igual tengo miedo—dijo Tim y comenzó a llorar también

-¡Dejen de llorar!—Dick respiro profundamente—yo igual estoy aterrado pero si no nos damos valor nos quedaremos aquí, ¿no quieren volver donde sus madres?—los dos asintieron—pues bueno no hay otra forma, asi que tranquilos estaremos bien—

-¡dejen de hablar de una vez!—les grito Oliver enojado, ¿Qué tanto hacían esos niños?

-Jason ayúdame—le indico a para que asegurara al pequeño Damian en su espalda—ahora tu iras primero Tim, luego Jason—un crujir se escuchó cerca de ellos—¡De prisa!—sus hermanos le obedecieron, como pudieron colocaron sus manos sobre la soga y comenzaron a deslizarse por ella, cuando Dick coloco su peso sobre su método de escape comprendió porque sus hermanos estaban aterrados, con cada movimiento de ellos parecía que caerían de la soga

-¡Dick tengo Miedo!—Grito Tim adelante y dejo de moverse

-¡Con un demonio Tim avanza!—le grito Jason cuando estuvo cerca de él, un movimiento brusco lo hizo mirar atrás— ¡Dick no hagas eso!—le reclamo al de atrás, pero solo vio como las llamas habían alcanzado la soga

-¡demonios! ¡Apresúrense!—les grito Oliver desesperado al ver que la soga comenzaba a ser consumida por las llamas— ¡Sujétense bien!—Oliver solo vio como la soga se rompía en dos, haciendo que los Wayne chocaran con la pared del palacio que no estaba en llamas justo debajo de ellos—súbanlos a prisa—ordeno el Duque Oliver y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los chicos se hallaban a salvo.

-¿están todos bien?—pregunto el capitán Gordon a los chicos que jadeaban y temblaban por los hechos tan traumáticos

Dick se sentó en suelo, los llantos lo trajeron a la realidad, Damián seguía llorando, lo quito de su espalda y lo colocó en sus brazos –sh, sh, sh, todo está bien pequeño Damián—le decía mientras trataba de calmarlo—

-calma bebe—le decía Tim que se había acercado para tratar de calmar a su hermano menor

-mira enano, este salió más llorón que tu—comento Jason poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño Tim, sus hermanos sonrieron

-nada mejor que una casi tragedia para unir a la familia—dijo Oliver con una media sonrisa—venga chicos arriba, será mejor ir a que los revisen—dijo poniéndolos de pie, aun había mucho que hacer.

Caía una lluvia bastante copiosa por los terrenos del palacio, entre arboles ya arbustos, troncos caídos y animales nocturnos un caballo se abría paso a toda velocidad

-¡Bruce!—le gritaba a lo lejos Barry desde su caballo, increíblemente por una noche estaba perdiendo su título de Príncipe más veloz del continente—demonios no me escucha—dijo Barry

-debes entenderlo amigo, estaríamos igual en su situación—le dijo Clark que le seguía muy de cerca

El rey Bruce no oía razones y no tenía nada más en mente que llegar a palacio, una tragedia, un incendio, el príncipe y los otros hijos del Rey Bruce involucrados, no necesito más se montó en su caballo y dejo todo atrás cuando Barry y Clark Reaccionaron salieron tras de él, si un Wayne enojado era peligroso, uno culpable era peor.

-¡Bruce espera!—le grito el Rey Clark a lo lejos

-¡Cállense!—les grito mirando hacia ellos— ¡O se callan y me siguen o se quedan atrás!—les dijo y espoleo a su caballo una vez más

-está furioso—dijo Barry

-si lo está—dijo Clark—pero consigo mismo—dijo y siguió cabalgando

Al llegar al palacio se bajó del caballo de un brinco y entro quitando a todos de su camino, estaba empapado y tenía frio pero solo tenía un pensamiento en mente ver que todos estuvieran bien, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percató que le venían siguiendo de cerca sus amigos

-¡Brr!, ¡Que Frio!—dijo Barry a lo que Clark solo respondió frotándose las manos—será mejor darle alcance a Bruce pronto—

-mejor nos dividimos yo iré a ver que todos los nuestros estén bien y tu dirígete a donde Bruce—le dijo Clark y le hizo una seña

Le siguió por los pasillos hasta una puerta que era custodiada por Alfred, pero ignorando todas las señas de este se introdujo sin más miramientos

-¿Dónde están?—pregunto cuándo atravesó el umbral los vio arropados en compañía de sus madres Tim y Jason estaban en la cama, Damián se hallaba en una cuna durmiendo plácidamente y Dick Frente a la chimenea bebiendo algo de un vaso de estaño-¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunto Bruce, Pamela se puso de pie enojada

-no vengas aquí a armar escándalo majestad—le dijo Pamela enojada

-son mis hijos—dijo Bruce Molesto y recibió una sonora bofetada

-no tienes ni el más mínimo derecho a hablar de esa manera—reclamo Pamela enojada

-Pamela no, no es el momento—dijo Harley al lado de Tim

-¿sino ahora cuándo?—dijo la pelirroja—este hombre no puede llamarse padre de estos chicos, cuando los despidió de manera miserable y los condeno a vivir lejos de su lado y sobreviviendo a como bien les va—

-No puedes hablarme así—le reclamo Bruce

-no le hablo al Rey, le hablo al padre de mi hijo, tu no le has cuidado sus fiebres ni sus heridas al jugar, no estás cuando es feliz ni cuando llora por su padre, te acuerdas de ellos por que estuvieron a punto de morir al ir de visita a con su pequeño hermano al cual deben querer sin siquiera haberlo visto—el odio irradiaba de cada frase emitida por la mujer, al terminar su pequeño discurso regreso junto a su hijo

Bruce respiro definitivamente se sentía culpable-supongo que ha sido una noche difícil – dijo y camino rodeando la cama llegando a donde estaba Tim a quien beso en la frente, para luego acariciar a Harley—para todos—dijo y le acaricio el rostro a Jason quien estaba bien dormido, la madre de ese evito la caricia de Bruce.

-no sabes que tan difícil ha sido—escuchó una voz que venía cercana de la ventana—sí, soy yo-le dijo Oliver, Bruce se acercó a él—buenas noches majestad—le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza

-buenas noches excelencia—le dijo Bruce y se acercó a la cuna de Damián—al menos el no parece verse afectado, duerme como un angelito—dijo y le hiso una ligera cosquilla bajo la barbilla— ¿debo agradecer algo?—pegunto a Oliver pero este no le respondió, mas sin embargo Alfred le hizo una seña con la cabeza—entonces es un si…gracias—

-¡Wow! Eso es algo que no se oye todos los días—dijo en son de broma—pero no tienes nada que agradecer, no quería verte en desventaja en las negociaciones, además tus chicos son muy valientes, en especial el grande de ahí—dijo señalando a Dick que estaba junto a la chimenea—mira que supo guiar a sus hermanos en todo momento—Bruce Camino hacia su hijo mayor

-hola Dick—le dijo al estar junto a el—no, no te levantes—dijo al ver que se disponía hacerle una reverencia—sé que ha sido una noche cansada para ti—

-mucho—dijo y bostezo un poco—señor, perdón—

-¿de qué?—pregunto intrigado Bruce

-fue idea mía ir de visita a las habitaciones de Damián, por eso estábamos los cuatro ahí y por eso—Dick Fue interrumpido

-silencio—le dijo mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos—me han dicho lo bien que lo hiciste para salvar a tus hermanos asi que calla y dame un abrazo muchacho valiente—Dick no se lo creía se sentía cobijado por los brazos de su padre, y todo porque Bruce recordó algo importante, si bien todos carecían de un padre distante, Dick era el único que no tenía el consuelo de una madre.

-¡Uff!—dijo Barry al llegar a la puerta abierta de la habitación—me perdí en este palacio, ¿de qué me perdí Alfred?—pregunto impaciente, pero vio como Dick era abrazado por su padre—bueno al parecer nada interesante—Alfred sonrió

-¿Majestad?—le interrumpió Alfred y Bruce volvió a la realidad

-debo irme Dick, pero sé que cuidaras a tus hermanos en mi ausencia, no tardare—le dijo y se puso de pie dejando a todos atrás

-¿la misma habitación para cuatro Alfred?—le interrogo Barry,

-tomando en cuenta que le Reina sigue inconsciente me pareció lo más adecuado—contesto el mayordomo y salió tras de su amo seguido de Barry y Oliver

-¿Alfred?—pregunto Bruce sin mirar atrás

-está en las habitaciones conyugales, Leslie le acompaña—explico el mayordomo y siguieron su camino

-Majestad—dijeron las damas al verle entrar al lugar

-Lady Leslie ¿Cómo se encuentra la reina?—le pregunto a la mujer que guardaba sus infusiones y hiervas

-está bien, estará inconsciente toda la noche—explico Leslie mientras tomaba el pulso de la mujer

-¿la has dormido?—pregunto Bruce un poco incrédulo

-no, yo no la dormí—explico Leslie—alguien le dio algo a beber entre su vino, pero no puedo saber que es porque todo fue consumido en el incendio—

-entonces hay mucho que hablar—dijo Bruce y se aproximó a su esposa a la cual beso en los labios—Lady Selina, cuida de la Reina—le dijo y esta solo le hizo una reverencia en señal de afirmación

-Alfred, que Gordon nos alcance en mis habitaciones privadas—dijo a su persona de más confianza, luego miro a Barry y Oliver—pueden venir si gustan—

-seguro que será interesante—le respondió Barry y siguió a su amigo fuera de la habitación.

Unos momentos con el capitán Gordon, Leslie, Alfred y sus iguales Clark, Barry y Oliver pudo comenzar su pequeña junta se encontraba aun muy consternado por todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué sabemos capitán Gordon?—pregunto el Rey mientras se sentaba en una silla

-el incendio ya fue controlado, de no haber sido por la lluvia no habríamos tenido tanta suerte de apagarlo a tiempo—explico

-¿Qué pudieron encontrar?—cuestiono Clark ganándole a Bruce

-no mucho, la mayoría lo consumió el fuego—explico el Capitán—hay un cadáver bastante calcinado—

-debe ser el pintor—explico Alfred—el que estaba trabajando en las habitaciones del Príncipe—

-los chicos dijeron que habían ido hasta ese lugar por sugerencia de la reina, quería pintar un cuadro con los cuatro hijos del rey—explico Oliver adivinando las dudas de Bruce—también me gusta investigar—le dijo y le guiño un ojo

-¿Cómo inicio?—pregunto Bruce

-al parecer no fue un accidente, los muchachos dijeron que flechas incendiadas comenzaron el incendio—explico Oliver

-mataron al pintor e hicieron reacción con el vino, así comenzó todo—explico el Capitán

-alguien planeaba matar también a tu esposa señor—intervino Leslie—la idea era acabar con la ayuda adulta que pudieran tener—

-por eso los guardia son movieron ni un dedo—dijo Barry pensativo—parece que tienes más de un traidor dentro de palacio y no es la primera vez amigo—

-Lo se—dijo Bruce y lanzo un suspiro—pero se ha puesto más complicado que la ultima vez y nuevamente nos deja con la duda—

-¿tus hijos o tu esposa?—reflexiono Clark

-quizá solo alguien que quiera dañar al Rey sobremanera—dijo Leslie-¿Qué harás majestad?—Bruce Reflexiono un poco

-primero lo primero, Leslie, Alfred vigilen la salud de mi esposa y mis hijos, Capitan que redoblen la seguridad e investiguen todo lo relacionado con este atentado, queda claro que no ha sido un accidente—dijo y se puso de Pie—por lo demás no hay cambio de planes, no puedo retrasar a mis invitados—dijo Bruce

-no hay necesidad de apresurar nada—dijo Barry

-lo sé, pero no todos piensan igual, para tu buena suerte países centrales esta en paz, pero Clark aun tiene una guerra civil pendiente y Oliver… problemas familiares—le dijo Bruce mirando a Oliver con cierta picardía—los planes siguen igual, descansamos mañana y luego la ceremonia de Damián. Dicho esto todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones o a sus labores les esperaban días un poco agitados.

Se convoco a una junta urgente al día siguiente del incendio, los miembros del consejo de estado debían estar enterados del atentado sobre los hechos que habían acontecido y qué medidas se debían tomar, amén de que habían otros asuntos importantes que discutir, importantes negociaciones se veían venir y no eran nada despreciables de atención.

Bruce, Alfred, el Capitán Gordon eran algunos de los miembros del Consejo todos los miembros hombres con excepción de uno que llego a lo último de la reunión, una mujer, la Reina, cuando entro en la habitación todos se pusieron de pie.

-no esperábamos verle aquí Majestad—dijo Bruce y se sentó nuevamente al ver que la Reina tomaba su lugar al otro lado de mesa

-se tratan asuntos importantes y desde el nacimiento de mi hijo yo soy parte de esos asuntos que conciernen al futuro Rey de Gotham —concluyó la Reina y se acomodo en su lugar, se notaba cansada pero aun así enérgica

-bueno es ver que se encuentra restablecida de salud—dijo Bruce—continuemos pues—

-perdón señor—interrumpió Thalía muy seria—quisiera saber que decidieron sobre el responsable de los eventos de anoche—

-aun no hay un responsable señora—dijo el capitán Gordon—pero lo hallaremos pronto—

-¿Y cuando aparezca que pasara con él?—inquirió Thalía amenazante

-recibirá castigo—dijo el Rey

-como debe de ser, el más alto castigo, pues cometió la más alta traición, no solo ataco a la reina sino que atentó contra la vida del heredero—dijo Thalía enojada y los miembros del consejo asintieron con la cabeza—merecerá la muerte—sentencio

-¡Basta!—dijo el Rey Bruce—como cualquiera de este reino recibirá un juicio y de ser hallado culpable merecerá la pena necesaria—

-seguro que si, confió en que nuestro buen fiscal se encargara de llevar todo a buen término—dijo mirando hacia Harvey Dent que se hallaba en la sala.

-que así sea—dijo Bruce—ahora continuo con lo que le comunicaba al consejo, he decidido que mis tres hijos naturales reciban reconocimiento y trato como Duques, así como una pensión y tierras acordes a su rango—

-¡vaya!—exclamo Thalía un poco indignada y unas voces y cuchicheos se levantaron entre los miembros del consejo—así que hacia eso iba todo—

-bien merecido lo tienen, también son mis hijos—dijo Bruce

-no lo son más que el Príncipe—dijo Thalía enojada

-pero lo fueron desde antes que él—sentencio Bruce y el silencio se apodero de la sala—el lugar de Damián nadie lo tomara, el es mi heredero directo, pero mis tres hijos anteriores merecen protección—dijo y se puso de pie—no deberías de enojarte tanto majestad, ellos se encargaron de mantener con vida a tu hijo—dijo y salió de ahí dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Posterior a la junta con los miembros del consejo del reino el día prosiguió sin más emociones, llegada la hora y la fecha prometida los miembros de la familia real así como sus invitados asistían en la capilla de palacio al bautizo del pequeño Damián, quien se removía insistente en Brazos de Barry

-este chico es más inquieto que cualquiera de los míos—dijo sonriente mientras trataba de que se quedara quieto

-si Bruce no hubiera esperado tanto no sería tan inquieto—dijo Clark mientras le Tomaba las manos al chico para tratar de calmarlo

-vamos apresúrense terminemos con esto—dijo Oliver y los tres se acercaron a la pila bautismal donde les esperaban para llevar a cabo el sacramento.

-mi padre dice que hay una sorpresa para ti—le dijo un chico de cabellos cafés a Dick—para ti y tus hermanos—

-no te entiendo Bart—le dijo Dick quien lucia muy elegante, para tal ocasión hasta había decidido sacar el collar que le había puesto rey Clark y con el que lo habían hecho caballero.

-¿Cómo qué?—pregunto Jason interrumpiendo-¿nos mandan a casa temprano?—Dick le dio un codazo

-calla Jason—le dijo Dick a modo de queja—deja hablar a Bart dijo entre susurros

-a mi me gustan las sorpresas—dijo Tim mirando hacia atrás, pues se hallaba delante de Dick

-otro que interrumpe, Tim presta atención ¿sí?—le reprendió su Hermano haciendo que Tim hiciera una mueca, pero no dejo de ver al frente, se interrumpieron y perdieron tanto en la plática que no escucharon cuando cambio la música ni notaron cuando Bruce se revistió con los emblemas de su cargo y les llamo al frente ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes en especial de sus madres y tutores

-les hablan—les riño Mia y les dio un empujón para hacerlos pasar al frente, los tres caminaron con cierto temor, aunque Dick se hallaba sonriente para sus adentros pues sabía de que se podía tratar.

-han sido muy valientes—les dijo su padre al tenerlos de frente , estaban en orden de estatura de izquierda a derecha, y se sentían intimidados, su padre con todos sus atavíos lucia como lo que era El Rey de Gotham y esa imagen imponía—y en honor a su valentía les reconoceré como Duques del Reino—El rey hizo una señal y tres almohadones se colocaron frente a los niños—de rodillas—sus hijos obedecieron—te nombro Timothy Drake, Duque de Jumpcity—le dijo y le coloco una corona sobre la cabeza—Jason Todd, te nombro Duque de Outlaw—otra corona se coloco sobre las sienes del pelirrojo—Richard de Grayson, será conocido como Duque de Bludhaven—Dick fue coronado igual que sus hermanos—de pie muchachos ¡les presento a los nuevos duques y pares del reino de Gotham… mis hijos—concluyo Bruce, todos prorrumpieron en aplausos, con excepción de la Reina que sentía opacado su momento y el de su hijo.

Bien la habían pasado todos de sobre manera luego de la ceremonia, a pesar de sus enojos hasta la reina se había calmado y con el paso de las horas y del día se comportaba bastante normal, ahora asuntos más importantes se abrían paso entre los hombres gobernantes del continente.

-bueno ¿quien esta de humor para una larga charla?—pregunto Barry al entrar en la habitación donde le aguardaban ya Oliver, Clark y Bruce—si lo que llevan ahí es Brandy yo quiero una copa—dijo señalando lo que llevaba Clark en las manos

-vino—dijo Clark—pero igual te hará falta—dijo y le sirvió una copa

-estamos todos…-dijo Bruce—con excepción de Hal—dijo y le hizo un gesto a Oliver quien se puso de pie buscando entre sus ropas

-Su Alteza me acredita en esta carta para llevar las negociaciones en su nombre—explico Oliver y extendió el papel a sus amigos

-pues claro quién mejor que tu para velar por los intereses de las costas—dijo Bruce y Oliver torció el gesto

-vamos hombre, no es nada de que avergonzarse, tienen bonita familia—dijo Barry en son de broma pero no fue muy bien recibido

-¿Qué sabemos de Paraíso?—pregunto Clark tratando de desviar la atención de una posible riña-¿vendrá alguien?—

-no por el momento—explico Bruce, estaban por comenzar sus negociaciones cuando Alfred entro en la habitación, de todos los sirvientes de palacio era el único con ese derecho, camino hacia el Rey y le extendió un documento—bueno que era muy bueno para ser verdad—dijo y se puso de pie le extendió el papel a Clark—se pospone todo—

-¿Por qué?—pregunto Barry un poco incrédulo

-el Duque Kell-el tomo Villachica y ha sitiado metrópolis—dijo Clark entre estupefacto y enojado, haciendo que todos le miraran incrédulos

-¿Tu familia?—pregunto Oliver preocupado

-a salvo por ahora en el alcázar, pero no resistirán mucho, debo partir y ponerme al frente de mis ejércitos—concluyo el rey de Metrópolis

-¿Qué pasara con Hal?—pregunto Oliver

-yo iré también, llevare dos batallones y caballos, llévate uno y hazlo pasar atreves de las tierras del Gran Duque, eso les hará saber que no está solo—dijo Bruce—el otro esta a tus disposición de inmediato Majestad conmigo al frente—

-Yo me llevare a Kara a mis dominios estará a salvo ahí, mi ejercito no es mucho, pero si necesitas jinetes, tenemos los mejores—le dijo Barry

-se los agradezco, ¿Qué tan rápido podremos salir?—pregunto Clark esperanzado

-mientras mas pronto mejor—comento Bruce—pondré todo en marcha—dijo y levanto su copa—por la batalla—dijo y todos le imitaron contestando un "por la victoria", habiendo acabado el contenido de sus copas se pusieron en marcha.

No se podía sentir mejor, a pesar de la última ocurrencia de su esposo, sin quererlo la guerra en Metrópolis le había dejado el camino libre, como reina y madre de un heredero varón no solo era miembro del consejo sino regente en ausencia de Bruce, hacía tiempo que quería estrenar el cargo y la oportunidad se ele estaba presentando.

-excelencia—le llamo al Conde de Jokers que estaba en su habitación—decirme ¿que sabe de las investigaciones del atentado?—

-el capitán Gordon esta por dejar de investigar, no ha encontrado nada aparentemente y con el Rey fuera prefiere dedicar tiempo a la protección de las tierras de su majestad—dijo el hombre

-quizá sea tiempo de que encuentre ya pruebas ¿No lo cree?—dijo la reina—Lord Harvey—llamo a otra sombría figura que se hallaba con ella—aseguraos de que al hallar al culpable sea castigado, conseguir las pruebas suficientes—

-así se hará mi reina—le dijo con una mirada cómplice

-excelencia, deje de brincar—le regañaba su madre un poco en broma un poco en serio al pequeño Jason que estaba dando tumbos en la cama, desde su nombramiento el buen humor había vuelto a Pamela, y aunque el rey ya no estaba en palacio de alguna forma se sentía segura, al menos se sintió así hasta que irrumpieron en su habitación-¿Qué desean?—pregunto calmadamente

-Señora por orden de la reina y con la autoridad del Rey Bruce queda bajo arresto—le dijo Harvey que acababa de entrar en la habitación

-¡Es una infamia! ¿Bajo qué cargos?—pregunto airada Pamela

-Alta traición, intento de homicidio en contra de los miembros de la familia real y destrozos al patrimonio de la corona—le explico calmadamente

-me acusan del incendio—dijo Pamela estupefacta—no tienen pruebas—

-no las teníamos querida hasta que tu cómplice accedió a hablar tan amablemente—dijo el conde de Jokers que entro en la habitación—registren en el cofre—los guardias cercaron a Pamela y Jason mientras dos de ellos rebuscaban entre sus cosas, hasta encontrar un cofre donde saco una pequeña botella, se la arrojaron al fiscal Harvey

-idéntica sin duda—dijo sacando otra del bolsillo—tráiganla, quedara bajo arresto hasta su juicio y ejecución—

Pamela abrazo con fuerza a su hijo-¡No! ¡Suéltenme!—Grito mientras forcejeaba y era separada de su retoño—¡es una trampa! ¡Una Maldita Trampa!—grito mientras era arrastrada fuera de la habitación.

-¡Mama!—le grito Jason con lágrimas en los ojos, dos guardias lo sujetaron arrojándolo a la cama y cerrando la puerta al salir-¡mama!—gritaba el pelirrojo con lágrimas en los ojos

El ruido le hizo salir al pasillo pudo ver como se llevaban a alguien a rastras, oyó como al final del pasillo una puerta era golpeada con insistencia, se dirigió hacia ahí

-dejadme pasar—le dijo al guardia que estaba frente a él-¡Abra la puerta idiota!—le grito furioso, le dejaron entrar vio a su hermano que se tiro a sus brazos

-¡Dick! ¡Dick! ¡Se llevaron a mi madre!—repetía sollozando

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?—inquirió presuroso Dick

-dicen que es una traidora, se la llevaron Dick, la van a matar—las lagrimas son cesaban—dicen que ella provoco el incendio—

-¡dios!—pensó Dick-¿Quién lo dijo?—

-los soldados de la reina, dijeron que su cómplice había hablado desde hacía horas—dijo Jason y Dick sintió un escalofrío

-Cómplice…-pensó meditabundo—no, no, no—recordó que no había visto a Tim desde la noche anterior y que su habitación estaba algo retirada de ellos—Vamos Jayjay de pie, anda debemos ir por Tim—le dijo y ayudo a su hermano tembloroso a ponerse de pie, lo saco casi arrastras de la habitación dirigiéndose donde dormía Tim con su madre, al llegar una escena similar un guardia cuidando la puerta, pero esta vez fue necesario solo una seña para que le abrieran el paso, al entrar hallo un ovillo tembloroso sobre la cama-¡Timy!—le grito desesperado al oir su nombre el pequeño se puso de pie y salto hacia sus hermanos, comenzando el llanto de nuevo

-¡mama!—lloraba el pequeño Tim sin cesar, también se la habían llevado desde la noche anterior y todo ese tiempo su hermano estuvo solo sin nadie que lo reconfortara

-ven enano, tranquilo lo resolveremos—le dijo mientras trataba de calmarlo, ya no podría pensar con claridad que pasaba en palacio

-sabia que los hallaría en alguno de estos cuarto, dedicado a las segundas del rey—se oyó una voz femenina desde la entrada de la habitación—lo siento chicos no ha sido la mejor forma pero era necesario hacer justicia—les dijo Thalía con algo de sarcasmo

-¿de que está hablando?—Pregunto Dick enojado

-esas mujeres conspiraron para acabar conmigo y su hermano Damián, de no haber tenido suerte también habrían acabado con ustedes—dejo salir Thalía

-no es posible—dijo Dick

-¡Mi madre no haría eso!—grito Jason enojado-¡ella me ama!-

-al parecer no lo suficiente no habría reparado en quemaros vivos con tal cumplir su cometido—dijo Thalía con pesadez—la misma Harley lo ha confesado todo, por eso seré indulgente con ella, con lo que queda de ella—dijo y los llantos de Tim arrecieron

Dick estaba furioso, soltó a sus hermanos y se coloco frente a la reina—¡usted es un monstruo!—dijo Dick—podra decir lo que quiera pero a diferencia de usted ellas si amaban a mis hermano, pobre Damian que le tiene por madre ¡él no se lo merece!—le escupió con toda su furia, una bofetada le hizo callar

-bastardo no olvides quien soy y quien eres tu—le dijo Thalía a Dick

-soy hijo del Rey y usted es una extranjera—dijo Dick enojado

-no se, quien eres tu—le dijo bajando su rostro hasta quedar frente al chico—pero si conociera a tu campecina madre seguro estaría en la misma situación, todas son unas advenedizas—

-usted no tiene derecho, no conoce a mi madre—le dijo el Niño

-¡tu tampoco!—le dijo Thalía y se incorporo—lo siento chicos, somos familia y ahora les guste o no, sin sus madres y con el rey fuera ahora ustedes están bajo mi custodia—los tres pusieron cara de incredulidad—y en pos de su seguridad decreto su reclusión en sus habitaciones hasta nuevo aviso, pero no se preocupen podrán despedirse—dijo Thalía y se dio la vuelta dejando a los chicos devastados.

-¡Maldición!—escupió Dick nunca había estado tan enojado, ahora si se sentía abandonado, mas resignado que nada regreso donde sus hermanos y los abrazo con fuerza—tranquilos estaremos bien…ya pasara—dijo tratando de que hasta el quedara convencido...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

hola todos ya por fin! aquí esta la continuación espero que les halla gustado y que igual y les halla arrancado alguna lagrima de tristeza, catarsis o al menos de coraje (créanme escribirlo tampoco fue fácil sentía que odiaba mas y mas a cierto personaje) disculpenme si los frustre con el capitulo anterior y si los frustre mas con este...pero una historia sin drama no es buena ademas, la familia Wayne es un ir y venir de situaciones espinosas no?, en fin les prometo que pronto daremos tregua a estos royals, viene ya el capitulo "los años felices" en el cual daremos rienda suelta a mas de una situacion sugerida por el publico lector :P, en fin me despido pro ahora es hora de seguir escribiendo... por cierto Guest quien eres? un gusto tenerte por aqui, Chinine gracias por tus comentarios como siempre y Adil donde andas te perderas lo siguiente!... en fin ojala es guste y como siempre mi encarecida petición...dejen reviews plisss!

See ya!


	15. Chapter 15

**********************Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 15**

**-LOS AÑOS FELICES-**

**ATENCION: LO QUE SIGUEN SON UNA SERIE DE DRBALES QUE SE UBICAN EN DIFERENTES MOMENTOS DE LA HISTORIA QUE SE ESTA DESARROLLANDO, ALGUNOS DE ELLOS CONTIENEN POSIBLES SITUACIONES SHONEN AI.**

_*SUEÑOS*_

No había frio en su habitación sin embrago se hallaba temblando en su cama, se revolvía sin cesar entre las sabanas, en un ir y venir de sueños y temores.

_-mama—le decía a la mujer mientras le abrazaba y no dejaba de derramar lágrimas—mama ven conmigo, no me dejes—_

_-Jason, te amo, nunca lo olvides, nunca olvides quien fue tu madre—le dijo la mujer que llevaba ya varios días encerrada esperando, abrazaba a su hijo como si no no hubiera un mañana, y es que realmente no lo había, al menos no para ella._

_-Mama, no me dejes ¡Por favor!—le dijo Jason sin parar de llorar_

_-Jason, sabes bien que todo lo que hice lo hice por ti, porque te amo—dijo y se quitó del cuello un medallón que le entrego al niño—nunca olvides quien fue tu madre—_

_-no entiendo mama, ¿Qué dices? Yo nunca voy a olvidarte—le dijo el niño_

_-debemos irnos—escucho a lo lejos una voz adulta_

_-Jason, debemos salir de aquí—le dijo su Hermano Dick que estaba cerca de el._

_-Es hora de que salgas de aquí hijo—dijo y lo tomo del rostro para darle un tierno beso en la frente—vete hijo, recuerda que te amo—_

_Jason sintió como alguien tiraba de su hombro—debemos irnos Jason—le dijo Dick_

_-¡No!—exclamo enojado—yo no me voy de aquí—_

_-Vete tienes que irte—le empujo su madre y Dick lo tomo por la espalda—creo que ahora eres todo lo que le queda—dijo Señalando a Dick que llevaba a rastras a su hijo—por favor cuida de el—le pidió desde la celda al ver como ambos chicos se alejaban entre las sombras._

Siguió removiéndose, gotas de sudor brotaban de su frente se enterró en las sabanas y se abrazo a si mismo mientras su sueño continuaba.

_Corria por los pasillos, viendo y asomandose a las ventanas, como buscando algo, corria entre los guardias y pajes, entre las damas y los sirvientes, buscando algo; llego hasta la ventana que daba a donde estaba su madre_

_-¡Mama!—grito mientras aporreba sus manos contra el vidrio, veía como su madre salía por una puerta de piedra, vestida con el clásico vestido verde y el cabello recogido_

_-¡Jason!—le gritaron a sus espaldas, su hermano le habia encontrado_

_-¡Madre!—grito nuevamente al ver que subió al cadalso, junto a ella se hallaba un hombre corpulento y encapuchado, tenía una gran hacha en las manos-¡NO Mama!—_

_-¡Retirate de ahí Jason!—le discutió su hermano y lo tomo por la espalda, el pelirrojo comenzó a forcejear_

_-¡sueltame idiota!—le grito y vio cómo su madre se colocaba en posición_

_-¡No!¡No debes verlo!—le dijo y lo alejo un poco de la ventan-¡Alfred!¡Ayuda Alfred!—en menos de un segundo el mayor llego y retiro a ambos chicos de la ventana, en el suelo Dick y Alfred trataban de someter al pelirrojo que forcejeaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello._

_-¡déjenme, debo ver a mi madre!¡Idiotas!—dijo Jason y seguía forcejando y pataleando, no se detuvo hasta que el ruido de los tambores cesaron, dos segundo de silencio, un golpe seco y una gran ovación de la gente que estaba reunida fuera de palacio-¡No!—grito con todas sus fuerzas-¡mama!—_

-¡Mama!—grito y se despertó de golpe—fue un sueño—dijo incorporándose en la cama, pero bien sabía que no había sido solo un sueño, era una realidad y el cuarto sin compañía se lo confirmaba atreves de la luz que dejaba entrar una luna creciente le dijo que todo era realidad. Se puso de pie, se bajó de la cama y se colocó los zapatos, salió de su habitación ahora ya no habían necesidad de guardias en la puerta.

-¿Dick?—le dijo al irrumpir en su habitación

-sabes Jason mi cama es más pequeña que la tuya—le dijo Dick sin mucho ánimo—pero sabes, siempre hay lugar para uno más—dijo y le abrió la sabanas—supongo que no puedes dormir

-porque cuando uno viene a verte siempre dices que "no puede dormir"—recrimino un poco ofendido Jasón

-¿vienes o no?—le dijo y le señalo el lugar al lado de él, sin pensarlo mas Jason se introdujo en la cama de su hermano y se acomodó de espaldas al mayor

-Buenas noches Dick—le dijo Jason pero no recibió respuesta, al menos no enseguida pues un momento después sintió como su hermano le rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura y le acercaba a su cuerpo

-buenas noches jayjay—le dijo Dick al oído y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ahora Jason se sentía mejor

Los ronquidos se apoderaron de la habitación no recordaba que su hermano mayor roncara tanto o quizá era por que tenía sus labios cercanos a la oreja; estaba a punto de entrar en el mundo de Morfeo cuando sintió que algo se abría paso entre las sabanas y lentamente le empujaba lejos de su hermano, se dio la vuelta y miro enojado lo que pasaba

-Tim—dijo entre susurros pero molesto-¡ese es mi lugar!—dijo al más pequeño que ahora se hallaba ocupando su lugar en los brazos de Dick

-¡Sh!—le reclamo el mayor—calla Jason, a dormir—

-Pero está en mi lugar—dijo Jason incorporándose en la cama—vete Tim yo voy ahí—le dijo quejoso a Tim quien solo bostezo y continuo durmiendo—este enano tiene el sueño pesado—

-tu no seas pesado, anda ven aquí—dijo removiendo a Tim y haciéndole más espacio a Jason, este obedeció y se recostó de frente a Dick y a Tim—eso está mejor—dijo y se acerco con un poco de esfuerzo para besar la frente de su hermano pelirrojo—buenas noches Jason—le dijo luego bezo la nuca de su hermano menor—buenas noches Timy—

Recurrentemente esa escena se la encontraba Lady Leslie bastante seguido cada mañana, haciendo recordar las palabras que alguna vez dijera Oliver antes de la ausencia del rey, no hay como una tragedia para unir más a la familia…

_*VISITAS*_

Kyle Rayner, Principe de Lantern y heredero del Gran Duque Hal era un chico bastante alegre y también bastante solitario, a sus trece años se hallaba inmerso diariamente entre las constantes peleas de su padre adoptivo y su "malvada madrastra" Carol, la cual no escatimaba en hacerle pasar momento tediosos con tal de mantenerlo quieto, ya que a regañadientes tenía que hacerse cargo de él, pues la educación del Heredero era trabajo de la gran duquesa.

-pero padre prometió que podría estar presente cuando llegaran las visitas—gimoteaba Kyle mientras era arrastrado por los pasillos de su casa hasta llegar a la habitación donde se dedicaba a hacer todos sus deberes escolares-¡No es justo!—

-cierra la boca de una buena vez—le reprendió Carol—primero cumplirás con tus deberes, tu educación es primero y después si hay tiempo podrás recibir a las visitas—dijo cortantemente—claro esta eso si te lo mereces…termina ahora con todos tus pendientes—dijo y se dirigió a la puerta—y espero no verte fuera de esta habitación sin que hayas terminado, porque tendrás mas problemas que el Rey de Metrópolis—le dijo y salió poniendo llave a la puerta.

-rayos—dijo lamentándose y dirigiéndose al escritorio donde estaba su lista de deberes, al verla los ojos se le abrieron sobremanera, Lectura, poesía, transcripción, traducción de textos, practica de lengua y finalmente practica de música; definitivamente su "madre" se había esmerado en mantenerlo ocupado, resignado abrió la ventana y se sentó a trabajar.

Estaba perdido en sus deberes terminando la segunda copia con la cual mejoraría su letra y su modo de escribir, estaba tan perdido que no escucho cuando algo se atoro en el alfeizar de la ventana, permitiendo que cierto pelirrojo ingresara en la habitación y caminara hasta el tapándole los ojos y tomandolo por sorpresa

_-"¡Ah! ¿No es cierto, ángel de amor, que en esta apartada orilla, más pura la luna brilla, y se respira mejor?"—_ le dijo aquella joven figura tratando de sonar lo mas actoral posible haciendo uso de su voz un tanto ronca

-¿pero que?—dijo poniéndose de pie y dándose la vuelta para ver al invasor-¡Roy!—dijo emocionado y salto para darle un abrazo

-el mismo que viste y calza—dijo presumido—te he dicho que no dejes las ventanas abiertas tonto—le dijo y le dio un ligero zape en la frente

-si, lo se, pero quería escuchar cuando llegaran—se excuso Kyle

-bueno no es que halla funcionado mucho ¿verdad?—dijo Roy y se dirigió a la ventana—y eso que no vine solo—comento mientras se inclinaba para ayudar a subir a cierto pelirrojo de la familia Wayne

-Ya era hora—le reclamo Jason al estar dentro de la habitación

-cállate Wayne, termina de entrar y no lo arruines, que te conviene—le dijo Roy a modo de regaño

-está bien—dijo cuando ingreso de un brinco en la habitación, se aclaro la garganta y se dirigió a Kyle—_"En tierra de Kyle, a mi apuesta fiel, fijé entre hostil y amatorio, en mi puerta este cartel: Aquí está Jason Peter Todd Wayne, para quien quiera algo de él."—_concluyo un poco avergonzado, mas no mas sonrojado que Kyle—bueno, no sé que quise decir, pero …Hola—le dijo sonriente a su amigo y este igual que lo hizo con Roy le dio un abrazo

-buena entrada, ¿de quién ha sido idea?—pregunto Rayner expectante

-de Jason/de Roy—dijeron ambos pelirrojos a la vez cruzando sus diálogos—de ambos—concluyeron

-les ha salido muy bien—dijo Kyle sonriente

-es tu favorito—explico Roy—ahora, es hora de irnos—dijo y comenzó a llevar a Kyle hacia la ventana

-¿Qué?—pregunto sorprendido Kyle—no puedo chicos, si mi madre se entera me matara—

-anda Kyle no subimos hasta acá para nada—le dijo Jason y lo tomo de la mano

-venga no te pasara nada, estarás con nosotros—dijo Roy y le guiño un ojo

-pero yo—Kyle retiro su agarre y suspiro—bueno… _"Clamé al cielo, y no me oyó. Mas, si sus puertas me cierra, de mis pasos en la Tierra responda el cielo, no yo."_—recito el joven príncipe y los otros dos lo tomaron como un afirmativo por lo que los tres salieron del salón.

-así que—decía el hombre rubio vestido de verde a su amigo castaño—Carol se ha vuelto una madre estricta—

-es una madre frustrada mas bien, hizo valer las leyes para quitarme los derechos de la educación de Kyle, asi que se la pasa torturándolo con tareas, solo para molestarme—explico Hal a su amigo Oliver

-ustedes si que son un verdadero matrimonio disfuncional—dijo Oliver

-no vieras cuanto, además de que últimamente tiene el doble de amantes y los desfila por enfrente de Kyle como si nada, ya ni discreción tiene—dijo Hal un poco indignado

-bueno siempre ha sido una mujer insaciable—dijo Oliver en tono de broma y se gano una mirada de desaprobación de Hal—tranquilo pues, no te molestes…mejor mira esto—le dijo y le arrojo un envoltorio de tela—ojala te guste—

Hal abrió el regalo y encontró una sortija de oro que tenia engarzada una brillante esmeralda, al verlo sonrió agradecido—gracias, es muy bonita—dijo mientras se quitaba uno de sus guantes

-que bueno que te guste—dijo Oliver—debes estar tranquilo, estoy seguro que la situación mejorara, a Kyle no le afecta en nada—

-¿Tu como sabes?—pregunto Hal poniendo su nueva sortija

-pues es que luce muy contento cabalgando hacia acá—dijo y señalo a un grupo de tres jóvenes que pasaron galopando frente a ellos

-¡Hola papa!¡Hola tío Hal!—dijo Roy saludándoles

-¡Hola Excelencia!—exclamo Jason de segundo

-¡Adiós Papa!—exclamo divertido el tercero, Kyle

-¡Kyle!—le dijo Hal mientras ponía cara de disgusto y vio como los tres se alejaban—demonios Carol me hará un escándalo de esto—

-La Gran duquesa te hace un escándalo de todo Hal—dijo y le dio una palmada en la espalda—por eso la ignoraremos—dijo y Hal sonrió resignado.

En algún momento de la carrera Kyle se puso al frente de los tres dirigiendo el grupo hacia dentro del bosque, hasta un lugar que quería mostrarles, llegaron a un claro del bosque donde descendieron y ataron a sus caballos

-¿eso es todo?—pregunto Jason un poco decepcionado

-no, aun no, vengan conmigo—les dijo el Moreno y se metió atreves de unos arbustos seguido de sus dos amigos—aquí tienen ¡taran!—exclamo alegre indicando un pequeño lago que tenia una caída de agua, al no escuchar reacciones o pareceres viro a evr a sus acompañantes-¿Qué les parece?—pregunto con pena

-muy bonito—dijo Jason alegre

-una buena idea—dijo Roy y comenzó a quitarse la parte de arriba de su traje

-¿Qué crees que haces?—le pregunto Jason mientras veía como Roy se despojaba de todoas sus ropas

-¿pues qué va a ser?—dijo Roy se saco la ultima prenda de su ropa—voy a echarme un chapuzón—dijo y corrió arrojándose al agua

-Kyle—pregunto Jason a su amigo y este camino hacia el-¿Cómo hallaste este lugar?—

-bueno…-dijo Kyle y agacho su cabeza con pena al ver como Jason se comenzaba a desvestir también—bueno, yo, este, un día seguí aquí a mi padre y al duque Oliver—dijo completamente apenado

-jaja—dijo una voz tras de Kyle, Roy Harper que escurría agua a más no poder abrazo a Kyle—asi que el pequeño Príncipe ha estado de mirón—le dijo en tono de broma

-¡Cállate Roy!—dijo enojado—suéltame me mojas—le ordeno enojado

-no te hagas al inocente que bien me imagino por que terminamos en este lugar…seguro que quieres andar de mirón nuevamente—le dijo al oído mientras le hacia una señal para que mirase como Jason quedaba totalmente desnudo

-¡Que te calles!—Grito Kyle y se le subió el color al rostro

-Kyle—dijo Jason que se paro junto a él—mejor te metes al agua, parece que se te subió la temperatura—le dijo el pelirrojo mientras le tocaba la frente, Roy estallo en risas y corrió a las aguas seguido de Jason.

Se sucedieron los momentos de risa y diversión los tres chicos se mojaban mutuamente, se hundías las cabezas en el agua, en general se divertían

-anda cobarde—le grito Roy a Jason que le arrojaba agua a la cara, este huyo y es escondió usando como escudo humano a Kyle

-ayúdame Kyle—le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda, pero en vez de ayuda recibió un ligero golpe en el estomago-¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Jason al ver que su amigo se iba a un rincón algo apartado del lago-¿Qué le pasa?—

Roy que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro—no es nada grave, no es tu culpa—dijo Roy y se acerco lentamente a Jason—lo que pasa es que… ¿Cómo decirlo?, lo que pasa es que Kyle quisiera estar haciendo aquí lo que vio que hace su padre—dijo Roy picaramante

-no entiendo—dijo Jason interrogante

-bueno que quisiera hacer lo que tu padre y tu madre hacían—trato de ser mas explicito el mayor

-¿Qué? ¿discutir?—dijo Jason en tono de broma, pero vio como Roy quedaba a unos centímetros de el

-me refiero a que—dijo Roy y suspiro se inclino y le dijo al oído-¿Kyle te parece guapo?—

-no se, supongo… ¿y a ti?—pregunto Jason

-pues si , digo es más lindo que Mia y Connor juntos, pero es como un hermano para mi así que no cuenta—dijo Roy retirándose del oído de Jason-¡No cambies el tema!—dijo y lo tomo por los hombros—lo que quiero decir es que…-dijo y se aproximo demasiado al menor casi juntando sus rostros

-Roy…-dijo Jason y sintió como una gran estruendo seguido de una ola los arrojaba a un lado, Kyle había saltado desde las rocas haciendo un gran estruendo

-¡Uf! ¿Qué les pareció?—dijo Kyle saliendo del agua ante la cara atónita de sus amigos

-¡Genial!—dijo Jason que se acerco a su amigo y lo tomo por los hombros—yo lo quiero intentar—dijo pasando por un lado de Kyle quien se dio la vuelta para ver fijamente como su amigo salía del agua; Jason comenzó a subir por las rocas, vio como Roy reía a carcajadas y como Kyle le reclamaba algo muy enérgico, no sabía que pasaba, pero por cosas así le encantaba que su padre le dejara pasar tiempo con los Arrow…

_*INFANTIL*_

Nuevamente siguiéndole la corriente se hallaba dentro del guardarropa, no había sido usado en mucho tiempo y olía un poco a humedad y polvo, se hallaba repleto de cobertores y sabanas que hacía tiempo no usaban y entre todos estos enceres se hallaba Tim esperando ser encontrado, a sus ocho años ya estaba un poco harto del juego y no porque fuera aburrido sino porque se había hecho pesado jugarlo y seguirle la corriente.

Se fastidio no se dio cuenta y se quedo dormido unos momentos, opto por salir, se precipito fuera del armario y hecho un gran estornudo, sería mejor ir a comer.

-mama—le llamaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos—mama es hora de comer—decía el chico mientras abría y cerraba puertas, se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, suspiro con pesar, estaba un poco cansado de esa rutina cada vez que iba de visita a casa de su madre, desde el incidente con la madre de Jason nada volvió a ser lo mismo, el solo supo lo que pudo escuchar de Lady Leslie, que torturan a Harley de tal forma que tardo días en sanar sus heridas físicas y que jamás se recuperaría de sus heridas mentales, la habían torturado hasta volverla loca, no sabiendo que era real y que era fantasía; desde esos hechos ya no le dejaron volver a casa con su madre y solo iba de visita en algunas ocasiones y esto a veces le parecía demasiado.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos y no le vio venir una sombra vestida de roja y cabellos rubios y despeinados se abalanzaron sobre el

-¡Te tengo!—le grito Harley y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

-¡No madre!—decía entre risas-¡basta!¡Detente!—dijo riendo

-¡ríndete!—le dijo la rubia sin parar de hacerle cosquillas

-está bien, me rindo, me rindo—dijo y sintió como paraban las cosquillas, recupero su compostura y le ayudaron a levantarse del piso

-Tim eres un tramposo—le reclamo su madre y se cruzo de brazos—sabes que tu deberías buscarme, no gritarme para que yo salga a tu encuentro—la rubia hizo un puchero con la boca

-perdón madre, pero ya es hora de comer—dijo Tim y tomo la mano de Harley, pero esta se soltó

-¡Una carrera hasta el comedor!—dijo quitándose los zapatos

-Mama—dijo y la halo de sus ropas—no mama es hora de comer vayamos al comedor—pero no obtuvo respuesta solo vio como salía corriendo con algún rumbo por el pasillo, suspiro con pesadez y decidió seguirla.

-buen dia excelencia.—le saludo una sirviente al entrar al comedor, su comida ya estaba servida, tomo su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa y se dispuso a comer, pudo ver como la sirvienta intentaba darle la comida en la boca, pero Harley se negaba

-Madre debes de comer—le dijo su hijo

-podría estar envenenada—dijo testaruda—envenenada por mi—dijo e hizo una mueca, Tim se acerco a su madre y tomo un poco del plato comiéndolo y tragándolo

-¿ves?—dijo con la boca llena—no hay nada malo—dijo y dejando caer un poco de comida de su boca, haciendo que su madre riera, ambos rieron, Tim se sentó en su lugar y se dispuso a comer. La comida transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos, bastante amena entre comentarios sin sentido de su madre y risas por parte de el, el joven Duque de Jumpcity se encontraba ya comiendo frutas como postre, todo era normal hasta que vio como su madre se ponía de pie y salía corriendo del comedor a toda prisa, entre enojos Tim le siguió

-¿mama?—le dijo al entrar en el cuarto con las ventanas corridas, le vio arrullando un envoltorio de tela que no era más que una almohada entre pañales

-ven hijo saluda a tu hermano—le dijo Harley mientras le hacía señas, Tim se acerco arrastrando los pies, cada momento que pasaba del día todo se volvía mas y mas extraño—saluda al príncipe—le dijo mientras le mostraba el envoltorio—la Reina ha sido muy amable en dejar que lo cuide después de que Pamela y yo intentamos matarlo—dijo con una gran sonrisa y Tim se puso por demás serio.

-No vuelvas a decir eso—le dijo enojado—la reina no es amable y tu no eres una asesina—le dijo y se dio la vuelta saliendo totalmente airado de la habitación. Camino buscando el lugar donde antaño le habían dado clases, buscaba algo en especial, y cuando llego a donde estaba descorrió las cortinas y lo destapo, el viejo clavecín lucia empolvado y seguro estaba ligeramente desafinado, pero no le importo lo necesitaba, se sentó en el banco y comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre las teclas, sin dudas tenía talento para la música.

Tocaba ccon cuidado, modificando el tempo y la intensidad de las notas, de la canción no sabia el nombre, pero tenia la tonada en su cabeza, resonaba solo en su cabeza.

-conosco esa canción—le dijo una rubia que se acerco a el

-no, no es cierto—dijo Tim sin dejar de tocar y sin mirar a su madre—crees que la conoces, pero no es asi, nada de lo que crees que es verdad lo es—le dijo reprochante

-claro que si es la canción de cuna que le cantaba a mi hijo—dijo y afino su voz dejando sonar su voz junto con las teclas—"_Duerme, duerme negrito, que tu mama está en el campo, negrito…-_canto Harley y Tim sonrió ligeramente.

-es cierto me la cantabas cada noche—dijo y volvió a comenzar—"_que tu mama está en el campo…negrito"—_Tim canto esas frases junto con su madre y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, siguió tocando y pudo sentir como su madre le abrazaba mientras no dejaba de cantar, por un momento sintió como si nada hubiese cambiado.

El resto del día paso sin mayores sobresaltos para Tim y su madre después de unos momentos musicales y un descanso decidieron cerrar la tarde jugando con "los bebes" de Harley, un par de sabuesos de raza grande que lucían por demás feroces y que solo en manos y por orden de Harley se convertían en hermosos cachorritos dispuestos a jugar con Tim

-Vamos Bud, Lou… ¡Alcáncenme!—les Gritaba Tim a la vez que les hacía señas con un gran hueso en la mano, tras de el los dos enormes perros, cuando estuvo a punto de ser arrollado por ellos arrojo el hueso lo más lejos que pudo-¡atrapenlo!—se detuvo a ver que los perros vayan por el hueso, su madre le alcanzo—cuando pelean me recuerdan a Dick y Jason—dijo el chico

-a mi también, en especial Lou, se parece mucho al hijo de Pam sobre todo en las orejas—dijo Harley pensativa-¿Qué habrá pasado con Pamela? ¿Hace mucho que no la veo?—Tim comenzó a reír mas por el primer comentario, pues imaginaba a Jason con las orejas del perro-¿dije algo malo?—

-no mama por supuesto que no—le dijo tim entre risas, las pisadas de unos caballos le devolvieron a la realidad, vio como de un grupo de 4 personas se desprendía un jinete que avanzaba hacia él y su madre

-parece que ya vinieron por ti—dijo Harley señalando al muchacho que se acercaba a ellos

-Buenas tardes Señora—le dijo sonriente Dick—Buenas tardes Tim—

-Hola Dick—le dijo Tim-¿ya tan pronto?—dijo el menor un poco triste su madre le abrazo y le dio un beso

-será mejor que te vayas ya querido—le dijo su madre al oído—antes de que tus hermanos terminen su hueso y vengan a molestarte—le dijo Tim sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza—Dick, cuida de mi chico ¿Si?—le dijo la rubia mientras veía como su pequeño de ocho años subía y montaba tras de su hermano

-seguro que si Lady Harley, ahora si nos disculpa—dijo y dio la vuelta con el caballo

-¡Hasta pronto Madre!—le grito Tim mientras hacía señas con la mano—Dick ¿pro que tanta prisa?—interrogo Tim

-quiero ahorrarte el desagradable momento, tu nuevo "papi-astro" viene en camino—le dijo Dick sin aminorar el paso, a lo lejos Tim pudo ver como otros jinetes llegaban a la casa de su madre, uno portaba un estandarte con un escudo de armas conocido, el del conde de Jokers…

_*REGALOS*_

-Alfred… ¿está todo listo?—pregunto Bruce a su mayordomo de confianza

-por demás señor—dijo Alfred y continuo sirviendo la mesa—los tres Duques llegan hoy por la tarde—explico Alfred—y el Príncipe Damián llego esta mañana proveniente de casa de su majestad la Reina—

-perfecto, será bueno pasar una tranquila velada familiar—comento Bruce y recordó lo agitado que habían sido los últimos años, desde que volvió de la guerra que le habia ayudado a ganar al Rey Clark y que llevo a la cárcel a su hermano Kel-el por traición, se dio cuenta que la vida de sus tres hijos mayores había sido destrozada, Pamela ejecutada, Harley enloquecida, sus hijos encerrados en el palacio, era una situación bastante desagradable, lo único que pudo hacer para reparar un poco el daño fue expulsar a Thalía del palacio y dejar a sus hijos viviendo con el. Funcionaba esto la mayoría del año cuando él estaba en el Reino, si el salía Thalía podía volver a palacio para cuidar a Damián, en esos momentos los tres Duques eran enviados con alguno de sus amigos extranjeros para evitar ratos desagradables.

En general se la pasaban cada quien por su lado, pero celebrarían natividad al dia siguiente y quería tenerlos a todos juntos, era necesario de vez en cuando.

El frio hacia presa de ellos, el pequeño Tim incluso tenia metida la nariz dentro de sus ropas mientras viajaban en el carruaje de regreso a palacio

-yo quería pasar las fiestas con los Kent—dijo Tim quejoso

-sabes que el rey siempre nos hace que pasemos las fiestas juntos, así que deja de quejarte—le reprendió Dick de 16 años

-por mi no esta mal, a pasar las navidades con los "ñoños" fuera de casa, mejor pasarlas en Gotham—dijo Jason en son de burla

-no llames ñoños a mis amigos—dijo Tim y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo

-basta Tim, no creo que se haya referido a los Kent con ese comentario—le dijo Dick y Jason sonrió de lado, Tim le dio otro golpe—y bueno chicos… ¿ya esta todo listo para mañana?—

-seguro que si lo sabes—dijo Jason—iremos al servicio religioso, recibiremos las felicitaciones de la corte, luego una cena "familiar", papa nos dará un abrazo y nos mandara a dormir—

-y Alfred nos dará una ración extra de dulces—dijo Tim emocionado

-oye…¡Yo no recibo dulces!—dijo Jason de malas

-seguro es porque solo es para los niños buenos—dijo Tim y le saco la lengua

-como sea—bufo Jason con desgano

-¿y los regalos para Damián?—pregunto Dick pero los entrevistados se hicieron a los occisos-¿chicos?—

-te oímos, pero no le daremos nada—dijo Jason

-por favor hermanos, teníamos un trato—les dijo Dick

-no, no queremos Dick—se quejo Tim—no se lo merece—

-así es, su madre es horrible—explico Jason

-si, lo sé, pero Damián no es la Reina, no es justo que pague por lo que su madre nos hizo, además el es el que pasa más tiempo solo y a merced de ella—decía Dick y mientras hablaba Jason le imitaba—¿por qué no dejas de imitarme y piensas un poco en tu hermanito?—

-por que si pienso en el me da dolor de panza y diarrea—se excuso Jason y Tim soltó una risotada

-Buena esa, vengan los cinco—dijo Tim y choco la palma con el pelirrojo, definitivamente cuando esos dos se ponían de acuerdo eran más pesados que Damián

-vamos chicos, solo un regalo, le alegraremos la noche al pequeño—insistió Dick y sus hermanos hicieron un gesto

-¿si decimos que si dejas de sermonearnos?—dijo Jason y Dick asintió, Tim miro a su hermano mediano y dijo que si con la cabeza—bien lo haremos—

-¡excelente!—dijo Dick y se froto las manos—ahora… ¡Un abrazo de hermanos!—dijo y se abalanzo sobre sus consanguíneos ante las risas de Tim y los enojos de Jason, desde fuera solo podía verse como el carro se movía de un lado al otro.

Iban atravesando el vestíbulo cuando un huracán pelirrojo ingreso corriendo seguido de un chico vestido de azul que lo tumbo al piso y finalmente uno mas joven que les tiro encima, los tres Duques del reino comportándose nuevamente como chiquillos

-¡Mierda suéltame!—le decía Jason a un hilarante Dick que con ayuda de Tim le tenía sometido, un sonido de carraspeo les hizo volver a la realidad.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes—les dijo Leslie y los tres se pusieron de pie de un salto

-buenas tardes Lady Leslie—le respondieron los tres al unisonó

-Hola Lady Leslie—le dijo Dick y se próximo para darle un beso y efusivo abrazo—que gusto verle de nuevo—dijo con sinceridad

-Dick, compórtate por favor—le corrigió su nana

-lo siento—dijo El mayor y sus hermanos rieron un poco

-saluden que no vengo sola—les dijo la mujer mayor y les indico que tras ella habían más personas, Lady Selina que traía de la mano a Damián Wayne

-Buenas tardes lady Selina..dijeron los tres e inclinaron la cabeza—alteza—dijeron y reverenciaron a su hermano menor

-pero si es el pequeño Damián, vamos a abrazarlo—dijo Dick y de sorpresa tomo a Damián levantándolo de las axilas y comenzando a darle vueltas al pequeño, mas Damián no demostraba ninguna emoción

-Bajame—le dijo serio y le propino a Dick un sonor manotazo en la frente-¡Tonto!—un insulto acompaño el golpe, Dick lo puso en el suelo y se sobo la herida

-Hola hermanito—le dijo Tim y le extendió la mano, Damián la tomo y la llevo directo a la boca dándole una aguda mordida-¡Au! ¡Me dolio!—dijo retirando su mano de golpe, Damián sonrio con malicia

-¡Alteza no!—le dijo Selina y lo retiro un poco de los dos agredidos—lo siento excelencias pero el Príncipe está regresando de casa de su madre, se pone de mal humor cuando regresa—

-¡bah! Si solo es eso, el nene está enojado—le dijo Jason y se acerco retador al más chico de los Wayne—si yo me desquitara contigo por mi madre, no quedaría mucho de ti—le dijo Jason y vio como Damián le mostraba los dientes—ni se te ocurra… pero buen trabajo con esos dos—Damián le sonrió con malicia—me agrada este pequeño demonio—dijo a sus hermanos y fue reprendido por Lady Leslie, ahora todos estaban en casa.

El día se sucedió rápidamente para los habitantes de palacio, como Jason lo predijo el itinerario del día de navidad fue tal cual lo expresó: servicio religioso, felicitaciones de la corte, luego una cena familiar en la que Alfred, Lady Leslie y selina les habían acompañado, ahora se hallaban reunidos todos los Wayne en las habitaciones de su padre, Bruce estaba junto al fuego, tenía a Damián sobre su regazo, Tim estaba sentado junto al fuego con una gran bandeja de dulces Dick y Jason jugando naipes en una mesa cercana

-¿comenzamos con lo que te gusta y seguimos con nuestras vidas?—le dijo Jason y bajo sus cartas, le hizo a Dick una seña con los ojos, ambos se levantaron y fueron a buscar unas cajas en un rincón de la habitación

-señor—dijo Dick acercándose a su padre junto con Jason—tenemos algo para el joven Príncipe, nuestro hermano—

-Adelante, queremos verlo—dijo Bruce y sonrió con un poco de sorpresa

-yo primero—dijo Jason y mostro un cofre que traía entre manos—¡taran!—dijo jason con algo de sarcasmo y lo abrió permitiendo que Damián viera el contenido

-soldaditos—dijo con un poco de alegría

-¿Qué no son?—pregunto Bruce

-si, son los que me regalo la Reina cuando era más niño—dijo Jason interrumpiendo a su padre—supongo que ya va siendo hora de que Damián comience a tener su propio ejército—dijo Jason complaciente

-Damián… ¿Cómo se dice?—interrogo Bruce a su hijo

-Puedes retirarte…-dijo en un extraño tan despectivo que sonó poco gracioso, Jason hizo una mueca, pero sonrió la ver como Bruce le daba un pequeño golpe en la nuca a su hijo más joven—gracias..—dijo como no queriendo la cosa

-de nada pequeño D—le dijo Jason y revolvió el pelo de su hermano

-yo sigo—dijo Tim y dejo la bandeja de golosinas para ir dónde Dick, le quito de las manos un paquete que estaba hecho bola—esto es mío, bueno era mío—dijo Timy extendió una cobija de cuadros de colores, se veía que era de lana y muy pesada

-¡hey yo he visto eso!—dijo Dick sonriente señalando la frazada

-¡dah!—le dijo Jasón y le hizo un gesto—porque esa cobija era mía y antes fue tuya—Dick puso cara de sorpresa, no pensó que aun existiera

Tim asintió con la cabeza—es la frazada que ha pasado por nosotros tres, es muy calientita y del tamaño ideal, aunque yo ya no doy en ella y es tradición que pase entre hermanos, pues te la obsequio—dijo Tim y le extendió el regalo

Damian la observo con cuidado, se veía un poco vieja, pero estaba suave—huele a vieja—dijo con un poco de desdén pero ante la mirada de Bruce la sostuvo en brazos—Gracias—dijo no muy de buena gana y Tim sonrió

-bueno voy yo—dijo Dick y saco una bolsa de cuero que estaba llena de fichas—es un rompecabezas—dijo al ponerlas sobre el suelo—bueno ¿me ayudan?—dijo a sus hermanos, Jasón suspiro no muy convencido en lo que Tim estaba inmerso formando la figura, Damián descendió del regazo de su padre y se puso a colaborar.

Bruce se sentía realmente contento a pesar de todo sus hijos parecían llevarse bien, parecía que a pesar de los enojos y reclamos podían llevar una vida tranquila, sonrió mas al ver la figura que formaron entre los cuatro, el escudo de la Familia Wayne, y en las esquinas de la figura las iniciales de sus cuatro hijos.

-se me ocurrió que así recordarías que cuentas con nosotros también pequeño Damián—dijo dick un poco sonrojado y rascándose la nuca, Damián lo miraba con una expresión de incredulidad de esas que dicen "no es que los necesite realmente", pero para sorpresa de Dick escuchó lo esperado

-Gracias hermano—dijo Damián y Dick sonrió, de hecho los tres duques sonrieron satisfechos

Bruce se aclaró la garganta-¿nadie comerá los dulces que Alfred trajo para todos?—pregunto el Rey

-¿para todos?—pregunto Jason con asombro—pensé que eran todos de Tim y que a mí no me traían por portarme mal—

-cielos jayjay solo tu serias tan crédulo—le dijo su hermano mayor y Jason lo miro con enojo

-¡llevas años comiéndote mi parte enano!—le reclamo Jason a Tim y este mejor se hizo a un lado-¡te atrapare!—le grito y comenzó a perseguirlo

-¡espera Jason!—le suplicaba Tim mientras corría por la habitación (que por suerte era bastante grande) los demás los veían curiosos hasta que comenzaron a volar las almohadas, se inicio una guerra de almohadas y cojines en la cual hasta el mismo Rey decidió participar, fue la mejor navidad que habían pasado como familia, lejos de rencores, envidias y problemas pasados, como una "familia real"…

_*APUESTAS*_

Cuando estaban de visita en países centrales, el tiempo transcurría mas rápido, por alguna razón la vida en casa del príncipe Barry siempre estaba llena de agitaciones aun en tiempos de paz, les parecía extraño, aunque no demasiado tomando en cuenta sus antecedentes, lo que les gustaba era que comían delicioso.

-Buen día a todos—dijo Barry al ingresar al comedor, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie, los tres visitantes, los Wayne, Wally, Bart, hasta su esposa iris—pueden sentarse—dijo cuando se situó en su lugar-¿y qué planes hay para hoy chicos?—le pregunto a los adolecentes

-Padre Tim y yo queremos ir a la villa—dijo Bart emocionado-¿podemos?—

Barry solto sus cubiertos y curso sus dedos meditabundo—está bien no veo por qué no, que les acompañe tu madre—Iris solo asintió

-hoy recibire a los habitantes del reino con sus peticiones, ¿Quién me acompaña?—pregunto esperanzado pero los chicos bajaron la cabeza centrando su atención en sus platos— ¿nadie?—sin duda el príncipe Barry no era el mejor eligiendo actividades-¿mencione que después daré una cabalgata e ire de pesca con lanza?—dijo Barry tratando de sonar más interesante

-entonces yo voy Alteza—dijo Jason ligeramente emocionado, pero una mirada de reproche le incomodo

-Jason…-le dijo reprobatoriamente el Príncipe

-perdón… Tío Barry—corrigió Jason no muy convencido

-eso esta mejor—dijo y volvió a su plato—¿y ustedes chicos?—pregunto a unos dieciséis añeros que estaban cercanos a el

-no lo sé ¿Dick?—pregunto Wally a su amigo pero este solo se encogió de hombros

-seguro se quedaran a leer libros—dijo Barth en tono burlón

-no me sorprendería—dijo Jason—Richard no es el rey de la diversión, ni de la felicidad, o de los arriesgados—

-¡cállate Jason!—le reclamo el aludido y lo pateo bajo la mesa

-eso no es verdad, para su información tenemos planeado algo muy interesante para este día, ¿verdad Dick?—dijo Wally pero el aludido puso cara de interrogación, que enseguida cambio por una de complicidad

-¿Oh de veras?—dijo Barry mientras tragaba un gran bocado-¿y que es?—

-em, no puedo decirte aun—dijo Wally tratando de excusarse

-que novedad—dijo Bart y su primo le miro con desapruebo—vale me callo entonces—

-está bien chicos, hagan lo que quieran, pero no se metan en problemas—dijo Barry y se puso de pie, todos se pusieron de pie—al menos no en problemas de mas—dijo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación—ven excelencia, tu vienes conmigo—le dijo a Jason al pasar junto a él.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde el desayuno, Jason se había retirado con el príncipe Barry, Iris con Bart y Tim y dentro de su cuarto un par de jóvenes se hallaban aun buscando que hacer.

-así que esto es lo divertido… ¿no?—dijo Dick un poco osco

-bueno pues tampoco que es hayas dado muchas ideas—dijo Wally y volvió a bostezar, de repente una idea llego a él—tengo una idea, ven sígueme—le dijo y salió de su habitación a toda prisa, paso por la cocina y se robo algunas frutas y pan, después de vio con Dick en el jardín

-¿Listo?—pregunto Dick mientras jalaba un caballo

-¿solo un caballo?—pregunto Wally un poco incomodo y sosteniendo una bolsa

-bueno solo pude tomar uno sin que lo notaran—dijo Dick y se dispuso a montar—además me encanta como te aferras a mi cuando voy cabalgando a toda velocidad—dijo y le guiño un ojo

-pues lo que quieras, pero como yo sé a dónde vamos, hoy tú te aferraras a mi—le dijo burlón el West y Dick se sonrojo.

-ahí lo tienes—dijo Wally cuando llegaron a su destino en medio de un gran lago un impresionante castillo cobre un islote—el "Westenrra" el más antiguo castillo medieval del país, está en desuso, pero aun guarda muchos secretos—dijo Wally orgulloso de su idea

-se ve que está en desuso, si se está cayendo a pedazos—dijo Dick

-no te burles, es un tesoro nacional, antaño ha salvado a muchos Príncipes de los Países centrales de asedios e invasiones—explico Wally y bajo del caballo igual que Dick

-de acuerdo como digas, ¿Cómo llegamos ahí?—dijo Dick, y su amigo le puso esa mirada de "déjamelo a mí", Dick solo suspiro

De algún modo Wally se las había arreglado para conseguir un bote, le había pagado a un lugareño para que le rentara el bote a cambio de unas monedas y ahora se hallaban remando con rumbo hacia el islote, al llegar wally se dejo caer salpicándose todo con el agua de la orilla, realmente el castillo era más impresionante de cerca

-llegamos—dijo Triunfal Wally y Dick solo rio—bueno demos un vistazo—dijeron y los dos se internaron por el lugar

Caminaron viendo las paredes descaradas, las puertas roídas, todo era entre tétrico y llamativo para los dos jóvenes, atravesaban el patio cuando dick noto una extraña soga que estaba estirada sobre el suelo

-seguro es una trampa—dijo Dick observándolo de cerca

-no debe ser la puerta mística a un paraíso perdido, pues claro que es una trampa—dijo Wally y Dick le miro enojado—te reto…-le dijo Barry, Dick le miro intrigado—te reto a que tires de la soga para ver que pasa—

-debes estar bromeando—dijo Dick con desconfianza

-no, anda vamos, te reto… o que ¿tienes miedo?—le dijo retador Wally

-bueno pero te arrepentirás de esto—dijo y tiro fuerte de la soga haciendo que se rompiera, un gran crujido se escucho de uno de os muros se levanto una extraña maquinaria que comenzó a lanzar flechas, ambos corrieron por todos lados apenas saliendo ilesos de todos los disparos-¡Te lo dije idiota!—le recrimino Dick pero al ver la cara de su amigo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, que se convirtió en una gran carcajada—te reto…-dijo Dick a su amigo—a que jales la que está del otro lado—le sonrió con sorna, la bestia había despertado

Se sucedieron los hechos, cada reto parecía más tonto que al anterior, y fueron tantos que perdieron la cuenta, incluyo equilibrarse sobre las almenas, bajar por los muros usando solo lianas, deslizarse por las escalaras usando los escudos que habían abandonados en el palacio, columpiarse en los candelabros para ver cual resistía mas, pelear usando espadas sobre una vieja mesa, adivinar "hueso o madera" tentando a oscuras en los calabozos, e inclusive lanzar rocas con una vieja catapulta para derribar el muro contrario (lo cual ninguno logro para su buena fortuna), al caer la tarde totalmente sucios y cansados se hallaban sentados viendo como el sol se disponía a ocultarse

-te reto—le dijo Wally y trono sus dedos, Dick comprendió y se lanzo sobre su amigo tumbándolo en el suelo, comenzaron a rodar por la orilla del islote llegando incluso a quedar sumergidos en el fango, con cada vuelta parecía que no habría ganador—vamos Dicky ríndete—

-jamás, mejor ríndete tu—le dijo Dick, quedando sobre su rival—admítelo, soy mas ágil, fuerte, inteligente y guapo que tu—

-puras mentiras, no eres mas ágil ni fuerte—dijo Wally y logro librarse de su amigo dándole la vuelta a la situación y quedando justo encima de él—aunque puedo creerte lo de guapo—Wally puso una cara de pena que hacía que su cabello castaño claro se viera opaco por lo rojizo de su rostro, Dick aprovecho esto para darle la vuelta y dejarlo espalda al suelo—eres un tramposo—intento moverse pero no consiguió nada

-¿te rindes?—le inquirió Dick autoritario, pero Wally negó enérgicamente-¡rindete!—le dijo y acerco su rostro a su amigo

-¡no lo hare!—por alguna razón Wally ya no sentía fuerzas

-ríndete—dijo Dick nuevamente poniendo su rostro a unos centímetros del de su amigo y usando la vos más sensual que pudo—rin-de-te—le deletreo y Wally sintió como el rubor crecía en sus mejillas

-no…-dijo y acerco su rostro al de Dick, la respiración entrecortada, el roce de los labios, podía sentir el calor del Wayne sobre de el—está bien me rindo—susurro—

-¡perfecto!—dijo Dick y le beso la frente para luego levantarse y poner una pose triunfal-¡Yo gano!—

-¡eres un maldito tramposo Dick Grayson!—le Grito wally y comenzó a perseguirlo Dick emprendió una carrera hacia el bote, pero al llegar se detuvo sorprendido-¿Dónde está el bote?—

-¿Cómo que donde esta? ¿no lo amarraste cierto?—le grito Dick enojado y Wally se sintió un poco mal

-parece que no—dijo Wally un poco cabizbajo

-¿y ahora que genio?—pregunto Dick un poco enojado

-pues… sabes nadar ¿cierto?—wally comenzó a meterse en las aguas del lago-¡esta fría!—

-¡debes estar bromeando!—le grito el Wayne aún más enojado, pero no respondió más respuesta que un "te reto", oído esto solo se apresuró a meterse al agua, debía alcanzar a su amigo.

Todo el regreso a casa fue una gran odisea descubrieron que además de haber perdido el bote el lugareño les había robado también el caballo, así que sin monedas sin transporte, con las ropas roídas, sucias y húmedas de agua y lodo emprendieron el camino de regreso al palacio, se sintieron afortunados cuando unos miembros de la guardia les encontraron a medio camino de casa para que los regresara a caballo, pasaba de la media noche y todos en casa se preguntaban dónde estaban

-¡son unos irresponsables!—les reprendía Barry en las habitaciones de Wally, después de haberse enterado que habían aparecido no espero que se cambiaran quería sermonearlos mientras lucían patéticos y húmedos-¡¿se fueron todo el día sin avisar, perdieron su transporte y pusieron el palacio de cabeza buscándoles solo porque se les fue el tiempo jugando retos?! ¿Acaso son idiotas?—Era raro cuando Barry se enojaba, pero era de temer cuando este sucedía—Dick tienes suerte que no le diga de esto a tu padre, pero estarán castigados por dos días sin salir de palacio, ahora cámbiense lucen patéticos—dijo y se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto de Wally—la próxima vez que quieran retarse mejor apuesten con sus traseros en casa en vez de hacerme pasar por estos inconvenientes—dijo cerrando la puerta, definitivamente Barry no estaba hecho para tratar con adolecentes

-Huy …está enojado—dijo Dick y miro a Wally que le paso una toalla para secarse

-bastante—dijo y sintió como le daban un golpe en el trasero-¡auch!—

-te reto…-le dijo Dick sonriente que se hallaba ya sin la parte de arriba de sus ropas y sosteniendo una toalla enrollada

-¡Oh señor pagaras por eso!—dijo Wally y se dispuso a atacar a Dick, la noche era joven, y ellos también lo eran…

_*MUSICA*_

Habían pasado mucho tiempo de visita en otras cortes y ahora ese dia ellos recibían a las visitas, Los Allen, los Kent y visitas especiales desde uno de los lugares favoritos de Bruce Paraiso.

-esto es estúpido—dijo Un joven que estaba sentado en una silla mirando como acomodaban todo en un gran salón—una gran pérdida de tiempo—

-Por favor Alteza—le dijo una de las mujeres que siempre le acompañaban—Príncipe Damian por favor esto fue idea de su padre para mostrar a nuestros vecinos y aliados parte de la grandeza de Gotham—le explico Selina

-la grandeza se muestra subyugando y conquistando a todos, no invitándoles la cena—se quejó el menor por suerte no lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oyeran los invitados

-¡alteza por favor!—dijo Selina y el príncipe Damian hizo una mueca

-buen día alteza—le dijo un joven de su edad, unos siete años aproximadamente, cabello castaño, delgado de ojos cafés y piel clara, su nombre Cristopher Kent

-Buen día Príncipe Cristopher—le dijo Damian sin mucho interés

-¿está listo para esta noche?—pregunto con gran animo—mis hermanos están emocionados y yo también—dijo y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Damian, de no haber sido porque se trataba de un príncipe visitante de una casa real le habría mandado a cortar la mano, o al menos es lo que aparentaba su cara

-quien los viera—dijo cierto pelirrojo a una mujer pelirroja y a su hermano mayor de ahora 18 años

-el pequeño D se está esforzando mucho por ser un buen anfitrión—dijo Dick en un tono orgulloso

-mira que sí y no es único—dijo Barbara—el Rey igual esta echando la casa por la ventana, se nota que es una ocasión especial

-no cualquier día recibimos tantas visitas, mi padre se ha puesto de buen humor—dijo Dick

-vaya que no es el único—dijo un Castaño conocido de los Wayne Wally—miren hacia allá que bien lo pasan—dijo señalando a la pequeña tertulia que se traían Tim, Conner, Bart y Kara—vayamos a ver que se traen entre manos—los mayores se acercaron

Las risas eran muy amenas entre los cuatro chicos todos habían crecido, Kara ya era toda una señorita rubia de bellas facciones y Conner mostraba ya las facciones dignas de un Kent, Tim y Bart se veían igual más maduros pero aun conservaban ciertos rasgos de su vida infantil.

-¿a qué se deben tantas risas altezas?—dijo Dick curioso

-solo recordábamos cierta aventura de un par de chicos ociosos—dijo Kara señalando con la mirada a Connner y Tim

-vale que bien—dijo con sarcasmo Jason y se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar—iré a ver que hacen los jóvenes príncipes y luego a tejer una capa—comento antes de salir enfuruñado

-no le hagan caso chicos, seguro no estaría tan molesto de haber venido los Arrow—dijo Tim señalando a su pelirrojo hermano que salía del lugar

-te escuche enano—le grito Jason y despareció por el umbral

-en fin ¿Están listos para el baile de esta noche?—pregunto Barbara a los muchachos y estos asintieron con excepción Kara que saco un abanico de entre sus mangas para disimular su pena—¿ocurre algo alteza?—

-no, bueno quizás si—dijo y abrió el abanico cubriendo un poco su rostro...bueno es que no estoy segura si los pasos que se son correctos para un baile en Gotham después de todo nunca he venido a una fiesta en esta corte—explico la rubia

-tiene razón princesa, pero no creo que hay mayor problema—dijo Tim ante la mirada suspicaz de Conner que presentía algo en todo esto

-vamos Kara deja de hacerte a la inocente—dijo su hermano mayor—nadie practica la danza como tú—sentencio

-se me acaba de ocurrir una solución—dijo Barth y tomo la mano de Conner y Tim para llevarlos fuera, ante la mirada extrañada de los demás presentes

-a mí no me vean—dijo Wally haciendo una seña a los demás muchachos—es mi hermano, pero igual está loco, el cuerdo de la familia soy yo—dijo Wally y los demás no se atrevieron a contradecirlo

-yo no quiero—dijo Conner al entrar al salón sosteniendo un instrumento entre sus manos

-no seas pesado—le dijo Bart—anda hazlo por tu hermana—

-No soy pesado—refunfuño el Kent—solo soy penoso—dijo Conner como quien no quiere la cosa pero no pareció convencer a nadie

-anda Con… entonces hazlo por mí—le dijo Tim y lo llevo hasta donde estaban sus amigos

-venga pues, hemos vuelto—dijo Bart y tomo entre sus manos otros instrumento musical, similar al de Conner, y le entrego uno a su hermano Wally—anda nos ayudaras—le dijo

-¿y la idea es?—pregunto Barbara intrigada

-ellos tocaran—dijo Tim y tomo la mano de Kara—y yo le enseñare a la princesa de metrópolis como se baila en Gotham—dijo Tim y se puso en una posición para comenzar, pose que Kara imito en un estilo femenino—Toca Canarios Bart—le dijo y le dio la señal, el aludido comenzó a tocar muy lentamente unas notas, acompañado de Conner y Wally que también tenían unos instrumentos de cuerda, en tanto Tim comenzaba el baile con una reverencia hacia la chica, esta le devolvió el gesto.

Las notas se sucedieron unas tras otras, acelerando en algunas partes y disminuyendo en otras, a la vez giros vueltas y saludos, por parte de Tim y Kara, todo se volvió tan animado que Dick y Barbara se unieron a la danza.

-eso es Kara—le dijo Dick mientras la rodeaba para quedar de perfil hacia ella—sin duda es un gusto bailar con usted—dijo Tim a modo de halago haciendo que Kara se sonroje, pero causando una pérdida del tono en la música, por parte de alguien que dejo de tocar

-lo siento no fue mi intención—dijo Conner y se puso de pie abandonando el lugar, salió a toda prisa ignorando a su hermano menor y a Damian que le veían intrigados (aunque Damian le veía más bien divertido)

-¿qué le paso?—pregunto Bart a la hermana de Conner

-ni idea, desde temprano está muy extraño—explico la princesa y resoplo

-yo iré a ver que le sucede—dijo Tim y se separó de Kara—hablare con el—

-si enano mejor ve a ver que necesita—le dijo Dick y le guiño un ojo, Tim le murmuro algo como "jaja" con algo de sarcasmo y salió tras de su amigo.

No tardó en encontrarlo solo tuvo que seguir las notas que provenían de un instrumento similar auna guitarra, el mismo que Tim le había enseñado a tocar a Conner unas temporadas atrás, se veía melancólico sentado en la ventana y dedicando sus notas a nada en particular.

-ya decía yo que no podía ser que estuvieras tan torpe—le dijo Tim y Conner dejo de tocar—conozco tu habilidad y tu talento—Conner se sonrojo

-¿Qué haces aquí?¿no deberías estar bailando con kara?—dijo el Metropolita en forma de reclamo

-¿Qué te ocurre a ti?—le pregunto sorprendido— ¿me estas riñendo por enseñarle a baila a tu hermana?—pregunto un poco ofendido

-no—dijo Conner y viro el rostro evitando el contacto visual con Tim

-así que eso es, estas celoso por Kara, digo sabía que eras un hermano celoso de lo suyos pero vamos hombre, soy yo nunca lastimaría a Kara—trataba de explicar Tim cuando fue interrumpido

-¡que no es eso!...no solo es eso..—dijo Conner y se puso mucho muy serio—solo no me gusta la idea del baile en general—

-¿Por qué? ¿Siempre lo pasamos bien no?—dijo Tim y se sentó cerca de su amigo

-si lo pasamos bien, cuando no son bailes de despedida—dijo Conner, después de esto dejaremos Gotham y no nos veremos en mucho tiempo—explico con pesar

-Dios eres una persona tan sensible y tierna que me dan ganas de pellizcarte los cachetes—le dijo Tim en tono de broma

-¡No es gracioso!—le dijo Conner y miro hacia otro lado, miraba hacia el vacío de la ventana cuando sintió que Tim depositaba algo en su mejilla, un beso-¿eso por qué fue?—

-me dieron ganas es todo—explico Tim y se puso de pie—mira pensaba darte esto después del baile de esta noche, pero lo adelantare—dijo y se sacó de entre las ropas un medallón y una cadena de doble vuelta—está la mande a hacer especial mira, dijo y desarmo el Dije que tenía doble fondo—te daré esto—tomo lo que había separado del dije y lo paso por una de las cadenas luego amarro la cadena la muñeca de Conner—para que así no sientas que me olvido de ti cada vez que desapareces—le dijo Tim

-es muy bonito—dijo mirando su regalo—ahora me siento mal por no darte nada—

-descuida Con, tu eres los músculos yo soy el cerebro—dijo y le extendió su mano para que se levantase—ahora ¿volverás al salón a tocar?—

-solo si tú me acompañas—dijo y le dedico una cálida sonrisa para después pasarle una mano sobre los hombros a Tim

-deberías intentar crecer un poco más—dijo Conner y rio, Tim puso una cara de pocos amigos—o por lo menos deberías usar zapatos más altos—ambos rieron

-vaya ya era hora—les regaño Dick en broma

-tranquilos ya todo está bien, el príncipe Conner se sintió un poco confundido es todo—explico Tim y se dirigió hacia Wally al cual le quito el instrumento de cuerda que tenía en las manos

-¡Hey! ¿Entonces que tocare?—se quejó el despojado, pero recibió de manos de Dick unas castañuelas

-prueba suerte con estas—le dijo Dick—y si Barbara me lo permite supongo que yo tendre que terminar de enseñar a Kara—dijo e hizo una reverencia, Barbara opto por mejor hacerse a un lado

Comenzó la música de nuevo la pieza era la misma y los pasos eran iguales solo que ahora ejecutados por Dick y Kara, en algún punto el tema principal del acompañamiento comenzó a ser guiado por Tim el cual parecía tocar y ser seguido y contestado por Conner, quien no volvió a errar la nota; fue gracias a este duo en particular que una canción de tres minutos se alargó hasta por cinco porque era claro que entre ese par se armaban buenas composiciones…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-

Bueno y que les parecio? espero que este descanzo de las tragedias familiares les haya gustado, lo se lo se, quiza alguna situaciones les resulten inverosimiles o extremeadamente cortas pero emmm jejej bueno todo a su tiempo, este es el puente que nos situa ya en la siguiente parte de la historia, ya con los chicos como jovenes con pleno uso y conocimiento de lo que son, en fin ojala les hayan gustado los drables, por que si fue asi considerare unos cuantos mas jejeje saludos a todos espero tengan un buen din de semana, y que se la pasen super, espero tenerles algo listo antes del lunes jiji, en fin pasanla bien diviertanmse y nos leemos pronto! por cierto a Chihine y Adil saludos y como siempre les pido... plis dejen reviews!

see ya!


	16. Chapter 16

**************************Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 16**

**-NOTICIAS-**

El castillo era verdaderamente frio y solitario, ubicado en una de las fronteras del reino se había convertido en su casa y su prisión, una prisión sin barrotes en donde no recibía muchas visitas, con excepción de su hijo y unas cuantas personas contadas de la corte gente que no estuviera atemorizada por las posibles represalias del Rey Bruce.

Se había sumido en años de abandono a sus obligaciones no por gusto sino porque asi se lo habían mandado, los años de paz los comenzaba a detestar y es que se sentía tediosamente aburrida, y no porque fuera una de esas princesas que gustaban de estar al frente en la batalla ella no era una de esas princesas de Themyscira, no ella estaba hecha para gobernar, y solo podía hacerlo en ausencia de su esposo, pero en tiempos de paz no se iba más que unos días.

-majestad—le llamaron a sus espaldas—Majestad la Gran Duquesa ha llegado—le dijo el soldado, una de sus pocas distracciones

-ya veo, que sea llevada al salón de visitas, en un momento estar con ella Teniente Bane—le despidió con una seña de la mano, tenia visitas, no eran precisamente amigas, pero era una de las pocas personas con las que manejaba una extraña relación de cordialidad.

Se puso en marcha al salón de visitas y al llegar la hallo mas pálida de lo normal, no lucia cansada lucia extraña a como la había visto en ocasiones anteriores, vestida de Purpura y negro, le hizo una reverencia al entrar.

-Majestad, es un gusto verle—le dijo Carol a su "amiga"—pensé que no le encontraría—

-tampoco es que pueda ir a muchos sitios—dijo Thalía y la hizo señas para que ambas se sentaran alrededor de una mesa—¿a que debo el honor?—

-es una visita amistosa, solo para dar noticias—dijo la Gran duquesa

-se agradece, la vida aquí pasa muy aburría Alteza—dijo Thalía y toco una campana, varios sirvientes entraron llevando te y bocadillos.

-no dudo que su Majestad sepa como divertirse—dijo Carol con un poco de picardía y señalo a Bane con la mirada

-sin duda, pero no es algo que me guste publicar—dijo Thalía y le dieron una taza—sin duda en ese aspecto somos un poco diferentes—se dispuso a tomar un poco de su te— ¿y cómo van las cosas en casa?—

-bastante bien—dijo Carol y sostuvo la taza que le dieron—uno de los hijos de mi "socio" está enfermo, así que ahora nos quedamos solos en casa—

-me imagino que Hal debe estar preocupado—dijo Thalía y le dio un sorbo a su tasa—no te preocupes querida no lo envenene—dijo al ver que Carol no bebía su te—he tenido suficiente encimas y cataplasmas durante mi vida, uno ya me costo, otro casi me cuesta la vida—

-sin duda han sido ajetreados años—dijo y bebió del contenido—pero como te decía, Hal estará ocupado próximamente—

-te has decidido a darle algo en que ocuparse según escucho—dijo Thalía

-por demás… veras estoy embarazada—le dijo Carlo y esto sorprendió un poco a Thalía

-vaya esa sí que es una sorpresa—Thalía dejo de lado su taza— ¿su padre es el Gran Duque?—

-no el que tú conoces—dijo Carol un poco cínica

-¿quieres pararlo o continuar con él?—inquirió la reina pensativa—tengo por aquí unas cosas que una de mis antiguas socias dejo—

-suena tentador pero tendré que pasar por el momento—dijo Carol—sonara extraño pero he decidido tener a este hijo—

-que así sea—dijo Thalía-¿entonces has venido a que te de asilo en lo que nace?—

-no realmente—dijo Carol pensativa—más bien quiero pedirte otro favor, La reina le miro interrogante—quiero que seas su madrina—

-un honor—dijo Thalía—quizá si todo sale bien me convendrá convertirme hasta en la suegra—ambas mujeres rieron cómplices, nada guarda más secretos que el corazón de una mujer, y más si son soberanas.

Gotham estaba en paz, no había mucho que hacer en cuestiones de políticas internacionales ni mucho en menos en cuestiones internas, así que le habían conminado a que considerara ciertas ofertas que habían hablado hace años, por eso el rey Bruce estaba sentado en su despacho acompañado de Alfred y Leslie colocando retratos en miniatura sobre su escritorio.

-algunos no le hacen mucha justicia a los dueños de la imagen—dijo Alfred contemplando la colección que estaba sobre la mesa

-definitivo—dijo Bruce y señalo uno de los retratos—ella tiene los ojos más bonitos y el no tiene la nariz tan grande—

-ella es muy bonita—dijo Leslie señalando a una chica morena que se hallaba en uno de los retratos

-si en verdad lo es, me recuerda mucho a…-dijo Bruce pensativo—bueno no importa—

-¿por eso le mandaste a Thesmycira?—le dijo Leslie

-no lo envié ahí porque el protocolo dice que debía ir, además hubo insistencia de otra parte—explico Bruce

-¿crees que fue lo correcto?—le interrogo la mujer

-¿Qué debo de creer? ¿Qué tienes que pensar?—dijo Bruce y se puso de pie caminando a la ventana

-yo lo he criado todos estos años y tu eres su padre ¿Quién mas debe decidir sobre él?—dijo Leslie

-pero no es tu hijo, y yo no he sido precisamente—dijo Bruce y se llevo una mano a la frente—no importa ya, lo hecho, hecho esta en estos momentos debe estar desembarcando— un sonido de garganta le hizo darse la vuelta Alfred señalaba la puerta por la que su segundo hijo acababa de ingresar

-¿Por qué a mí no?—dijo Jason enojado

-¿Por qué tu no qué?—le espeto Bruce

-por que yo no fui enviado a Themscyra—dijo Jason-¿Por qué tratas a Dick como príncipe y yo solo soy uno más del montón?—reclamo

-pensé que te aburrían esas cosas, vives diciéndolo—dijo Bruce—además se hubieran matado en el camino a la coronación—

-lo habría matado pisando apenas el barco—dijo Jason, era un dieciséis añero muy difícil

-me impacta cuanto amas a tu hermano—Dijo Bruce

-no te preocupes Majestad, sabes que no le tocaría un pelo…al menos mientras vivas—dijo y salió enojado pero antes hecho un vistazo al escritorio de su padre, Bruce se interpuso para que no viera con claridad, Jason lanzo una mueca—me voy tienes mucho que jugar con tus peones de ajedrez—dijo señalando los retratos

-este chico es idéntico a su madre—dijo Bruce y tomo su lugar

-demasiado diría yo si su Majestad me lo permite—dijo Alfred que había visto toda la escena con pesar

-si, lo es y temo que un día termine igual que ella—dijo Bruce y bajo su vista de nuevo a lo que se hallaba sobre su escritorio

-por favor—suplicaba un pelirrojo a un moreno de su misma edad-¿Qué tal si vamos al jardín?

-no—le respondió el Príncipe de Gotham

-al bosque entonces—dijo el chico

-no—le volvieron a responder

-entonces visitemos la villa—insistió

-No, Colin, he dicho que no—le dijo Damián

-Vamos Damián, digo Alteza algo querrás hacer—le dijo al chico, sin quererlo ambos entraron en la biblioteca de palacio donde una figura conocida se hallaba en la punta de una escalera bajando libros

-si quiero hacer algo—Colin miro a Damián interrogante—maldad…-dijo y se aproximo con sumo sigilo a la escalera y la pateo haciendo que una figura humana y unos libros se precipitaran al suelo pesadamente—es costumbre que los cortesanos le hagan una reverencia al Príncipe del Reino al entrar al salón… ¿no lo crees Duque Drake?—le interrogo a su hermano

-no le vi entrar alteza—dijo Tim poniéndose de pie y saludándole cortésmente

-seguro por que estabas muy ocupado buscando historias y novelas de amor—le dijo Damián burlonamente

-no su alteza—Tim se dio la vuelta tratando de esconder un ligero rubor en su mejilla

-pues veamos entonces…Colin—ordeno Damián y el niño le dio a Damián un libro que estaba cercano a ellos—veamos "Registros de la corte de Gotham" um… y tiene fecha de hace veinte años—dijo Damián y tiro el libro al suelo-¿Qué pasa Drake? ¿Tu vida se puso tan aburrida que tienes que espiar la de los demás?—

-solo me gusta leer historia y conocer a la gente—se excuso Tim—algo que su Alteza Real debería tratar de hacer en vez de estar tratando de hacer tropezar a los que están a su alrededor—

-yo creo que es buena idea—dijo Colin y se gano una mirada rencorosa de Damián

-vámonos Colin, dejémosle con sus libros—dijo y se dio la vuelta—me apetece dar un paseo por el jardín—

-excelente—dijo con sinceridad Colin y vio que Damián lo observaba no muy contento

-sabes, podrías dejar de lanzarte a los brazos de mis hermanos cada ocasión que puedas—dijo el Príncipe enojado y salió del salón, Colin realmente no lo entendió, se limito a caminar detrás de su señor, como buen Doncel.

Tim había terminado por fin de levantar todos los libros y se dispuso a observar el que Damián había tomado del suelo—vamos, se que estas por aquí—dijo el pelinegro y comenzó a pasar las paginas—se que estas por aquí—rebusco hasta que lo encontró en una de las paginas que decía "Crónica de la visita de la delegación de Themscyra", Tim sonrió con suficiencia para sí, le había dicho que lo encontraría y esa era la primera prueba de lo que buscaba.

El ruido de las anclas al bajar y golpear con el agua, la puerta abriéndose para que comenzaran a bajar sus cosas le produjeron una sensación agradable, tanta turbulencia y malestar causado por el vaivén de la nave le molestaba, le habían dicho que acercarse a las costas de la capital de Paraíso era simplemente de marinos algo arriesgados, y ya lo había comprobado en carne propia.

-Señor—le dijo una voz femenina al bajar de la nave y poner un pie en el puerto—bienvenido señor—le dijo haciéndole una reverencia

-buen dia señora, soy Richard de Grayson Duque de Bludheaven, enviado del Rey Bruce—dijo Dick presentándose lo más ceremoniosamente posible

-lo sabemos señor, sed bienvenido a Temiscyra, mi nombre es Alexa, soy una de las administradoras de la casa real de Paraiso y me han enviado a darle la bienvenida—dijo la mujer y le hizo una seña—si me lo permite el carruaje nos espera—la mujer guio a Dick hasta un carro que ya les aguardaba.

No hubo conversación durante el camino a palacio real, Dick se hallaba un poco cansado del viaje y a leguas se veía que la mujer que le hacía compañía no era de lo más platicadora. Las calles del puerto y de la villa cercana al palacio real lucían bellamente adornadas, todos tenían arcos del triunfo con las iniciales de la Princesa Diana; al llegar a la entrada de los terrenos de palacio Dick no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, el palacio era hermoso, tanto que hacía parecer el palacio de Gotham como una casa de muñecas, de ver la expresión del invitado Alexa sonrió satisfecha.

Estaba en sus aposentos temporales, habían ya llevado hasta ahí su equipaje, todo era extraño, grande, brillante limpio muy elegante, demasiado impersonal pero de alguna forma y a pesar de todo eso, se sentía en casa.

-¡Tim!—le dijo una voz que se precipito dentro de sus habitaciones, se acerco a el con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a darle un gran abrazo, pero se detuvo en seco

-Hola alteza, Conner—le dijo Dick y la cara del mencionado cambio –lamento decepcionarte—le dijo Dick

-no, no es eso, es solo que me habían dicho que Tim vendría contigo—dijo Conner tratando de excusarse

-si, bueno hubo un cambio de planes de último momento el Rey decidió que se quedase en Gotham—dijo Dick y se aproximo a su "primo"-¿Quién te dijo que vendría Tim conmigo?—

-pues Tim—dijo Conner y bajo la cabeza sonrojado—me envió una carta diciéndome que vendría a la ceremonia contigo—

-ya veo—dijo Dick—lo siento se ha quedado en casa, además de que el Rey no le permitió venir me está ayudando con un asunto en particular—Conner le miro intrigado-¿tu cuando llegaste?—interrogo Dick

-Apenas ayer—explico Conner

-¿quien vino contigo?¿La reina Lois?¿La Reina Martha?—pero Conner negó con la cabeza enérgicamente

-me han mandado solo—dijo Conner orgulloso de si mismo

-me da gusto oir eso, sin duda ya comienzan a prepararte para tu futuro papel, es un honor—dijo Dick y dio unos pasos atrás haciendo una gran reverencia—Conner Kent, Príncipe Heredero de Metrópolis—ante este gesto ambos comenzaron a reir.

Después de esa visita a sus habitaciones Dick descansó el resto de la tarde, pues sabía que vendría una velada un poco larga con una cena y baile en honor de la aun Princesa Diana. Llegada la hora bajo al gran salón que lucia elegantemente decorado para encontrarse con unas figuras conocidas en la entrada.

-Alteza—le dijo al ver a Wally y le hizo una reverencia—un gusto verte—le dijo y su amigo se precipito en un gran abrazo

-el gusto es mío Excelencia—le dijo—veo que vienes solo—dijo y rio un poco—juro haber visto a uno de tus hermanos menores contigo cuando entraste al palacio—dijo algo ironico y sin dejar de ver a Conner que hacia una mohín con la boca

-asi que fuiste tú—dijo Dick y sonrio un poco

-los ojos me han jugado una mala broma—dijo Wally y sonrió—no te enojes Alteza—dijo a Conner y este sonrió de medio lado

-buenas noches señores—les dijo una voz conocida de Dick, ante ellos la Princesa Diana de PAraiso—¿estan disfrutando su estancia?—los tres aludidos hicieron una reverencia

-como siempre es un honor estar ante su presencia señora—le dijo Dick atinadamente y sus otros dos compañeros asintieron

-el honor es nuestro que miembros de las casas reales más nobles nos acompañen—dijo Diana

-la ocasión lo amerita Alteza—dijo Wally—ahora perdonando mi atrevimiento ¿nos presentareis?—dijo señalando a dos jóvenes que estaban tras de Diana

-si pero claro que torpeza la mía—dijo Diana sonriendo y haciendo a las dos chicas tras de ella—vengan hermanas, nobles caballeros les presento a mis hermanas—dijo e indico a las dos jóvenes—Donna—dijo mostrando a una morena de la edad de Wally—y ella es Cassandra—dijo señalando a una rubia de la edad de Conner—

-un honor—dijo Wally besando las manos de ambas chicas, acto que Coneer y Dick imitaron.

La fiesta transcurrió como debe de ser, en completa diversión y sin sobresaltos, desde el lugar principal Diana sentado al lado de su madre la aun Reina Hipolita observaba como cierto caballero se divertía bailando con una de sus hermanas.

-sin duda hacen una pareja envidiable—dijo la Reina a Diana quien solo sonrió y asintió—me traen recuerdos ¿A ti no?—

-algunos madre, solo algunos—dijo Diana

-me sorprende un poco que el Rey Bruce le haya mandado a él en solitario—dijo la reina

-¿Por qué te sorprende?—dijo Diana y se removió en su silla—es hijo del Rey—

-pero no es príncipe, y mucho menos está en la línea de sucesión—dijo La reina y se acomodo en su silla—conozco sus orígenes, no lo olvides Diana—

-no podría olvidarlo auqnue quisiera—dijo Diana un poco enojada—¿me haras un escándalo por eso?—

-no tendría porque—dijo la reina—no creo que quieras hacer nada tonto—dijo la reina—aunque mañana te conviertas en reina no olvides que yo nunca dejare de ser tu madre—dijo Hipolita y se puso de pie haciendo que todo se detuviera en el salón, Diana se puso de pie igual—me retiro esta noche, mi cansado cuerpo necesita descanso para el día de mañana, que la fiesta termine cuando la Princesa Diana considere adecuado, señores—dijo y todos le hicieron una reverencia, la mujer mayor se dirigió hacia una de las salidas secundarias, sin duda la Reina Hipolita era especialista en causarle momentos tensos a su Hija Diana.

Se había levantado con tiempo suficiente para desayunar y era lo que estaba haciendo, desayunaba después de la noche anterior le apetecía un poco de tranquilidad, quizá así pudiera después buscar algo de lo que necesitaba.

-Excelencia—le dijo uno de los sirvientes de palacio mientras metía un poco de comida a su boca—tiene visitas—le dijo

-¿tan temprano? No es usual—que pasen—dijo haciendo una seña con la mano y poniéndose de pie, decisión acertada pues la visita no era otra que Donna, la hermana menor de la princesa Diana y segunda en la línea de sucesión al Trono—alteza—le dijo y se inclino para tomar su mano y besársela, acto que la chica le dejo hacer—el desayuno ya era delicioso aun antes de que su presencia iluminara la habitación—le dijo Dick galantemente, sin duda habia aprendido mucho en esos años.

-agradesco el halago, he querido ver como ha pasado la noche—le dijo Donna muy tranquila y sonriente

-muy tranquilo, después de la cena y baile de anoche me ha venido bien un descansó—dijo Dick y le tendió una mano para dirigirla a la mesa, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar pero un sonido gutural le detuvo, desde la puerta una mujer mayor les observaba un tanto enojada.

-cierto—dijo Tranquilamente Donna y retiro su brazo—Excelencia le presento a Berenice, es una de las ayudas de mi hermana Diana—dijo Donna un poco avergonzada

-¿niñera suya?—le dijo Dick con una sonrisa juguetona

-algo así—dijo Donna y sonrió

-alteza, le recuerdo lo que envía la princesa—dijo muy seca Berenice y se aproximo a Donna llevando algo entre manos

-es cierto—dijo y tomo un gran manto de color azul con la orilla dorada—mi hermana envía esto para que sea usado por su excelencia en la ceremonia—explico Donna—es tradición que los invitados de mayor rango lo usen, porque son los que estarán más cercanos al trono—

-entonces es un honor inmerecido—dijo Dick tomando la tela—gracias—dijo Dick y sonrió otra aclaración de garganta le hizo volver a la realidad, Donna no dijo nada mas solo hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación—es usted una muy buena nana señora—dijo Dick a Berenice y esta se acerco a el

-es mi trabajo excelencia, ya he perdido antes a una de mis criaturas, no puedo darme ese lujo otra vez—dijo la mujer y se aproximo a Dick poniéndolo un poco nervioso—si me lo permite excelencia…solo diré que ha crecido mucho, su padre debe estar orgulloso—dijo la mujer y salió tras Donna.

-¡mientes!—dijo Conner enojado a Wally

-no estoy mintiendo lo sé de buena fuente—dijo Wally

-no miento, tu hermana es una fuerte candidata—dijo Wally— deberías estar feliz de que emparentaran—Conner puso una mala cara

-cállate—dijo enojado—eres muy fastidioso, por eso prefiero a Bart—comento dándose la vuelta

-¿Qué pasa aquí?—pregunto Dick a Wally—ah vaya, es bueno ver que no soy el único que viste estas ropas—dijo Dick indicando que Conner y Wally usaban ropas iguales— ¿ahora por que discuten?—pregunto Dick y se puso en medio de los dos

- _adelfopoiesis…-_dijo Wally un poco irónico— Conner desearía que la manejaran en Metropolis—dijo Wally Burlón

-¡dije que guardes silencio!—dijo Conner e intento abalanzarse sobre Wally pero Dick lo atrapo pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros

-será mejor que nos marchemos—dijo Dick y paso su otro brazo sobre los hombros de Wally—señores no hagamos esperar a las princesas… y ya dejen de discutir que me recuerdan a mis hermanos—sentencio Richard y salió del recibidor tirando de sus amigos.

- adelfopoiesis—le dijo la mujer casi en un susurro-¡estas demente!—le grito a su marido—sumamente demente—le dijo sin miramientos

-se trata de la felicidad de mi hijo—le dijo Hal y se puso de pie—nada mas, no pierdo nada con intentarlo—mientras lanzaba esta explicación una figura joven corria por los pasillos

-¡déjenme en paz traidores!—les grito mientras no paraba de correr, pareciera que todos se hubieran ocultado de él, ya había casi atravesado el palacio y no encontraba a nadie que le ayudara

-¡apresarlo!—grito una voz tras de él, mejor no mirar atrás, emprendió una carrera mas frenética, subiendo escaleras y dándose vuelta por los pasillos, mientras corría por palacio una discusión se llevaba a cabo en uno de los extremos

-no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer lo ridículo que eres—le dijo Carol—esta es la ultima humillación que me has dado—

-¡A mí la guardia!—grito el muchacho mientras trataba de entrar por una puerta que hallo cerrada-¡Maldición!—dijo y saco su espada al sentirse atrapado

-quien diría que hoy me mancharía las manos con sangre de dos maricas cobardes—le dijo una figura corpulenta y que conocía muy bien—Alteza debe venir conmigo—

Kyle temblaba mientras sostenía su espada, si solo fueran un par de soldados no había problema, pero eran varios y el verse superado en número le ponía nervioso-¡maldito!—le dijo y lanzo la primera estocada a su contrincante, pero fue fácilmente evadido y golpeado haciéndolo caer al piso, estando en el suelo recibió una patada en el estomago—¡Guardias!—grito nuevamente, para su suerte varios soldados armados aparecieron

-¡Atrás!—gritaron a los agresores del príncipe mientras se interponían para ponerlo a salvo, sin duda era una batalla bastante dispareja

-estas tan metido en tus asuntos sentimentaloides que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor—le reclamo Carol

-no creas que no sé lo que pasa bajo tus sabanas, te has vuelto más zorra de lo usual, pero soy bueno fingiendo demencia créeme—le explico Hal, totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba con su hijo

-¡Padre!—escuchó al muchacho gritar fuera de la habitación corrió a la puerta, pero dos guardias se aproximaron a el

-No alteza—le dijeron y se pusieron uno a cada lado de el, tras de ellos una figura arrastraba a Kyle tirando de su brazo

-Guy…-dijo Hal al verle-¡suéltalo!—le exigió y el agresor de Kyle lo arrojo hacia su padre-¿estás bien?—dijo abrazando a su hijo y poniéndose delante de Carol-¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces Guy Gardner?!—

-Duque Hal Jordan, en este momento declaro que ha sido depuesto del Trono del gran ducado de las costas—le dijo Guy burlon

-¡estas demente!—dijo Hal—pagaras por esta traición—

-no, no pagare nada querido primo—dijo burlonamente Guy-tus ejércitos se han levantado en tu contra, los pocos hombres que te quedaban incluyendo a los guardias de palacio han sido neutralizados… así que… -Hal apretó los puños

-eres un maldito—dijo Hal-¡esto es un motín!—

-no Hal—dijo Carol y se retiro del lado de Hal pasando entre los guardias llegando hasta el lado de Guy—es una revolución, y has sido derrocado por alguien con agallas—

-¿Qué harás con nosotros?—Interrogo Hal sin dejar de abrazar a su hijo

-mantenerlos vivos por el momento—dijo e hizo una seña—llévenselos a ellos y a sus únicos dos hombres que les quedan, seguro que disfrutaran su compañía en la torre—los guardias rebeldes obedecieron y sacaron a Haly, Kyle y sus guardias del salón

-lo logramos—dijo victoriosa Caroly beso apasionadamente a Guy—ahora, pasamos a lo siguiente—

-sin duda—dijo Guy y sonrió—tenemos que ir de visita donde tú "amiga"

Tim leía insistentemente, sin duda era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, sobre todo si le encomendaban investigar algo, pero no había tenido suerte llevaba días revisando libros y escritos y todo lo remitía a la mismo.

-buenos días enano—le dijo una voz conocida—de nuevo leyendo—dijo con sorna Jason

-al menos yo sé leer—le dijo Tim sin despegar los ojos del libro

-no me hagas enojar Timi, que no me siento de buen humor—le dijo Jason y tomo asiento frente a su hermano

-¿Tu? ¿De buen humor? ¿Cuándo?—le dijo sarcástico Tim

-no te preocupes enano, tú te pondrás igual en un rato cuando te diga lo que me he enterado—dijo Jason y Tim no le hizo mucho caso—la reina volvió a casa—le dijo de golpe y Tim levanto la mirada

-que mentiroso eres—dijo Tim un poco fuera de sí—no regresaría, el Rey la expulso de aquí, solo puede volver cuando el no está—

-pues algo le habrá hecho cambiar de parecer—dijo Jason y se puso de pie-¿No estás contento? ¡Nuestra segunda mami vino a casa!—dijo Jason sarcásticamente

-cierra la boca Jason, algo grande debe estar pasando si es que el Rey dejo que pisara palacio—dijo Tim y abrió de nuevo el libro—mejor me apresuro con esto—dijo y regreso a su lectura, Jason le miro con desagrado

-sabe que no puede venir aquí—le decía Bruce a Alfred mientras caminaban por el pasillo—sabe cuáles son las consecuencias de venir sin mi permiso—

-señor, es una situación extraordinaria lo puedo asegurar—dijo Alfred y Bruce se quedo pensativo—no me ha dicho de que se trata dijo que solo hablaría ante el Rey—

-pues más le vale que sea buena la excusa—estaba un poco enojado, no le gustaba que lo contradijeran y menos Thalía si no le había quitado su lugar como reina era solo por respeto a su hijo Damián.

-Majestad—le dijo al ver a Bruce y le hizo una reverencia, lucia diferente y el rey pudo darse cuenta de eso con solo mirarla, se veía asustada-¡Majestad!—dijo y se arrojo a sus brazos, Bruce fue tomado por sorpresa

-Bienvenida señora—dijo Bruce separándola un poco de su abrazo-¿Qué ocurre?—le pregunto bastante serio

-mi casa fue atacada—dijo un poco nerviosa Thalía

-¿Atacada? ¿Por quién?—dijo Bruce interrogante, no podía creer lo que oia

-si me permite señor—dijo un corpulento hombre que estaba en la habitación—fuimos emboscados dentro del alcázar, hombres de un ejército invasor cruzaron la frontera e intentaron tomar por prisionera a la reina—explico el teniente Bane

-de no haber sido por la rápida reacción del teniente yo no estaría aquí—dijo Thalía con agradecimiento—apenas pudimos salir—

-¿eran muchos?—pregunto Bruce

-sin duda señor, y nos tomaron por sorpresa, todos mis hombres perecieron—dijo Bane muy serio

-y pudimos ver de lejos como el castillo era reducido a escombros por el fuego—dijo Thalía melancólica

-sin duda una tragedia—dijo Bruce—debemos agradecer al señor y a este valiente hombre que estés a salvo y con vida—dijo Bruce y Thalía tomo asiento-¿sabemos quién ha sido?—

-llevaban estos emblemas—comento el teniente Bane y le extendió un pedazo de tela ensangrentado

-no puede ser—dijo Bruce desconcertado al verlo

-la prueba es más que clara—dijo Thalía enojada—no pensaras que lo invento ¿o si?—

-de ninguna manera pero no puedo actuar tan a la ligera—dijo y apretó el pedazo de tela—Alfred—el mayordomo se acerco a Bruce—que se reúna el consejo, debemos decidir inmediatamente que haremos con este ataque que la casa de Lantern ha lanzado en contra nuestra—dicho esto Alfred hizo una reverencia y se retiro

-luces sorprendido majestad—le dijo Thalía

-no es para menos, no puedo entender por qué Hal haría algo así—dijo Bruce

-la gente cambia—explico Thalía—quizás el gran Duque ya no es quien vos creéis—dijo Thalía el Rey no dijo Nada

-descansa señora, ha sido un viaje agitado, ordenare que preparen tu habitación—dijo Bruce y comenzó a retirarse del lugar—eres bienvenida de nuevo en palacio—comento el rey y salió del lugar, Thalía sonrió con gusto, de nuevo en casa, de nuevo Reina de Gotham…

-Deja de empujarme—le reclamo Damián a Colin mientras caminaban con rumbo al comedor—y por última vez deja de sacudirme las ropas—

-lo siento Damián es solo que es una ocasión especial—dijo Colin tras de el

-no hay nada especial, solo ha regresado mi madre ¿y qué?—dijo Damián muy serio—es lo más normal del mundo, es la Reina no iba a estar fuera por siempre—Colin se encogió de hombros, llego al comedor, ya le esperaban sus hermanos que estaban en sus respectivos lugares-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?—

-el Rey nos mando llamar—dijo Tim secamente

-parece que estamos de fiesta por qué regreso su madre Alteza—le dijo Jason con sorna

-me da igual—dijo Damián y se sentó en su silla, al poco rato llegaron los Reyes tomados del brazo era una escena tan extraña, aun para Damián.

Ambos reyes se acomodaron en sus lugares y la cena dio inicio, se repartieron los platos, el vino el agua, todo lo necesario para agasajar a la reina que estaba ya de vuelta en palacio; iba todo en orden sin sobresaltos a pesar de que las caras de Tim y Jason mostraban mas tensión de lo acostumbrado.

-tengo un anuncio que hacer—dijo Bruce con mucha seriedad.

-sin duda—dijo Jason con cara de pocos amigos

-el consejo del reino decidió ir a la guerra—comento Bruce sin hacer caso del comentario de Jason—en este momento se están movilizando a los batallones necesarios—

-¿Guerra?—pregunto Tim curioso-¿Quién necesita la ayuda de Gotham esta vez?—

-sin duda algún país débil, alguno de donde provienen tus amigos duque Drake—le dijo Damián con burla, haciendo que Thalía sonriera

-ninguno, esta ocasión nuestra soberanía ha sido atacada—dijo Bruce y tomo su copa—la casa de Lantern, cuya cabeza es el Duque Hal Jordan cruzo la frontera e intento tomar por prisionera a la reina—

-sin duda más de uno querrá hacerle daño a su majestad—dijo Jason con sorna—¿pero por que querría llevarse a nuestra noble señora?—dijo Jason sarcástico y Thalía le miro no muy complacida

-sin duda es un misterio pero no tenemos tiempo de averiguar—dijo Bruce—para no perder más tiempo he decidido ir al campo de batalla y cuando entre en la capital del Gran ducado de las costas, le preguntare al duque Hal en persona—dijo el Rey confiado

-en ese caso—dijo Thalía poniéndose de pie-¡Por la victoria del Rey!—dijo levantando su copa y su hijo y hijastros le imitaron el gesto

-está de más de decir que en mi ausencia la Reina será regente del reino—dijo el Rey

-¿y nosotros?—pregunto Tim

-se quedan en palacio, no hay tiempo de que ustedes sean enviados a otro sitio, además estamos en guerra es peligroso—dijo el rey ante la cara de incomodidad de sus hijos mayores

-yo quiero ir contigo—dijo Jason decidido

-ni hablar, no puedes—dijo Bruce tajante—es peligroso—

-no más peligroso a que yo me quede aquí ¿has olvidado lo que paso la ultima vez?—pregunto Jason molesto

-como sea, no me arriesgare a que mueras en el campo de batalla, eres muy joven e inexperto en estas cosas—dijo Bruce enojado

-¿Arriesgarme? ¿Ya olvidaste lo que paso la ultima vez?—dijo Jason irónico—no corro más riesgo en el campo de batalla que en este campo de guerra—dijo señalando al palacio—con su permiso majestad, me despido espero que pueda encontrarme con bien a su regreso—dijo Jason saliendo enojado del comedor

Tim solo miraba como su hermano se alejaba, todo se había vuelto muy complicado, Thalía en casa y el Rey partiendo a la batalla sin duda debía avisar a Dick, su investigación debía esperar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

si lo seeeeeee, me he tardado mucho! lo siento... pero aqui esta, ya tenemos una aventura mas de los Wayne, con la reaparición de la princesa de Paraíso y de la reina Thalia, ademas de la introducción de un "doncel" para Damian para que no este tan solitario, por lo demas Tim haciendo gala de sus dotes de detective y Jason queriendo luchar con su padre... ojala todo les vaya bien aun no me recupero de todo lo que pasaron en capitulos anteriores, saludos a todos los que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo pasado, espero que este igual les guste y si disculpen mis errores ortograficos :$ saludos a todos en especial a Adil y chihine...y como siempre les pido ...dejen reviews!

saludos!

see ya!


	17. Chapter 17

******************************Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 17**

**-BATALLA-**

Mando a que arreglaran todo, todo estaba listo para que fuera despedido, se dirigió a la capilla del palacio ya le esperaban sus hijos y la reina

-majestad—le dijeron al verle—veo que ya está listo—le dijo la Reina al hacerle la reverencia, se hizo a un lado dejando ver a sus hijos que ya le aguardaban al menos los que estaban en el país.

-veo que ha pensado en todo señora—dijo al Ver a Tim, Jason y Damián—espero que no hayan más sorpresas, por alguna razón siempre hay algún asunto escondido en todo lo que organiza—

-me sentiría ofendida de no ser porque su majestad tiene razones para pensar eso, pero en esta ocasión solo es una ceremonia para pedir por vuestra victoria y vuestro pronto y sano regreso—dijo y se colgó del brazo del Rey

-eso espero, nadie más que yo espera resolver esto lo más pronto posible—dijo Bruce muy serio y se dispuso a entrar precedido de sus hijos.

Todo transcurrió bastante calmado, por un momento el Rey Bruce tuvo algo de sosiego necesario antes de ir a la batalla.

-Alfred—le dijo a su mayordomo estando a solas y este se aproximo a él-¿está todo listo?—

-como debe de ser señor—dijo el Mayordomo-¿y el señor está listo?—

-es complicado de decir, hace tiempo que no voy a la batalla y menos por defender lo mío, es diferente ser apoyo a entrar de lleno a la lucha—explico Bruce y termino de colocarse la pechera de su armadura

-¿pedirá ayuda a la liga?—inquirió Alfred

-no por el momento, tengo un extraño presentimiento y no quiero complicar más las cosas—dijo Bruce y se coloco los guantes—de lo demás, he dejado todo preparado, la reina es regente como lo marcan los acuerdos firmados en años anteriores—dijo Bruce y se dirigió a un cofre—pero—dijo y tomo un papel arrollado y sellado—en caso de emergencia ya sabes que hacer—dijo Bruce y le entrego el papel a Alfred este solo asintió—cuida a mis hijos en mi ausencia—dijo Bruce y se dispuso a salir de palacio

-como siempre lo he hecho señor—dijo el Conde Alfred e hizo una reverencia

-¡El rey de Gotham!—cuando salió por la entrada principal de su ejército le esperaba la guardia y en la escalera la gente de confianza, su esposa y sus hijos, Leslie y hasta Selina.

-cuida de todo en mi ausencia—le dijo a Thalía y le beso la mejilla esta le hizo una reverencia-se bueno con tu madre y tus hermanos Alteza—le dijo a Damián y este puso mala cara—Tim, confío en que me mantendrás al tanto de todo y que avisaras a Dick—le dijo al moreno

-ya lo he hecho majestad—dijo el duque y le hizo una reverencia

-Jason, trata de ser mas paciente regresare pronto para que sigas peleando conmigo—Jason no le hizo mucho caso se limito a asentir y luego miro en otra dirección—bueno es hora de irme—el rey subió a su caballo que era sostenido por el Capitán Gordon—Capitán, Teniente—dijo saludando al capitán Gordon y al Teniente Bane—en marcha—dijo y arrió a su caballo, poco a poco el Rey de Gotham se perdió en el horizonte en compañía de su gran ejercito.

-bueno es hora de trabajar—dijo Thalía dándose la vuelta—Alfred convoca al consejo del reino y al alcaide de la ciudad—dijo al Conde y comenzó a caminar, todos le siguieron—Lady Selina que preparen mis aposentos en palacio, Lady Leslie retire al príncipe Damián debe continuar con sus lecciones—dijo mientras hacía señas con sus manos—los demás, retírense, si los necesito les llamare—dijo Señalando a Tim y Jason—aunque espero no tener que hacerlo—

-¿Qué te parece enano?—dijo irónico Jason—mama volvió—comento mientras le veían alejarse en el pasillo

-deja de decir estupideces Jason—le reclamo Tim—mi madre está loca, pero no está desquiciada como esa señora—dijo Tim

-como sea más le vale no meterse conmigo, ya no soy un niño—dijo Jason y se cruzo de brazos

-pues la mar de las ocasiones te comportas como un crio, solo esta vez no hagas nada estúpido y espera a que Dick regrese—le dijo Tim

-Richard… el hermano maravilla, el no va a salvarnos—dijo Jason irónico—no pudo hacer mucho una vez, no podría hacer gran cosa en esta nueva ocasión, ahora si me disculpas excelencia—dijo y le hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse y dejar a Tim solo de pie en el pasillo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Duque Drake se sintió abandonado.

-¡vamos!—decía Wally a su caballo mientras cabalgaba a toda velocidad, tras de él a sus espaldas una figura rubia se hacía con fuerza a él y Wally lo disfrutaba-¡son muy lentos!—les dijo a sus seguidores

-¡No es una competencia!—dijo Conner desde su caballo

-¡eso es lo dicen los lentos!—le recordó Wally y detuvo a su caballo -¡ganamos!—grito victorioso—puede abrir los ojos Alteza—le dijo a la rubia que lo acompañaba

-tendrá que disculpar mi cobardía señor, no estoy muy acostumbrada a montar de esa manera—le dijo Casandra

-para nada, es usted maravillosa y liviana, imagine que aun con tan bella carga pudimos vencer al príncipe Conner y al Duque Dick—dijo mientras ayudaba a que bajara del caballo

-tuviste suerte es todo—dijo Conner enojado y descendió del caballo

-creo que nos ha tocado ser los últimos—dijo Dick aproximándose a sus amigos—me disculpara alteza, no pude darle una victoria—dijo Dick y ayudo a bajar a Donna que estaba tras de el—aunque siendo sincero nunca he podido vencer a Wally en estas competencias—

-no hay problema—dijo Donna lo más condescendiente posible—he disfrutado mucho del paseo y más de la compañía de su Excelencia—dijo la chica a la vez que se sonrojaba un poco

-será mejor entrar a palacio—dijo Conner un poco perturbado comenzaba a sentirse incomodo entre tanta pareja

-si mejor entremos antes de que incomodemos más a su Alteza Real-dijo Wally haciendo una clara referencia a Conner este mejor opto por ignorarlo.

-¿sucede algo alteza?—dijo Dick a Donna quien iba de su brazo camino al palacio

-nada de importancia, solo me preguntaba—dijo un poco insegura y Dick le insto a que hiciera el cuestionamiento—me preguntaba como seria su padre—

-¡Ah vaya!—dijo Dick un poco sacado de su rumbo, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de preguntas—es complicado—dijo Dick y noto que Donna le miraba curiosa—usted sabe quién soy, sabe cuál es mi título—

-Duque de Bludheaven sin duda—contesto la princesa

-si, notara que no soy príncipe a pesar de ser hijo de rey—dijo Dick

-algo he oído de eso—dijo Donna

-si bueno, sucede que yo soy el mayor de los hijos del rey Bruce, pero no provengo de matrimonio, no sé si logro explicarme—a Dick no le molestaba hablar de su origen, se sentía orgulloso de quien era, pero sabía que su historia pudiera escandalizar a ciertos aristócratas—mi padre es un buen hombre, siempre se ha asegurado de que nada nos falte, me asigno una aya que siempre procuro por mi bienestar, me dio su cariño pero no podía ser tan explicito debido a nuestra situación—

-entiendo—dijo Donna—lo siento si le incomode con mis preguntas—

-no para nada, yo lo lamento si es que le hice sentir incomoda con mi platica—dijo Dick mientras se llevaba una mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-no de ninguna manera, al contrario ahora le admiro mas—dijo la princesa y Dick le miro interrogante—sí señor, porque a pesar de no haber sido educado como príncipe se comporta como todo un soberano—Dick sonrió ante el halago

-Princesa—le llamo una voz delante de él, sin darse cuenta llegaron y entraron a palacio—Princesa la Reina Diana y la Reina Hipólita desean verle—dijo Berenice y miro reacio a Dick

-debo irme Excelencia—dijo Donna y se separo del agarre de Richard—supongo que le veré en la cena—dijo e hizo una reverencia después se retiro

-excelencia—dijo la nana y se dispuso a retirarse

-señora—le dijo Dick y la mujer se detuvo en seco—no debería ser tan preocupada, no me atrevería a faltarle el respeto a su "niña"—dijo Dick tratando de sonar lo más sincero posible

-no lo dudo señor—dijo la mujer y se acerco al duque—su educación ha sido muy esmerada, pero ya antes he conocido a gente noble de brillante educación que hace quedar mal a las personas—explico agriamente la mujer

-no todos somos iguales—dijo Dick un poco ofendido-¿además como se atreve a hablar de esa forma sino me conoce?—

-me hubiera gustado conocerle más—dijo Berenice con algo de sincera tristeza—pero en este caso hablare solo por mis conocimientos previos que tengo de su casa… Señor—le dijo la mujer y se retiro haciendo una reverencia

Dick se quedo desconcertado cada vez entendía menos por que la mujer era tan reacia con él, debía ir a la biblioteca de paraíso y comenzar su búsqueda ya era suficiente de diversiones, sería mejor que aprovechara su visita.

-madre—le dijo Donna al entrar en la habitación—majestad—dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana

-¿interrumpí tus ocupaciones?—pregunto Hipolita muy seria

-por demás madre, solo estaba acompañando a uno de nuestros invitados—dijo la joven

-arrojándote a él—dijo Hipolita enojada

-yo le he pedido que sea una buena anfitriona—dijo Diana muy seria pero tratando de ser condescendiente con su madre

-no lo dudo, pero ni un segundo—dijo Hipolita—puede ser una buena anfitriona pero no la conviertas en una zorra—Donna bajo su cabeza

-¡madre!—dijo Diana enojada—no tienes derecho a decir esas cosas—

-Diana, tu eres reina de paraíso ahora tus hermanas y yo dependemos de ti para ciertas decisiones pero—le dijo muy seria Hipolita—no debes tratar de realizar tus deseos inconclusos atreves de tus hermanas no olvides que conozco tus motivos, soy tu madre—dicha esta frase la mujer se retiro de la habitación, Diana se sintió un tanto contrariada.

-olvida lo que dijo Donna, lo más probables es que se haya levantado de mal humor—le dijo Diana y forzó una sonrisa

-si lo entiendo—dijo Donna—pero sabes hermana el Duque es muy agradable—

-me imagino—dijo la nueva reina de Paraíso y sonrió

Mientras paraíso, hacia honor a su nombre para Dick, Gotham se transformaba en un hervidero de sensaciones encontradas, muchos guardaban deseos de victoria y gloria para Gotham pero esto solo es posible cuando se va a la guerra y una guerra siempre trae consecuencias al reino, era un sinfín de discusiones que se realizaban en palacio y la reina adoraba ser juez y solución de estas, ya había decretado que se haría con el pan, los campos, la leva de vasallos para la guerra y la seguridad de los puertos, pero aun le quedaba algo importante por hacer decisión no de reino pero si familiar.

Quería mantenerlos los más tranquilos posibles no eran ya unos niños y después de lo que había pasado en años anteriores, ya no era posible mantenerlos tan quietos, no temía a la guerra donde Bruce había marchado, pues estaba todo perfectamente calculado, temía a destara una batalla en palacio.

-su majestad luce intranquila—le dijo el Marque Harvey Dent que también era el fiscal general del reino—pero le garantizo que no hay disturbios mayores en la villa

-no es eso señor—dijo Thalía dando la vuelta al salón—me preocupa un poco que hacer con mis hijastros, necesitamos mantenerlos en perfecta calma, hace mucho que no habitamos bajo el mismo techo—

-desde que su majestad se deshizo de sus madres—dijo una figura sonriente desde otro punto del salón, la reina le vio cómplice

-no creo que os haya molestado mucho señor, después de todo pudo hacerse de una esposa y una gran fortuna—dijo La reina—le hubiera dado más si se hubiera quedado también con el hijo—dijo Thalía sonriente

-aunque lo hubiera deseado, bien sabe que su padre biológico no lo hubiera permitido—dijo el Conde y camino unos pasos—adema sus habilidades no me son útiles, prefiero al grande—dijo el conde y Thalía sonrió

-por el momento majestad, debería considerar conservarles aquí, solamente es cuestión de buscar tenerlos a la vista—le dijo Harvey muy serenamente

-necesito pensar—dijo la reina e hizo una seña—la música me ayuda a pensar acompáñenme caballeros— todos salieron del lugar siguiendo a la soberana

-¡Con un demonio que no quiero seguirlo intentando!—decia un enojado chiquillo a su improvisado profesor

-por lo menos inténtalo otra vez alteza—dijo la figura que sostenía un instrumento de cuerda que intentaba darle

-dije que no Duque Drake—le dijo secamente—no soy bueno para ese instrumento, seguro que algo anda mal con el—dijo Damián, Tim suspiro

-no hay nada malo con el—dijo Colin—hasta yo lo he tocado—Damián lo fulmino con la mirada, no sabía a quién se le había ocurrido que Drake fuera su tutor en artes, pero tenía ganas de asesinarle, no le molestaba cuando trabajaban pintura, pero era realmente odioso cuando trabajaban música, pues Damián no era muy coordinado en ese aspecto.

-pues algo le abras hecho Colin—dijo Damián enojado y el pelirrojo bajo su cabeza

-te demostrare que no es asi, mira con atención—le dijo Drake y tomo asiento, luego acomodo el instrumento en sus brazos y comenzó a tocar, una pieza de tempo rápido y cierta complejidad, le encantaba esa canción, porque era la favorita de ambos… se ensimismo en la pieza e ignoro a los niños presentes en el salón a las dos chicas que el veían embelesadas e inclusive a las presencias que se introdujeron en la sala, no reparo en nada hasta que acabo de tocar y unas palmadas se oyeron retumbar, al levantar la vista tuvo que ponerse de pie y hacer una reverencia—Majestad—dijo muy serio

-una buena interpretación—dijo Thalía mientras aplaudía—felicidades Duque Drake, sus habilidades han mejorado mucho—Tim solo asintió

-Madre, has venido—le dijo Damián ligeramente emocionado pero controlando su carácter pues su madre le había enseñado a no mostrar sus sentimientos—me alegra verle majestad—

-a mi también alteza—le dijo Thalía acercándose a el y acariciando su rostro—aunque he querido ver cómo van sus avances, debo confesar que hoy otro asunto me ha traído hasta aquí—dijo acercándose a Tim, Tim evito el contacto visual con la mujer—excelencia—

-majestad—dijo Tim e hizo une reverencia con la cabeza

-quiero que toque otra pieza—dijo Thalía y Tim se desconcertó—se que es el mejor artista de palacio, por eso usted es tutor de artes de mi hijo—dijo Thalía al ver la cara de Tim—me placería un poco de música para relajarme, todos lo necesitamos—dijo y tomo asiento, los hombres que le acompañaban hicieron lo mismo pero tras de ella; Tim les miro con desconfianza, pero no le quedo más remedio que comenzara tocar, Damián le hizo una señal a Colin y ambos se aproximaron a su madre.

-¿lo convertirá en su bufón?—pregunto en tono bajo y burlón el conde

-será mi músico privado y será tutor de Damián, lo mantendrá ocupado—dijo Thalía y sonrió con suficiencia—le prefiero escribiendo y dibujando que investigando, Conde os encomiendo verificar los textos que ha revisado en la biblioteca—dijo Thalía y continuo mirando a Tim

-¿y su hermano?—pregunto Harvey

-le pondremos un trabajo más especial—comento la reina y aplaudió al ver que Tim había terminado de tocar

Cuando la noche cayó sobre el palacio de Gotham Jason recibió una llamada inesperada, una que no le venía en gracia, la reina le llamaba a sus habitaciones y no le quedaba otro remedio que ir; molesto e incomodo se presento en las habitaciones de la reina.

-pasad excelencia—le dijo a Jason cuando le vio asomarse por la puerta

-majestad—dijo haciéndole una reverencia, pudo ver como la reina ya se disponía a descansar, pues tenía el cabello suelto y lucía una pesada bata sobre su ropa de dormir

-acercaos joven Jason—le dijo la Reina y se acerco a el, pero este no se movio ni un poco

-prefiero quedarme en este sitio señora—le contesto secamente Todd

-duque Todd no es necesario—explicaba la Reina pero fue interrumpida

-he aprendido que su majestad desea mantenernos a distancia—dijo Jason

-no todo es cómo crees que es, o como te hacen creer que es—dijo y se acerco hasta quedar de frente al hijo de Pamela—recuerda Jason, os lo dije una vez y aun sostengo lo dicho, de los tres vos sois mi favorito—dijo la Reina y tomo una caja que le acercaron—y para demostrarlo—dijo y le entrego la pequeña caja al pelirrojo

-si me disculpa señora, pero ya soy muy grande para soldaditos—dijo Jason haciendo alusión al regalo de antaño

-¿y que os parece un regimiento de verdad?—dijo la Reina y le hizo una seña con la mano—abridlo—Jason obedeció y salió a relucir una medalla dorada-¿quereis ser Sherif de Gotham?—

-¿Por qué?—dijo Jason mirándolo el contenido con la suficiente desconfianza

-por que sois hijo del Rey—Jason sonrió irónico, sin duda el descaro de Thalía no tenia limites—hay algunos disturbios en las calles de la villa, los habitantes respetaran mas a alguien como tu cuando vayas a hacer justicia en nombre de la familia Wayne—dijo Thalía y se dirigió a Jason tomo la medalla de oro y se la coloco al cuello—ni Richard, ni Timothy podrían con tan duro trabajo, repartir penas y castigos no es su estilo—

-sin dudarlo—dijo Jason un poco más confiado—son muy blandos—

-sin duda...—dijo Thalía y acaricio el rostro de Jason—pobre chico en otras circunstancias, tu pudiste haber sido un buen hijo para mi—Thalía no se percato que una pequeña figura se habia introducido a su habitación

-Madre—le dijo el niño—he venido a desearte buenas noches—le dijo Damián e hizo una reverencia

-buenas noches mi príncipe—le dijo Thalía y le beso la frente, Damián miro con desconfianza y furia a Jason ¿Qué hacia el ahí?—ahora si ambos señores pueden retirarse… ha sido un día muy largo—dijo Thalía y ambos chicos salieron de sus habitaciones

-buenas noches Alteza—le dijo Jason a su hermano al salir del cuarto

-tt—le contesto Damián al ver la pesada medalla que colgaba sobre el pecho de su hermano, se enojo, primero Drake como músico de su madre y ahora Jason en sus habitaciones ¿acaso era el único que no podía estar cerca de la reina?, con este pensamiento se retiro por el pasillo ignorando a su hermano, cuando dio la vuelta una figura pelirroja se unió a él.

Los días se sucedieron y a estos la semanas, desde el frente de batalla el Rey es preparaba para asediar una fortaleza que haría caer con ayuda de sus cañones, mientras contemplaba como las balas intentaban abrir una brecha entre la roca, le acercaron una carta, en esta le informaban todos los cambios en casa, Jason como sheriff y Tim como músico de Thalía, de Dick no sabían gran cosa solo que estaba en paraíso, Damián estaba muy rebelde y raro. Doblo el papel y lo guardo entre sus ropas, por que vio como el muro comenzaba a ceder, cuando la ultima roca toco el suelo y dejo ver al enemigo el rey Apresuro a su caballo, tras de él Bane.

Se abrió paso entre los soldado de la casa de Lantern, parecían menos vistos desde el otro lado, entro en la fortaleza, en la casa principal sin problemas y tras él sus hombres. Hallo la puerta del salón principal cerrada.

-túmbenla—dijo serio a sus soldados, que abrieron las puertas usando un ariete, pudo entrar unos cuantos soldados y el noble que defendía la plaza—señor en nombre del Reino de Gotham reclamo esta plaza—

-no señor- le dijo el noble que lucia los colores de la casa del Gran Duque Hal—en nombre del Gran Duque Guy Gardner, soberano de las costas, yo le pongo bajo arresto—

Bruce sonrió irónico ¿Cómo pretendía llevarle si el tenia más soldados y había reducido a cenizas sus defensas?, varios gritos le hicieron reaccionar, los sonidos de espadas clavándose en la carne lo alertaron y se dio la vuelta desenvainando su espada, Bane pego su espalda a la suya

-soldados míos matando a soldados míos—dijo Bruce Ironico—sin duda las costas tienen mucho dinero como para poder sobornarles—

-no señor, la reina es más rica—dijo Bane y se retiro de Bruce dándole un gran golpe en el rostro que lo hizo soltar su espada

-Traidor—dijo Bruce enojado y se lanzo a golpear con su contrincante, por orden de Bane nadie intervino, quería hacerlo el mismo, una encarnizada lucha a manos limpias, el rey se defendía lanzando puñetazos, pero por alguna razón Bane parecía no recibir mayores daños, un golpe en el estomago y Bruce acabo en el suelo.

-que viva el rey—le dijo Bane y le pasaron un gran mazo que golpeo en la espalda de Bruce haciendo que emitiera un gran grito de dolor—vámonos—dijo el teniente y todos hasta los soldados de Lantern salieron de la habitación—vuélenlo—dijo Bane,

El Capitán Gordon no creía lo que veía sus soldados corriendo y una gran explosión, alarmado se aproximo a un soldado que cargaba a Bane que estaba herido

-¿Qué sucedió?—pregunto el capitán

-una emboscada—dijo Bane haciendo uso de toda su teatralidad—nos separaron del Rey, luego la explosión tenían su pólvora en el sótano y la hicieron volar—

-Traigan a todos, hay que ayudar al Rey—Gordon fue el primero en entrar entre los escombros, esperaba poder encontrar con vida a su señor.

Se hallaba en la sala donde la reina le veía cuando quería relajarse, estaba revisando las ultimas partituras de lo que interpretaría para su majestad cuando un tornado rojo entro en la habitación.

-bueno día enano—le dijo Jason a Tim—buen día Alteza, Colin—le dijo Jason al ver que estaban presentes también—listo el espectáculo de esta tarde supongo—

-buen día Jason—dijo Tim si levantar la vista de sus papeles-¿a cuántos mandaste hoy a la horca?—

-desgraciadamente ninguno, pero mando a que un par recibieran latigazos en plena plaza pública—dijo Jason orgulloso sabia que esas historias enojaban a su hermano

-Seguro se lo merecían—interrumpió Damián muy seguro de si—algún día yo podre también dar penas y castigos, seré portador de la espada de la justicia—dijo Damián dejando ver una gran envidia en sus palabras, Jason sonrió con suficiencia

-quizá la reina te deje asistir un día conmigo—dijo Jason y se acerco a Damián poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, Damián le miro molesto y retiro el agarre con un movimiento.

-Alteza, excelencias—les dijo un sirviente—su majestad a cancelado la sesión de hoy, quiere que le acompañen a la sala de audiencias—

-Majestad—le dijeron al estar frente a ella, se encontraba sentada en el trono que le correspondía, junto a ella el Teniente Bane.

-discúlpenme, pero he cancelado las sesión del día de hoy y todas las actividades lúdicas de la corte—explico la Reina a Jason no le importaba pero saco de si a Tim y alivio a Damián que detestaba esas actividades. —no es momento para diversiones—

-por la presencia del Teniente—dijo Jason—me supongo que habremos perdido alguna batalla importante—

-si es así entonces debería ser castigado y no estar de pie junto a su Majestad—dijo Damián y Bane le miro con cara de pocos amigos

-que nuestro sheriff se encargue—sugirió Tim enojado

-¡Basta!—dijo poniéndose de pie—dejen de decir estupideces, hoy no es un buen día para Gotham—dijo acercándose a los chicos y quedándose frente a Damián—vuestro padre está desaparecido—dijo de golpe y abrazo a su hijo, nadie en la sala pudo creer lo que dijo la Reina, Tim miro a Jason, por primera vez en semanas intercambiaban miradas

-¿Cómo?—dijo Tim enojado-¡¿Cómo diablos paso?!—dejo salir de golpe mirando a Bane

-fue una trampa, nos emboscaron dentro de una fortaleza, nos dejaron entrar para luego acorralarnos—explico Bane relajado

-si seguramente fue una trampa mortal, de la que milagrosamente pudo el teniente salir ileso de milagro—dijo Jason enojado

-es fácil culpar a otros de los fracasos de la batalla sobre todo si nos quedamos en casa—dijo Bane y Jason se enojo mas

-para su información Teniente sino asistí no fue por cobarde, sino por deseos de mi padre, nada mas—dijo Jason enojado

-¡Silencio!—Grito Thalía soltando a su hijo e irguiéndose—no es momento de discusiones, el Rey está desaparecido y nosotros no ayudamos al reino peleando entre nosotros—dijo y se dirigió a los presentes—teniente quiero que todo el ejercito busque al Rey, ahora nosotros iremos a la capilla, no podemos hacer más que orar para que todo se solucione pronto—dijo Thalía y se dispuso a salir del lugar seguido de los tres hijos del Rey.

Guardaba sus cosas con prisa, veía como los sirvientes regresaban a los baúles las ropas y las cosas que había llevado para la visita, estaba nervioso y llevaba prisa, su padre le había mandado que regresara de inmediato, llevaba prisa quería llegar a casa y obtener más noticias, muy probablemente ya le estaría esperando una carta de él.

-¿también tú te vas?—le pregunto Dick a Conner y lo saco de su ensimismamiento

-si, mi padre me ha mandado volver a Metropolis, hay una situación urgente—dijo Conner y evito el contacto visual con Dick

-¿el tio Clark esta bien?—pregunto Dick en un tono preocupado

-si se encuentra bien, pero son otras cosas—dijo Conner y tomo su capa—cosas de política—

-ya veo—dijo Dick y se dirigió a la cama de Conner—espero que tu tío no haya atacado de nuevo—

-no mi tío no nos ha atacado—dijo Conner—pero papa está nervioso—

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Dick conocía a Conner y al ver qu evitaba el contacto visual se podía percatar que algo andaba mal—me ocultas algo—dijo poniéndose a sus espaldas

-estoy preocupado, es todo—dijo Conner mirándole por sobre su hombro—tu sabrás si debieras estarlo, luces muy relajado aquí—

-dímelo de una vez Conn, noto un dejo de reproche en tu voz—dijo Dick y le dio la vuelta al heredero de Clark

-yo confió en ti, tu deberías estar con él en este momento—dijo Conner enojado

-suéltalo de una vez, tu y Wally se comportan raros desde hace días, y hoy inclusive fui sacado de la habitación del Príncipe de País central, por razones que desconozco—reclamo Dick—si algo me están ocultando será mejor que me lo digas de una buena vez—estallo

-bien aquí tienes—le dijo Conner y le extendió un pedazo de papel—adelante léelo y finge que no sabias—

Dick desdoblo el papel y reconoció la letra de Clark, comenzó a leer la carta detenidamente, noto que la fecha era de hacía pocos días, pero lo que más llamo su atención y lo hizo salir de si era la mención de lo que ya sabían en Gotham

-¿guerra?—dijo Dick incrédulo—mi padre está en guerra con el Duque Hal—dijo incrédulo

-desde hace semanas—completo una voz que acaba de ingresar—ya sabíamos que el Rey Bruce no se llevaba muy bien con el Duque Hal, pero nadie espero que hiciera esto—dijo Wally un poco reacio

-¿me estas reclamando algo amigo?—interrogo Dick un tono ofendido—adelante haz fila que Conner parece querer molerme a golpes por algo que no sabía—

-no puede ser que no lo supieras—dijo Conner—yo recibí el aviso desde hace días—

-y el rumor lo escuche desde hace semanas—dijo Wally—pense que te habías peleado con tu padre y que habías decidido no darle importancia al asunto—

-¡¿Cómo rayos puedes pensar eso?!—dijo Dick indignado—mi padre, mis hermanos, Lady Leslie, Alfred, todos en casa pasando quien sabe que cosas y yo aquí divirtiéndome—su voz había tornado en culpa

-en verdad no sabias—dijo Wally y puso una mano sobre su hombro, Dick solo asintió

-no he recibido ni una sola carta desde que llegue a Paraíso, pensé que todo marchaba bien, se supone que me informarían si algo malo pasaba—dijo Dick

-estoy seguro que Tim te habría escrito a menos que—dijo Conner preocupado

-a menos que no pudiera escribir—dijo Dick—a menos que estuviera encerrado—dijo Dick enojado, pensando en las ocasiones anteriores cuando eran solo unos niños los malos momentos que Thalía les había hecho pasar, se lleno de ira y de enojo hacia sí mismo por no estar en Gotham con sus hermanos, si bien ya habían crecido el debía protegerlos aun a Jason, porque se lo había prometido a su madre.

-¿has considerado que te escribieron y sus cartas fueran interceptadas?—dijo Wally calmando un poco a Dick—no creo que la Reina se atreva a hacer algo—

-tu no la conoces—dijo Dick y se acerco a Wally para abrazarlo—me despido por ahora debo prepararme para partir—luego se acerco a Conner y también le abrazo—iré pronto y lo pondré a salvo, te lo prometo—Conner sonrió aliviado y murmuro un ligero "gracias".

Dick salió corriendo de las habitaciones de Conner con rumbo a las suyas, dio la orden a la servidumbre que le preparasen todo para partir y corrió a buscar a Donna para despedirse, después de todo había sido muy buena anfitriona.

-Alteza—le dijo cuando la tuvo de frente—debo irme ya ha sido muy grato pasar el tiempo con usted—

-lo mismo digo Excelencia, es una pena que deba irse ya y bajo estas circunstancias—dijo Donna

-¿Qué circunstancias?—pregunto Dick se extraño el no había mencionado nada de la guerra, ¿acaso Donna lo sabía?—usted, sabe de la guerra en Gotham, sabe que mi padre está peleando contra el ducado de las costas—dijo y dio unos pasos retirándose de Donna

-pensé que lo sabía—dijo Donna apenada

-acabo de enterarme pero usted tiene conocimiento de esto desde antes, puedo notarlo por su falta de sorpresa—dijo indignado—me ha engañado todo este tiempo—dijo Dick y la miro enojado

-Señor, no yo no—dijo Donna—me entere por accidente cuando la Reina le comentaba a mi madre sobre la guerra—

-no necesito más excusas Alteza—dijo Dick enojado—si me disculpa un viaje me espera—se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, la princesa de Paraíso le siguió de cerca hablando sobre disculparse y sentir no haberle dicho desde antes.

Regreso a sus habitaciones y lo hayo todo en perfecto orden, nada había sido empacado, todo estaba como lo habían dejado esa mañana

-¿Qué rayos pasa?—dijo Richard molesto a más no poder-¡esto no es un juego! ¡Debo volver a mi hogar inmediatamente!—se dio la vuelta y se encontró a la princesa de Paraíso viéndole asustada, se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros-¿usted lo ordeno?—

-señor yo no he hecho nada—dijo Dona acongojada

-será mejor que la suelte Excelencia—oyó una voz tras de él y sintió algo puntiagudo en la base de su espalda, Berenice le apuntaba con una filosa daga—si tiene quejas puede dirigirlas a mi—dijo desafiante la mujer

-no gracias—dijo Dick dándose la vuelta y acercándose voluntariamente al cuchillo sin lastimarse—no hablo con la servidumbre—estaba realmente enojado

-sin duda el enojo deja salir nuestra verdadera naturaleza—dijo Berenice—yo he dado la orden de que no guarden nada de sus posesiones, pero solo sigo instrucciones—

-¿de quién?—pregunto Dick indignado

-usted sabe quién manda sobre este palacio—dijo Berenice y quito la daga del estomago de Dick— podrá ir a reclamarle, pero no está en posición de exigirle—

-¡pues eso lo veremos!—dijo Dick y salió totalmente airado de su habitación con rumbo al despacho de la Reina Diana

Suspiro hondamente miraba hacia la puerta, se había colocado su tiara sobre la cabeza para lucir más regia e imponer respeto, esperaba que cruzara las puertas, y en menos de lo que pensó se introdujo en la habitación-¿señor?—le pregunto Diana a un enojado Dick

-usted no tiene derecho—dijo Dick mientras le observaba al lado de la reina habia una mesa con unas cartas abiertas, Dick reconoció el lacrado de la casa Wayne-¡usted intervino mi correspondencia!—reclamo enojado

-Señor no le permito que me hable así, recuerde quien soy—dijo Diana lo más serena posible

-he venido a informarle que me marcho—dijo Dick decido—se que mando a que no movieran mi equipaje, pero no me importa se lo puede quedar, yo me voy—

-temo señor que eso no será posible, no en estos momentos—dijo Diana y se puso de pie—por el momento deberá permanecer en paraíso, y lo que es más, dentro de lso territorios del palacio—

-usted no es quien para ordenarme—dijo Dick enojado—me retirare si lo deseo—

-no hasta que yo lo diga—dijo Diana

-¿Por qué?—cuestiono Dick

-las razones las sabrá en su momento, podrá quedarse en palacio e ir donde quiera siempre y cuando no abandone los terrenos—dijo Diana acercándose a Dick—su salida no está a discusión—

Dick apretó los puños, si fuera algun noble hombre ya le hubiera metido un buen puñetazo, pero esta mujer abusaba de su sexo—por lo menos deme mis cartas—

-eso tampoco podrá ser posible—dijo Diana y se puso delante de la mesa

-¡Suficiente!—exclamo enojado—usted manda en paraíso, sobre su gente yo soy un noble extranjero no dependo de usted y no puede evitar que yo me marche y tome lo que es mío—dijo y empujo a Diana para tratar de tomar sus cartas, pero la Reina tomo su mano con fuerza, dick se sorprendió de la fuerza que tenia la mujer que lo tomo y lo empujo a un lado, por instinto Dick saco la espada que siempre llevaba en el cinto

-¡Guardias!—grito Berenice al llegar a la habitación y un gran número de hombres entraron para someterlo—arréstenlo, intento dañar a la Reina—dijo enojada la mujer

-¡eso no es cierto!—dijo Dick enojado—miente usted lo sabe—Dick sintió una gran bofetada en su mejilla

-siempre quise hacer eso, lástima que es al Wayne equivocado—dijo Berenice y sonrió luego con la daga le hizo un ligero corte en la mejilla-¡llévenselo!—

-¡Alto!—gritaba mientras forcejeaba y era sacado a rastras se pudo dar ligeramente para echarle una mirada a Diana que lo veía todo impávida—usted es reina, ¿permitirá esta injusticia?—

Diana se aproximo unos pasos—si esto sirve para que permanezca en paraíso que así sea—dijo diana e hizo una seña para que se lo llevaran, Diana se dejo caer en una silla mientras Dick era llevado a rastras por los pasillos—no se si fue lo correcto—dijo Diana incomoda

-es lo ideal—contesto Berenice mientras tomaba su mano para calmarla, sin duda Thesmicyra ya no era el Paraíso que Dick se encontró al llegar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

bueno aqui esta le entrega del inicio de semana ojala les guste, creo que se avecinan problemas con Gotham, al parecer algo se trama tras las paredes de palacio y que les parece la actuación de las chicas de paraíso?, ademas Conner preocupado por alguien y Damian celoso de sus dos hermanos...en fin espero qu elo hayan disfrutado, lo siento si me tarde con este pero como en la semana me asaltaron un par de ideas durante la semana y decantaron en dos fics sobre Damian... (estan ya en la pagina para los que gusten leerlos)

en fin me despido, tengo que seguir escribiendo...saludos a todos en especial a Chihine y a Adil gracias por leer mis otros fics, con suerte continuaremos poniendo mas... así que aceptamos sugerencias!

saludos a todos

seeya!


	18. Chapter 18

**********************************Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 18**

**-MALAS NUEVAS-**

Detestaba tener que dirigirse a ella, lo odiaba por que le recordaba todo lo que les había hecho en el pasado, muchos de los momentos difíciles que paso durante su niñez habían sido por su causa, la ruina de su madre fue su causa, pareciera que hubiera estado celosa siempre de la relación que tenía con su madre, pero que ella no hubiese desarrollado una relación así con su hijo era problema suyo de nadie más, y es que el Duque Drake era muy bueno fingiendo demencia y escondiendo su rencor, pero no era ningún tonto y estaba consciente de quien era la causante de muchos problemas en su familia.

No ceso en sus pensamientos hasta que sin darse cuenta quedo frente a ella, la vio. Sentada en el escritorio de su padre el Rey, no le sorprendió verla ahí porque era bien conocido por todos que la Reina Thalía le gustaba reinar y no solo ser consorte, bien sabía que los días que el pasaba con sus amigos la reina se pavoneaba a sus anchas como autócrata de Gotham en ausencia de su padre.

-Majestad—le dijo al estar frente a ella.

-Excelencia, es muy temprano aun—dijo sin levantar la vista del escritorio—no le he mandado llamar aun no necesito de sus servicios de entretenimiento—

-lo sé, Señora—dijo Tim—pero he venido porque necesito pedirle algo a su majestad—Thalía dejo de lado los papeles y miro al Duque

-¿Qué desea señor?—pregunto Thalía relamiéndose le encantaba que le pidieran favores y más si eran sus hijastros.

-señora, mi madre está enferma y deseo poder ausentarme de la corte para ir a la casa donde se hospeda para cuidar de ella—dijo Tim un poco nervioso

-ya veo, es algo muy loable señor, se demuestra su noble corazón pero no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea—dijo la mujer y Tim puso una cara de desconcierto

-pero señora…-dijo Tim

-lo se Duque Drake, pero el país es un hervidero por la guerra en la que estamos envueltos, me temo no poder garantizar su seguridad fuera de los muros de este palacio—dijo Thalía mientras se ponía de pie—vuestro padre no me perdonaría que algo le pasara—

-puedo cuidarme señora, no me pasara nada—dijo Tim

-no dudo de usted señor, dudo de ciertas gentes mal intencionadas—dijo Thalía y quedo frente a Tim—pero dígame ¿por qué tanta prisa por asistir dónde su madre? Ha de tener sirvientes que le atiendan—

-bien los tiene señora, y muy buenos, pero—dijo y extendió a la reina un papel—dicen que está muy grave, temen por su sobrevivencia y de ser así quisiera estar a su lado—

-noble propósito, pero debo mantener mi postura—dijo Thalía y le devolvió el papel—lo siento señor tendré que pensarlo—

-pero majestad—dijo Tim un poco enojado

-silencio señor—dijo Thalía enojada—luego sabrá mi respuesta… pero debe tener en cuenta que si bien su madre está enferma si la enfermedad no es grave podrá visitarla cuando todo esté en orden, y si es fatal de nada servirá su viaje—dijo con sorna

Tim abrió los ojos por la última frase—señora yo solo quiero estar al lado de mi madre, sobre todo si son sus últimos momentos, algo que le fue negado ya una vez a uno de mis hermanos…-

-¡Silencio!—dijo enojada la Reina—no le permito que me hable de esa forma señor, retírese y luego tendrá mi respuesta—dijo Thalía e hizo una seña, Tim le hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar—Duque Drake, debéis saber que si vuestro hermano hubiera estado al lado de su madre en sus últimos momentos hubiese significado que compartirían el mismo destino… debéis estar agradecido—dijo Thalía, Tim asintió con furia y salió del lugar.

-vuestro hijastro se ha vuelto muy impulsivo Conde-le dijo a una figura que contemplo la escena oculto

-su majestad querrá decir "nuestro"-dijo irónico el conde de Jokers

-como sea… ¿los rumores sobre su madre son ciertos?-pregunto la Reina

-no estoy seguro-dijo el Conde muy tétricamente-pero si su majestad lo desea podemos volverlos ciertos-

-¿por qué desearía una cosa así?-Preguntó la Reina, el conde solo rio de manera sádica.

Sádico es como comenzaron a llamarle, para él eso no era mala señal, significaba que ya le respetaban o al menos le temían, y es que al principio de sintió inseguro de aceptar tal encargo, pero ya bien sabía lo convincente que la Reina de Ghotam podía llegar a ser, por eso termino convenciéndose a sí mismo de que esa era una oportunidad dorada para demostrar a su padre de lo que podía ser capaz, de que el también tenía madera de soberano.

Había mandado a arreglar una vieja casona que a sus ojos servirá de una especie de caza de justicia, solo había adaptado la entrada y la pequeña estancia donde todos los dias se sentaba a escuchar los alegatos y quejas de los habitantes de la villa de Gotham.

-serán diez azotes-dijo Jason a uno de los guardias que estaban a su lado—llévenselo y que aprenda a no incumplir con sus compromisos—

-señor piedad—dijo el aldeano a su castigador

-las penas no pueden ser suspendidas señor, más si ha sido confeso—explico Jason irreflexivamente

-señor el Rey Bruce Tendría piedad—dijo el hombre tratando de conseguir algo de piedad

-es una pena que él no se encuentre aquí—dijo Jason e hizo una seña para que se lo llevaran—que traigan al siguiente—llevaron ante él a un hombre joven por sus ropas se veía que no era un aldeano o campesino, parecía ser alguien que estudiaba en alguna de las academias de Gotham, aunque en esos momentos traía las ropas rotas y algunos golpes en la cara. —dime amigo ¿Qué has hecho tú? ¿Peleas? ¿Hurto? ¿O quizá subiste demás los precios en tu negocio?—

-no he hecho nada de eso señor, lo mío es algo más banal—dijo el muchacho

-¡calla insensato!—le dijo uno de los guardias que lo sujetaba y le golpeo en el estomago

-vamos, vamos, dejadle hablar—dijo Jason—anda amigo se que lo que dirás será interesante—

-me han traído aquí por expresar mi opinión—dijo el muchacho—por pedir justicia y libertad para los hijos de la casa de Wayne y de Gotham—

-señor encontramos esto en su casa—dijo el otro guardia y le extendió a Jason un papel que tenía unas letras y unos dibujos

-interesante—dijo Jason desdoblando el papel, era una especie de carta de protesta en ella había un dibujo de la Reyna muy exuberante en una mano sostenía un cetro y con la otra sostenía una cadena en la cual había un perro con la cabeza de Jason, tras de ellos en el dibujo estaba una jaula con tres cachorros que tenían un letrero colgado, cada uno con el nombre de alguno de sus hermanos—buen dibujo sin duda te llevarías bien con mi hermano—dijo sonriendo de medio lado el dibujo el causaba algo de risa.

-no tengo interés en llevarme con subyugados—dijo el muchacho y otro golpe le hizo callar

-basta—ordeno Jason y siguió bien el papel—bla bla bla bla sumisión, bla bla bla robo—decía mientras comenzaba a leer, el pequeño panfleto hablaba de carestía, violencia, falta de ley traición, lo que más le asqueo a Jason eran las alusiones que se hacían de que el compartía el lecho con la Reina—bueno amigo has de estar muy molesto—

-indignado es una palabra más justa—dijo el joven y miro a Jason con odio

-sea pues, que si las palabras fueran llamas este papel estaría hecho cenizas—dijo Jason irónico

-piense lo que guste excelencia, al final pensar es lo único que nos queda como derecho después de todo lo que nos ha robado esa extranjera—dijo el muchacho y se removió en el agarre de los guardias—ahora deme mi castigo y déjeme ir—

-si prisa tienes adelante—dijo Jason y se sentó en su silla—tu castigo es la muerte—dijo y rumores se levantaron en toda la sala

-¡pero señor!—le dijo uno de los guardias de mayor edad—la ley no castiga la expresión de ideas—

-pero si castiga la insurrección y el agravio a la imagen del rey—dijo Jason y puso una pose de autosuficiencia—puede expresar lo que quiera, pero el haber insinuado que la reina se acuesta con alguien que no es el rey se considera traición a la corona y eso es causal de muerte—

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde dice semejante atrocidad?—pregunto el acusado removiéndose entre sus captores

-lo dice en mis labios señor, no necesita prueba más—le dijo directo a la cara

-usted señor podrá callarme a mí pero hay más dispuestos a hablar—dijo el joven—el pueblo buscara justicia—

-pequeño idiota… en este pueblo yo soy la justicia—dijo relamiéndose Jason—yo mando sobre este pueblo…¡Llévenselo!—ordeno el pelirrojo y se sentó en su lugar—bueno será mejor continuar que por la tarde tendremos un horario agitado—dijo el Duque e hizo una seña para que pasara otro habitante de la villa

Cuando estaba por caer la tarde se montó todo el espectáculo que se había vuelto habitual entre los habitantes de la ciudad cercana a palacio, se había montado un pequeño escenario de madera que servía de cadalso donde hoy habían dos para ser ajusticiados, el primero recibiría azotes el segundo la muerte

El pueblo se arremolinaba para ver esas escenas y eso a Jason le agradaba bastante porque significaba que le respetaban, se estaba abriendo camino, subió al cadalso cuando comenzaron a asotar al hombre de la mañana se puso entre el azotado y el que seria ahorcado.

-que sirva para que todos sepan que nadie está por encima de la justicia de Gotham, y que todo delito por más débil y pequeño que sea será debidamente castigado—dijo Jason muy serio y tomo un pedazo de madera con el cual golpeo la espalda del que estaban azotando—desde el hurto—dijo y le propino otro golpe—hasta la traición—dijo y vio como el otro acusado era levantado por una soga haciendo que perdiera el aire—pero aquellos que tengan a bien arrepentirse… quizá encuentren una segunda oportunidad—dijo y sacando su espada corto la soga que sujetaba al acusado haciéndolo precipitarse al suelo—anda amigo… ¿no querías justicia? ¿No querías piedad? No sería justo para Gotham perder a alguien como tu—dijo y le hizo gestos de que se rindiera, pero sin decir una palabra le escupió a Jason directo al rostro-¡Tú lo elegiste!—dijo dándole una patada y haciéndolo rodar por el suelo, jason se agacho y tomo la soga que había cortado y que estaba atada al acusado guiándolo hasta el patíbulo y acomodando su cabeza lista para el golpe final—aquellos que nos e arrepientan…-dijo y con sus pies tiro de la cuerda, unos segundos y un hachazo libero la cabeza del acusado y la soga de Jason-…que Dios se apiade de su alma—dio y arrojo la soga ensangrentada a la multitud.

-hay que admitir que tiene estilo—comento el dueño de unos ojos que le veían bajo una capucha—abre de una vez los ojos—le recriminó a su compañía—increíble que no estés aun acostumbrado tu padre es soldado—le dijo el muchacho

-no es que no me acostumbre a los castigos Damián—le dijo el pelirrojo—pero si he de ser sincero la sangre me da asco—dijo Colin—por eso no soy soldado y soy Doncel—

-¿y que harás cuando debas luchar por mí?—pregunto Damián con toda saña y miro a Colin—mejor no me respondas—dijo y comenzó a caminar Colin y sus guardaespaldas le siguieron

-Alteza—dijo Colin alcanzando a Damián—algún día podre demostrarle lo que puedo hacer por usted—le dijo sonriente

-tt—fue todo lo que alcanzo a escuchar el pelirrojo

Rondaba como perro enjaulado, y es que así se sentía, peor que las bestias que coleccionaba la reina Diana, al menos ellas podían salir de palacio, si bien no le habían metido en una celda ganas no les faltaron a algunas de las personas que Vivian en palacio; si era cierto que aquellas mujeres todas tenían un carácter demasiado fuerte, ya entendía por qué su padre se refería a ellas como amazonas.

Dick suspiro resignado al mirar por la ventana sus amigos se habían retirado y ya no le permitían a las princesas acercarse a el por lo que se sentía más miserable.

-maldición—dijo para sí y se dejó caer sobre la cama—Padre… ¿Qué paso contigo?—dijo y suspiro hondamente comenzaba perderse en su melancolía definitivamente el encierro comenzaba a afectarle—miro hacia un lado y reparo en la comida que le habían dejado desde l amañan y que no había tocado para nada, quizá sería bueno darle una probada, se levantó de un salto y se dirigió hacia la charola

-¿Qué?—se preguntó al destapar lo que le habían dejado, no había comido solamente un libro que contenía una nota , Dick desdoblo la nota y la leyó "a veces una buena lectura es más gratificante que una buena comida, espero este libro sacie su apetito, alguien en Gotham se lo recomendó" reconoció la letra—Donna—sonrió satisfecho, guardo la nota y tomo el libro "registros de la corte de Thesmicyra"—vaya—Dick podía darse una idea de quien se lo recomendaba.

-¿Qué hará con él?—le pregunto Berenice a la Reina de Paraíso

-mantenerle aquí tanto como pueda, con el Rey desaparecido Gotham es un hervidero—dijo Diana y bebió de una taza

-él tiene razón, no es un noble de Thesmicyra, si la Reina de Gotham le manda llamar—dijo Berenice dubitativa

-ella no lo hará, no tolera a los hijos de Bruce, alguien que no lleve su sangre no es bien visto en su casa, me sorprende que aún no se deshaga de los otros dos—dijo Diana y dejo de lado la taza que tenía—además aun me queda una carta por jugar con respecto al Duque—

-muy peligrosa si me lo permite—dijo la administradora de la casa de Diana

-hay que hacer lo necesario el Rey Bruce estaría de acuerdo—Berenice ya no dijo nada se limitó a poner una mala cara, continuo la plática, estaban tan distraídas que no se percataron de que unos oídos captaban cada palabra.

-a prisa Colin, muévete—le ordeno Damián a su doncel que le seguía de cerca, se les había hecho tarde para llegar a cenar, sabía lo que los retardos molestaban a su madre la Reina

-ya voy Alteza—le dijo el chico apresurando el paso—esto pasa por pasar tiempo de mas observando los desbarajustes de la villa—

-no seas cobarde Wilkes—le recrimino Damián—sabes que debo conocer todo lo que pasa si algún día espero ser un buen heredero de mi padre—ambos entraron al comedor donde les esperaban los medios hermanos de Damián

-bueno ver que el joven Príncipe nos acompaña—le dijo Jason burlón—por lo que veo la impuntualidad es asunto de sangre… al menos de Sangre Al'Ghul—le dijo con saña y Damián hizo una mueca

-cuida tus palabras Duque Todd o te demostrare lo que mi "Sangre" me da derecho a hacer contigo—dijo mientras se acomodaba en su lugar y observaba que su madre aun no estaba en el salón.

-tranquilos caballeros—dijo Tim a sus hermanos—no querrán hacer esta cena agitada—

-vaya enano al fin dices algo, estabas tan callado que olvide que estabas aquí—le dijo Jason fastidioso

-lo siento excelencia, pero tengo mil y un cosas en mente—dijo Tim y siguió recordando la plática que tuvo en la mañana con la Reina sobre la salud de su madre.

-Su Majestad la Reina—dijo uno de los pajes y los que estaban sentados a la mesa se pusieron de pie, Thalía entro seguida de Selina, Leslie y el Teniente Bane

-pueden sentarse—dijo Thalía cuando se acomodó a la cabeza de la mesa, Bane y Selina se sentaron a su lado

-veo que el Teniente sigue en palacio—dijo Jason enojado-¿Qué no hay frentes donde luchar en esta guerra?—sugirió hiriente

-yo he decidido que permanezca aquí—dijo Thalía—ya que las Incursiones en tierras del duque Hal están suspendidas hasta encontrar al Rey—dijo Thalía decidida

-entonces debería estar buscando a Su majestad y no comiendo con su esposa—dijo Tim enojado también

-silencio, arruinaran la cena—dijo Thalía y vio como ponían un plato delante suyo, tomo la cuchara y probo la sopa, todos le imitaron—¿y tu Príncipe? Algún reclamo has de tener también—

Damián se encogió de hombros—un Príncipe no reclama, espera para tomar acciones—dijo Damián recordando sus lecciones, sabía que una respuesta así haría que su madre se sintiera satisfecha.

-exacto—dijo la Reina y siguió comiendo—Duque Timothy…-llamo al penúltimo de los Wayne y este le miro—tome una decisión—

-¿Cuál es majestad?—oregunto el mencionado

-podrá ir donde su madre, pero se le asignara la vigilancia de alguien de mi confianza—dijo Thalía y Tim asintió—podrá partir mañana si lo desea—

-Gracias su majestad—dijo Tim satisfecho realmente no esperaba una noticia asi, pero era buena noticia sin duda

-el joven Duque se va de viaje, salud por eso—dijo en tono de broma Jason y levanto la copa mientras pasaba su bocado

-Duque Jason—le dijo la Reina—he oído que hoy habéis ajusticiado a alguien ¿se puede saber a quién?—

-nadie de importancia señora un alborotador, sirvió de ejemplo es todo, su cabeza ya está en una pica—dijo Jason presumido

-sin duda estilo particular…digno no solo de la casa Wayne sino hasta de la mia propia—comento Thalía satisfecha y Damián miro a su hermano con odio—decidme Duque Jason ¿queréis viajar como vuestro hermano?—

-no me gusta ser niñera, si para ser guardaespaldas Majestad me temo que tendré que declinar la oferta—dijo el joven

-no es para eso—dijo Thalía y dejo sus cubiertos un momento—nuestros territorios en el sur se encuentran un poco alterados por la ausencia del rey, algunos enemigos suyos hacen de la suyas… hay que pacificarlos—explico Thalía

-¿entiendo que me encomienda esta tarea?—dijo Jason sonriendo confianzudo

-tiempo es de que alguien les recuerde donde deben estar sus lealtades—dijo La reina, un ruido de una silla se oyó, una figura conocida se había levantado y salía intempestivamente del lugar, Damián había dejado el comedor—vaya, no recuerdo que se le haya educado así, Lady Leslie, corregidle ese comportamiento tan grosero—Dijo la reina y la cena continuo.

Tim no era tan bueno cabalgando como su hermano Jason pero las prisas eran amigas de ciertos hombres y habilidades y en ese días las prisas se habían vuelto aliados suyos, prisa por salir de palacio y prisa por llegar con su madre, sonrió para sí al ver a lo lejos el castillo donde se hospedaba, arrecio el paso seguido por los guardaespaldas asignados por su madrastra, sabía que además alguien de la confianza de la reina le esperaría, pero no le importaba.

Se introdujo al palacio la servidumbre le saludo al verle, reconocieron al que a pesar de su juventud era el señor de la casa—excelencia—le decían cuando le veían pasar, se dirigió a su habitación y se sorprendió al verla vacía

-¿Dónde está mi madre?—le dijo a una de las sirvientas

-señor—le dijo la mujer

-¡He dicho que donde esta! ¡Respóndame ahora!—exigió Tim enojado, era muy raro verlo en ese estado.

-ha sido trasladada, por orden de su esposo el Conde de Jokers, dijo que ambos le esperarían en su palacio en el condado de Arkham—Tim apretó los puños con fuerza, si ese loco le hacía algo a su madre vería un lado suyo que nadie conocía, no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y salió a toda prisa de su fortaleza, debía dejar sus tierras y dirigirse donde su madre.

Sus ojos claros contemplaban la villa que había tomado, bastaba con un pequeño grupo de hombres organizados, primordialmente los que le servían de fuerza del orden en la villa cercana al palacio, esperaba entrar en la villa que había pacificado como un salvador, se decepción un poco al no encontrar más que puertas y ventanas cerradas, pero no importaba era el hijo del rey y en esos momentos era un guerrero dispuesto a hacer justicia.

-señor—le dijo un soldado a su servicio—el marque Oswald a rendido la plaza y nos permite entrar al alcázar—

-excelente—dijo Jason y sonrió, se sentía magnifico, primera victoria conseguida y sin esfuerzo—adelante entremos, hay que pacificar la ciudad—dijo y avanzo con su caballo

Se puso una flamante armadura y su mejor capa, se colgó al cuello la brillante medalla de oro que la Reina le había entregado y se sentó al frente del salón principal del alcázar para recibir a todos los insurrectos incluyendo al Alcaide del lugar

-bienvenidos señores, sepan que a partir de ahora esta plaza queda bajo jurisdicción directa de la Corona de Gotham—dijo Jason demandante—Sir Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, acérquese—

-Señor—dijo el hombre regordete emitiendo casi un graznido

-en este momento le relevo de su cargo y funciones en nombre del Rey Bruce y por encargo de la reina Thalía, tomo de esta villa los cargos de Alcaide y alguacil mayor—comento Triunfante el hijo de Pamela—de igual forma sus tierras y armas que son decomisadas para uso del ejercito de Gotham—

-pero eso es inaudito… ¡es un ultraje!—exclamo el acusado y muchos levantaron la voz para apoyarle

-¡silencio!—grito Jason enojado y poniéndose se pie—agradezcan pues señores que no he tomado sus vidas, que me han dado el poder para hacerlo, ahora si me disculpan debo descansar mañana me espera un día ocupado componiendo todo lo que ustedes han roto—dijo y se retiró pasando entre todos

-¿que se cree ese mocoso?—pregunto a todos Sir Oswald y un murmullo de indignación le acompaño.

-anda madre, ven a la cama—le decía Tim a una figura bastante desalineada que estaba sentada junto a la ventana—ven necesitas descansar—dijo y se acercó a la cama acomodando las sabanas

-señor no es necesario, vos sois noble—le dijo una de las mujeres que atendían a su madre

-quiero hacerlo es mi madre—dijo y armo la cama—ven mama—le dijo y tomo su mano guiándola hasta la cama

-hay que atender a tu hermano—le dijo su madre una vez que se recostó

-tranquila mama que yo me encargo—dijo Tim esbozando una forzada sonrisa—tu descansa yo me encargare de todo—dijo y se dio la vuelta para tomar los platos del desayuno, le había costado trabajo hallar a su madre y le había tomado al menos día y medio más llegar hasta la casa de su padrastro, no le gustaba estar ahí pero debía hacer compañía a quien le había dado la vida.

-que chico tan bueno y servicial—escuchó burlonamente Tim a sus espaldas—como no habías venido antes a saludarme igual necesito que mi cama la arreglen—le dijo el conde de Jokers

-señor—le dijo Tim y paso de largo junto a él llevando los platos, sintió como una mano le golpeaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza haciéndole trastabillar y que tirara los platos y cubiertos-¡maldición!—dijo enojado

-pequeño idiota—le dijo el Conde—¿que no sabes que estas en mi casa? Asi que anda y obedéceme al fin que soy tu padre—

-si el señor lo desea que vayan sus sirvientes yo no solo estoy aquí para atender a Lady Harley mi madre—dijo y se dio la vuelta

-¡Insolente!—dijo y recibió un gran golpe en la cara que lo tiro al piso, luego una patada—harás lo que yo diga, porque es mi casa, eres mi hijastro y soy enviado de la Reina para cuidarte ¿me entiendes mocoso?—dijo y lo jalo del cabello llevándolo hasta donde estaba el tiradero que había causado—así que anda pequeño cretino, recoge todo—dijo mientras le tiraba del pelo para golpearlo contra el suelo—obedece si no quieres que algo le pase a tu madre—

Tim pareció comprender por qué se había llevado a su madre hacia ahí, con ella como rehén en su casa bajo la vigilancia de sus guardias él era un blanco más fácil de vigilar—todo fue una maldita trampa—dijo Tim para sí-¿Qué desea?—

-nada pequeño solo quiero entrenarte como lo hice con tu hermano Jason, hacerte dócil y obediente—dijo y se aproximó a Tim que aún estaba en el suelo—aunque tenga que hacerlo a golpes—dijo y comenzó a pisarle la espalda con fuerza, Tim opto por no emitir ningún sonido de dolor—sin quejas eso me agrada, primera lección aprendida, la segunda es: tú no eres ya Duque, eres un sirviente más en mi casa, así que iras a vestirte como uno; y lo harás obediente y sin quejas si no quieres que alguien pague tus desobediencias—dijo y soltó una carcajada

-maldito—dijo Tim con la cara gacha

-¿Qué dijiste?—pregunto

-s… si señor—dijo Tim cerrando los ojos y pidiendo perdón a su pare por tener que rebajarse a tanta humillación.

Removieron todas las piedras, todas y cada una de las que habían sido derrumbadas, esperaba tenía la esperanza de hallarle aún con vida y lo hizo y lo mantuvo en secreto por días por que tenía una sospecha extraña, ahora el Rey descansaba en una tienda apartada de todos y nadie sabía que le habían hallado con vida, el capitán Gordon era un soldado muy experimentado que sabía cuidar de su señor.

-¿cree que es correcto mantenerlo en secreto?—pregunto un corpulento hombre al capitán—días descansando pareciera que está muerto, si su cuerpo no estuviera todavía en estado normal pensaría que es un cadáver—

-calla Bullock, es el Rey de Gotham, debemos mantenerlo a salvo tanto como podamos hasta que pueda recuperarse y volver a palacio, pero debemos mantenerlo en secreto—dijo Gordon y se llevó una mano a su barbilla—porque hay algo raro en todo esto—el capitán Gordon guardo silencio y observo fuera de la tienda de los médicos, pudo ver como varios guardias eran asesinados bajo la penumbra.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?—pregunto Bullock y fue mandado a callar por Gordon

-a prisa sígueme—dijo y le hizo una señal.

No tardaron mucho entre las sombras, vario soldados se adentraron en la tienda de los heridos y se aproximaron aun cuerpo.

-atrás traidores—dijo Bullock saliéndoles a paso-¿Quién les paga por hacer esta traición?—dijo al ver los uniformes de los soldados de Gotham, no lo pensó y se lanzo al ataque las espadas chocaron algunos soldados que estaban en la tienda forcejearon con los rebeldes uno pudo distraer a los que defendían al enfermo que estaba cubierto por una sabana y se aproximó con la espada en la mano, de un solo golpe la dejo caer

-¡No!—grito Bullock, algunos soldados fueron abatidos, destaparon el cuerpo

-este no es—dijo el que clavo la espada, sonidos de riendas que chocan con la piel del caballo se oyeron—¡se escapan!—grito y salió de la tienda, el Capitán Gordon huia en una carreta de provisiones llevando algo en la parte trasera, al rey Bruce.

Apresuro a los caballos sentía como estaban por darles alcance, debían llegar a un lugar seguro cruzar esa línea imaginaria que les divide, una vez ahí podría hacer algo, mentalmente pedía perdón a su Rey por tanto maltrato en la parte trasera de un vulgar carro.

Flechas, golpes de espada, curvas piedras, matorrales, gritos y tiradas de las riendas, una curva, el ruido de los cascos de las bestias y unos relinchos y gritos…desbarrancados, oscuridad, fue todo lo que el capitán Gordon vio

-nadie sobrevive a eso—dijo uno de los perseguidores

-¿qué le diremos al teniente?—pregunto un subordinado

-lo que desea escuchar, misión cumplida…ahora regresemos al campamento—dijo y emprendieron el regreso.

Los caballos parecían no correr sino más bien volar, a toda prisa llegaron hasta el palacio, los emisarios llevando la noticia, dentro de Palacio no muchos lo sabían, y menos el, le levantaron como parte del ritual hacia el príncipe Colin le ayudaba a vestirse junto con Lady Leslie, estaba en acabando de colocarse el chaquetón.

-vamos alteza, ya casi está listo debe ir a desayunar con la Reina—le dijo Lady Leslie le molestaba que esa mujer la hiciera de su niñera, si bien había criado a 3 Wayne antes que él eso no le daba derecho para tratarle como a los otros porque era diferente

Una mujer entro en la habitación sin ser anunciada

-¿cómo se atreve?—pregunto Damián airado, era Lady Selina, le dijo algo al oído a Lady Leslie y esta se puso pálida y pareció perder el equilibrio-¿Qué sucede?—

-Alteza, debe venir conmigo, Su majestad le llama—dijo Selina haciéndole una reverencia—con su permiso—dijo y le tomo de la mano jalándolo

-espere ¡¿Qué hace?!—dijo Damián mientras Colin y Leslie corrían tras ellos-¡exijo que me suelte y me diga que pasa!—pero no hubo respuesta, fue llevado a la capilla al llegar Leslie le alcanzo y le puso un manto negro que llevaba una capucha cubriendo por completo sus ropas, adentro cercana al altar La Reina Thalía vestida totalmente de negro y con les rostro cubierto, se acercó a su hijo y le hizo una reverencia.

-Majestad…-le dijo a Damián, el no entendió ¿Qué le pasaba todos ese día? ¿Cómo le llamo su madre?—llora conmigo hijo mío, que ahora vos no tenéis padre y yo ya no tengo esposo—las palabras cayeron como bomba en el pequeño Damián, apenas 8 años y acababa de escuchar que su padre había muerto—venid majestad recemos por el alma de su padre—estaba petrificado como un autómata no hizo más que seguir a su madre, se arrodillo y escucho las oraciones pero no entendió ni hizo nada más.

-¿Madre que ha pasado?—alcanzo a preguntar Damián cuando salieron de la capilla y regresaron a palacio, sin duda la notica se había extendido ya y todos los nobles de la corte les hacían reverencias y ponían caras largas en señal de tan profunda pena, no hubo quien pensara que habían perdido a un gran Rey que era reemplazado por un chiquillo, si tan solo el Duque Richard estuviera en Gotham, pero hacía tiempo que nadie sabía nada de él.

Llegaron al salón de audiencias la reina junto con su hijo a su lado se colocaron el lugar de honor, una figura conocida de todos visiblemente apesadumbrada se aproximó para hablarles.

-señora vuestra majestad en virtud de las leyes es ahora encargada de regir los destinos de Gotham y estoy obligado a cesar en mis funciones presentándole la dimisión de todo el gobierno—recitó el Conde Alfred como lo marcaba el protocolo—señora corresponde a su majestad ejercer la regencia durante la minoría de edad del Príncipe Damián, se procederá en cuanto llame al nuevo gobierno a proclamar la continuidad del gobierno con el tradicional anuncio "El Rey a Muerto, Viva el Rey"—

-que asi sea—dijo la Reina e hizo una seña al Conde para que se retire—es un día muy triste para Gotham sin duda, en virtud de que hoy pasamos por una gran pena el Príncipe Damián y yo nos retiraremos a descansar y meditar…señores—dijo e hizo seña para salir de la habitación seguida de su hijo.

-Majestad…sonara raro de ahora en adelante—dijo Colin cuando por fin estuvo a solas con Damián, tuvieron que poner guardias en la puerta para que los nobles ya no siguieran intentando entrar a la habitación del nuevo rey—hey Damián ¿me escuchas?—

-no mucho—respondió secamente—solo dices tonterías—Colin puso mala cara—no seas tonto ¿cómo esperabas llamarme?—dijo Damián un poco irónico

-no es que no pensara que serias Rey, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto—Colin se llevó una mano a la boca sabiendo que había tocado un punto frágil—lo siento yo no…-

-no importa, sé a qué te refieres—Dijo Damián y se acomodó en su cama dejándose caer—me prepararon para esto y esto lo deseo desde hace tiempo, soy el más digno de todos, de los cuatro—dijo para sí tratando de convencerse más a el que a Colin—y sé que mi madre estará satisfecha cuando me vea gobernar, seré mas justo que Dick, mas implacable que Jason y más sabio que Tim—

-tu padre estará orgulloso—dijo Colin sonriéndole mientras se apoyaba en la cama

-no es que importe mucho ¿o sí?—dijo Damián con algo de ironía—ahora habrá que comer y descansar mañana me espera un día ocupado—dicho esto Colin salió a buscar sirvientes que pudieran llevar comida al nuevo Rey de Gotham.

Cayo la noche como cada día, pero esta noche un ambiente tenso se respiraba en palacio, los nobles habían sido mandados a llamar, la Reina había elegido ya al nuevo consejo del reino, que ahora era encabezado por nada más y nada menos que el fiscal general del reino Harvey Dent

-la Reina de Gotham realizara su juramento—dijo el nuevo primer ministro Harvey Dent, atravesando la sala elegantemente vestida de verde olivo se dirigió al lugar de honor, a todos les pareció raro que no estuviera acompañada del Príncipe Damián, todos guardaron silencio cuando se ubicó en los peldaños que llevaban al trono, el primer ministro le acerco un libro sobre el cual puso la mano.

-"juro por Dios y por los santos evangelios ser fiel a la corona constituida en la figura de esta servidora, y guardar la constitución y las leyes, asi Dios me ayude y sea mi defensa y si no me lo demande"—Juro la Reina sobre un libro que sostenía el nuevo primer ministro, una corriente de rumores se levantó entre todos los presentes

-majestad ese no es el juramento—se atrevió a decir uno de los presentes

-es el juramento prestado por un soberano, por su nueva Reina señor—explico lord Harvey

-la reina conserva sus derechos pero el príncipe Damián es el heredero—grito uno los nobles y los murmullos arreciaron convirtiéndose en quejas

-señores, es voluntad del nuevo gobierno que la Reina Thalía tome el control del Reino hasta que considere listo al príncipe para asumir la carga, tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera ha sido juramentado como príncipe Robín, esto es lo más adecuado—explico Harvey

-¿hasta que esté listo?—dijo otro de los presentes—es seguro que nunca la estará, Gotham no será gobernado por una extranjera—dijo enojado pero fue acallado pos una espada que se clavó en sus costillas, todos se hicieron a un lado y dejaron ver una figura conocida, el teniente Bane.

-¿Alguien más?—pregunto retador y todos se hicieron hacia atrás, guardias entraron al salón.

-señores, el Rey Bruce se ha ido, y ahora yo mando sobre Gotham todos los nobles y señores del reino prestaran juramento de fidelidad a su nueva soberana o compartirán el mismo destino que el caballero que está en el suelo—dijo Thalía triunfante y subió unos peldaños hasta sentarse en la silla que correspondía a Bruce, vio gustosa como los nobles comenzaron a desfilar frente a ella para jurarle lealtad; todos menos uno que se escabullo con rumbo a sus habitaciones.

Llego tan rápido como pudo y rebusco entre su cosas, debía ponerlo a salvo, era cuestión de minutos

-Conde Penyworth—le dijo una figura a sus espaldas, Bane—debe venir a prestar juramento a la Reina—

-lo siento señor—dijo Alfred—yo soy fiel a la casa Wayne—explico y arrojo un papel al fuego

-en ese caso deberá acompañarme—dijo Bane y lo escoltó junto con unos soldados fuera del lugar, su suerte estaba echada, ahora todo dependía de los hijos de su amo, ojala todos estuvieran bien y pudieran sobrevivir para recuperar la herencia que había dejado su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

hola a todos antes que nada una disculpa por el atraso, pero entre mis ocupaciones laborales e imprevistos me fue imposible publicar el fin de semana...mil perdones, espero que este capitulo no les haya parecido muy cargado o aburrido... ni modos habiamos de hacerlo un minuto de silcencio por Bruce... sera Thalia una buena reina? que opinan ustedes...Dick incomunicado, Tim humillado, Jason confiado y Damian Ignorado... a que cosas les pasan a la familia Wayne en fin espero que les agrade y sino denme chance me reinvindico en el siguiente (que espero sea pronto) saludos a todos nos vemos pronto y como siempre digo Gracias a Chinine y Adil por sus reviews...

saludos!

see ya!

PD leean mis otros fics!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 19**

**-MUJERES-**

Había llorado por dos días completos y hasta contemplo la idea de hacerse monja, pero no esa no era la salida por que había una chispa de rebeldía en ella, quería llevar a buen fin su propio destino, aun le quedaba su estadía en la corte como una de las damas de le Reina, no la demás importancia pero desde ahí estaba segura que podía hacer algo por ella y por Gotham, tomo una decisión a una mujer solo podía combatirla otra mujer.

Tomo el sello y lacro la carta, era un poco extraño hacerlo asi pero de esa forma pasaría más desapercibida.

Salió de la habitación, era temprano y la reina aun no le necesitaba asi que corrió a toda prisa para dársela al emisario, llevaría la carta junto con la noticia de la muerte del Rey Bruce y el ascenso al poder de la reina Thalía.

-aquí tiene señor—le dijo al mensajero—por favor entregue esta carta a su destinatario ten pronto como sea posible—tenga esto es para que su camino sea mas ligero—dijo dándole unas monedas de oro

-ha de ser que el hombre que espera estas noticias es muy importante para usted—le dijo el mensajero guardando todo entre sus ropas

-ciertamente lo es mas no solo para mí—le dijo—apresúrese—le ordeno y el jinete emprendió la partida, ella confiando en que hacia lo correcto se introdujo nuevamente en palacio.

-lo has hecho—dijo Cassandra al ver cruza a Barbara

-asi es—dijo Barbara debemos actuar rápido—dijo mientras entraban ambas al lugar donde se guardaban los vestidos de la reina—hay que actuar rápido—

-más de lo que creen—les dijo una rubia que buscaba algo en baúl

-hay movimientos—dijo Cassandra a la chica

-el padre del teniente Bane, sir Edmund va al encuentro del duque Tim—dijo Stephanie un poco preocupada

-habrá que reunirnos—dijo Barbara a las otras dos mujeres

-señoritas—les dijo una voz de una mujer madura que acababa de introducirse en la habitación—necesitamos las vestiduras de su majestad—les dijo Lady Selina

-si señora—dijeron las tres a coro

-de reuniones podrán habla luego—les dijo mirándoles cómplice—después de que su majestad se haya acostado, por ahora prestad atención el día apenas comienza—concluyo saliendo del lugar

-aun sin noticias del frente alteza—le dijeron al nuevo señor de las costas—parece ser que los ataques del reino de Gotham han cesado—le explico uno de los soldados

-es un movimiento extraño—dijo Guy Gardner y tomo una carta que le entrego uno de los sirvientes-¡Ah! Vaya esto lo explica todo—dijo y entrego la carta a la mujer de prominente vientre que estaba junto a el

-lo consiguió—dijo la Duquesa Carol—esa bruja lo consiguió—

-sin duda—dijo Guy—hemos cumplido nuestra parte del trato, ahora ella nos deberá un favor muy grande—

-sin duda yo comenzare a cobrarlo—dijo poniendo su mano sobre su vientre en donde crecía una criatura, Guy se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a su compañera, todos inclinaron las cabezas.

-habrá que ir con el secretario hay mucho que negociar con la nueva gobernante de GOtham—dijo Guy y comenzó a caminar

-sin un frente de batalla abierto tendremos más recursos para aplastar a la casa de Arrow—dijo Carol apretando sus puños

-sin duda le tienes harto enojo a tu antiguo socio—dijo Guy—pero no el suficiente como para acabar con el objeto de su obsesión por invadirnos—

-tú lo sabes no puedes mancharte las manos con sangre real de Lantern Guy, hazlo y pierde se derecho divino que te otorgan los nobles—dijo Carol sonriente—lo dirán: primero Hal, luego Kyle, no dudaran en dar tu trono a un extranjero—

-eso jamás pasara—concluyo el nuevo duque y siguió su camino.

A las afueras aun de una pequeña villa, no había podido avanzar para tomarla, sus estandartes eran mecidos por el viento, ese viento que siempre era favorable a sus flechas, las cuales hicieron famosa a su casa, miraba a lo lejos la villa y sabia que se encontraba aun sin esperanzas de tomar la capital, de siquiera poder acercarse, no sin ayuda.

Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia su tienda, ahí en la mesa estaba colocado un gran mapa donde se indicaba dónde estaba el y donde estaban sus enemigos, en el punto marcado con la capital una marca especial, donde estaban encerrados Hal y su hijo.

-excelencia—le dijeron al entrar en la tienda

-¿Qué noticias me tienen?—dijo Oliver al situarse frente al mapa

-Gotham ya no avanza, la nueva reina al precer ordeno un cese a las hostlidades hacia el ducado de las costas—le explicaron

-¿Qué? ¿Nueva reina?—dijo escandalizado Oliver tomando el papel donde estaba la ultima información

-también llego esto señor—estaba lacrada con el emblema de la casa de Kent, lo abrió rápidamente

-¡Maldición!—grito escandalizado Oliver— ¡ese maldito Kent!—dijo enojado el Duque de Arrow—dice que nuestras pretensiones son muy ambiciosas, me pide discreción y un cese hasta que sea el momento adecuado—explico-¡Maldición!—se sentía acorralado

-señor—le dijo un soldado que entro en la tienda

-¿Qué carajo pasa ahora?—pregunto Oliver al soldado que tembló al ver la mirada de su señor

-el amo Roy—Oliver le miro intrigado—se ha marchado—Oliver abrió los ojos incrédulo

Se dirigió a la tienda de su hijo a toda prisa, entro y lo vio no estaba su armadura, sus armas ni algunas cosas personales-¡ese mocoso ingrato!—dijo Olive enojado-¿Qué más se ha llevado?¿quien se fue con él?—

-su guardia personal de 5 hombres y 25 arqueros más—explico el soldado

-maldito cobarde, me traiciona, mientras lucho por que Hal vuelva su lugar y el tome su lugar como segundo heredero de las costas, ese mocoso insolente tiene el descaro de abandonarnos—explico indignado—quemen esta maldita tienda y recojan todo el campamento nos replegamos a una posición segura, y comiencen a buscar a ese imbécil de mi hijo—

Gotham estaba cambiando sobre todo la vida en palacio, ahora que el Rey Bruce ya no estaba, nunca una mujer les había gobernado antes, no sabían que tan voluble pudiera llegar a ser, se hallaba en sus oraciones en la capilla en esos momentos junto con su hijo y ahora los nuevos consejeros del Reino le esperaban en la nueva sala de reuniones.

-su majestad la reina y el príncipe Damián—dijo el paje cuando ambos entraron a la sala, Thalía caminaba engreídamente por la sala y un paso tras de ella, Damián que se sento al lado derecho de su madre, todos les reverenciaron al pasar, cuando Thalía se colocó en el trono todos se sentaron en sus sillas

-la guerra ha terminado—dijo Thalía y un murmullo generalizado se levantó entre los presentes—adelantándome a lo que pudiera opinar la casa de Lantern he enviado un mensajero con mis deseos de paz y cese deifnitivo de las hostilidades—

-pero majestad—dijo un hombre poniéndose de pie—ellos no son rivales para Gotham además nos deben el habernos arrebatado la vida del Rey Bruce su esposo—muchos asintieron

-silencio—intervino el teniente Bane

-basta la decisión ha sido tomada—dijo Thalía

-Majestad, los nobles del reino tienen razón—dijo un voz a su lado, su pequeño Damián daba su opinión—mi padre hubiera seguido hasta acabar con ellos—

-seguro no le conocías bien, sus políticas distan mucho de lo que se te ha enseñado—dijo Thalía a su hijo en modo de regaño—vos sois joven, no sabéis de lo que habláis—le reprendió

-se mas de lo su majestad cree, más de lo que pudo haber visto desde su encierro mientras mi padre estaba con vida—dijo Damián sin mirarle

-bueno pequeño príncipe que quiere jugar a la política contemple como se juega—dijo Thalía acomodándose en su lugar los nobles veían impávidos como la reina y su hijo reñían en público—hemos decido que para pactar la naciente paz con el reino de las costas, ofreceremos en matrimonio al Príncipe Damián para la hija que tendrán próximamente los nuevos Duques—más murmullos se levantaron en la sala

Damián abrió los ojos incrédulos

-¡Pero Madre!—dijo el Príncipe

-¡Silencio!—le replico la Reina—retiraos si no puedes estar callado—Damián apretó sus manos contra el descanso de su silla

-ahora lo que sigue—dijo La reina dando carpetazo a las inconformidades que sus palabras anteriores habían causado en los asistentes.

La noche había caído sobre países centrales, no sabía done estaba su esposo, no había asistido a la cena y no era común en él, cuando se declaró el luto en la corte algo le pareció extraño, iris temió por la vida de su sobrino y de su hijo, cuando les vio entrar al comedor respiro aliviada, pero aún le quedaba la incógnita de donde estaba el Príncipe Barry.

Tomaron la cena fue breve acabo cuando Iris les ordeno a Wally y Bart que se pusieran de pie para acompañarle a donde el príncipe estaba rezando, le encontró arrodillado en el suelo vestido de colores sobrios y derramando lagrimas profusas

-¿Señor?—le dijo Iris al verle en el suelo

-Señora, discúlpeme por favor, no he podido acompañarle a la cena—dijo sin mirarle se acomodó y continuo orando

-¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunto Iris

-he sufrido una gran pérdida—dijo Barry—yo el mundo, da igual, un gran hombre se fue—Iris no le entendió demasiado—El rey de Gotham falleció todos pusieron cara de sorpresa

-una gran pérdida sin duda—dijo Iris—pero declarar el luto en la corte ¿no será demasiado?, el Rey Bruce era un rey extranjero—

-sin duda no esperaba que lo entendieras señora—dijo poniéndose de pie y mirándole enojado

-señor… ¿Dick está bien?—pregunto Wally temeroso de la respuesta

-no sabemos, el embajador me notifica que no ha sido visto en la corte desde hace ya un buen tiempo—

-¿y Tim?—fue el turno de Bart en preguntar

-aparentemente debió dejar palacio por causas desconocidas Jasón es el único del que sabemos dónde está—dijo Barry

-espero que estén bien—dijo Wally

-yo también, será mejor ponerlos también en nuestras oraciones hijos míos—les dijo Barry e hizo una seña para orar un poco más—señora o nos acompaña o se retira—le dijo a Iris está a regañadientes opto por estar al lado de su esposo, no podía entender después de tantos años en que consistía esa amistad tan extraña.

De regreso en Gotham la oscuridad cobijaba ya a las gentes de palacio, a la reina y a su hijo que aún no se ponía la ropa para dormir

-Damián por favor—le decía Colin insistente

-nada de por favor, ¿Cómo se atreve?—decía mientras paseaba por la habitación-¡Yo soy el hijo del Rey! Yo debería de estar reinando y no ella—

-eres menor de edad príncipe—le dijo Colin tratando de ser conciliador

-deja de decir idioteces Colin—le dijo Damián—mi madre no puede hacerme esto—

Colin le miro y medito un poco la situación nunca lo había visto tan molesto, cierto era que por lo general era un hijo obediente pero no quería decir que en todo estuviera de acuerdo vacilo un poco, pero se decidió a decirle—alteza si esta tan inconforme quizá debe saber algo—Damián le miro intrigado

-habla—le ordeno

-hay…hay una reunión, lo escuche por casualidad mientras voz estabas con la reina y el consejo—explico Colin

-¿es un complot?—dijo Damián un poco inseguro

-sé que es importante, pero no sé qué temas se trataran—explico Colin

-si s importante debo saberlo entonces—dijo Damián y se colocó una capucha—llévame ahí—le orden y colin obedeció.

-¿lady Selina?—pregunto la rubia a Barbara

-no puede venir alguien debe quedarse a servir a la reina en caso de que necesite algo a media noche—estaban las tres reunidas a puerta cerrada en lo que parecía ser una pequeña bodega tras de donde se guardaban las ropas y enceres de la reina, y es que así nadie sospecharía, los golpes a la puerta llamaron su atención.

-dijiste que nadie más vendría—dijo Stephanie un poco enojada, se intentaron esconder una mujer morena se colocó tras la puerta cuando se abrió, dos figuras enanas entraron. Cass cerro de golpe la puerta y tomo a uno de los intrusos por el cuello apuntándole con una daga

-¡suéltame estúpida!—le exigió una voz conocida

-señorita Casandra por favor suéltelo—le suplico Colin mientras dejaba al descubierto su cara

-¿Qué hacen aquí?—les interrogo Bárbara

-no tengo por qué darte explicaciones mujer—le dijo Damián indignado, pero el jalón de sus ropas que le dio Casandra le hizo corregirse—Colin me trajo

-les escuche hablar, sobre inconformidad con la Reina—dijo Colin

-parece que no son tan discretas—dijo Casandra en son de burla

-Colin es mi doncel y mi informante, es más sigiloso de lo que se imaginan—explico Damián y Colin sonrió orgulloso, finalmente Cass lo soltó—entonces… ¿Qué planean?—

Las tres chicas se miraron cómplices—deberíamos decirle—dijo Casandra y Bárbara asintió

-asegurar el futuro de la casa Wayne pequeño Príncipe—explico la pelirroja

-ese futuro está asegurado… me tienen a mi—dijo Damián presuntuoso

-no por mucho—dijo Cass con sorna y Damián le miro enojado—y se ha deshecho de tres alejándolos de palacio, ¿Cuánto cree su alteza que esperara para poder deshacerse de usted y engendrar otro heredero?—

-son tonterías—dijo Damián—pero suponiendo que lo intentara, ¿Qué pretenden hacer?—

-debemos poner a salvo a los hijos del Rey Bruce y colocar a alguien en la regencia que sea fiel a los principios de Gotham—comento Bárbara y Damián le miro intrigado—debemos traer a Richard—

-vaya sorpresa—dijo Damián irónico—entonces si darás un golpe de estado, reemplazado a una reina por un rey, a mi madre por Dick—

-es su hermano Alteza—intervino Stephanie

-su estatus le impide acceder al trono, como hijo ilegitimo del Rey Bruce no puede heredar la corona pero si ser regente mientras tu estás listo, ¿Por qué crees que la reina no le ha mandado a llamar de paraíso?—explico Barbara

-así que lo traerás para que cuide de mi, que amables, pero no quiero más niñeras—dijo Damián y se dirigió a la puerta—lo que aquí se habla podría ser considerado traición, den gracias que no diré nada a mi madre—dijo y le hizo una señal a Colin—no vuelvas a sugerirme esta clase de idioteces Wilkes—le dijo y salió seguido de su doncel.

-¿no deberías detenerlo?—dijo Stephanie

-le no dirá nada—dijo Casandra

-el plan sigue como siempre, hay que traer de regreso a los tres hijos mayores del Rey—dijo Bárbara muy seria

-la reina podría hacer algo contra ellos—dijo Steph

-será nuestro deber protegerles ya advertirles, a los cuatro—dijo Bárbara

-¿y si fracasamos?—dijo Stephanie

-no podemos fracasar—dijo Bárbara suspirando con pesar—pero en todo caso siempre hay un plan B—dijo Mirando a Casandra.

-Lo ha conseguido majestad—le dijo el hombre con el que ahora compartía su cama, ausente el Rey tuvo que buscar un reemplazo, y lo encontró en el teniente Bane

-sin duda, como se planeo desde el principio—dijo Thalía presuntuosa—está casi todo listo—

-¿los Duques?—pregunto Bane entre curioso y malicioso

-si, no serán mayor problema no dentro de poco, nadie más que yo y mi descendencia gobernaremos sobre Gotham, como fue planeado por mi padre desde hace tiempo—explico Thalía y se coloco sobre el soldado—y tú me ayudaras a eso—le dijo mientras le daba un gran beso.

Themiscyra era muy tranquilo, y el palacio real era una fortaleza bastante bien cuidada, por esos sus habitantes pasaban buenas y relajadas noches, en el caso del duque Dick también las pasaba entre deprimido e impaciente, queriendo salir de palacio y volver a su casa; con ese pensamiento se fue a la cama y ese mismo pensamiento le hizo no dormir.

Estaba perdido en su mente tanto que se distrajo y no escucho que la ventana se abriera, de no ser porque la brisa que entro proveniente del océano le hizo ponerse pie para cerrar la ventana no hubiera visto la sombra que cruzo rápidamente el cuarto.

-¿Quién anda ahí?—sintió como intentaron darle una estocada, pero usando su gran habilidad pudo esquivarlo con facilidad, le atacaban una y otra vez y el se movía esquivando los golpes, tomo la bandeja donde le habían servido la comida y le propino un gran golpe a su agresor provocando que cayera al suelo, una vez ahí lo golpeo de nuevo haciendo que el agresor quedara inconsciente, en la oscuridad no podía verle el rostro, prendió unas velas, y busco en su atacante algo que ayudara a identificarlo, pero no hubo suerte

-señor ¿se encuentra bien?—dijo un guardia asomando por la puerta

-no gracias a ustedes eso es seguro—dijo Dick un poco enojado y presumido—creo que deberían alertar a todos—dijo señalando al agresor inconsciente, el soldado le dio una señal a su compañero que estaba en la puerta y se encendió la alerta en todo palacio.

Pasaron unos momentos, se coloco la bata por que le era incomodo que los soldados y curiosos le vieran en ropa de dormir.

-excelencia—le dijo Berenice que llego al lugar

-ya me preguntaba dónde estaría señora, para ser administradora de la casa de su majestad tarda mucho en enterarse de lo que ocurre dentro de estos muros—dijo Dick burlón

-estábamos decidiendo que hacer con su agresor, será llevado al calabozo e interrogado mañana a primera hora—dijo Berenice—y a usted se le trasladara a otra habitación por lo menos por esta noche—

-me supongo que es algo—dejo salir Dick con resignación, la mujer le hizo una seña para que salieran, apenas dio un paso fuera de la habitación una figura morena se abalanzo sobre el

-excelencia que gusto verle a salvo—le dijo Dona mientras le abrazaba efusivamente haciendo que se Dick se sonrojara

-calma Alteza—le dijo Dick separándola un poco de su persona—créame se necesita más que eso para poder acabar conmigo—le dijo mirándole a los ojos, Donna agacho un poco la cabeza y se abrazo a sí misma, para luego lanzarse a los brazos de Dick, quien no pudo evitar el contacto

-por favor señor no importa lo que pase, por favor manténgase a salvo—le dijo la chica mientras introducía su mano dentro de la bata de Dick, haciendo que este se sonrojase al momento

-señora yo—dijo pero se detuvo al sentir algo entre sus ropas, una mujer se aclaro la garganta haciendo que Dona se separase

-alteza, debería regresar a la cama—le reprendió Berenice, la princesa asintió, hizo una reverencia al Duque y se regreso a su habitación—sígame por favor—le dijo enojada a Dick y este solo asintió.

La habitación nueva era idéntica a la anterior cuando le dejaron solo por fin pudo revisar sus ropas, encontró algo inusual, un montón de cartas anudadas que amablemente Dona había dejado dentro de sus ropas, sin duda tenía una buena lectura pendiente antes de irse a la cama.

La mañana entro como siempre en su habitación como siempre se levanto y tomo el desayuno, esta vez mas solitaria de lo normal, al parecer su madre seguía enferma y su hermano mayor no había querido desayunar con todos, su padre por otro lado se dirgio desde temprano a los asuntos del Reino, Kara condesa de Zor-el, era más de lo que aparentaba por su carácter un poco mas flemático que su hermano mayor se llevaba mejor con su padre, por eso apuro la comida y se dirigió a verle a su despacho.

-Majestad—le dijo y le hizo una reverencia al estar frente a él—¿podríamos hablar a solas?—le dijo señalando a sus ayudantes y ministros

-claro que si Kara, déjennos—les dijo a todos y en cuestión de segundos todos abandonaron la habitación, kara dio unos pasos para quedar más cerca del Rey Clark—dime que ocurre—

-padre, ¿Por qué no has mencionado nada sobre la situación de Gotham?—dijo de golpe la princesa

Clark se llevo un dedo a la sien—es un asunto complicado querida hija—le dijo lo más conciliador posible—no es tan sencillo—

-el tratado te obliga a socorrer a Gotham en caso de guerra—le dijo Kara

-solo si ellos lo solicitan—dijo Clark—pero Bruce es muy orgulloso—

-y su orgullo lo llevo a la muerte—dijo Kara de golpe haciendo que su padre le viera con sorpresa—si padre, ya lo sé todo y tu igual debes saberlo porque retiraste a nuestro embajador del palacio de Gotham… ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?—

-lo sabes bien—dijo poniéndose de pie—quiero evitar discusiones y tener que tomar medidas un poco extremas, a todo esto ¿Cómo te enteraste?—

-yo igual tengo mis métodos padre—dijo Kara sonriente y dándole una carta

-Bárbara debí suponerlo—dijo Clark mientras veía el nombre en el papel—sabes que no podemos intervenir en Gotham y más si el rey Bruce ya no está—

-¿y si te lo pidieran?—pregunto la rubia

-estaríamos patrocinando una guerra civil en contra de la que es por lo menos en apariencia la autoridad legal—explico Clark

-pero están en peligro todos ellos, la reina no dudara en acabar con ellos, lo sabes padre—dijo preocupada la rubia

-lo se pero no puedo hacer nada hasta que ella sea lo suficientemente obvia, no puedo sumergir el país en una nueva guerra, no cuando apenas hace pocos años salimos de una—dijo Clark suspirando—además tu madre está enferma y no quiero más distracciones—dijo Clark y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hija—sé lo que te importa esto, pero hay que ser prudentes, y por lo pronto mantener el secreto ¿me comprendes verdad?—Kara asintió

-ven hija, vayamos a ver a tu madre—dijo y abrió la puerta una figura enojada asomo tras de la puerta

-el secreto ya no es tan secreto, Majestad—dijo burlón y molesto Conner que escucho todo detrás de la puerta

-Conner—dijo Kara preocupada al verle

-es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas Conner—le reprendió Clark

-es peor esconderle secretos a la familia—dijo el aludido—¿verdad hermana?—

-Conner entiende—le dijo tomándole del brazo-¿estás enfermo?—dijo al sentir el calor excesivo de su hermano

-solo de enojo por esta traición—dijo Conner enojado

-¡Ya basta Conner! No explicare mis motivos pero esta reacción tuya es excesiva, lo que pase en Gotham no es asunto de Metropolis y menos asunto tuyo ¿me oíste?—Explico Clark enojado

-el Rey Bruce murió, y los que consideras familia nuestra están a merced de una arpía… ¡¿te atreves a decir que no es asunto nuestro?!—dijo Conner muy enojado y tornando roja su cara—si tu no haces nada entonces diré que el Rey Clark es un cobarde—Conner sintió un gran golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo

-piensa lo que quieras Príncipe, pero aprenderás a respetar mi autoridad, tu no harás nada que yo no permita—le dijo enojado, Kara se llevo una mano a la boca asustada.

-si tu no vas a hacer algo lo hare yo—dijo Conner e hizo por ponerse de pie

-usted señor viene conmigo—dijo Clark y lo tomo de la muñeca fuertemente—iremos a ver como sigue su madre—

-¡suéltame!—decía Conner mientras era arrastrado por su padre a través de los pasillos cual si se tratara de un niño pequeño— ¡no soy un bebe! ¡Exijo que me sueltes!—

-¡Tu no exiges nada!—dijo deteniéndose un segundo—ahora compórtate como alguien de tu edad—

-¡No! ¡Déjame!—dijo Conner forcejeando se sentía débil, o era acaso que su padre se había puesto más fuerte-¡me voy!—grito y perdió el equilibrio sintió que se le nublaba la vista y se precipitaba al suelo

-no te vas a ningún lado—le dijo Clark y lo arrastro unos pasos

-…me voy a Gotham…debo ver que este bien—dijo y se desvaneció por completo

-¡Conner!—grito su hermana haciendo que Clark lo suelte de golpe-¡Padre está ardiendo en fiebre!—dijo cuando se precipito sobre el cuerpo inerte de su hermano

Clark le contemplo un momento, le vio en el suelo y por un segundo fantaseo para mal, una visión de su hijo herido le asalto-¡Padre!—le grito Kara y regreso a la realidad

-¡ve por el médico!—le dijo Clark cuando reacciono, levanto a su hijo en brazos y lo llevo hasta su habitación, esperaba que dos miembros de su familia no contrajeran la misma enfermedad.

-vamos madre termina tu comida—le dijo Tim a Harley mientras le limpiaba las comisuras de los labios—que después hay que arreglarte—le dijo mientras tomaba algunos de los platos del desayuno

-esas ropas te quedan bien—le dijo Harley—luces como un príncipe—Tim sonrió con ironía, ya que iba peor vestido que muchos sirvientes de la casa

-lo se madre, lo sé—dijo y salió del cuarto, una sirvienta de la casa lo intercepto

-señor, el conde le llama—Tim suspiro con pesar, debía ir a ver qué era lo que quería su padrastro

-¿me buscaba?—le dijo al estar frente a el

-has tardado mucho—le reclamo el conde a Tim—sabes que no tolero los retrasos—

-estaba atendiendo a la condesa—dijo secamente el menor

-idiota—le dijo a Tim dándole un golpe con el bastón que llevaba en las manos—sabes que mis necesidades son primero—

-primero esta mi madre—dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca

-niño estúpido—le dijo y le dio un golpe en las espinillas Tim cayó al suelo de rodillas, el conde le rodeo y quedo a sus espaldas—atiéndeme bien que pronto me marchare de aquí—dijo y le dio una patada—tu madrastra quiere que me encargue de un asuntito en el sur—le dijo mientras halaba el cabello de Tim—pero descuida no me iré sin despedirme—dijo entre risas sádicas a la vez que comenzaba a golpearlo sin parar—le daré tus saludos a tu hermano—dijo y le dio un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente, el conde suspiro al ver a su hijastro en el suelo—oh así no es tan divertido—dijo para sí decepcionado para luego comenzar a reír sin parar.

-hermana debes hablar con el—le dijo la princesa Dona a la reina

-¿desde cuando intervienes en su favor?—pregunto la Reina Diana

-desde que lo conozco bien lo sabes majestad—le respondió Dona

-debes apreciarlo mucho—le dijo Diana sonriente

-es mas lo que aprecio un acto de justicia hermana—dijo sonrojándose un poco-¿Cuánto más lo tendrás encerrado e incomunicado? Su familia le necesita—

-lo sé, y quizá tengas razón, hablare con el—dijo la Reina y se puso de pie—pero a solas, sal por él, antes que Berenice intente abofetearlo de nuevo—la chica le hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar

-Excelencia—saludo Dona al encontrarse con Dick a la salida—la Reina le recibirá—

-muchas gracias señora, es bueno ver que no le soy tan antipático a todas las mujeres de Themiscyra—explico Dick mirando con recelo a Berenice que le veía con cara de pocos amigos—le estoy profundamente agradecido—dijo Dick y se inclino para besarle la mano caballerosamente

-señor será mejor que se apresure, su majestad le espera—le corto la "nana" de Dona y Dick se introdujo en el despacho de la Reina

-Majestad—le saludo cortésmente estaba aguantando todas las palabras que quería decir desde hacía días a esa mujer tan osada que le había mandado encerrar—agradezco su tiempo—

-y yo su paciencia señor—le dijo Diana decorosamente

-paciencia es lo que uno desarrolla al estar encerrado—dijo Dick filosamente

-¿me dirá que es lo que desea?—dijo diana demandante

-una explicación—dijo Dick y saco todas las cartas que le habían enviado de Gotham—usted sabía lo que pasaba en Gotham, sabe que mi padre no solo está en guerra sino que está desaparecido—

-es más que eso—dijo Diana muy seria

-¿Qué mas podría haber?—reclamo Dick levantando un poco la voz

-su padre está muerto excelencia—la noticia cayó como bomba en Dick, quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás buscando algo donde apoyarse, sorpresivamente Berenice le acerco una silla—al menos eso es lo que dice el parte oficial de Gotham, la nueva reina ha dado la noticia junto con el fin de la guerra con el Gran Ducado de las Costas—

-la nueva regente querrá decir—dijo Dick ahogando un poco las lagrimas

-no, lo he dicho bien… la nueva reina—dijo Diana

-¿Cómo? … ¡esa maldita usurpadora!—dijo Dick enojado—¿usted lo sabía y no me dejo hacer nada?—

-no podía permitir que se arriesgue tanto—dijo Diana con pesar—no puedo arriesgar la vida de los nobles de mi pueblo—

-yo no soy un noble de Themiscyra—dijo Dick enojada

-se lo prometí a su padre—le dijo Diana

-será mejor que hablemos claro señora—le dijo Dick y saco de sus ropas un libro, el que le había dejado Dona en su habitación—hablemos de visitas y promesas—

-subestime a mi hermana menor—dijo Diana con una sonrisa—aunque bueno de no haber sido por ella y su intervención no estaríamos hablando en este momento—

-hable de una vez señora ¿Qué paso en su primera visita a Gotham que fue tan grave que hizo que casi rompieran relaciones diplomáticas?—dijo Dick agitado—¿que hizo mi padre para ganar todo el odio de la Reina Hipólita, y el desprecio de esta mujer?—dijo señalando a Berenice—¿tiene que ver con alguna mujer noble que le acompaño?—

-usted no tenía derecho a hurgar en nuestros registros es información que solo corresponde al Reino de Paraíso—dijo Berenice sumamente molesta

-basta Berenice…déjale hablar—dijo Diana

-no hable usted, mi hermano es bueno investigando, y me mando apropósito a buscar en sus libros, en sus bibliotecas, lo que sea que hayan guardado lo guardaron bien, paginas arrancadas, registros borrados… sus huellas están muy cubiertas—dijo Dick enojado

-debes entender que yo hice una promesa, Duque Grayson—dijo Diana muy seria—lo que hice en estas emanas fue para proteger a un noble—

-no le pedí su protección y mientras hablamos dos duques mas y un príncipe corren peligro en Gotham, así que dígame de una vez si me dejara ir por las buenas o tendré que marcharme por las malas—exigió saber habían lagrimas mezcladas con palabras y expresiones de furia producto de la noticia del deceso de su padre y la ira que provocaba la reacción impávida de Diana

-señor aun si arriesgara la vida de un noble de paraíso—dijo Diana caminando a la ventana

-¡Majestad no!—le grito Berenice desesperada

-no me atrevería a poner en riesgo… la vida de mi propio hijo—continuó la Reina

-¿Qué ha dicho?—Dick no creyó escuchar bien, le miro incrédulo, cuando se dio la vuelta intercambiaron miradas buscando en ella un ápice de mentira—esto es un truco mas—

-no Duque de Grayson, Richard… yo soy tu madre—le dijo Diana esa noticia fue aun mas difícil de aceptar que la muerte de su padre…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

Rayos! creo que me ha quedado un capitulo muy grande...una disculpa si les mareo con tanto ir y venir por los diferentes lugares donde se desarrolla esta historia, pero como el reino de Gotham sin Bruce la historia se vuelve un poco mas caotaica y complicada... espero que les haya gustado... y por cierto para todos los que lo esperaban desde hace rato... Taran! he aqui la madre de Dick... en el proximo pondremos la historia y veremos como les trata la vida a los hijos Wayne que no han tenido una participacion muy extensa en este capi (si Jason y Tim)...saludos a todos en especial a mis dos fieles lectores... y como siempre les pido... dejen reviews! saludos

see ya!


	20. Chapter 20

******Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 20**

**-MADRE-**

-No…no puede ser cierto—dijo susurrando Dick, estaba impactado y no era para menos, el encontrar así tan de golpe a su madre podía ser un golpe muy duro para cualquiera y después del cumulo tan grande emociones que vivió al saber de la muerte de su padre

-claro que es cierto—dijo Berenice muy ofendida de pensar que Dick llamara Mentirosa a su reina

-¡Cierra la boca mujer!—le grito furico a Berenice—esto es una treta, un vil engaño—

-¿Qué conseguiría con eso?—dijo Diana un poco condescendiente y tomo asiento frente a Dick—no tendría por qué inventarlo—

-sus modos de actuar son muy extraños señora—dijo Dick—no dudaría que hubiera algo más oculto tras de todo esto—dijo presuntuoso

-no sea idiota—intervino Berenice—mi señora arriesga todo al decirle la verdad ahora …y usted paga solamente con reproches y negativas—dijo enojada

-puedo ser idiota pero no soy un tonto—dijo Dick—suponiendo que le creyera ¿esperaba que corriera a sus brazos llorando de felicidad?—dijo Dick irónico a Berenice

-esperaba que se comportara con gratitud—dijo la mujer

-gratitud… ¿Quién es ahora la ridícula?—dijo el duque irónico—me retiro, debo preparar mi partida… con su permiso… madre—dijo escupiendo con odio la frase para luego salir del despacho de Diana

-señor—le abordo Donna en el pasillo, lo veía molesto, quería saber si algo había salido mal-¿está bien?—

Dick se detuvo en seco quería voltear y responder con insultos tan estúpida pregunta, ¡pero claro que no estaba bien!, se sentia enojado, triste, frustrado, traicionado… pero Donna no era culpable así que haciendo uso del poco autocontrol que le quedaba se decidió a detenerse y contestarle—no señora, no me encuentro muy bien el día de hoy—le contesto

-debo pedir disculpas por lo que mi hermana le haya hecho o dicho-Dick sonrió irónico ante el comentario

-no señora, no le corresponde a usted pedir perdón, además por lo hecho ni siquiera una semana de penitencias extremas ayudaría a disculparlo—dijo Dick—quiero pedirle un favor…uno más si es posible—Donna le miro condescendiente

-dígame de que se trata por favor—dijo Donna

-quisiera, quisiera orar en privado en su capilla, con un servicio religioso por el alma de mi padre, recién me entere que falleció en la guerra—le pidió Dick

-si, ya veo, señor sepa que le acompaño en su dolor… el orar no será problema si me da unos momentos puedo ver que sea preparado—dijo Donna

-gracias—dijo Dick sonriente la expresión pasiva en la cara de Donna le indicaba que hasta ella lo sabía, vaya que las mujeres de paraíso eran buenas guardando secretos—tenga debo devolverle esto—dijo entregándole el libro que le habían dejado en sus habitaciones—ya no hará fala tanta lectura—

-espero que haya encontrado lo que buscaba—le dijo Dona esperanzada, pero Dick entorno los ojos con fastidio—espero le quede espacio para una carta más, quiero compartir esta con usted—dijo y le extendió una carta, Richard se limitó a ver que la carta ya había sido leída y que iba dirigida a Donna—me encargare de lo que pidió—

Dick continuo el rumbo hacia su habitación, debía descansar después de tantas emociones, se sentía hastiado.

Le habían enviado con rumbo a la mansión del conde de Jokers, se sentía insegura de lo que podría encontrar, hubiera preferido no ir deseaba quedarse en la cote le gustaba estar ahí se sentía a salvo, rodeada de aquellos que si bien no le apreciaban por lo menos le respetaban, por qué ser dama de la Reina era ya un puesto muy codiciado.

Se acomodó en el carro recordaba las palabras que le habían dicho antes de ir, le levantaron temprano y le pidieron que se pusiera uno de sus mejores vestidos, escogió el color purpura, acomodo su hermoso cabello rubio y se presentó ante la reina.

-sir Edmund Dorrence, padre del Teniente Bane, ha venido a pedirte en matrimonio—le dijo la Reina al estar frente a ella—como una de mis damas no puede hacerlo sin que yo le de mi permiso, y he decidido hacerlo—

-pero señora—le dijo la chica—mi trabajo es cuidar de usted—dijo esperanzada de que no fuera entregada como prometida del hombre antes mencionado

-silencio—le dijo la reina—bien lo sé, y agradezco tu lealtad Stephanie, pero así como doy gracias por la tuya también debo agradecer la de la familia del teniente Bane, alégrate por que te has ganado un buen esposo—

-señora por favor—dijo un poco suplicante

-partirás con rumbo hacia la mansión del Conde de Jokers, ahí debe estarte esperando ya Sir Edmund, ve y como una buena mujer ponte a su disposición—le dijo la Reina y Stephanie asintió con pesar

-preparare entonces mis cosas señora—le dijo la muchacha y le hizo una reverencia antes de salir

-así que te vas—le dijo Barbara al verla salir de la habitación en la que había conversado con la Reina

-al parecer me usan como pago a la lealtad de los partidarios de su majestad—dijo un poco indignada Steph—me envían a la casa del Conde, me han dicho que Sir Edmund se ha dirigido hacia ahí—

-es una oportunidad de oro—le dijo Barbara a la rubia y esta le miro enojada

-¿Qué tu también me dirás lo afortunada que soy de casarme con un hombre de tan buena posición?—le contesto furiosa, La pelirroja la tomo del brazo y la retiro del pasillo llevándola a un lugar apartado-¿Qué haces?—

-no seas tonta, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para ver el estado en que se encuentra el Duque Drake—le dijo Barbara

-¿sigues con eso?—le dijo Stephenie indignada—tu lealtad por la casa de Wayne va a llevarnos a la perdición Babs—le dijo hiriente

-¿y prefieres quedarte sin hacer nada?—le interrogo la pelirroja—no te pido que lo saques de esa casa, solo que verifiques si está vivo—

-no pretendía hacer más querida amiga…-le dijo Stephanie muy rígidamente—ahora si me disculpas debo preparar mi partida—

Y así lo había hecho, preparo sus cosas, no llevaba mucho equipaje, le habían pedido viajar ligero para poder llegar más rápido, vio a lo lejos la residencia del conde y no pudo evitar que una sensación repulsiva le recorriese.

-bienvenida señorita—le dijo una de las mucamas al descender del carruaje—usted debe ser la prometida de Sir Edmund, el señor ya ha llegado y le está esperando—

-es bueno saberlo—dijo la rubia—por favor que lleven mi equipaje a dentro quiero arreglarme antes de ver al señor—Le mostraron su habitación y en el camino miraba hacia todos lados con curiosidad, cuando iba de camino un hombre se atravesó casi arrojándole encima lo que llevaba en las manos, el muchacho solo se disculpo y siguió su camino no levanto la cabeza, cuando llego a la habitación noto que una joven ya arreglaba todo, se aproximo hacia ella-¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

-Carrie Kelly señorita—le contesto la joven

-es un bonito nombre—dijo Stephanie y se acerco a la chica—seré sincera Carrie, busco una chica que pueda ser de mi confianza, en la que pueda confiar, soy nueva aquí y no conozco a nada ni nadie—dijo Stephanie muy confianza—si me sirves bien serás recompensada—dijo y puso unas monedas de oro en sus manos

-dígame señorita que es lo que desea—dijo la chica y le hizo una reverencia

-quiero información de todos aquí—explico la rubia y sonrió un tanto confiada cuando la muchacha comenzó con su explicación de la situación.

-¿y el Duque Tim?—pregunto curiosa Stephanie—no lo he visto—

-el Duque en efecto esta en esta casa señorita, pero difícilmente le reconocería si le viera—explico Carrie

-eso es extraño sin duda… ¿acaso esta de incognito?—pregunto la rubia curiosa

-seria mejor si lo estuviera, el Conde mando que se le aislara y que no le brindásemos servicios ni a él ni a su madre, por lo que él hace las labores del servicio—explico

-¡eso es indignante!—dijo Stephanie enojada—es un hijo del rey—

-¡señorita!—dijo Carrie haciéndole una seña para que guardara silencio—aquí no mencionamos el nombre del rey y menos de la familia real, solo se habla de la Reina y no siempre se hace—explico Carrie, Stephanie se sintió descolocada, era como entrar en un mundo alterno, sabía que dentro del interior del país cada señor hacia sus propias reglas pero no pensó que el Conde llegara incluso a negar al gobernante.

Termino de arreglarse, se presento ante su ahora prometido, era un hombre mayor, pero no se le notaba tan viejo, le parecía un poco increíble que fuera padre del Teniente Bane.

-señor—dijo haciéndole una reverencia

-señorita Stephanie Brown, veo que los comentarios sobre su belleza no eran exagerados, ha crecido mucho y se ha desarrollado muy bien—dijo con algo de morbo mientras se acercaba y le ponía un beso en la mejilla—aunque no es mi casa, debo darle la bienvenida en nombre del conde de Jokers—

-¿el conde no está?—pregunto curiosa la rubia—espero no haber tenido nada que ver con su partida

-por demás señorita, el Conde estaba muy divertido aquí pero recibió un encargo de la reina en las tierras del sur—comento sir Edmund, asombrando un poco a Stephanie—venga señorita es hora de almorzar dijo y le extendió el brazo

Llegaron al comedor y se ubicaron en el lugar, la comida comenzó a ser servida, Stephanie se sentía muy nerviosa al estar junto a ese hombre, algo sombrío rodeaba esa casa y no sabía que era exactamente, estableció una conversación trivial tratando de poder llevar las palabras por buen rumbo para ver si podía obtener información acerca del Duque Tim y lo hizo usando lo poco que sabia acerca de el

-he oído que la esposa del Conde, la Condesa Harley está enferma—dijo la rubia ganando la atención de Sir Edmund

-en efecto, no le dan ya muchos días—dijo el hombre fríamente

-pensé que su hijo el Duque Tim estaría aquí para cuidarle—dijo Stephanie y vio como le llenaban la copa, no reparo mucho en la persona que lo hacia

-en efecto su hijo está aquí, pero no hay ningún Duque en este sitio—explico con una sonrisa bastante mal intencionada

-no entiendo—dijo Stephanie un tanto intrigada

-¿queréis conocer al hijo de la condesa? Basta con voltear a su derecha—dijo el hombre mientras se metía unas uvas a la boca—cuando la chica levanto la vista se sorprendió un poco al ver al duque Tim vestido como un sirviente sosteniendo con algo de trabajo la jarra que contenía el vino

-Dios mío…-dijo por lo bajo Stephanie, lo conocía, había convivido con él en la corte y se veía tan diferente, había moretones en su rostro y se veía muy demacrado-¿Qué le ha pasado?—dijo Stephanie poniéndose de pie de golpe

-no se atreva a tocarlo—dijo sir Edmund y la muchacha se detuvo en el acto—déjennos—dijo el hombre y todos los sirvientes salieron incluyendo a Tim—pareciera que no ha sido bien educada señorita, no sabe cómo tratar a la servidumbre—dijo con ironía

-señor, el no es un sirviente es un hijo del Rey y un Duque del Reino—explico Stephanie un poco alterada

-por mandato del Conde aquí es su hijastro y el encargado de servir a los señores de la casa, a su madre la condesa y a su padrastro y en su ausencia a nosotros—explico triunfal—es una disposición de mi amigo y la verdad me place mucho—

-pero señor, eso es un ultraje a la imagen del rey y de la familia real, podría ser considerado traición—dijo la muchacha y recibió una gran bofetada que la hizo apoyarse en la mesa

-¡niña tonta!—le dijo el hombre enojado-¿Qué no ves que el Rey no existe más y la casa de Wayne se ha ido con él? Sus hijos son débiles y sumisos y la prueba está en ese muchacho al que tu llamas Duque—dijo el hombre enojado—aprende mejor a preocuparte por ti a quedarte callada en vez de defender a la servidumbre, no me gusta que me lleven la contraria—termino y le dio un empujón que la hizo caer al suelo—me retiro, y más te vale que no intentes ninguna otra estupidez—le dijo y salió de la habitación dejándola en el suelo, Stephanie se puso de pie justo cuando Carrie entro al comedor

-señorita—le dijo mientras le ayudaba

-estoy bien, acompáñame a mi habitación Carrie, tenemos algo que hacer—le explico la rubia y ambas salieron del lugar.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, se sentía a salvo una vez que entraba a esa pequeña habitación al menos no le habían negado ese pequeño lujo cuando le quitaron los demás, dormir era su único consuelo, con su madre enferma y cada día peor, y sus hermanos lejos no le quedaba ya mucho que le diera fuerzas, los días eran agotadores, y más por los golpes constantes que recibía del conde o de Sir Edmund. Se dejo caer sobre el colchón boca abajo eso hacia disminuir el dolor de sus heridas en la espalda, cerró los ojos y dormitó, no escucho que su puerta se abriera.

-excelencia—le dijo una voz casi en un susurro, Tim levanto la mirada debía estar aun medio dormido pues vio delante de él una figura encapuchada

-y ahora la muerte ha venido a buscarme—dijo dándose la vuelta y sentándose en la orilla de la cama—te has equivocado de habitación, mi madre esta un piso arriba al final del pasillo—dijo con sarcasmo

-no soy la muerte Duque Drake—le dijo Stephanie dejando ver su rostro—soy una vieja amiga—

-eso veo—dijo Tim mirando hacia otro lado-¿vienes a burlarte?—

-no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera señor—dijo y se dirigió hacia un rincón donde estaba un pequeño recipiente con agua y unas toallas—para mi usted sigue siendo un hijo del rey… y un buen amigo—dijo acercándose

-ya había olvidado que era un hijo del Rey Bruce, aunque muy pocas veces me he sentido así—dijo Tim poniéndose de pie y poniendo sus manos sobre el recipiente el cual trato de retirar de Stephanie— pensé que era para mí—

-lo es, permítame ayudarle señor—le dijo la rubia y Tim sonrió— quizá un poco de buen trato ayude a sanar las heridas más rápido—

Tim sonrió y se quito la camisa—está bien, vale la pena intentar, hace un buen tiempo que no recibo ayuda para asearme—dijo un poco más alegre

-espero que esto lo relaje, porque tengo muchas cosas que contarle y me temo no serán agradables duque Tim—le dijo Stephanie y el duque le miro con recelo

Pasaron varios minutos, Stephanie lavo el cuerpo de Tim, y le ayudo a curar algunas de sus heridas mientras le iba poniendo al día de lo sucedido en palacio, por estar trabajando principalmente en las heridas de su espalda no se percato de la cara de tristeza ni de las lagrimas que el duque dejo caer al enterarse de la muerte de su padre.

-así que esa bruja se ha proclamado Reina gobernante… no me sorprende—dijo Tim ironizando mientras se volvía a colocar la camisa—siempre ha sido una perra dispuesta a comerse a su cachorro—

-son tiempos difíciles, nadie está a salvo, el país es un hervidero, hay rebeliones en todos lados, las medidas y nuevos impuestos de la Reina no son muy populares en todos los sitios—explico la chica—por eso Barbara urdió el plan—

-¿y cómo piensa realizarlo si no sabemos nada de Dick?, debe estar feliz en Paraíso con su nueva familia—dijo Tim con algo de amargura, Stephanie no entendió—olvida lo que dije—

-si el no puede hacer algo entonces habrá que poner en marcha otra alternativa—comento la mujer—sacarle de aquí—

-suena más loco que poner a Jason en el Trono—dijo Tim irónico, pero un poco halagado de ser tomado en cuenta—y nos escaparemos juntos supongo, veo la decisión de huir en tus ojos, ¿me usaras de pretexto?—

-será mejor ver quien usa a quien señor—dijo Stephanie—ahora debo retirarme—dijo y le hizo una reverencia, Tim sonrió satisfecho eso había aminorado un poco los malos ratos anteriores.

Se sentía excelente, había un dejo de intranquilidad en el, algo que le decía que no podía ser todo tan bueno, pero prefería ignorar ese sentimiento, porque era muy bueno y le gustaba, vestido con elegantes ropas miraba por la ventana.

El viento que daba en su cara le recordaba bastante a su casa, no al palacio sino a su hogar a la casa en la que había vivido con su madre, y en la que paso gran parte de su niñez, cerró los ojos y recordó

_-Jason—le gritaba la mujer mientras lo buscaba por el Jardin-¡Jason Todd mas te vale aparecer en este momento!—le grito la pelirroja, escucho los sollozos un poco apagados—aquí estas—lo vio sentado el pequeño pelirrojo empujaba con su mano un pequeño columpio que pendía de un frondoso árbol-¿Qué haces aquí?—_

_-nada—respondió y se paso la mano por los ojos—solo quería descansar—_

_-deberías estar adentro preparándote… hoy es tu cumpleaños—le dijo su madre—deberías estar contento—_

_-estoy contento mama… de veras—dijo y sorbió por su nariz_

_-no parece—le dijo Pamela—anda dime que ocurre—_

_-se que no vendrá—Pamela le miro un poco intrigada pero lo entendió enseguida—Mi padre no vendrá, escuche que Lady Leslie te diga que el Rey no vendría—dijo Jasón derramando unas ligeras lagrimas_

_-tu padre es un hombre muy ocupado—trato de explicarle Pamela—algún día lo entenderás—_

_-¿crees que algún día mi papa me llegue a querer?—pregunto Jason inseguro y triste_

_-cariño, tu padre te quiere—le dijo la mujer_

_-no es cierto quiere más a su nuevo hijo, al príncipe…-dijo con pesar—mama, si yo me convirtiera en príncipe ¿mi padre me querría?—dijo con inocencia_

_-Jason tu ya eres un príncipe, mi príncipe… y estas destinado a grandes cosas no lo dudes nunca—dijo y seco las lagrimas de su hijo—ahora ven vamos a prepararte tus hermanos ya llegaron para festejar tu cumpleaños—le dijo levantándose y tomando la mano de su hijo—vamos, una carrera—dijo arrancando a correr Pamela seguida de cerca por Jason_

_-¡Espérame mama!—le grito cuando la vio dejarle atrás_

-estarás orgullosa mama lo prometo… si tan solo pudieras verme ahora—dijo apretando su puño y recordando el respeto que se había ganado en esas tierras—si pudieran verte ahora—dijo bastante audible

-lo verán señor—le dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-el maestro pintor—dijo al darse la vuelta—lo ha terminado supongo—

-así es excelencia—dijo extendiéndole un relicario que pendía de una cadena de oro que Jason Tomo—supongo que desea verlo—dijo y le hizo una seña, Jason le siguió, llegaron al salón que Jason usaba para recibir a los invitados, el salón donde habia hecho instalar su propio "Trono" -¿Qué le parece?—dijo señalando una pintura que estaban colgando en la pared

-te ha quedado perfecta, idéntica a como la recuerdo—dijo Jason mientras miraba el relicario donde estaba el retrato en miniatura de su madre, el cuadro era una reproducción en grande de esa miniatura, frente a él en la otra pared un retrato del Rey Bruce—ahora cuando los visitantes entren a este alcázar y vengan ante mí no olvidaran ante quien están—dijo y entrego una bolsa con monedas al pintor—excelente trabajo maestro pintor, sin duda tienes talento, ahora esta parece una cámara digna—

-¿de un duque?—dijo el hombre recién pagado

-de un príncipe—dijo y se sentó en la silla, definitivamente la sala había quedado como se lo merecía, pensó que su madre estaría orgullosa de él.

Cerro el libro de oraciones era prestado y diferente al que usaba, que tenia que usar cuando iba a las ceremonias oficiales por lo demás no le servía para nada, pero ese día de especial recogimiento y meditación decidió usarlo, porque sus pensamientos no podían seguir al pie de la letra el servicio nocturno, sin darse cuenta se encontró que los demás asistentes le habían dejado solo, acompañado únicamente por una mujer de cabello oscuro.

-majestad—le dijo Dick secamente e inclino la cabeza

-tenemos que hablar excelencia—le dijo Diana acercándose a el

-disculpe majestad, pero no me siento de mucho humor para una charla en estos momentos—dijo pasando de lado junto a Diana, esta le tomo del brazo

-no es una sugerencia señor—le dijo Diana—es una orden—

-una orden de la Reina de Paraiso—dijo Dick sonriente

-una orden de tu madre—le dijo un poco enojada y Dick se puso rigido—dejennos—dio la señal a los sacerdotes que aun quedaban en la capilla y los guardias que la escoltaban, cuando las puertas se cerraron Diana soltó a su hijo—debo explicarte muchas cosas—

-no he pedido explicaciones señora—dijo Dick dándole la espalda—no me hicieron falta durante 18 años, no las necesito ahora…bastara con que diga lo que me han dicho toda mi vida "que es muy complicado"—dijo irónico el joven

-y en verdad lo es, en verdad lo fue—dijo Diana un poco pesarosa

Dick soltó una sonora carcajada—vaya si lo creo, tan complicado que tiene que ser tratado a solas… hable señora y dígame de una vez lo que quiere decir—

-primero que nada te diré lo que ya sabes, que es cierto y que eres mi hijo, mío y del Rey Bruce—le dijo Diana decidida

-supongo que eso solo me hace bastardo por partida doble—dijo Richard sarcástico

-¡No hables así!—le exigió Diana un poco ofendida

-¿Y por qué no? "Madre"… eso es lo que soy, el fruto de una aventura igual que mis hermanos, somos producto de las calenturas de un hombre que no puede controlar su temperamento—dijo Dick enojado

-de tus hermanos no sé bien nada—dijo Diana acercándose hasta quedar frente a su hijo—pero te puedo decir que tu eres fruto del amor que sentimos tu padre y yo—dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, Dick la retiro enseguida

-durante la visita a Gotham supongo, su hermana aun vivía y usted estaba en un recorrido por todas las cortes del continente para encontrar a un marido digno de usted… así llego a Gotham—dijo Dick—los cronistas de Themiscyra son muy buenos—

-lo sé bien… tenía 16 años apenas, y tu padre no rebasaba los 18, su coronación estaba cerca a los ojos de toda la corte él era un buen partido incluso Berenice pensaba que era el ideal, nos conocimos teníamos mucho en común—

-que lindo una hermosa historia de amor—dijo Dick con sarcasmo y se dejo caer en la silla más cercana

-no lo fue siempre, pero si nos enamoramos, dábamos por hecho que nos casaríamos, que Bruce seria Rey de Gotham y pediría mi mano, mi madre no podría negarse, por eso…-dijo Diana un poco apenada

-adelantaron su noche de bodas—dijo Dick a secas

-lo hicimos, calculamos mal, en ese entonces ninguno de nosotros era buen político, no esperábamos que mi madre quisiera que Bruce se casara con mi hermana para unir los reinos, me negó al matrimonio y ofreció a mi hermana quien estaba perdidamente enamorada de Bruce—dijo Diana mientras se sentaba frente a Dick—ahí se salió todo de control—

-yo ya estaba en camino—dijo Dick agachando un poco la cabeza

-si, y estábamos felices por ello—Diana suspiro hondo—acordamos que yo te tendría en secreto y luego hallaríamos la forma de darte a conocer a todos, pero la corte es un lugar áspero y lleno de intrigas—Dick le miro interrogante

-¿Qué sucedió?—pregunto interesado

-alguien le conto todo a mi hermana… de la decepción se quito la vida—diana dejo escapar unas lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas—eso destrozo a mi madre, viajo a Gotham y me saco casi a rastras de la corte, mi embarazo ya era evidente… Bruce acepto la culpa y prometió que al nacer se haría cargo de ti, dijo que era más común en un Rey tener hijos fuera de matrimonio, que en Gotham no se lo recriminarían—

-nunca lo hicieron en ninguna de las tres ocasiones—dijo Dick irónico

-cuando naciste fue el día mas feliz de mi vida, pero no duro demasiado… apenas te vi unos segundos después del parto, ensangrentado y sucio me despedí de ti, te llevaron fuera de la habitación y a mí me arreglaron y me sacaron de palacio trayéndome de regreso a casa—Diana le miro con tristeza—no te volví a ver hasta…-

-hasta el día que mi padre anuncio su matrimonio, ese día en la corte—dijo Dick sonriendo de medio lado—maldito viejo, por eso me hizo ir… me quería presentar a mi madre, vaya ideas que tenia—

-el también sufrió mucho—trato de explicar Diana

-¡suficiente!—Dijo Dick enojado—no quiero sentir lástima por mi padre ni por usted… aquí nadie sufrió más que yo, con un padre distante y una madre inexistente—

-Entiendo que estés enojado—dijo Diana un poco condescendiente

-¡No! … ese es el problema no lo entiende ¿Cómo podría entenderlo?—dijo hiperventilando Dick mientras comenzaba a caminar enojado por todo el lugar—no sabe lo que es crecer solo, preguntándome toda la vida quien era mi madre, como sería su rostro, si me llego a querer alguna vez, si me hubiera cuidado durante mis enfermedades y festejado conmigo cada cumpleaños, si me arroparia por las noches—dijo Dick enojado—por culpa suya y de mi padre pase años en solitario fingiendo, ¡Fingiendo que no sentía envidia de mis hermanos!—dijo Dick enojado—no me mire así… sabe a qué me refiero, envidie a Tim, a Jason, ¡Por Dios hasta a Damián!...si´, su madre es una desgraciada, ¡pero aun el tenia una!—Dick estaba totalmente fuera de sí—¡Yo te odio! ¡Los odio a ambos!—grito Dick antes de agachar la cabeza y comenzar a llorar

Diana se acerco con cuidado y lo rodeo con sus brazos—llora lo que quieras, déjame limpiar estas lagrimas por todas aquellas que no pude secar—le dijo llorando también

-pensé que estabas muerta… que me abandonaste, que no me amabas—dijo Dick mientras lloraba sobre el hombro de Diana-¿Por qué me odias tanto?—

-yo no te odio… siempre te he amado desde el primer momento que te vi, y ha sido un suplicio estar tan lejos de ti todos estos años, lamento todo lo que te hicimos-dijo Diana y se despego un poco del abrazo—no encontramos otra forma de que no te esclavicen los deberes que tu padre o yo podíamos heredarte… siendo solo Dick Grayson podías elegir tu destino, siendo el Príncipe Richard otros habrían elegido por ti y habrías terminado igual que yo—

-mi vida ha sido buena con mi padre y mis hermanos… pero sabiendo de ti hubiera sido mejor—dijo Dick y se seco las lagrimas

-nunca quise causarte ningún daño, pero lo hecho, hecho esta—dijo Diana y soltó a su hijo

-ahora me dirás que tenemos una vida para conocernos ¿cierto?—le dijo Dick un poco ironico pero más tranquilo

-por el contrario tienes unos pocos días para decidir—le dijo Diana y le indico que comenzaran a caminar

-así no mas—dijo Dick un poco sentido—¿Qué tengo que decidir?—

-si te quedasen Themiscyra o regresas Gotham-le sentencio su madre y siguió caminando.

Veía a la mujer elegante vestida dando alaridos que poco entendía había música de fondo y unos hombres con trajes raros bailando alrededor, lo que había como fondo le parecía muy escueto y sin gracia, solo estaba ahí porque le habían arrastrado hasta ese burdo espectáculo que la reina ordeno para esa noche.

-deja de hacer niñerías—le regaño su madre mientras le golpeaba con su mano—debes comportarte—

-esto es demasiado aburrido majestad—dijo el chico y se removió en su silla, continuo viendo lo que ocurría en el escenario, fue casi imperceptible pero pudo ver como en un audaz movimiento el teniente Bane tomaba la mano de su madre, se enojo, y se enojo mucho, aunque trato de disimularlo-¿Qué se supone que hace teniente?—dijo un poco enojado

-nada que a su majestad no le plazca—contesto el hombre con una sonrisa en la boca

-no puede tratar así con tanta familiaridad a la Reina de Gotham—dijo Damián indignado

-guarda silencio Damián—le dijo Thalía sin si quiera mirarle a ver, Damián le miro enojado era suficiente para el, le había dejado de lado le había relegado fuera de su lugar que le tocaba por derecho y para Damián estaba siendo ya hora de revelarse.

-no—respondió decidido y se puso de pie

-¿Qué dijiste?—le pregunto Thalía mientras le miraba con desapruebo

-dije que no, no me silenciare madre—dijo ganando la atención de todos los asistentes, Thalía se puso de pie bastante enojada, la música paro y todos los asistentes le hicieron una reverencia

-bien quieres jugar, adelante—dijo y tomo a su hijo del brazo sacándolo del lugar seguida por gente de su confianza—deja de comportarte como un idiota Damián, te portes como si no supieras cuál es tu lugar… al parecer se te ha pegado la imbecilidad de los demás bastardos del Rey— dijo al entrar a una habitación que estaba solitaria

-¡suéltame!—exigió el niño—no puedes hablarme así, se cual es mi lugar, y no es el de un imbécil—

-tu lugar es el que yo diga que sea, ¿ya olvidaste para que te eduque?—le pregunto Thalía molesta

-no, no lo he olvidado y por eso exijo mis derechos—dijo Damián apretando los puños

-¿te atreves a desafiarme pequeño engendro?—dijo Thalía irónica— mírate bien, tienes mi sangre pero la debilidad de la casa Wayne también, saliste de mi vientre pero este vientre aun puede dar más como tu—dijo confiada mientras con señas daba más énfasis a sus palabras

-entonces te lo arrancare del cuerpo—dijo Damián sacando una pequeña espada que tenía en la cintura, se arrojo decidido hacia Thalía, pero fue detenido por un golpe de sable que le hizo soltar su arma-¡Como se atreve!—

-mi deber es proteger a la reina, aun si es necesario de su propio hijo—le dijo Bane dándole un golpe que lo hizo caer lejos Thalía solo lo miro sin siquiera hacer un movimiento

-¿Cómo permites eso?—dijo Damián enojado—que golpee así a tu hijo…no… ¡Al Rey!—Grito Damián y recibió una patada que lo hizo contraerse de dolor

-aquí solo manda la reina joven príncipe—le dijo Bane en tono de burla y estuvo a punto de darle otro golpe pero otra figura recibió el golpe de lleno en el rostro-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! ¡Retírate!—le dijo enojado al pelirrojo

-tu defiendes a tu mujer… yo protegeré a mi príncipe—le contesto decidido Colin, no sin sentir dolor por el golpe

-si así lo quieres…-se dispuso a darle otro golpe pero fue detenido

-suficiente—dijo Thalía y camino hacia su hijo y su doncel—admiro tu valor hijo mío, pero con esto solo me has confirmado tu estupidez—le dijo al oído—sáquenlo de aquí, quedara confinado en sus habitaciones, temporalmente no es ya mas un heredero de Gotham—

-soy el Rey madre…-le dijo mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Colin

-nunca lo fuiste—le contesto Thalía—aun me podrías ser útil, por eso te mantendré con vida, que sea llevado al ala oeste y que pongan guardias armados en su puerta, nadie se acercara a él, ni en caso de enfermedad—decía Thalía mientras Damián salía del cuarto escoltado por Colin y unos guardias

-¡Pero majestad!—le dijo Selina que acababa de llegar al lugar y escuchaba lo ultimo

-¡silencio! Es el precio que se paga por la traición—dijo Thalía y prosiguió dando órdenes—en caso de enfermedad grave puede ver a un confesor, pero no a un medico—

-es una sutil sentencia de muerte—dijo Barbara a Casandra que estaban en la puerta viendo como el heredero legitimo del Rey Bruce se alejaba por el pasillo—pobre chico—

-creo que esto acelera los planes—dijo Cassandra por lo bajo a Barbara y esta asintió discretamente, les hicieron una seña para que se fueran tras de la Reina, había sido sin duda una velada muy extraña.

La mañana en Themiscyra era más amena ahora, no alcanzaba a sentirse en casa, pero después de la plática de días pasados que Dick había tenido con su madre todo se puso en perspectiva y lo veía más claro, seguía explorando con ella sus opciones y a eso se dedicaban en su despacho.

-¿no quieres quedarte cierto?—le interrogo Diana a su hijo

-fui criado como un noble de Gotham, no tengo lugar ni posición en una corte extranjera—dijo Dick un tanto serio

-podrías tenerlo si quisieras—le dijo Diana

-con todo respeto majestad, su idea para devolverme un trono que según me pertenece y del cual yo no sabía nada no me es muy agradable—contesto Dick un poco ofendido

-es una linda chica—dijo Diana sonriendo

-no he dicho que no, pero casarme con su heredera para que ambos gobernemos sobre este país… es… demasiado sacrificio—dijo Dick

-¿para Dona?—pregunto Diana

-para mi, dijiste que me alejabas de las obligaciones y quieres forzar a Dona a sacrificarse…-dijo Dick

-estoy seguro que para ella no es un sacrificio—dijo Diana—es la única manera de que heredes y recuperes lo que por derecho es tuyo—

-¿y mi deber con Gotham?—dijo Dick-¿eso no cuenta?—

-sabia que dirías eso—comento la madre del joven

-así es, majestad tengo un deber con mi hogar con mi familia, con el pueblo de Gotham y con mi padre no puedo dejarlo de lado así nada mas—explico Dick muy seguro de si

-es peligroso si regresas serás arrestado—le dijo Diana y le miro intrigado—la reina Thalía me pidió que te entregue, te han quitado tus títulos y derechos y también expropiaron tus tierras, ya no tienes una posición en la corte de Gotham y si regresas serás puesto bajo arresto—

-no esperaba menos de esa mujer—dijo Dick—aun así debo de ir, mis hermanos me necesitan por lo menos dos de ellos por lo que me ha contado—

-yo no esperaba menos de ti—dijo Diana y se puso de pie camino hacia su escritorio y saco un cofre del cual tomo unas monedas de oro para ponerlas en un pequeño saco—esto servirá para iniciar tu campaña—dijo dándole la bolsa a Dick—hay un barco en el puerto que te llevara a un puerto seguro de Gotham, hay cincuenta hombres a tu disposición y armas suficientes—

-¿me estas mandando a una guerra?—pregunto Dick asombrado

-te lo he dicho, no me atrevo a dejar desprotegido a mi propio hijo, si vas debes ir listo para arrancar lo tuyo de las garras de los ambiciosos—le explico Diana

-apoyarme con tantas cosas será tomado como una declaración de guerra hacia Gotham, patrocina una guerra civil—dijo Dick sonriente

-el no haberte devuelto a la corte de Thalía hace días fue tomado de la misma forma, puede venir, no le tengo miedo—la reina puso decisión en estas últimas palabras—llévate esto también—Diana tomo la mano Derecha de Dick y coloco un anillo de oro en su dedo—Bruce me lo dio, tiene su escudo de armas, ahora es tuyo—

-agradezco el regalo, no tengo ningún recuerdo suyo y ahora tu tampoco—dijo Dick un poco apenado

-tengo uno de los mejores, te tengo a ti… por eso debes regresar con vida—le dijo Diana su hijo asintió con la cabeza—debes prometerme que cuando hayas rescatado todo lo que te interesa pensaras en lo que te propuse—

-así lo hare—dijo Dick y se puso de pie ambos salieron de la habitación

-señora—le intervino Berenice—las cosas del Duque están listas para partir—Dick miro a su madre con asombro

-supuse que querrías partir de inmediato, he preparado todo para tu marcha desde la noche de ayer—le dijo Diana

-sin duda es una mujer excepcional majestad—dick le hizo una reverencia

Caminaron hasta el vestíbulo principal que daba a la salida ahí estaba toda la corte incluyendo las hermanas menores de Diana y la reina Hipólita

-se diría que despiden a un príncipe—dijo irónico al ver todo el despliegue de etiqueta, se acerco a la Reina Hipólita y le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza—un placer haber estado con ustedes mi señora… abuela—comento el duque diciendo casi de forma inaudible la última palabra

-espero que regrese con bien Excelencia… no toleraría perder a otra de mis hijas por causa de un Wayne—le contesto amargamente

-señoritas, agradezco sus atenciones—les dijo a Dona y su hermana—en especial a usted princesa—dijo dirigiéndose a la morena

-vaya con cuidado señor, espero que cuando nos veamos la próxima ocasión todo vaya mejor con su familia—dijo la chica y le hizo una reverencia, Dick se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojase al momento

-así será, créame y podremos hablar con más calma—

Salió de palacio y se subió al carruaje que le llevaría al puerto acompañado de su madre, al llegar se quedo boquiabierto de ver la nave que le habían preparado, era digna de un Rey y en el mástil mas alto enarbolaba una bandera con un escudo de armas que Dick reconoció como el de la casa de Wayne, pero con unas modificaciones, unas alas azules que atravesaban el escudo.

-lo he mandado a hacer para ti—explico Diana—espero que te guste, si vas a una guerra necesitas tu propio estandarte—

-me encanta—dijo con sinceridad—hasta luego majestad—Dick hizo una reverencia, Diana se entristeció un poco—gracias—dijo con toda la sinceridad que le fue posible mientras se lanzaba en un abrazo hacia su madre, Diana respondió el gesto

-de nada hijo, cuídate…-le dijo al separarse del abrazo—tenga buen viaje excelencia—Dick asintió y se subió al barco, cuando cerraron la puerta y vio como el barco comenzaba a alejarse sintió una sutil mezcla de emociones, ahora había encontrado a su madre y eso lo ponía feliz pero se ensombrecía su tenue felicidad por el destino que tuvo su padre y el final incierto que tenían sus hermanos, el camino que le esperaba fuera de Themiscyra sería igual de difícil que el camino que había cruzado cuando llego de visita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno aqui estamos en el capitulo 20 la verdad no crei que esta historia me llevara tan lejos, la verdad que disfruto bastante escribiendola, y espero que aquellos que la leen disfruten haciendolo, hay que agradecer esas leidas y esos reviews que siguen formando parte de la inspiracion para seguir escribiendo... y es a ellos a quienes les dedico una disculpa por habernos tardado tanto en volver a publicar, pero un percance bastante grave nos atrapo en dias pasados.

nuevamente una disculpa a todos los lectores, Chihine, Adil se les extraña jaja nos vemos pronto... y como siempre les pido a todos plis dejen reviews!

See ya!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 21**

**-ESTALLIDO-**

Se puso el vestido más sencillo que tenia se cubrió el rostro y la cabeza, los zapatos más cómodos que encontró y se dispuso a salir de su cuarto.

-¿te vas tan temprano?—pregunto Casandra Curiosa-¿volverás?—

-me temo que no querida amiga, he recibido noticias importantes—le dijo la pelirroja mientras cubría su cabeza

-¿Cuál es mi tarea en todo esto?—pregunto la morena poniéndose de pie

-ser tu misma solamente—le contestó Barbara

-nada mas difícil que eso…-dijo y se acerco a ella—ojala cuando nos volvamos a ver aun estes con vida—dicho esto Barbara salió de la habitación.

Bajo tan sigilosa y rápida como pudo hasta las celdas, le dio unas monedas al carcelero y le dejaron pasar, le encontró en su celda, apenas se colaban los rayos del sol pero era suficiente para verle el rostro

-excelencia—le llamo bajamente—Conde Alfred—le dijo Barbara en un susurro

-hace rato que nadie me llamaba así—dijo el hombre acercándose a la puerta de madera, atreves de la rendija le vio—señorita Barbara ¿Qué hace usted aquí?—

-vengo a despedirme, y a darle buenas noticias—Dijo Barbara— Dick viene de regreso y voy a su encuentro—

-es buena noticia sin duda, pero no para la reina… ¿los demás jóvenes?—preguntó Alfred interesado

-a salvo por el momento—dijo Barbara—todo está casi listo, como lo planeamos—

-¿y Leslie?—pregunto Alfred—será necesaria—

-no sabemos donde esta, un día recibió una carta según dijeron y salió de la corte no hemos sabido con rumbo hacia donde—explico Barbara

-pues tendrán que empezar sin ella, por favor tenga cuidado, vaya por el joven Dick y lleve esto con usted—dijo sacando de sus ropas un pedazo de papel—es de suma importancia que se lo entregue en persona—la pelirroja asintió—debe irse ahora—la chica le agradeció y le susurro un tenue "volveré"

En otro lado del palacio una mujer se hallaba enfurruñada, aun sin vestirse envuelta en una bata daba órdenes y hacia ademanes de enojo.

-¡encuéntrenla! ¡Encuentren a esa maldita traidora!—dijo enojada la reina enojada—has hecho bien en avisar—dijo la reina a la morena que tenia frente a ella

-yo sirvo a su majestad señora, es mi deber más sagrado—dijo solemnemente Casandra

-bien—dijo la Reina un poco más calmada—Lady Selina ¿alguna noticia?—

-al parecer ha salido del palacio con rumbo desconocido—dijo Selina

Thalía recupero la compostura—no importa ya, será mejor prepararme, traed mis ropas y llamar al teniente Bane—ordeno y las dos mujeres salieron para cumplir sus ordenes

-¿Qué harás?—le pregunto el teniente Bane que acababa de introducirse a la habitación—podemos alcanzarla y colgarla no será difícil—

-no, déjenla, que siga su camino nos ha dado el pretexto perfecto para poder actuar—dijo Thalía con seguridad—acelera los planes—

-como desee su majestad—Bane hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y salió a cumplir sus ordenes

El ruido que hicieron los platos al chocar contra el suelo llamaron su atención, Carrie se acerco a la puerta de la que provenía el ruido, sollozos y llantos se dejaban escuchar de manera apagada, con cuidado la chica abrió la puerta la escena que encontró fue de lo mas enternecedora y lastimera, el joven Duque arrodillado junto a la cama de su madre llorando desconsoladamente, la expresión rígida del Rostro de la Condesa indicaba lo que había acontecido, la madre de Tim murió durante la noche.

-señor—le dijo con todo el cuidado que pudo la mujer

-¿Qué ocurre?—contesto Tim sin levantar la mirada

-le busca Sir Edmund, señor—le dijo Carrie

-dígale que no iré que se vaya al diablo—dijo Tim secándose las lagrimas del rostro y poniéndose de pie—avísale que la condesa ha muerto—dijo mientras se acercaba a cerrarle los ojos y la boca

-si señor—dijo seria la chica—señor—Tim le miro de reojo—lamento su pérdida—

Cuando Edmund supo de la respuesta de Tim monto en cólera, mando a llamar a su prometida y pidió que le llevaran al joven Tim ante el

-¿Qué tan enojado esta el señor?—preguntó Stephanie a Carrie

-bastante señorita, mucho me temo que vaya a hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse—le comento Carrie, la rubia se tenso, estaba por entrar en una situación complicada. Se adentraron en la sala donde estaba Sir Edmund que lucia bastante enojado como Carrie había dicho.

-señor—le dijo Stephanie al entrar en el salón

-que bueno que llegas querida—le dijo secamente—estas a punto de ver como pongo en su lugar a los rebeldes—un par de guardias entraron llevando casi a rastras al Duque Tim—no me gustan las rebeldías señor ¿qué razón me dará para no cortarle en dos en este instante?—

Tim se soltó del agarre de sus captores—le daré dos señor—parecía que había recuperado el espíritu—que mi madre ha muerto y que soy hijo del Rey Bruce—dijo decidido

-¡Insolente!—le dijo Edmund mientras se acercaba para propinarle un buen golpe en el rostro, Tim se tambaleo pero no se permitió caer, esto lo asombro—mira quien encontró un poco de valor—dijo mientras se preparaba para golpearlo nuevamente, pero una mano le detuvo

-por favor señor no lo haga—le dijo Stephanie mientras lo sostenía del codo

-retírate de aquí pequeña Furcia—le dijo a modo de advertencia el hombre— ¿crees que no se de tus visitas nocturnas a este imbécil?—

-señor, se equivoca, yo solo quiero que lo disculpe… ha sufrido una gran pérdida—dijo la rubia

-deja de hacerte la estúpida inocente—dijo y movió su codo golpeando a Stephanie en la boca haciéndole que sangrara del labio y diera unos pasos hacia atrás, Sir Edmund soltó a Tim y fue a donde su prometida a la que le dio un par de bofetadas—te enseñare a respetarme a ti también—

-¡dejala en paz!—el Duque Drake se abalanzo sobre el agresor de Stephanie propinándole un buen golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo—cielos eso se sintió bien—Stephanie fue socorrida por Carrie

-idiota… ¡Atrápenlo!—grito enojado los guardias se acercaron a Tim y este pudo esquivar sus golpes, estaba realmente determinado a acabar con todo de una vez, en algún momento se hizo con una espada y pudo defenderse mejor hiriendo a sus dos atacantes

-hablemos ahora señor—dijo Tim mientras le apuntaba con la espada al hombre que aun estaba en el suelo—me retiro de esta casa, no tengo ya nada que hacer aquí—sonido de pasos llamaron su atención, vio por una de las puertas que un grupo de soldados venia por el pasillo

-me temo que no será posible—dijo Edmundo poniéndose de pie muy confiado, el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada le saco de sus pensamientos-¿Qué demonios haces?—Stephanie había cerrado y atorado la puerta

-yo también sigo ordenes—dijo la rubia y se acerco a Tim, este le dio un golpe a Sir Edmundo lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente unos minutos—será mejor irse—ambos corrieron a la otra entrada de la habitación.

Salieron tan rápido como pudieron de la casa del conde de Jokers, era una ventaja que Carrie conociera bien todas las puertas y atajos, Tim y Stephanie salieron del lugar cabalgando a toda prisa, llevando con ellos el cuerpo sin vida de la madre de Tim.

-llegamos—dijo Tim cuando por fin detuvo su caballo habían cabalgado sin parar más de lo que esperaban pero llegaron pronto a su casa—esta es mi casa, la casa de mi madre—le dijo a Stephanie mientras veía acercarse a esta en su propio caballo

-sin duda lo es, no guarda mucho su estilo señor—le dijo la rubia

-apresurémonos, aun hay pendientes que hacer—Tim arrió a su caballo y Stephanie le siguió de cerca, llegaron a la casa de su madre y dieron la noticia a la servidumbre, le dieron sus condolencias al Duque quien pidió que prepararan todo, decidió que enterraría dentro de los terrenos de la casa a su madre, no se le ocurría un lugar mejor.

Observo como dejaban caer las últimas palas de tierra sobre la que ahora era la tumba de su madre, lo marco únicamente con una cruz de madera, vestido todo de negro lucia como un verdadero noble de Gotham, Stephanie le hacía compañía igual que los sirvientes de la casa.

-fue una buena mujer—dijo Stephanie a Tim cuando quedaron solos

-no lo sé—dijo Tim ganando una mirada de extrañeza—fue una madre amorosa y también divertida, siempre estuvo consciente de que mi padre no la amaba, pero fue feliz con amarle en secreto—

-¿su romance con el conde?—pregunto intrigada Stephanie

-sin duda una de las peores cosas que nos pasaron—dijo Tim y puso una flor sobre la tumba de Harley—cuando mi madre se recupero de la tortura que le infringieron Leslie se dio cuenta de que el daño sicológico era grave y permanente, necesitaría que la cuidaran…la reina diciendo que sentía culpa por eso se encargo de buscarle un marido que velara por ella y que administrara los recursos que le había asignado mi padre—Tim suspiro con pesar—según parece entre su propia locura mi madre llego a estar muy enamorada del conde de Jokers—

-debe haber sido duro para ti—le dijo la rubia, Tim le miro extrañado ¿Cuándo se habían ganado tanta familiaridad?

-lo fue sin duda, pero confío en que ya acabo—dijo Tim y le extendió su brazo a su acompañante para que regresaran a la casa-¿quieres comer algo?—la rubia asintió, sería bueno que Tim tuviera un momento de calma antes de decidir qué hacer.

-¿rebelión?—pregunto enojada Thalía a sus ministros con los que estaba en reunión

-la provincia del este se ha levantado en armas contra los nobles, el Marques Nigma A intentado sofocar a los insurrectos pero es insuficiente—explico Harvey a la reina

-enviaremos un regimiento para apoyarle y pediremos ayuda al Ducado de las costas—dijo la reina—también tenemos un asunto pendiente con Themiscyra quienes se niegan a devolver al Duque—

-si su majestad me lo permite, no podemos avanzar contra Themiscyra en estos momentos, no tenemos fuerzas suficientes—dijo el Baron Crane a la reina—más si piensa enviar tropas al este—

-las tropas del este saldrán de las tierras del sur—dijo el teniente Bane y miro a la reina con complicidad—solo terminaran con un encargo y partirán a sofocar la rebelión—

-no podemos meternos en guerra con todo el continente—explico sir Jervis Tech un poco alarmado

-no podemos solos—dijo la mujer muy segura de sí misma—por eso se ha firmado una alianza militar entre Las costas, Gotham y el Imperio Al'Ghul—un rumor general se levanto en la sala—con ello podremos avanzar sin temor sobre países centrales, con rumbo a Themiscyra, los aplastaremos en el camino y los volveremos vasallos nuestros—

-¿y Metropolis?—pregunto interesado Crane

-será muy tarde cuando se den cuenta de todo… caballeros—dijo poniéndose de pie—se aproximan días gloriosos para el Reino de Gotham, pero quizá antes el reino deba pasar por turbulencias, recordad al pueblo que no hay arcoíris sin una buena tormenta—dicho esto salió del lugar seguida de Bane, los demás le miraron intrigados.

Jason se paseaba a sus anchas por las murallas del alcázar, la ciudad amurallada todo se veía de otra forma, realmente no quería admitirlo pero había pecado de confiado, pensó que habiendo decomisado sus armas y municiones los nobles del lugar no se atreverían a levantarse de nuevo cálculo mal y ahora tenía una fiera batalla las puertas de la ciudad.

-capitán ¿Qué novedades hay?—le pregunto a un hombre joven que tenía su uniforme manchado por la sangre del enemigo

-no los hemos dejado entrar a la ciudad, pero no podemos despistarlos por completo y liberar la ciudad—explico el soldado—algunos hombres que cruzaron las líneas enemigas hacia las villas cercanas, nos informan que un grupo considerable de hombres viene hacia acá—

-¿Quién lo envía?—pregunto Jason interesado

-llevan estandartes reales junto con otro que no es de estas tierras—le comentaron al alcaide

-banderas reales…debe ser la reina de Gotham o quizás Dick que anda de metiche—dijo Jason mas para sí que para el soldado—será mejor entonces dar un buen espectáculo-¡Traigan mi armadura!—exigió Jason, estaba decidido a entrar en batalla

Salió al campo, era un hervidero de golpes y gritos enfurecidos, las fuerzas de los insurrectos principalmente de lord Cobblepot quien era el principal terrateniente de esa zona del reino, se enfrasco en la batalla lo disfrutaba repartiendo golpes con la espada a diestra y siniestra, le hacia sentirse poderoso.

-¡Por el Rey!—grito en un momento de euforia y el valor arrecio entre sus tropas—cuando las vio comenzar a retirarse se sintió satisfecho y más cuando distinguió los primeros jinetes de la guardia que cargaban las armas de la Reina—almirante—le dijo a uno de los soldados—retiren a los hombres y hagan que vuelvan dentro del alcázar, los hombres de la reina se encargaran del resto del trabajo—Jason sonrió satisfecho, parecía otra victoria segura.

Regreso al castillo y preparo todo pare recibir a la persona que venía al frente, se situó en su sala de audiencias y se dedico a esperar, pidió un poco de vino para que la espera fuera más relajada, la batalla estaba por concluir, se puso de pie y observo los detalles de su sala, los cuadros, las sillas los tapices, y un regalo peculiar que le había llegado, un arco y unas flechas.

-¡señor!—un soldado los saco de sus pensamientos—¡mire por la ventana!—

Jason se aproximo a la ventana vio como a través de ella incendios comenzaban a arder por toda la ciudad-¡¿Qué demonios?!—dijo enojado mientras arrojaba su copa al suelo

-están saqueando la ciudad—dijo con pena el soldado—el ejército de la reina saquea la ciudad—

-¡Como osan hacer esto en mi ciudad! ¡Deténganlos! ¡Mátenlos a todos!—dijo enojado mientras salía de la habitación—encuentren a quien viene al frente y tráiganlo ante mí, maten a todos los soldados que no sean de esta ciudad… el castigo que recibirán estos será peor que el de cualquiera que se haya sublevado antes—sentencio el pelirrojo, quien se hubiera atrevido a desafiarle enfrentaría su ira

Estaba tocando su instrumento de cuerda favorito, la canción era un poro melancólica, no podía hacer nada mas le relajaba un poco quería que le ayudase a olvidar, pero era claro que mientras más tocaba mas se enojaba por la frustración que sentía

-Conner—le llamo su hermana con cuidado

-¿Qué quieres?—le pregunto agriamente a la chica—no tienes secretos que ir a guardar con el rey—

-sabes que no fue mi decisión, corta ya con esas niñerías—le reprocho Kara

-¿Niñerias?—dijo enojado dejando de tocar—hablas igual que tu padre, no son niñerías—

-entiendo cómo te sientes, pero debes comprender las razones de papa—trato de hacerle entrar en razón

-pues no puedo—dijo el muchacho enojado poniéndose de pie—Tim y sus hermanos están en problemas no sabemos nada de ellos y tu estas así tan tranquila—

-aunque no lo creas yo también estoy preocupada pero guio mis pensamientos hacia algo más productivo—dijo la condesa—hay otras formas de prestarles ayuda—

-te escucho hermana—dijo Conner interesado

-tengo noticias—dijo casi en un susurro—Dick viene de regreso de Themiscyra hacia Gotham, trae hombres y recursos para poner a la reina en su lugar—

-¿y?... no entiendo porque esas son buenas noticias—dijo Conner—aún no sabemos dónde y cómo están los demás o que planea hacer—

-estoy segura que Dick irá a su encuentro, lo conoces bien… si quieres hacer algo por ellos el momento esta próximo—le explico Kara

-no te entiendo bien—dijo Conner

-patrocina su campaña, seguramente los Wayne necesitaran dinero para financiar su campaña, yo no tengo acceso a las rentas de mis señoríos, pero tu como Príncipe de Jor-El sí—le explico Kara

-¿y cómo se lo entregaremos?—

-el barco de Dick hará una breve parada en el puerto de países centrales, Wally puede hacernos el favor de entregarlo—comento la rubia

-bien, yo estoy más vigilado de lo normal, te entregare el dinero y se lo harás llegar a Wally—los dos hermanos Kent ahora tenían un plan

Barry estaba bastante enojado, un batallón se había dirigido hacia sus fronteras y esperaba solo el momento adecuado para atacar, estaba solo en su despacho, cuando los golpes de la puerta le hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento—Adelante—ordeno

-Alteza, ¿deseaba verme?—le dijo Wally apareciendo por la puerta

-si, necesito hablar contigo, pasa y cierra la puerta—le dijo Barry muy serio y poniéndose de pie, Wally obedeció

-señor—le dijo Wally un poco inseguro, de repente sintió un golpe en su mejilla que le hizo tambalear y precipitarse hacia el suelo

-¡Pequeño idiota!—le grito enojado Barry mientras se aproximaba y le daba otra fuerte bofetada-¿tienes idea de lo que has hecho?—le dijo molesto

-Alteza… -decia mientras trataba de cubrir su rostro con su manos—tío por favor—le dijo con miedo antes de sentir como le tomaban de las ropas y lo levantaban en el aire—yo no hice nada—

-¿Qué no hiciste nada?—dijo Barry mientras lo sacudía en el aire—te llego dinero de Metropolis, y se lo entregaste a Dick, ¡yo lo sé y todos los espías de Thalía Wayne lo saben!—le dijo enojado—apenas he tenido tiempo de reaccionar para impedir que cruce nuestra fronteras,¡ y tu le has dado el pretexto perfecto para invadirnos y hacernos pedazos!—le grito enojado

-Tío yo no sabía, yo no quería—Dijo Wally entre sollozos—no pensé que…-

-¡Claro que no pensaste!—le dijo mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared—no pensaste y esto puede costarnos mucho—

-yo solo quería… tio, son mis amigos tus sobrinos—dijo Wally y comenzó a lagrimar bastante—lo siento Tio—Barry se calmo, bajo al chico y lo apretó junto a su cuerpo—lo siento…-

-tranquilo, me he dejado llevar—le dijo Barry también dejando caer las lagrimas—son tiempos difíciles para el reino, para ti, para todos… tienes razón en haber hecho lo que hiciste, no es justo que no puedas ayudar a tu amigo, solo lo perderías como yo perdí al mío—

-lo siento tío…-dijo Wally enterrando su cara entre las ropas de Barry—perdón papa—le dijo, Barry lo abrazo con más fuerza

-perdóname tu a mi hijo—le dijo Barry—debemos ser fuertes, y estar unidos ahora más que nunca—le explico al príncipe, sabía que enfrentarían momentos difíciles.

Les habían servido la cena y ahora reposaban junto a la chimenea, desde que habían salido de la casa de su padrastro Tim atesoraba mas esos momentos de paz que antaño le parecían solo aburrición.

-estas muy pensativo Duque Tim—le dijo Stephanie-¿Qué pensamientos te rondan?—

-pienso que hacer con mi vida—dijo Tim secamente—ahora que mama murió y mi padre también no creo que haya mucho para mí en la corte—

-eso sin dudarlo—dijo la rubia-¿piensas iniciar una nueva vida?—

-no sabría ni donde comenzar—dijo Tim—desde hace años me preparan solo para ser un noble, ¿Qué exactamente hace un noble de Gotham?—

-además de beber, comer y lamer las botas del rey, no se—dijo Stephanie divertida, ambos rieron, Tim se puso de pie y se aproximo a la rubia

-tal vez podría buscar una casa nueva, una buena mujer—dijo Tim y se apoyo en el descansa brazos poniendo su rostro frente al de Stephanie y dándole un beso en los labios—quien sabe todo es posible—la rubia se sonrojo

-Sabía que eras una zorra—se oyó una voz desde la puerta—son tan obvios y tan tontos, no he tardado mucho en encontrarles Duque Tim—

-Edmund ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—le dijo enojado separándose de Stephanie-¡te exijo que te largues de mi casa!—

-Excelencia, No mejor solo decir Timothy, por orden de la Reina de Gotham quedas exento de tu rango, posición, pensión y tierras, asi como los derechos sobre las propiedades de tu difunta madre que pasan ahora a ser del conde de Jokers—dijo Sir Edmund

-¡eso jamás!—grito Tim enojando sacando su espada, media docena de soldados entraron y le rodearon a él y a Stephanie por instinto esta se colocó tras de Tim, toda resistencia fue en vano, al verse superado en número rápidamente el Duque Tim fue tomado como rehén

-bueno regresemos a casa—dijo Edmund mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en el estómago—al fin tengo de regreso a mi sirviente y a mi pequeña zorra—

-no te saldrás con la tuya Edmund—le dijo enojado Tim, el odio salía de sus labios a todo lo que daba, si las miradas fueran dagas Si Edmund hubiera caído con decenas de puñaladas

-regresamos a casa… tenemos un trabajo que terminar—dijo Edmund para luego salir de la casa de Harley llevando con él a Tim y a Stephanie

Se estaba quedando sin dinero, tenía que pensar en que tendría que hacer para seguir sobornando a los guardias, además de que no quería pensar en que pasaría cuando fueran relevados de su puesto y fuera reemplazados por otros. Como cada noche llevaba su cena y les daba un ligero soborno a los custodios para que le dejaran atravesar las puertas de la habitación donde le tenían encerrado.

Damian no tenia realmente mucho que hacer más que ver por la pequeña ventana que tenia la habitación en la que le habían encerrado no tenía nada más que su cama, una pequeña mesa y baúl vacio, no era digno de un príncipe—ya era hora—le dijo a Colin cuando le vio entrar con su comida

-perdón Alteza hoy ha sido un día muy agitado—comento el pelirrojo mientras acercaba la comida a la mesa—además me tienen demasiado vigilado a mi también—comento mientras ponía el baúl cercano a la mesa para que sirviera como silla al joven príncipe—listo, puede venir a comer, Damián se acerco y se dispuso a comer

-cuéntame que ha pasado—le dijo a Colin un tanto autoritario mientras empezaba a probar la comida

-seguimos en guerra, al parecer la reina invadirá países centrales—explico Colin y Damián le miro interesado

-no me sorprende mi madre suele ser bastante ambiciosa, son enseñanzas de mi abuelo—dijo Damián sin dejar de comer-¿Qué más?—

-sus hermanos señor, les han quitado los títulos—dijo Colin de golpe, Damián pauso un pcoo su comida

-tampoco me sorprende—dijo un poco meditabundo el príncipe—me hicieron a un lado a mi y soy el heredero legitimo… no pasaría mucho antes de que mis medios hermanos fueran despojados de todo—

-lo se señor, pero…-dijo Colin

-¿pero?—

-Lady Selina cree que están en peligro y Barbara también—dijo Colin—todos hasta tu Damián—el mencionado dejo su comida

-eso lo sé, quien se mete en el camino de mi madre no queda a salvo por mucho tiempo—dijo el niño

-entonces… ¡hay que hacer algo!—dijo Colin un poco asustado

-no hay mucho que pueda hacer desde aquí ¿o sí?—Colin bajo su cabeza—cuando sea el momento podre actuar, pero por ahora, tengo que esperar y ser paciente—dijo Damián un tanto resignado, Colin estaba a punto de rebatirle pero una mirada severa de su príncipe le hizo callar—he terminado—le dijo para que retirara los platos, Cuando Colin los tomo Damián le hizo una seña para que se los llevara, sabían que no debían estar juntos mucho tiempo, si su madre se enteraba de que tenia visitas seguro endurecería su castigo.

Dejo los platos en su lugar cuando salió y se armo de valor, si Damián no quería hacer nada el trataría de ayudarle a su manera, se armo de valor y fue a ver a la única persona que quizá pudiera convencer a la reina de no mantener en tan duras condiciones al Príncipe. Llego a su habitación y se introdujo sin ser anunciado, escucho las risas de el y de una mujer, se sintió extraño el oírlo y mas al verlo

-¿qué haces aquí?—le interrogo Bane que tenia agarrada de la cintura a una mujer que Colin reconoció como una de las damas de la corte

-Quisiera… quisiera habalr con usted un segundo señor—le dijo Colin al teniente Bane

-que sea rápido tengo negocios que atender—le dijo mientras le hacia una seña a la mujer para que se retirara al interior de la habitación

-he venido a pedirle un favor—dijo Colin lo más sereno que pudo

-no seas ridículo, tú no tienes derecho a pedir ningún favor—le respondió Bane

-no es para mi señor—dijo Colin inseguro, Bane le miro extrañado—es para el príncipe Damián—Bane sonrió irónico

-¿el te ha enviado?—

-vine por mi cuenta, seguramente si se enterara se enojaría conmigo—contesto el chico—por favor señor convenza a la reina que el príncipe sea sacado de su encierro—

-¿Por qué haría algo así?—

-por que es un príncipe—le dijo Colin—no es justo, el no ha hecho nada malo—

-no hables de situaciones que no alcanzas a comprender pequeño—le dijo Bane—retírate—le exigió al tiempo que le daba la espalda

-no, por favor—le dijo Colin—por favor, Padre te lo suplico –le dijo el chico jalándole de las ropas, Bane se dio la vuelta y le dio un golpe en el rostro para luego levantarlo en el aire de sus ropas

-deja de suplicar, pequeño marica—le dijo Bane a su hijo

-por favor, te lo pido como tu hijo no como sirviente del príncipe…ayuda a mi amigo—le dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre los brazos de su padre—por favor padre…-

-¡Silencio!—le dijo arrojándolo contra la pared—no vuelvas a llamarme asi—le dijo acercándose a el—he hecho ya suficiente por ti, deberías agradecer que cuando tu madre te trajo al mundo no te arroje en la primera puerta que halle—

-lo estoy padre, pero…-dijo Colin levantándose con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡pero nada!... retírate, y no vuelvas a llamarme como lo hiciste antes… no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte traído a la corte, que aun puedo enviarte a vivir en medio de la nada—bane había sido muy claro en sus amenazas, Colin se levanto y salió huyendo de la habitación con lagrimas en los ojos, mas por el dolor de las heridas físicas, por el dolor de sentirse solo, se daba cuenta que "su señor" a quien servía era todo lo que le mantenía con vida, decidió que haría lo que fuera por ayudar a su príncipe.

Los cañones retumbaron rompiendo lo que quedaba del gran porton que daba entrada al gran alcázar del Duque Jason, las astillas y pedazos de roca volaron por los aires, estaba cansado, habia sido una larga jornada de lucha, desde que los ejércitos que supuestamente iban ido a ayudarles se habían tornado contra la villa y habían arrasado con todo.

-¡Vayan! ¡Defiendan el castillo!—Grito enojado Jason a pesar de su cansancio trataba de seguir prestando batalla, pero todo parecía ser inútil, pronto se vio superado en número, se sintió traicionado al ver que las tropas reales luchaban contras las suyas aliados con las de Sir Oswald-¡malditos!—dijo para si y dio la orden mas difícil que había dado en su corta vida—¡bajen las armas!... ellos ganan este asalto—comento rendido, sus soldados le obedecieron.

La humillación era patente y solo habían pasado unos cinco minutos desde que se había rendido, reinaba un silencio apenas roto por el sonido de cosas quebrándose y quemándose en el fondo de la villa, de pronto unos aplausos le hicieron volver a la realidad, eran lentos y burlones, como la persona que los emitía

-Bravo, Bravo… -repetía mientras se acercaba a el—brillante defensa Duque Jason—le dijo el Conde de Jokers al abrir se paso entre los soldados—brillante pero inútil…ahora todo esto es mio por derecho de conquista señor Alcaide—le dijo burlón

-¡No puedes! ¡Este señorío esta bajo mi gobierno por orden de la Reina!—dijo mientras le miraba con odio

El conde hizo un puchero burlón con su cara-¡Oh! ¡No lo sabes!—le dijo el conde—la reina ahora es gobernante absoluta de Gotham y te ha quitado tus cargos, tierras y títulos—le dijo Jason se quedo perplejo ante lo que acababa de decir

-no puede, no puede—dijo Jason incrédulo y enojado—yo soy hijo del rey Bruce, investido por el y esa extranjera no puede quitarme nada—

-¡niño tonto!—le dijo el conde dándole un golpe en el estomago haciéndolo caer de rodillas—el Rey murió y su viuda ahora manda sobre toda Gotham—Jason se quedo pasmado ante la noticia—ahora… vuelves hacer un don nadie pequeño… como cuando yo te educaba—le dijo mientras le pateaba el rostro—levántenlo y tráiganmelo—ordeno el Conde a sus soldados y estos le obedecieron.

Sus risas retumbaban por todo el lugar, la pequeña sala que jason había decorado para que fuera su sala de audiencias había sido convertida en un verdadero desastre y el yacía en el suelo amarrado de pies y brazos mientras veía como el conde destrozaba todo, estaba atado peor que un prisionero, inclusive le habían tapado la boca para evitar que hablara, se maldijo por dentro.

-¡esto es tan sentimental!—dijo el conde mientras veía los cuadros de los padres de Jason—Pam luce tan linda como la recuerdo, sino la hubiéramos inculpado probablemente me hubiera casado con ella y no con Harley— Jason Abrió los ojos incrédulo saco fuerzas de su interior la rabia por lo que había escuchado le hizo intentar incorporarse, el conde tomo un gran pedazo de madera y lo golpeo en la espalda-¿no lo sabías?—Jason lo miro con todo el odio del que era capaza—eres un idiota, desde pequeño lo eres, siempre metiéndote en problemas, desde el momento que la reina te encontró en el jardín ha pensado como deshacerse de ti y de tu madre—dijo el conde y comenzó a golpear a Jason fuertemente con lo que tenía en sus madres—Pamela lo puso fácil siempre intento deshacerse de la reina, tu … nos has complicado tanto la vida, hasta ahora—dijo mientras lo golpeaba sin cesar, Jason sentía que el dolor carcomía su cuerpo pero se negó a dejar escapar un solo grito de queja, cuando saliera de ahí mataría al conde con sus propias manos.

El conde golpeo a Jason tanto como pudo y hasta que se canso, este seguía amarrado sin poder defenderse, en el suelo con heridas en todo el cuerpo, dirigía sus pensamientos hacia su padre, pedía perdón por haberle fallado, dejo caer una lagrima que nadie pudo ver.

-será mejor terminar de una vez con lo que vine a hacer—dijo tomando una vela y dejándola caer sobre una de las alfombras—la reina te envía saludos—dijo antes de salir del lugar a toda prisa riendo como un desquiciado. Jason saco fuerzas de donde pudo tratando de sobreponerse a sus heridas, pudo medio librar sus ataduras de las manos y ponerse de pie, se apoyo en la pared cercano a la ventana, vio como el fuego consumía todo a su alrededor alcanzando todo en la entrada vio algo que no le gusto… un barril de pólvora, cerró los ojos.

Desde un lugar cercano al alcázar, desde la villa el conde y si Oswald observaban la explosión de algunas de las salas del castillo, el conde volvió a reír enérgico y desquiciado ante su fechoría

-avisen a la reina que su encargo está listo… el Duque Jason está acabado—dijo el conde alegre, luego se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar, deseaba revisar la villa para ver que mas podía llevar con él.

-¿estas segura de que llegara?—le interrogo Bullock a la pelirroja que veía un tanto esperanzada con dirección al mar

-bastante—dijo muy segura de si—pero de no llegar emprenderemos algún otro plan—la verdad era que Barbara empezaba a impacientarse y tras de ella los hombres que aun se mantenían fieles al Rey y sus hijos que si bien no eran muchos eran un comienzo.

Por el horizonte, apareció lo que parecía ser la silueta de un barco, bastante grande, al verlo Barbara sonrió satisfecha, mas por qué se pudo distinguir en el mástil más alto las armas de la casa de Wayne, aunque modificadas.

Desde uno de los extremos del Barco veía acercarse el puerto, nunca había ido a ese lugar, y le parecía extraño ir en esas condiciones, como le recibirían, estaba nervioso llevaba con el algunos hombres y dinero suficiente, ¿pero sería todo lo que necesitaba? Estaba nervioso, mas por saber cómo le recibirían los habitantes de Gotham. Cuando atraco y asomo dejándose ver en lo alto, para muchos les pareció la imagen de un verdadero "salvador", alegres como estaban la multitud estallo en vivas y gritos de apoyo hacia Dick, que bajaba escoltado por los soldados que su madre le había dado, todos le miraron inquietos, querían saber que pensaba

-es bueno estar en casa—dijo para sí, miro a los que tenia al frente, soldados, campesinos, pescadores, el pueblo en general y algunos nobles menores del lugar—les doy las gracias por este apoyo a la causa de mi casa, causa que se convierte en causa del pueblo gracias a todos ustedes—dijo un poco nervioso—¡las injurias e injusticias de la usurpadora conocerán su fin próximo!—grito y todos estallaron en vivas y gritos de apoyo

-¡Viva el Duque Richard!—grito alguien entre la multitud y todos contestaron con un gran "¡Viva!", después de esa muestra de apoyo se comenzó a levantar a coro el grito de "¡Grayson!" repetido insistentemente con armas e instrumentos de trabajo en alto, camino hasta subirse en unas cajas que encontró cercanas, extendió sus brazos para silenciar a la multitud, estos le miraron expectantes

-¡Viva el rey!, ¡Muera el mal gobierno!—Grito Dick enérgico, logrando llenar de euforia a los que le habían ido a recibir

-¡Muera el mal gobierno!—contestaron, seguidos de mas gritos de "¡Grayson, Grayson, Grayson…!"

Dick miro entre la multitud, ahí estaba su contacto en Gotham, Bárbara, esta le miro y le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, Dick le contesto de la misma forma—llego la hora—dijo para si, recordó a su madre y llamo en silencio al espíritu de su padre, había llegado la hora de la verdad para el Duque Richard

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.

Bueno si me he tardado de mas, pero pues aqui esta por fin el capitulo 21... Uf! para los que me lo pedian aqui se los dejo, ... la muerte de Jason y el regreso de Dick, (han notado que richard es el unico que no sufre?) en fin ya es acerca un conflicto importante y aun faltan un par de sorpresas...saludos a todos gracais por leer nos vemos pronto... por cierto CHihine y Adil gracias por sus reviews :D me ayudan a no secarme de imaginacion...por cierto a ver si pasan sus correos para estar en contacto y me despido con mi peticion de siempre... Dejen reviews plisss!

see ya!


End file.
